


Entangled Fangs

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Play, Cop Sam, Dean Cullen, Desire, Doctor Dean, Emotional, Feels, Imprinting, Love/Hate, M/M, Police Officer Sam, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Vampire Dean, Werewolf Sam, alternative universe, cross over worlds, sam and dean are not brothers, twilight xo supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 98,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Black, a werewolf who takes his duties very seriously has a big problem. The human he imprinted on a long time ago has returned to town and is the vampire, Dean Cullen. Can he keep the hard headed, newly made vampire safe from his brothers - his werewolf pack? Will the werewolves and the vampires allow a union between natural enemies? Can they withstand the pressures of society and follow their hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to smut_slut who made the wonderful manip
> 
> Co-written with Fetish

Dean silently made his way through the woods of the reservation, making sure he wasn't seen. It was three a.m. anyway, so there weren't people around, but it wasn't people he was worried about. It was werewolves. His now adoptive 'younger' brother, Carlisle Cullen, had explained about the treaty with the people who lived at the reservation. No vampire... none of the Cullens were to go onto reservation property, and if they complied with that rule and never bit anyone, there would be peace between the werewolves of the reservation and the Cullens. 

Screw the agreement. Dean had grown up here. He may not have been born here, and he may never have been fully accepted, but grandma Sally was here, and a few old friends, and he was damned if any old treaty was going to stand in his way. 

That didn't mean he wasn't gonna be careful. He jumped up high into a tree to get a birds eye view of the way to his grams house. Some distance away, he saw Jacob Black's place. A smile spread over his face, that was Sam's cousin. He remembered that kid well too. And Sam, he'd have to look him up very soon. He hadn't seen him since he'd left the reservation and gone to college and med school. 

Jumping down, Dean ran silently, so fast the human eye would miss him. Then he was walking over the squeaky floor boards of the porch. Oddly, the lights were on in the bedroom. He listened but couldn't hear anyone moving around. Turning the handle, he walked inside... good to know some things hadn't changed, that people hadn't started locking their doors.

"Who is it, who's here?"

Frowning at the weak voice, Dean walked through the small dark livingroom, seeing every piece of furniture clearly, and headed to her small bedroom. Hovering inside the door frame for a moment, he spoke slightly above a whisper. "Grams." He gave her a small smile, trying to put this woman who looked thin and weak together with the picture of his grams who'd been a fearsome stand-in for his mother for all those years when she'd given him a home. The last time he'd written or called her was before he was changed, years ago. It had taken him a while to find himself, and he might never have if it hadn't been for Dr. Cullen.

"Dean? Is that really you?" she asked, trying to sit up more in the bed.

He immediately came to her and helped her up, and hugged her. At first, he felt her hugging him back, and then she stiffened and gave a cry. "What's the matter," he asked, sitting on the bed and searching her face. "Did I hurt you?" He'd been gentle, he knew his strength.

She looked down. "All these years, you stayed away. I thought something happened. I..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can explain."

Looking back at him, she put her finger over her lips. "Shshsh, don't say it. You have to leave, right now. It's not safe here for you." Reaching out, she touched his cool cheek, her eyes filling with tears.

"Grams."

"Leave now. They'll kill you," she said, squeezing his hand lightly.

He thought he saw a slight flash of fear in her eyes, but wasn't sure it was on his behalf alone. Then it was gone. "Don't worry about that," he answered, realizing she knew what he was, what he'd been turned into. Had everyone on the res known about vampires but him? He licked his lips. "You're sick. I'm gonna help you. I should have been here a long time ago, but I'm going to help you now."

"No one can help me, I'm just... old," smiling, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm a doctor, I _can_ help you."

"Your mother would have been so proud. It's not natural, you know, for a daughter to die before a mother, or a grandmother." 

Technically Grandma Sally was his great grams. He nodded, she'd told him that many times over the years. Many. As they spoke, he leaned over to the nightstand and started reviewing all the medications she was on. Then he asked her some questions, but his suggestion that she come to town, or live with him was met with stubborn refusal. That's when he recognize his grams. He told her he'd get her medical records and talk to her more, that the topic was not closed, but the look in her eyes told him she meant it.

"Well, I'll just have to take care of you here, then," he said, an equally stubborn look entering his eyes when she flat out told him 'cold ones' were not welcome here, that he would only end up dying for a worthless cause. She wasn't sick, it was just time for her to pass.

When he started to ask about Sam Black, she shook her head. "Cherish your memories, but don't go see him." Squeezing his hand, she begged. "Please, promise me Dean."

Her panic was real and he didn't want to make her anxious, so he nodded his agreement. There were a lot of way to see someone without 'going over to see them.' He guessed she didn't want him on the res, and he understood her reasons. 

In the next half hour, they caught up on each others' lives, and as he left, she told him once more never to step foot on the reservation. 

"I've missed you," he flashed her a smile, then was gone, as if he'd never been there at all.

 

* * *

[3 Weeks Later]

Tires crunched on the loose gravel as the patrol car pulled up in front of the Forks Memorial Hospital. Turning off the engine, Sam slid from behind the wheel, closing the car door behind himself. The leather gunbelt slung around his hips gave a squeak and groan as he walked toward the hosiptal's glass doors. Sam Black had become a cop soon after Dean Winchester had left Forks, and the reservation, for college. It had been a hard time for Sam, and he'd eagerly thrown himself into becoming an officer of the law with Officer Swan's guidance and help. 

Being Jacob's cousin hadn't hurt anything either, as it seemed that Charlie Swan seemed to really like his family. He was friend with a lot of other on the res too, often going hunting or fishing with Harry Clearwater and inviting Jacob, himself and uncle Billy over to watch ball games on his wide screen TV back in town. The only real problem with any of that of course was that, once in a while, Charlie Swan's daughter's bloodsucking boyfriend, Edward Cullen, would come by to get her. Jacob, uncle Billy and Sam would stand there at the door or window watching the cold one as he drove away with Officer Swan's daughter, the urge to kill the vampire never far from the surface. And they would have killed him too, because it was what his people, his _breed_ were driven by instinct to do, if it weren't for the treaty between their clan and the Cullens.

Walking up to the front desk, Sam leaned a navy blue jacket covered arm on the counter as he flashed the nurse behind it a friendly smile, "I need to speak to Dr. Cullen, please."

She smiled at him. Everyone knew Sam but sometimes he liked to follow protocol very closely. "Just a moment," she said, and lifting the receiver, paging Dr. Cullen over the public announcement system. "Why don't you sit down, he should be here in a mo... oh there he is." 

Dean was wiping his hand over his face and hoping for the best for the patient they'd worked on for 22 hours straight. Carlisle was still closing her up, and the page hadn't indicated which of them was needed. It would take a while for the staff to remember there were now two doctor Cullens at the hospital. He'd almost reached reception when he noticed the cop at reception.

He came to a sudden stand still and searched the officer's face. "Sam?" A grin broke across Dean's face even as strong warning bells rang in his head. Sam smelled wrong, all wrong. Uncaring, he took a giant step forward and gave him a hug. "How ya been? I've been meaning to come visit." His grandma's warnings about Sam made more sense to him now. He squelched them.

 

Sam had expected Dr. Cullen, doctor Carlisle Cullen. Instead, the sight of the man standing before him had Sam's stomach clenching for more than one reason. _Dean_. It was really him? After all this time? The pull was instantly there, right along with the revulsion that came with knowing, beyond a shadow of a doubt exactly what Dean was now.

Instead of returning the hug, Sam stood stock still in the vampire's embrace. Hazel eyes regarded the man before him as Dean stepped back. "Better than you, it seems," Sam answered coldly, before he tore his gaze away to look past Dean. "Where is Dr. Cullen?" his gaze returned to Dean, "Carlisle," he bit out the name, muscle twitching in his jaw as he realized Winchester must have changed his name. "I need to speak with him," he narrowed his eyes, "official police business."

Dean's face jerked up, like he'd received a right hook to the jaw. It's what it felt like, especially when his mind insisted on flashing images of his childhood, of hanging out with Sam, of racing trucks and motorcycles with him, or learning to cliff dive. Of having Sam over all the time, to eat his grandma's cooking. He forced a fake, thin-lipped smile. "That all you have to say to an old _friend_?" So Sam had realized his dream of being a cop. A part of Dean was happy for him, despite the hurt at his reaction. "Then you'll have to wait until he's done with surgery. Make yourself comfortable, it should be another two or three hours."

The receptionist took a deep breath. "Sorry Sam, I didn't realize you wanted the _other_ Dr. Cullen." 

 

Sam spared Sandy Wentworth a glance, giving her a nod. "It's alright, Sandy," he told her softly, before looking back at Dean. "Yeah, sorry, for you, that's all I have now. It's all I can have." He glanced past Dean again before tearing his gaze away to look toward the doors, "I'll come back." He glanced at Dean, "some of us don't like the scent of blood," he said, voice low as his eyes narrowed.

Turning, Sam started for the hospital's front doors only to pause, though he didn't look back, "Oh and Dean, stay off the Res.," he turned his head then to look back at him, a hard look on his face. "you aren't welcome there anymore." With that, Sam walked out the hospital's glass double doors.

"Go screw yourself." Dean answered under his breath, his eyes drilling holes in that particular officer's ramrod straight back as he watched him get to the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Walking into the local diner, a place that Officer Swan had gotten Sam into the habit of going to lunch to, Sam smiled as he saw Charlie seated at one of the tables in the corner and walked over to him.

 

"Mind if I join?" Sam asked him.

Charlie shook his head 'no' and nodded toward the chair across from him, "Have a seat, Sam. I was just about to leave actually," he quirked a brow, "did you need somethin'?"

Sam shook his head leaning back in his chair, "Nah, this case is annoying the hell outta me." He frowned, "I'd hoped to get to talk to Dr. Cullen about it, but uh," Sam shook his head, lips pressed firmly together as he remembered the shock he had gotten.

Not only had he seen Dean again, for the first time in nearly thirteen years, which he could have shouted for joy at, but then he'd had that joy dashed to bits as soon as his gaze had fallen on the guy. Vampire. It was written so plainly on Dean, it was nearly shocking that others didn't see it too. Sam often wondered if people were just that blind or if it really was the werewolf in him recognizing the enemy. In either case, it had been enough to nearly knock the wind from his lungs, making his chest ache.

Charlie frowned at Sam, shaking his head. "Didn't go well?"

Sam blinked at the elder officer, pulling himself out of his own thoughts, "No sir," Sam shook his head, "not well at all."

Charlie sighed as he nodded, "Yeah, well. My Bella likes those Cullens alright and Doc Cullen has always seemed okay, but the rest?" he huffed, giving Sam a pointed look, "I don't trust them any farther than I could toss the whole lot of 'em."

Sam gave a strained chuckle as he nodded, "Yes, sir. I can understand that."

Charlie reached a hand out, slapping Sam on the shoulder, "I better get," he told him, pulling to his feet, "you have a good lunch, son."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later," he answered, reaching for a menu as Charlie walked away and out the door.

"Scuse me," Dean said, bumping into Officer Swan. He remembered the guy from when he was a kid, but Swan didn't seem to recognize him, which was a good thing since he was a Cullen now. Passing through the door, Dean moved to the counter and asked for donuts. When he was told they were making them fresh, he ordered a half a dozen, took a paper and started heading for the tables to sit for a few moments. That's when he saw Sam again, ordering something from the waitress, and then she moved away and nothing stood between them. Dean didn't look away.

Sam replaced the menu between the sugar and napkin holders and laced his fingers together on the table top. It didn't take long, he knew one of them had walked in, but now, he was sure that the cold one was staring at him too. Slowly turning his head, narrowed hazel orbs fell on Dean. Definitely _not_ the vamp he wanted to see.

 

Muscle twitching in Sam's jaw he stared back at the vampire for a long moment, unwilling to look away. Even for being a bloodsucker, Dean was still just as handsome as Sam remembered him to be. He wanted to just get up and go over to Dean, wanted... Well, it didn't really matter _what_ he wanted, not now, not anymore. Sam cleared his throat, "Are you just gonna stand there staring at me all day?"

"You inviting me to sit down?" Dean countered, feeling definite waves of hate and mistrust coming from Sam. There was no 'invitation' in those eyes, not anymore.

Sam tore his gaze away to look down at the table before him. "For a minute," he shrugged a shoulder, even as he knew he shouldn't allow it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Too late for that," Dean answered, pulling a chair out and sitting across from Sam. "Funny thing... you were the only kid who didn't treat me like an outcast... different. Guess you grew up into that biggot you called the others." He didn't pull his punches, never had. And he remembered so fucking well how it had been, those early months after he'd lost his parents and been sent to live with his great grandmother Sally at the res. Hardly any of the kids wanted to include him in anything... until Sam.

Sam frowned, his gaze still on the tables surface. _You have no idea how I really feel._ Sam lifted his head, hazel eyes intent on golden green. _And I can't tell you. Definitely not now._ Sam swallowed over the lump in his throat. "I grew up. I have responsibilities now," he told Dean, muscle twitching in his jaw. "I can't be the way I was. It's - it's better this way." Pressing his lips together, he gazed at Dean for a long moment. "When did it happen?" Sam asked softly, the look on his face leaving no doubt as to what he was asking about.

Better for who? Dean shook his head but was startled by the question. His hand gripped the edge of the table, the nail of his thumb sawing a thin line into its surface as he moved it back and forth and tried not to recall too closely the events of that night. "Five years after I left here... just at the beginning of my first year of med school." Shaking that dark time in his life off, he blinked. "What about you. When did it happen?"

Sam clenched his jaw as he listened to Dean's story. "Did it die?" he asked softly, venom in his words, "the bastard who did it, did it die?" Sam asked, needing to know and knowing that if it, he or she, hadn't been killed, that he would do it. He'd hunt the fucking bastard down and rip it apart for what it had done to Dean, to them. Dean's own question ha him frowning, though he supposed it was only natural that Dean would know what he was now too. "Just before you left for school." 

"Oh." Than answer surprised Dean, but maybe it shouldn't have. He vaguely remembered thinking he'd seen a wolf around his gram's house a couple of times, and at the window. He'd shown Sam the paw prints but Sam told him it was nothing, racoons or some other little thing that Dean knew damned well didn't have big prints like that. But he'd thought he might have imagined it. It hadn't been that important and he'd accepted it.

"It? ... the vamp... no." Dean's jaw clenched tight for a moment. "No, _he_ suggested I go eat my fiance'..." Unwanted images came to him, of walking into the apartment, of seeing Cassie on all fours, his room mate fucking her... remembered running from the scene and then being caught by the vampire. One minute he'd been struggling to get away from it, and the next his body was on fire, like acid burning through his veins, and when he woke, a hunger that felt like a second death. "I didn't understand." He licked his lips. "Don't want to talk about this, if you don't mind." His eyes searched Sam's, then he asked. "What about the bastard who turned you? Dead?" He hoped so, hoped like hell that Sam had torn it to shreds.

 

Sam gave a nod at Dean's request not to talk about it, though Sam would do whatever he could to find out who the vamp as and make sure he was the one to destroy the blood sucking sonofabitch. He couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at his lips, waiting as the waitress came over and placed his plate in front of him. He grabbed an onion ring and took a bite as he shook his head, chewed and swallowed, reaching for the soda she had placed down along with his food. Taking a drink Sam raised a brow as he looked up at Dean from under his brows. "Yeah, the one who made me what I am died a long time ago." The corner of his lips quirked more, "it's why I live with Uncle Billy and Jacob now." Sam let his words sink in a few moments as he placed his soda back on the table. "What -" he sighed, "we don't get ' _changed_ ', it's a gene. I got it from my father and he got it from his father and so on. It's in my blood."

"Oh... I see. You never told me." Dean forced his fingers to release the table before it shattered under his strength. "We were friends. Best friends." Okay, maybe at the time, Sam had been his _only_ real friend, which is why it hurt more. 

 

Sam frowned as he looked down at his food. "Sometimes there are things you aren't allowed to..." he looked up, "I had my reasons," he shook his head, "I couldn't tell you or anyone else."

"Guess you did." Dean gave a sniff and looked over his shoulder to see if they were ready with the donuts yet, then looked back. "How are Billy and Jake? Tell 'em I'll come by to see them some time." 

Sam glared at Dean, "I told you _NOT_ to come back to the Res, Dean." Sam ground out between clenched teeth. "You - your _kind_ aren't welcome there." A muscle twitched in Sam's jaw. "If you come out there," he shook his head, "I can't vouch for your safety." His gaze hardened, "they might even make _me_ be the one to do it."

This time gripping both edges of the table, Dean stood up, leaning in and bringing his face into Sam's space, his fangs aching to elongate. "I didn't ASK you for permission or protection. I think you made yourself pretty damned clear over at the hospital. Now be nice, and apologize." His gaze drilled into Sam, demanding he obey.

Sam's breaths were coming harder as he glared at Dean, the need to morph, to change into wolf form clawing it's way closer to the surface and he wasn't sure just how well, or even how much longer he could hold it back. "Don't piss me off, Dean. Your kind wouldn't like it when I get pissed," Sam told him, voice low and threatening, even as Dean continued to speak right over him. The anger, the hostility, the instinct, the overwhelming and absolute need to change, suddenly left Sam. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, why I said that to you." 

Sam sat blinking at Dean in shock. Where the hell had _that_ come from? And how, why was he suddenly so calm? Even his breaths weren't as heavy as they had been. Sam licked his lips as he looked at Dean, "What the hell did you just _do_ to me?"

"Told you off?" Dean shrugged and pulled back, though he was puzzled by the fact Sam felt or understood something had happened. "I gotta get those donuts to a special patient. You know where to find me if you get over your 'grown up' bigotry." He went to the counter and grabbed the box of donuts, then left the restaurant. Though he never turned back, his mind was still working on Sam. Not just his resistance to compulsion, but... yeah, sometimes old feelings never quite died. He couldn't help wondering how a kissing session between them would go now that they were men and not boys. 

* * *

[One Day Later]

Dean headed out of the hospital lobby doors only to nearly come face to face with Sam. Before he said anything, Sam seemed to ignore him and head for the lobby door. Dean turned and watched him, then called out right as Sam reached for the push bar on the doors. "Hey. What's going on?"

Sam turned his attention to Dean, having been lost in thought, though he'd noticed him there on some level even then. Frowning, he shook his head, "I need to speak to Carlisle," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "there is... _something_ in the woods. I need Carlisle's opinion on some samples I found."

"He's not here. Not in town." Dean locked gazes with Sam, waiting to be asked for help. The moment stretched and Dean lost his patience. "There's no such thing as degrees of vampire, you know? He's one too. And my ... ah... _brother_ ... now."

Sam gave a small nod, "He's just more... _accepted_ as such." Hazel orbs darted, searching Dean's face. _You don't know how hard it is for me to know what you are. How hard it is to know that if it wasn't for the treaty, if you weren't a Cullen now, that I would be expected to kill you._ Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, I guess I can show you," he frowned looking around them, before his gaze returned to Dean's. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Well lucky him," Dean groused, walking back to the doors, opening them and walking inside. "My office." He wasn't wearing his white coat since he was off duty. Heading down the hall, he reached his office, unlocked it and walked inside. Instead of sitting behind the desk, he stood in front of it, sitting casually on its edge. "What do you need to show me?"

Sam sighed as he unzipped his blue uniform jacket and reached into the inside pocket, pulling out a plastic baggie. He handed over what looked like a long eyetooth, then crossing his arms quirked a brow, "Got any ideas?"

Dean glanced at the long tooth, held the baggie up to the light and saw the pin prick hole at the tip of the razor sharp fang, which would allow for the injection of venom into prey. When he looked up and noted Sam's stance, it pissed him off. "Werewolf fang." They both knew otherwise, and their clashing gazes made it obvious. "Fine... you _know_ what it belongs to, what's your question?" He had to believe it had to do with the mysterious killings up and down the coast that had been the headlining news for a while now.

Sam sighed as he reached for the baggie, taking it from Dean and stashing it away once more in the inside pocket of his jacket. Returning his gaze to Dean, Sam pressed his lips together as he looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "Have you heard anything? Any new vamps around? Smile for me."

Without thought, Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and pushed him clear up against the wall, his face inches from Sam's. "You got something you want to accuse me of? Do it? But don't play games with me, not now," he practically snarled, showing Sam the very fangs he'd asked to see. Not that it meant anything. A vampire who lost his tooth would regenerate it.

Sam stared into Dean's eyes unflinchingly, though his breaths came faster through flared nostrils as he pressed his lips together, jaw clenched. "I told you, don't piss me off." Sam told him softly, hazel searching golden green. Sam jerked himself out of Dean's grip. "When Carlisle comes back into town, tell him I need to talk to him. I can sit on this until then," Sam mumbled as he reached for the office door. 

"I'm not afraid of you." The silence bugged him again, so Dean grabbed Sam's arm and whirled him around. "What are you gonna do, Sam? Rip my face off? What? What's gonna happen if I fucking piss you off? Cause dude... you keep pissing me off, let's make it even." He pushed Sam as he let go of him, the knowledge that he couldn't hurt him easily was freeing in the same way that roughhousing with the Cullens was freeing. Everyone else... humans... had to be treated with kid gloves.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, moving quickly to grab the front of his shirt, slamming his back against the wall as he leaned in, his face in Dean's. "What's gonna happen?" Sam asked him softly, "Have you ever seen a wolf tear apart a vampire, Dean? It's bloody and it's savage. And I enjoy every fucking minute of it," he told him in a low hiss. "DON'T make me do that to you!" he released Dean with a shove, "I already killed someone I cared about once. I don't want to ever do it again," he added softly, reaching out to yank the door open and storming out.

Dean followed, hard on Sam's heels, and caught up. "A werewolf _can't_. You got that Sam... you can't hurt me. And if you so fucking enjoyed it like you claim, then why is there regret in your voice?" He didn't know why he had this driving need to know more about Sam, this Sam. It was stupid, he should let him go. Should stop trying to engage him... stop looking for that bond they'd shared as kids. Sam had forgotten it the instant he found out Dean was 'just' a vampire.

Sam stood staring at Dean for a long moment there in the empty hallway that lead to _this_ Dr. Cullen's office, his jaw clenched, his gaze shooting daggers into the vampire before him. The werewolf moved suddenly, taking the step forward that separated them and leaned in, slanting his mouth over Dean's, kissing him hard, not touching him anywhere else, just their mouths.

His tongue pressed against Dean's lips, sliding into his mouth for a moment as the tip ran over the roof of Dean's mouth. Pulling slowly back, Sam sucked on Dean's bottom lip before finally releasing him. "That's why," Sam answered softly before turning and walking away.

A low moan tore from Dean's throat. His lips ached... burned. He found himself staring once again at Sam's ramrod back as he strode away like he was running from the devil himself. "Wait!" He started to follow, but someone came into the corridor, and by the time he reached the lobby, the front doors were swinging shut. "Jerk." Dean touched his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment. He hadn't wanted a kiss to last like he'd wanted it to now since... since forever. Since he'd been human and he'd hidden from Sam behind trees in the forest, always surprised when Sam found him, and then that time, they'd gotten physical... just out of the blue. Kissing, touching, swearing it couldn't happen again... and then it would. Over and over until he'd left for college.

Lips pressed into a thin line, he walked outside. He'd go visit with his family tonight, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. Sam Black had apparently always been a mystery to him, and would stay that way. 

* * *

Dean pulled up to the Cullen residence and parked his classic Impala up right behind the fastest and the newest cars on the market, without feeling the least bit deprived. There was nothing more relaxing than working on your car, keeping it running, having to figure out how make it run smooth... that hadn't changed for him after he was vamped or got his degrees. A vampire didn't sleep, so he had lots of hours to kill.

As he walked up the drive, he saw Alice open the door and come bouncing out toward him, a ready smile on her lips. He couldn't help grinning back, she seemed to have that effect on him. "Hey Alice."

She hadn't even had to look out one of the tall windows of the Cullen's modern spacious home to know who it was pulling into the driveway, the engine of Dean's Impala making some of the pictures lining the walls vibrate.

Bounding down the few steps out of the house, Alice hurried toward the newest member of the Cullen family. It was rather funny that he was actually the youngest vampire amongst them and yet, at the age he had been turned, he had needed to play the part of Carlisle's older brother. So odd to call Dean 'Uncle'. But, it mattered little really, she and Dean had formed a fast bond as soon as Carlisle had brought him home.

Wrapping her arms around her 'uncle', Alice hugged him tightly. "Dean, it's so good to see -" she wrinkled her nose, pulling back slightly, "what is that _smell_!?" she sniffed, "smells like, wet dog." She took a step back from him letting her arms fall to her sides as she fanned the air before her, blinking up at him, brows furrowed.

At first he looked puzzled, then he gave a self conscious laugh. "I was kissed. By a werewolf."

Alice made a face, "Ew! Really?" she frowned, "Why?"

"I'm _that_ irresistible?" he shrugged, then pulled her along, back to the stairs and sat down. Releasing a breath he didn't need, he looked over at her. "Someone I knew... when I was human." He licked his lips and wiped a hand over his face. "Used to be friends. Now he says we're enemies, but then he kisses me." He wished he could find answers in her eyes.

Alice pressed her lips together as she looked at Dean and gave a small nod. "You know about the wolves, Dean." She shook her head, "you're a vamp now," she licked her bow shaped lips. "He's right. For better or worse, you are enemies." Her golden hued orbs searched Dean's face. "I'm sorry," she told him almost sadly as she took his hand in hers, offering a smile, "but now you have other friends," she wrinkled her tiny button nose, "ones that don't make you smell like wet dog." She bumped her shoulder against his, "and we love you."

"I dunno, I think I'm getting used to the smell. Starting to smell like rain to me," he said, bumping her back and closing his hand around hers. "I didn't say anything about _love_ ," he said, sniffing. "Just... he helped me through a bad time, when I was a kid. I'm having a hard time believing he's everything that he wasn't back then... like the opposite." Shrugging, he turned her hand over and stared at her perfectly manicured nails. "I didn't have any family to lose when I... you know. Other than grams and... nevermind. It's all good."

Alice took a deep breath, that she didn't need and offered a smile. "I know it's hard. But, at least, you know," she shrugged her slim shoulders, "you didn't say _love_. So, be thankful for that." She smiled wider, "speaking of love matches," she rolled her eyes, grinning, "guess who are upstairs together? Edward just needs to turn Bella and get it over with. He'd be a lot happier."

"She'd be a lot happier," he said. "He still doesn't seem convinced." Dean wiped his hand on his jeans and looked out at the dark forest, wondering who Sam played hide and seek with these days, then suddenly got up to lean against the banister along the stairs. "But it sure would make things less complicated for them, for everyone." He knew the whole family walked on eggshells when Bella was around. The scent of her blood put her in danger, and she had to be one of the clumsiest people he'd ever met. Only he and Carlisle weren't affected by the scent, at least not to the point of needing to drain her dry.

*

Sam stood with other members of the tribe, all males, all ones who had the werewolf gene. They stood at the edge of the forest near the cliffs, dressed in only jeans, barefoot and shirtless as they talked about the creature that was littering the coast with bodies. The very vampire-like creature. 

Sam frowned as he listened to the others guess as to what it could be and who, shaking his head to each theory. When the Cullens were brought up, Sam's gaze rose from the ground where he had been staring to glare at the guy who had suggested it. "It wasn't a Cullen." Sam told him, shaking his head, "No way. They wouldn't risk breaking the treaty, you know that as well as I do. They have too much to lose if they did."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Uley, the alpha leader of the pack, spoke up. "They haven't so far, but one of them is about to..." his dark gaze fell on Jacob, who predictably tensed at the notion that Bella might be changed to vampire. "And... they've brought a new one. Another Cullen. We'll need to check him out. Right now... I want you to spread out down the coastal forrest, call out if anything... anything moves wrong."

"No!" Sam suddenly spoke up, then took a step back, tearing his gaze from Uley, glancing at Jacob before he hung his head. "I mean, I've talked to the new Cullen," he frowned, "at the hospital. He's suppose to be Carlisle's brother or something." Sam shook his head as he raised it, looking over at Uley, "He's nothing. A no one."

"He's a cold one... don't forget that, Sam." Uley watched him for a long moment. Of all the wolves, Sam was the one who was still a little more friendly with people than others. There was a reason he was the one that they sent to speak to Dr. Cullen... Dr. Carlisle Cullen... when necessary, even when it had nothing to do with his police business, and more to do with their own. "Don't ever forget that. You know as well as the rest of us that their faces are not real. Nothing about them is real." 

Jacob was the first to agree, and walk up to Sam and slugged him on the back, hard. "Come on, let's hunt vampire."

A muscle in Sam's jaw twitched as Uley spoke, though Sam said nothing. He had to play along or else Dean would be in even more danger than he might be already. At Jacob's slug, Sam turned, running after his cousin, somewhere along the way, morphing into a werewolf as they ran.

While most of the others headed off in the direction that Uley had commanded as pack leader. Sam lingered back, waiting until the others were well out of sight, before turning to head in the opposite direction, toward the out skirts of town. Half way there, he picked up _his_ scent and it wasn't coming from the hospital. Cullens' house. Running through the woods, jumping over steams and fallen trees, Sam made it to the edge of the forest lining the Cullen property in no time flat, staying to the edges of the dark forest, hazel wolf eyes gazed intently at the two vampires on the staris in front of the house.

"I think I'll stay here tonight, watcha think? Will Ros let Emett play games for a couple hours?" He felt a strange tug, and turned his head, his gaze sweeping along the edge of the forest. Searching... seeking something. _Something forbidden_ , a voice whispered in his head, and he looked down at the ground. But the urge was still there... sharpening.

Alice smiled as she stood, "I think that is a great idea and I'm sure that if you can sweet talk a dog into a kiss, you can sweet talk Ros into letting Emmett play games for a while." She smirked and started to turn toward the door, only to pause as she looked at Dean, seeing where he was looking so intently. "What is it? What's the matter, Dean?" she asked him softly, laying a hand on his back as she looked toward the edge of the forest too. She glanced over at him as he hung his head, then glanced at toward the woods once more before pulling him toward the house. "Come on, I think all this talk of werewolves is starting to make us both paranoid."

Sam paced along the edge of the forrest, his gaze never wavering as he stared at Dean, watching him. Listening to the far away sounds of the rest of the pack, determined to stay there and keep watch over the vampire who was so much more than that to him.

"Okay." Reluctantly, he let go of the banister and thought he saw the flicker of yellow eyes before he turned away and walked inside. If it wasn't Sam, he'd just look foolish. And if it was, what then? Would it be the Cullens versus a wolf? Yeah... probably a war of words. As he closed the door, he couldn't help thinking of that brief kiss again... and then his peace was shattered by loud calls of 'ewww' and 'go take a shower.'

* * *

[3 Days Later]

Dean's white tee and over shirt were soaked clear through with blood, though it was almost dry now. He'd thought it best to just get the hell out of the Cullen house rather than change, though in the closed confines of his car, he had to admit that fighting the dark hunger could be challenging even to him at times. 

Pulling up onto the gravel drive in front of his small rustic cabin on the cliffs overlooking the ocean, he go out and shut the door. On his way to the small porch, he started to peel the bloody clothes off, tossing the over shirt onto the porch, then dropping the tee shirt near the door.

 

Drawn to this place almost against his will, Sam watched from the edge of the forest. He'd spent the better part of three hours arguing with Uley and the rest of the pack over the origins of this creature that was still leaving bodies along the coast, a new one every day it seemed, and Sam wasn't in the best of moods.Beside, the tribe had learned Dean Cullen was Dean Winchester, and there was speculation that he'd been on res territory. After the meeting, Sam's refusal to joined in with the others for cliff diving had put Uley in a dark mood. Things had only gone down hill fast after that. Even Jacob had looked at him like he had just sold out his 'own kind' as he defended the damn Cullens and especially the newest of them. 

Sam didn't need to be up close to know what was on Dean's clothes, the scent of blood carried on the breeze, right to him. Glancing over his shoulder back toward the res and the area of Uley's house, Sam was thankful that the pack leaders house was a way off and that he was probably still brooding after their arguments. Running toward Dean, not caring that his bare feet were crashing down against coarse pebbles and sea shells, Sam clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed on the vampire before him. If he had been wrong about Dean, if he was the one... Sam didn't even want to think about it. 

Stepping up behind the vampire, Sam reached out, grabbing the vampire's arm, and spinning him around. "What the hell did you do!?" Sam yelled at him angrily. Glancing back again over his shoulder, back the way he had come, Sam shoved Dean toward the door. "Get inside before they see you!"

"What are you talking about?" A second nudge had Dean opening the door, though he had half a mind to go at it with Sam and maybe a good fight would simmer his ass down. Striding inside, he turned, eyes sliding down long limbs, a tawny muscular chest and down to Sam's narrow waist. He snapped his gaze back up. "Before who sees me?"

Sam was still frowning at Dean when he turned around to face him. "The pack, Dean." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "You think I'm the only werewolf out here?" he huffed. "Now tell me what the hell all this blood is from," he leaned in closer, eyes narrowed, "and don't lie."

He had no idea why, but Sam seemed to have a God given talent... getting him angry in two seconds flat. Blood shot up to Dean's temples, throbbing right there. "This an investigation, Officer Black?" he demanded. "And do you think you can arrest me? You have cuffs strong enough?" Yeah, he was pushing him, but Sam had been on his mind for days... and so had that kiss... and it was all just... just fucking tangling him up on the inside. 

Sam shoved Dean, until his back hit the wall. He glared at him. "If I think I need to do something about you, believe me, I won't need to arrest you. Now answer the damn question! Who's blood is that and _why_ is it all over you!?" Sam demanded, his face in Dean's, muscle in his jaw twitching. 

Dean put his hands up, between them, his fingers pressing into Sam's chest, ready to shove him the hell off if he needed. He focused on hazel eyes glittering with anger and Sam's implacable and serious features. Running his tongue along his lower lip, he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, then he suddenly leaned in, slanting his mouth over Sam's. It was meant to be a hard, angry kiss... one meant to punish, but his body had other ideas. The instant his tongue slipped between Sam's lips, all he could think about was how good his tongue felt inside the warm cavern of Sam's mouth, that the werewolf did smell and taste like rain... sweet rain falling on flowers and releasing their scent.

 

Sam moaned into the kiss, leaning into Dean as he opened up to him, his hands lifting to cup the vampire's face in a gentle embrace, holding him as he returned the kiss.

Dean pushed his tongue deeper into Sam's mouth, tangling their tongues and exploring every corner, before he pulled back. One of his hands had slid to Sam's hip, and was gripping it. "Ask me a gain. _Nicely_ ," he demanding, his gaze drilling into Sam's.

By the time Dean pulled back, Sam's breaths were coming harder, eyelids heavy as he gazed at the vampire in front of him, licking his lips and tasting Dean there. A soft sigh escaping as hazel orbs gazed into golden green. "How did the blood get on you? I need to know to protect -" _you_.

"That's... better," Dean agreed, swallowing, wanting to pull Sam up against him, to...

Sam pressed his lips together and dropped his hands away from Dean's face taking a step back. He wasn't allowed to say anything about what the others suspected, wasn't allowed to tell a Cullen, wasn't allowed to tell anyone. "What - how do you do that?" Sam asked him instead, brow furrowed as he eyed Dean warily.

He was disappointed, but should have expected it. "How? I pucker up and ..." he made a loud kissing sound, then deliberately wiped his thumb over his wet lips. "Now... you have questions, I'll answer them. But is this your official uniform... or is this an unofficial visit?" He knew damned well Sam wasn't here on police business.

Sam frowned as he glanced down at himself, his lack of dress and the jeans with holes in the knees. Looking back up he pressed his lips together. "No uniform, but you know that. Not police business, no." _Uley would say tribal. I say it's something altogether different._

Dean nodded. "I'm a doctor. I was sewing someone up... got her blood on me. See... no deep dark secret. I am _not_ that creature you're hunting, Sam. I help people, I keep them alive. A pair of fangs hasn't changed that. Not like you don't have them yourself," he said a little bitterly.

Sam pressed his lips together as he eyed Dean. "You always operate in your street clothes? I'm gonna have to have her name. Sorry, but if they saw, I am going to need to know." He shifted his weight as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm a werewolf. We keep the area safe from vampires, Dean. Vampires who hunt and kill humans. I think if you want to compare fangs, I just one upped you." 

"And vampires who _don't_ kill humans, isn't that why you keep warning me off?" He raised a brow, but knew that round had gone to Sam. "Her name is Bella Swan. I believe you know her. She slipped and broke through a glass shower enclosure at the Cullens. I took care of it." He calmed himself then looked toward the kitchen and back. "Do you want a soda?" That was pretty much all he had in the fridge, because he had a _thing_ for it. 

Sam's eyes widened slightly hearing Bella's name. "Bella? She's alright!? The others, they didn't," he pressed his lips together, "I mean..." Sam sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. Jacob... he'd got a thing for her. She just needs to be careful around..," he huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "A soda?" he raised his brows, "I didn't think that you guys," he waved a hand, "you know what. Skip it," he nodded, "sure, a soda sounds good."

Between the half accusations, the attempts to dig himself out of a hole, and the surprise on Sam's face, Dean was swinging back and forth between 'angry' and 'amused'. As he walked to the kitchen, he wasn's really sure which emotion was predominant. All he did know was that Sam somehow managed to get a rise out of him, over and over, and it bugged him to hell.

He returned with two cokes, and passed one to Sam. Just as the wolf was taking a sip, he asked the question that had been bubbling up inside him. "Why are you following me?"

Sam slowly lowered the soda, swallowing hard, nearly choking on the carbonated beverage. "What? Following you?" he shook his head, "I wasn't following you, I told you, I just came from Uley's house." 

"On the res... I am nowhere near his place." Dean stared at him as he took a sip. "What about yesterday, and the night before? You are following me. Is it 'business' or... something else?" he demanded, his chest constricting slightly. If Sam was following him to make sure he killed no one... 

Sam frowned, tearing his gaze away to look at the floor. "For me it's close enough to the Res." He sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his hair as he looked up at Dean. "I just," he pressed his lips together, "I feel compelled to look after you, protect you, alright?" he huffed and shook his head, tearing his gaze away again to stare at the floor. "We kill all vampires," he began, voice so soft if Dean hadn't been a vamp he likely wouldn't have heard him, "the only reason we don't kill the Cullens is because of the treaty, but one slip up, one thing done out of line and they're gone. Uley, he -" Sam shook his head, taking a drink of the soda. _It's like he's looking for a reason to kill them - to kill_ you. He looked back at Dean, "I just couldn't take it if anything happened to you." 

Dean cocked his head, digesting Sam's words. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "I don't understand." He didn't believe, that was part of it. "So what... at the hospital I revolted you and now... now suddenly you give a flying fuck? I may be new at this Sam, but I wasn't born yesterday." He drank the rest of the soda, then easily crushed the can into a pulp in his fist, never taking his eyes off Sam. Betrayal was not a stranger to Dean, and their first encounter had been nothing short of it... based on their history.

 

"I can't -" he sighed, "you being a vampire surprised me. Shocked me, I -" he closed his mouth and blew out a breath as he looked at the floor, "hurt me." He looked back up at Dean, "I can't _be_ with you," he swallowed, "especially now...because you're a vamp. And in town, someone could see me with you, tell the others." He shook his head, "I can't - I'm not _allowed_ to do certain things anymore, Dean. You wouldn't understand," he mumbled softly and shook his head. "Doesn't change my feelings though," he took a deep breath. "It's one of the reasons that I'm almost half certain the pack leader hates my guts," he huffed and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, running a hand through his hair.

Dean's eyes grew stormy. "Can't do what things? You mean the kisses? Fine... I didn't start that," he shrugged, though it had meant more to him than he let on. "They were nice, but I don't do long term anyway. Or do you mean there can't be anything... nothing, no friendship?" he asked. He didn't need Sam's answer, he saw it in his face and gave a bitter laugh, raising his hand as he turned away and as far away across the room as he could. "Makes sense... I mean with my history, absfuckinglutely makes sense. Aside from you, I made two real friends... after I left here," he said, his mind going back once more to the day he'd been turned. The turning had hurt less than the sight of his fiance' and his room mate. "They betrayed me..." he felt tears roll down his cheek and impatiently brushed them away. "So you see... makes sense you'd pick them over me... even though it makes no sense when, _back then_ , you picked me over them. He sniffed. "You know where the door is. And for the record... I don't need your protection."

 

"Yeah, I do know where it is, and I'll go in a minute." Sam told him, setting the soda can down, his gaze intent on Dean's back. "I won't ask you to turn around and look at me, I won't even ask you to respond, I just want you to know that I would chose you a hundred times over them if I could. I would _never_ betray you or turn my back on you if _I_ was given the option, Dean! Dammit, I can't help what I am any more than you can." He sighed, "but at least you can -" Sam gave a pained groan. "I can't say anything else. I'm sorry, I just can't." He tugged the door open, "Bye, Dean. Thanks for the soda."

"Sure." Dean's voice was thick with emotion, but he didn't turn around, not until he heard it shut again. Maybe it wasn't fair, lumping Sam in with Cassie and Zach. Maybe it was. Hell, he didn't know anymore. And why the fuck couldn't Sam just come clean and tell him? One minute he was spewing about protecting and choosing him over his new pals, his pack, and the next he couldn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about three a.m. Dean had sneaked onto the reservation and headed straight for his grams. She'd been asleep, naturally, so he'd left her the medications he wanted her to take, as well as a tube of high calorie protein he wanted her to add to her food. She was frail and losing weight, and he knew they needed to get her energy levels up. The stubborn woman refused to come live with him, where he could shuttle her to and from the hospital until she was better. She said there was no cure for being old, and maybe she was right, but he was going to do his best to see her up and around again.

Now he raced through the trees, a breeze having carried the scent of a werewolf... putting him on alert. From a distance, he heard a loud snarl. The chase was on! Dean ran faster, catapulting his body up into the trees and dropping down to the ground and running again. Panting sounds rushed toward him, closer and closer. He jumped over a creek, his hand slamming into a tree and breaking it even as he continued to run. Sonovabitch... he didn't want to fight a wolf on res territory and fuck up the treaty.

*

Sam was heading back onto the Res after having walked to Dean's house, the compulsion to just be near him making Sam unable to keep himself away, even after their fight. Seeing or sensing him from outside without Dean knowing he was there would have been enough, or so he'd told himself, only to find that Dean wasn't even home at all.

 

Head hanging, Sam made his way back, trying to think of where Dean might be. Maybe he'd been called to the hospital? Possible. Or had he gone to the Cullens? He shook his head with a sigh as he broke off a tree limb as he walked.

The sound of running feet, werewolf and something else... the creature? Vampire? That had Sam running through the woods towards the sound. Off in the distance, he saw him, just a flash of movement, but Sam kne _him_ instantly, could scent him in the breeze. _Dean_. What the hell was he doing on Res. lands!? Dammit!

"Dean!" Sam called out as he took off at full speed, only to see the fur streak running after him. No! Fuck no! Sam ran straight for Dean, they were on a collision course if one of them didn't veer soon.

Dean knew what a werewolf smelled like, sounded like... but he'd never seen one up close, other than that memory of seeing a wolf outside his window when he'd lived at the res. But now, he saw Sam speeding toward him, wondered if he was going to try to barrel him over, and then Sam was flying... shifting mid-air above him. Who said all vampires thought werewolves were ugly creatures?

Whipping around, he saw the two wolves fighting, rolling over each other and slamming against trees. The two wolves rolled, biting and clawing at one another, loud whines and growls filling the forest. It was just like wrestling with the Cullens only Dean smelled blood and didn't know from which wolf. He took a couple of steps toward the fighting duo, but heard wolf howls from a distance. Knowing Sam would be alright, that his pack wouldn't do anything to him... he backed up a few steps, turned, and ran like the wind, away from the res.

*

A few hours later, Dean heard the wooden boards of his porch creak. Instantly, he was tugging the door open, ready to face the wolves if they'd come, only to see Sam, doubled over and looking up at him. He could smell blood, Sam's. In the dark, he could make out the cuts and bruises... the injuries.

Stepping out, he put his arm around Sam's waist and helped him inside, to the couch. "What the fuck did those bastards do? I thought because you were like them... I mean I'd never do that other Cullens. We fight but... Sam?"

 

Sam grimaced as he sat back, giving a heavy sigh. "I - it was punishment. It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Punished." Dean licked his lips. "Don't. Ever again, just don't," he said, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He didn't need a 'protector.' Not at that cost. When he returned, he held the water out and inspected Sam's injuries a little closer. 

Sam frowned at Dean's back as he walked toward the kitchen, but waited until he returned to answer. "Stay off Res. lands and I won't have to." Sam told him softly. "Besides, it only hurts when I breathe." He smiled weakly at Dean. "What were you doing there anyway? I came here -" he pressed his lips together, "you weren't home and I was on my way back. It's a good thing. The others were out there too. You wouldn't have stood a chance. Believe me."

Dean gave a humorless chuckle at Sam's joke, waited for Sam to take a sip, then putting the glass down, he pushed Sam back on the couch. "I can't stay out, my grams lives there and you know it. She's not doing well. I lived there on the res for years, just what the hell do they think I'm gonna pull?" An unhappy scowl marred his forehead even as his hands swept gently over Sam's arms, and chest, testing his injuries, his gaze flicking to Sam's when he felt something sparking between them. 

Sam gave a small nod at Dean's words about his grandma, he was about to tell him that he could maybe take her somewhere to meet with Dean when he wanted to see her. Something, anything to keep him off res. lands, only to have his words die in his throat as his gaze locked with Dean's and feelings, ones that the pack told him years ago couldn't possibly be there for a _man_ , and yet which he had known were there, began to rise to the surface.

After he'd let Dean go to college, get that far from him, he'd found out they'd lied. He had tried hard to believe them, to move on like they all encouraged him to, only to end up killing the poor girl by accident when she'd angered him and he hadn't been able to control his fury. At the time, he hadn't been a werewolf for long. 

Deep down, he knew the pack hadn't actually lied, but were simply wrong in their beliefs. Even when he did what they said, let Dean go, tried to be with others, somewhere in the back of his mind, in the depths of his heart, in the very fiber of his being, he had known that he had imprinted on Dean and no other would do.

Sam raised up on an elbow, leaning over toward Dean, his face inches away from the vampire's as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, his gaze falling to Dean's in the process. "Come closer," Sam told him softly.

If he came any closer, Sam would be getting some of that action he said couldn't happen between them. That's the message Dean's eyes held as he gave Sam a moment to change his mind. When the invite stood, his gaze dropped to Sam's mouth, following the path of his tongue. An intense hunger pulled at Dean, different from the hungers of a vampire that he'd come to learn. Sliding his palm up Sam's chest, then hooking it around his neck, he pulled him closer and leaned in, bringing his open mouth down over Sam's in a hungry kiss. A soft moan broke from him as he pushed his tongue inside and stroked Sam's palate, felt his tongue pressing up against his own. 

Sam watched Dean, his gaze flickering down to the hand that slid along his chest, before Dean hooked it behind his neck, hazel orbs meeting golden green once more, before fluttering closed as his lips parted, a soft moan breaking from Sam's throat as Dean's soft lips touched his.

That was it. Fire ignited between them. Forgetting Sam's injuries, Dean put his free arm around Sam's waist, pulling him up flush against his body, tangling his tongue with Sam's, needing, wanting, desiring his old friend, the first person he'd ever kissed, needing him in ways he'd never imagined nor could explain. Forbidden? He didn't give a shit, not when it felt like this, so fucking right. "Sammy..." he whispered against Sam's lips, before roughly taking his mouth again, deepening the kiss, demanding more.

As Dean wrapped his arm around him, Sam wrapped his own around Dean, holding him, pulling him closer. Forgotten were the cuts and bruises that Uley and the others had inflicted in their anger at him for helping the cold one escape, Sam's only focus was the man in his arms, his childhood friend, the one he had imprinted, his mate. Sam gave as good as he got, his head sliding from side to side as their tongues tangled, fingertips digging into Dean's back as he pulled him, held him closer, never wanting this to end, never wanting to let go. 

 

Sam's hands slid from around Dean as they kissed again, sliding up to cup Dean's face, his tongue flicking against his vampire's, sliding and tangling with it, sucking softly on the tip, digits tangling in the short soft stands of Dean's hair. "Don't sto,." Sam whispered, when their lips parted again. "I knew it was you, knew they were wrong."

"Course you knew it was me... you have my scent, and I have yours." As Dean kissed him again, a part of his mind wondered what 'they' were wrong about, but mostly, he didn't care. He'd been around long enough to know this wouldn't last. Sam had told him in more ways than one where his heart and duty lay, and that this was mostly about chemistry... even fucked up chemistry that probably should not exist between a werewolf and vampire, but he'd take it. Needed it right now like he used to need to breathe.

As the kiss heated up again, Dean ran his hand up and down Sam's bare back... muscles rippling under his palms. Sam had grown, changed a lot physically. His shoulders were so broad now, and he was built, his muscles cutting deep valleys where they met. He ran his fingers along the indentations, moving to his side, the mental image of Sam, shirtless and with his jeans riding low, burning into his mind... teasing him as he sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth and groaned. His index finger felt an anomaly... a rib out of place. Digging two fingers under it, he kissed Sam harder, simultaneously manipulating the rib back to its place, and never pausing even when a cracking sounded.

His attention solely focused on the one in his arms, kissing and holding, Sam didn't even register what Dean was about to do with his dislocated rib, until the sound of bone snapping back into place and pain lanced through his side. Even then, Sam's only reaction was to give a low groan, his eyes squeezing tighter closed as he continued to kiss the vampire, tongues tangling, sliding against one another teeth knocking together as they nearly devoured one anothers' mouths. 

Wrapping his arms back around Dean tighter, Sam slowly laid back on the couch, pulling Dean down to lay with him, limbs tangling together as the two men lay on the small sofa. "Mine, I knew it, knew it had worked," Sam mumbled against Dean's lips between kisses. 

"Yours?" Dean gave an unsure chuckle, but was drawn back into the kiss. He was hard, and now one of his legs was between Sam's, and Sam's was between his, and every movement either one made sent pleasure and more need coursing through him. "Knew what?" He asked, lifting his head, staring down at beautiful slanted hazel eyes... now he could see the wolf in Sam... and he didn't think it was so terrible. Hell, Sam was ten times sexier now. He brushed his mouth over Sam's, but pulled away before Sam's tongue engaged his again, though he kept pressing his body forward, rubbing against him. 

Sam panted his breaths through parted lips as he gazed up at Dean, hands slowly curling and uncurling into fists where they lay against his back as need swept through him. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as his brow furrowed, trying to follow Dean's question. Sam's lips parted to answer, only to have Dean brush his against them, pulling back far too soon, causing Sam to chase after him, head lifting off the arm of the couch as he gave a soft tortured groan.

Lowering his head back down, Sam bit his lip, hazel orbs searching Dean's face. "Knew that you were mine. That I had imprinted you before you left for college." He gave a small soft smile, lowering his gaze. "Made you my mate," his gaze darted back up to Dean's. "They tried to tell me that I didn't. That it couldn't happen because we were both males, but I knew better." He smiled softly, "I was right."

"Imprinted..." had to be a werewolf term. Dean searched Sam's smiling face, but felt a cold shard of fear stab his heart. "Mate... you mean like Ros and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme and... no." He pulled away and sat up, one of Sam's legs trapped behind him, the other laying across his thighs. He licked his lips and locked his gaze with Sam's. "I tried that once... forever. And it backfired in my face. I'm not doing it again. I can't. Friendship. Sex. That I can do. But love... count me out."

Sam's smile melted away into a frown as Dean sat up suddenly. Pushing up on his elbows, brow furrowed in confusion, Sam shook his head. "It's because it wasn't _me_ ," he said in answer to why things had backfired in Dean's face. "I tried to do what the pack wanted, find a girl, mate. But," Sam shook his head, tearing his gaze away. "She paid for their stupidity," he said softly before looking back at Dean, muscle twitching in his jaw. "You don't think it's hard for me!? You don't think that I don't worry that you'll piss me off one day and I'll do the same thing to you that I did to poor Jess!?" Sam pulled his leg from behind Dean and swung them both off the couch as he sat up, pulling to his feet in one fluid motion. "I should go," Sam mumbled, walking toward the door. "Thanks for... the water."

"Just the water?" Dean's mouth was still throbbing. So was his dick. And the things Sam said, maybe he'd think about them later, maybe not. Maybe he'd push them down so deep, he'd never have to face them. Ever.

Sam paused with his hand on the door handle, turning to look back at Dean. "You don't want to give anything else, remember?" he gave a tight mocking smile, before turning back toward the door, jerking it open. "Oh," Sam called back, "just so you know, the imprint is there whether you want it to be or not."

"Watch out for werewolves," was the only answer Dean could muster as he watched the door close. 

Then he was alone, with his thoughts. Trying to force them away wasn't working. The things Sam said, some of it made no sense to him, but that was because he knew nothing about werewolf lore, other than the treaty between the Cullens and the wolves in the area. Maybe he'd talk to Alice... no, she would be biased against wolves, like he should be. Well he maybe had been until he found out about Sam. Bella... she had a close friendship with a werewolf, one that Edward really hated but could do nothing about. Maybe she'd know more and explain what Sam meant.

Did it really matter what Sam meant? It was obvious he was talking about a mating for life. Even that made no sense. One minute the werewolf was telling him they couldn't be anything to each other, even friends, and the next... a few kisses later, he wanted to be his... his forever? Dean snorted. Bet that would change the moment Dean suggested they take a stroll through the center of town holding hands. 

Yeah... He got up and went to start a fire in the fireplace. He wasn't cold, but he liked the ambiance, and maybe he'd find some answers while staring into the flames. Maybe.

 

* * *

[One Day Later]

Bella sat on the wooden park bench under the large weeping willow tree. It was supposedly to offer shade, but really, how many days did Forks see sun anyway? Instead, the giant tree seemed to be used more as a natural umbrella for the constant drizzle than for the few rays of sun that shone through the clouds from time to time.

 

With a sigh, Bella raised her arm, looking down at the watch at her wrist. She was sure that Dean Cullen had asked her to meet him at two, but then, she'd been so shocked by his request that she might have heard him wrong. It wasn't often that one of the Cullens other than Edward or Alice went out of their way to talk to her. Not that they weren't all kind, in their own ways, but she knew talking to her for them was like talking to a cheeseburger for her.

From a distance, practically from the entrance of the hospital, Dean could see Bella waiting for him. Cursing at himself for being late, he moved with vampiric speed, crossing the parking lot and the the greens in no time so that he appeared in front of her out of the blue, or maybe the gray was more accurate in light of the rain. "I thought you'd be under some shelter, like the coffee shop," he said, nodding toward the small restaurant. "Edward will kill me if you catch a cold... or something." 

"Edward," Bella gave a soft sigh, smiling momentarily, her gaze darting from the vampire who had suddenly appeared before her, to looking over her shoulder toward the coffee shop before she looked back at him. "Oh, well, you said the park. I didn't want you to think," she shook her head, "Nevermind." She gave a nervous smile. "Did you want to go there?" she pressed her lips together, brow furrowing, "To the coffee shop, I mean."

He glanced toward it, then back at her. "No. How about your truck? I want to talk to you about..." He shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other. "I'll get you a coffee, meet you at your car?"

"My truck?" She bit her lip as she looked from him over her shoulder to her old truck and back, nodding. "Uh, sure." She smiled slightly at him as she gave a nod, "Coffee, yeah, okay. Meet you there." she told him, pulling to her feet, thankful she would have a few minutes to clean up the cab of her truck with her backpack stuffed in the front seat, CD's laying about the seat and dashboard. 

A few moments later, Dean was pulling the door open and in the passenger seat, passing her the coffee and some cream and sugar. He had a small one for himself too and unlike the other Cullens, it wasn't just for show. He still had a thing for coffee and soda, though he'd have coffee in smaller quantity than his cokes. 

He took a sip, and looked at her. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, sensing some tension. "I don't mean to."

Bella shook her head, "No, I just -" her brows furrowed, "What exactly did you want to see me about?" she tore her gaze away, looking down at the cup in her hands. "You aren't Alice," her gaze darted up to meet his, "and not even Carlisle seeks me out." she shrugged a shoulder, offering a small smile. "Edward says that you have questions to ask about someone. I think he's probably been picking your brain."

Dean made a face. He should have known. "Yeah, guess he has been." And what else had Edward seen? By now, they all would know about everything that happened between himself and Sam. "Werewolves. That's what I want to know about." His gaze flicked back to hers, and he thought he saw a flicker of defensiveness. "No I... it's not an attack on them, I swear. I just... you know I lived on the res for a while when I was growing up? One of my friends... turns out he's one of _them_."

Bella tore her gaze from his, fidgeting with her coffee cup as she gave a nod. "One of my friends is too," she told him softly. With a sigh, she raised her head, her gaze on his. "I don't know what I can tell you, Dean. Jacob is so -" she sighed, shaking her head, " _secretive_ now. I miss the old Jacob I use to know."

"Me too, I miss the old Sam. Do you know him? Jacob's cousin, tall, dark hair, green eyes... really built..." he swallowed and looked away. "He blows hot and cold and... I dunno, he's confusing. I thought I had my head together, wrapped around this vampire thing and then he comes outta left field." His fingers tightened around his paper cup, pushing the hot liquid up and out of the sipping hole at the top of the cup. He quickly drank before there was a spill.

Bella shook her head, "I don't like to go out there to the Res. much anymore. Built," she huffed and shook her head as she looked away, "I think that pretty well describes all of them. Jacob just up and bulked up one day," she said looking back at Dean, "I still don't remember it happening." she frowned, "You'd think you would notice something like that about a person." she rolled her eyes. "He claims I was too focused on Edward to notice, but I don't think that's it. I think it's a werewolf thing. Just like the way they all blow hot and cold. How they seem to stop talking mid sentence."

 

Bella eyed Dean a long moment, "You know what that is, don't you?" she asked him softly, "it's that Uley guy. He tells them what they can say and what they can't and they," she shook her head, her gaze falling away from his as she tried to think of how to say it. "It's like they _have to_ listen to him. Like he controls them," she said looking back at Dean.

"Mind control." He frowned at anyone exerting it but himself. "I'm going to ask him about it, if he's still talking to me." He rolled the cup around in his hand for a while, then looked back at her. "Do you know what it means to imprint? He says he's imprinted on me and I..." He licked his lip and shook his head. "I guess I can guess at what it means but..."

Bella hung her head, a small shy smile pulling at her lips. "He imprinted you?" she asked softly.

He gave a shrug. "It's what he says."

Biting her lip, she slowly raised her head to look up at him. "Jacob explained it to me once," she shrugged a shoulder, "I asked about it, Uley's girlfriend, she's," Bella shook her head, "her face." she sighed, "Uley clawed it in anger once and I didn't understand why she would stay with someone who would hurt her like that." she sighed, picking at the paper of her cup nervously. "Jacob said that imprinting occurs when a shapeshifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shapeshifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. He said it's like a glowing heat when it happens."

Though she didn't ask him out loud, Dean saw the question in her eyes. Had he felt that heat? He started thinking back to his high school days. When they'd kissed in the woods, he remembered the heat. Remembered feeling dizzy and needy. Remembered how surprised both of then had been, staring into each others' eyes... then kissing and fooling around some more. Was that it?

 

"It is supposedly unknown what would happen if a wolf is rejected by their imprinted one, though most think it impossible as the imprinter is the 'perfect match' to the imprintee. They will be anything the imprintee ever wanted or needed, making rejection extremely unlikely and after a wolf imprints on someone, no one else matters because the wolf is only there for his other half, his soul mate. The shapeshifter supposedly can't help always staring at their mate and his own needs are secondary because their first reflex is to give their soulmate anything they need/want."

 

Dean's hands gripped and ungripped around the delicate cup. He had seen ... felt Sam around, felt his stare even when he couldn't see him. He'd know he was there the other night at the Cullens, and Sam had been out to his place, looking for him, when Dean had been at the res. He'd fought the other werewolf. Dean's heart constricted. "Something like... like that, it's the last thing _this imprintee_ wants..." he said, even if once, when he was young and foolish, he'd have bought the concept hook, line and sinker.

 

Bella licked her lips. "I guess the actual imprinting itself is an involuntary reaction," she shrugged a shoulder, "at least it's how Jacob described it." she sighed. "If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push shape-shifter pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting. So, I guess if your Sam did imprint on you, then you're at least safe from the others."

 

"Not like he tells it. He says... keeps warning me that the werewolves will kill me. Let them try, I'd love to see it," he said raising his chin. Then he remembered how interested Sam had been in whether the vampire who'd changed him had died. "So you think he _can't_ tell me stuff. What if he quits them? I mean, who wants to be controlled all the time, right?"

 

Bella pressed her lips together. "He can't quit them, Dean. Jacob says they don't have a choice. To go against Uley will cause them pain," she ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "I dunno what that's even suppose to mean." She frowned, "I dunno why he says that the wolves will kill you. I mean, I know about the treaty, you guys stay off Res. lands and don't draw blood... but, if they know he has imprinted on you, shouldn't you have... I dunno _privileges_ or something?" 

Dean scratched his head. "Nah, I dunno." He wasn't going to admit he refused to stay off res. lands, it wasn't like he had a choice in it. Not one that wouldn't end badly for his grams. Even with what he was doing, it still might... but he had to try. "Thanks... for talking to me about this. Guess I have stuff to think about." He opened the door and got out, but leaned inside. "If you ever need anything..."

 

Bella smiled slightly as she gave a small nod. "Sorry I couldn't be more help," she shook her head, "I'd suggest Jacob, but he doesn't even talk to me much anymore." She nodded as she inserted the the truck key into it's ignition. "Thanks, Dean. I hope things work out for you. I know first hand how hard it can be when the person you... _care_ about is..." she licked her lips, "different." she smiled, tearing her gaze away and turning the key, starting the engine.

He didn't answer but he acknowledged what she said with a brief nod, then watched as she drove away. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed much more slowly back towards the hospital. Imprinting. That day... night in the woods, could it be what Sam was talking about? Dean thought back to it. Remembered how furious he'd been with Sam for not returning his calls, for not being home every time he came to see him, to see if he'd done something wrong to piss Sam off. Two weeks, Sam hadn't called him back, hadn't returned his calls, had been 'dead' to him... not even showing up at school. Then Dean had seen Sam with a group of guys. That Uley guy was one of them, he didn't remember who the others were, but Jake hadn't been with them. Some of the guys had tried to block his way as he'd walked up to Sam and demanded to talk to him. After Sam refused to answer him, the others had pushed him away.

After that, over the next few days, he'd seen Sam at school. Sam had mumbled an appology, and tried to speak with him. But the conversation died each time Sam refused to tell him what was going on. 

Then one night, Dean had been walking back from a party he hadn't enjoyed. Sam had been there, with his _new_ pals, all of them ignoring him, and it hurt like hell. He was used to being treated as an outsider by then, he'd lived on the res for a few years already and still wasn't fully accepted, but from Sam? Pissed off, he'd walked out, not waiting to get a lift back to grams.

When the others in his pack were occupied, Sam spied Dean walking away and hurried after him. Jogging up to him, Sam walked in step next to him. "Hey, I didn't know you'd be leaving so soon." Sam told him, looking over at him as he slid his hands into his back pockets, "I've been wanting to talk to you. I'm sorry," he hung his head with a huff, "about," he shrugged a shoulder, "not calling you back and all."

"Yeah... you already said that. It's cool." His jaw felt tight. "Guess I'll see you around." He didn't look at Sam because he was sure that same look would be on his face, the one that called him a stranger, and outsider, the one that pushed him away. Fine, whatever. He'd make other friends, great.

Sam rushed around in front of Dean, his hands against his chest. "No, wait," he licked his lips, "it's not like that. I didn't want to -" he pressed his lips together. "Things have happened that," he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I am, I swear it," Sam told him, hazel intent on green. Taking a step closer, one of Sam's hands moved up to cup the back of Dean's neck as he leaned in, dark lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes, slanting his mouth over Dean's.

With Sam in the way, Dean was unable to keep walking or looking away. As their eyes met, he wanted to believe Sam, but why the hell couldn't he trust his best friend? Why did he hang out with those other guys... guy's he'd never liked before? What the hell could be so... Soft lips suddenly pressed against his own, a warm hand holding him in place. Dean's heart stopped. His mind froze. He heard something, and realized it was his own sharp intake of a breath. "Sa..." Before he finished his question, Sam's tongue was slipping inside his mouth. He should hate this, right? Should be pushing Sam away, telling him to pound sand? But instead he found himself leaning closer, moaning softly as he tangled his tongue with Sam's. 

Dean had kissed girls before, several. But it had never felt like this. Like heat pulsing in his stomach, a warm glow. He should be panicking. He wasn't. He should be saying this was gross... but oh God, it wasn't... if felt good, and right, it felt like the way his first kiss should have been, but wasn't. Sliding his hands around Sam's back, pulling him closer, Dean moaned and started to weave his own tongue in and out of Sam's mouth. 

Wrapping his arms around Dean as the kiss deepened and grew more needy, a deep moan tearing from his throat, Sam turned them, hiding them far from any possible prying eyes, his back crashing against a tree, before they moved again and Dean's back was pressed against the bark. "Wanted to do this," Sam told him breathlessly between one kiss and the next. "Missed being with you," Sam mumbled softly, "I don't even like those other idiots," he snickered, his lips against Dean's as their tongues tangled, slipping in and out of each others mouths.

"Really... could'a fooled me." Dean moved his mouth back and forth as Sam's tongue explored it's depths. "Did... fool me," he said breathlessly, turning them around and shoving Sam to the ground. "Catch me..." Grinning, he ran through the woods, jumping over tree roots, and weaving between the tree trunks, until he found a large one he wanted to hide behind. He touched his lips. They'd kissed... something he'd never seen coming. That's why Sam had been so distant. He'd wanted this and been afraid... had to be that.

Sam stared up at Dean in shock for a moment before a smile split his face, making his dimples show. The next minute he was up and running, chasing after Dean and allowing him to have a slight lead, heading around from the other side, intent on heading Dean off. A second after Dean was hiding behind the tree, his scent carried to Sam on the breeze and Sam was there, sneaking up behind him and tackling him to the forest floor as he laughed. Letting Dean roll over to face him, Sam dipped his head. "I won this," he chuckled softly, just before their lips met.

He hadn't expected to be caught, or at least that fast since Sam always had the knack for finding him in the woods. But his complaints died on Dean's lips as Sam kissed him again. That same strange pulsing started low in his belly and it wasn't because he was getting a stiffy either. As they kissed, his hand moved down his own body to his belly and his skin felt hot to the touch. 

As Sam's lips touched Dean's and, this time, Sam felt heat sear through his body, coiling in the pit of his stomach. The sensation tearing a moan from Sam's throat. His want, his need for Dean, for this moment never to end kicked up, as he felt some of the same feelings he did when he shifted, but Sam fought to push those away. Breaths coming harder, faster, nostrils flaring as their mouths crushed against one another, tongues tangling, his grip on Dean tightening possessively.

Sam's shirt was riding up a little. Dean pushed the hem up higher, and drew a sharp breath at the heat emanating from Sam's belly. God... when had he gotten a six pack... how come he'd never noticed? Sliding his hand up higher, Dean moaned and rolled Sam onto his back, following him, mouths still working against each other. He pulled his head up and looked down into Sam's eyes. God... they seemed to be pulsing too... with a yellow glow. He licked his lips, then he cupped Sam's face and pushed his fingers through his silky soft hair, pushing it back as he lowered his mouth and sought the heat of another kiss. 

Feelings swamped through Sam as Dean gazed down at him, their gazes locking. He wanted to say so much, and yet at the same time didn't know _what_ to say. Arching upward into the kiss that Dean slowly dipped his head to begin anew, moaning softly, fingertips digging into Dean's back as he held onto him. Some part of Sam, some inner knowledge knew that from that moment on Dean was his, even though Sam wasn't exactly sure just what that feeling meant. 

That kiss was emblazoned in Dean's mind, and would never be forgotten. It went on and on, both of them grasping, tongues dueling, hands seeking, searching, touching places they'd never been before. Dean was so hot he wouldn't be surprised if he burst into flames right there. God... a moment couldn't be more perfect. All the hurt in his heart, it was gone... Sam took it away, just like that.

By the time Dean got home, they were picking moss off each others' clothes and hair and giving small, self conscous laughs. They'd already promised three times that this was 'the last kiss ever'... and had promptly broken those promises. At the moment, Dean didn't give a shit. At least he knew why Sam had disappeared from his life... and now Sam knew this was okay, that he wouldn't be mad or anything... that they could still be friends or... or whatever. "G'nite Sammy," he leaned in and stole another quick kiss, then dashed to the door of his gram's house, quietly pushing it open. No one locked their doors on the res. 

Coming face to face with the hospital doors, Dean was jarred out of the memories. He pushed the door open and walked inside, still wondering if that was when Sam had done it... But then, Sam had let him go off to college. They'd lost touch. Oh, there had been a couple letters, but then nothing. That didn't really fit in with imprinting, at least the way Bella thought it worked.

"Dr. Cullen, they want you in the morgue."

Dean gave the receptionist a nod and hurried to the elevators. What did they want from him, he wondered. Once a person was dead, there was nothing he could do for them. Usually.

*

Dean walked into the morgue and instantly felt Sam's presence. Next to him was Carlisle, who'd returned from his trip. They were standing next to some remains. When he walked closer, he saw the remains were a small pile of bones on the table. His gaze flicked back to Sam, and the evidence of the bruising still on his face. "What's going on?" he asked, unable to draw his gaze away from Sam's.

"Another body," Sam answered, glancing at Carlisle. With a sigh, Sam reached into is jacket pocket and pulled out another baggie, this one containing a bit of brown hair. "And we found that." he added, tossing the evidance baggie onto the table.

Oh yeah, major tension. Dean reached for the baggie and held it up. His eyes met Carlisle's and they both looked at Sam. The thick fur, together with the stories of how the deaths were occurring, made them think of a creature that could reason and had fur... a werewolf.

Sam reached across the table, snatching back the baggie and stuffing it into his coat pocket. He gave his head a small shake, jaw clenched, muscle in his jaw twitching, "I know what you two think, but it's not, okay. Trust me. These aren't vampire remains, so no. No way."

"Right... always comes down to vampires with you werewolves." Dean didn't flinch from Sam's look. "How about a sample?"

Sam's gaze stayed on Dean unflinching as he reached back into his pocket, withdrawing the baggie again. "What about the tooth?" Sam asked him, eyes narrowing, "What, now you think some vampire and wolf have teamed up? We both know that's an impossibility." He tossed Dean the baggie, tearing his gaze away from him. "The vampire probably wouldn't want the wolf's company," he added under his breath.

Carlisle used an instrument to move the bones around. "How much blood was in the area? Do you have photos?" He didn't look at either man, knowing that something was going on between them but unwilling to interfere.

"Um, yeah I have a few," Sam reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out some snapshots. "Henry has more, Officer Swan has him developing them down at the station now," Sam told Carlisle, though his gaze strayed back to Dean.

Grabbing the pictures from Sam, Dean answered. "The wolf probably wouldn't want to be caught dead with the vampire. He'd think of it as slumming." Course he rolled his eyes because every vampire he knew would call what he'd been doing with Sam on his couch 'sleeping with dogs.' "Not much blood... looks like it may have been drained out before ..." he looked at the name on the card sitting on the chair, "... Jane Doe was torn apart." So they couldn't rule out a vampire... and a vamp was certainly capable of tearing a person apart. 

"Are all of the bodies in the same state?" Carlisle asked. "Whoever it is either doesn't care about leaving evidence behind or might be planting it to get us off course. Fangs and fur... the stuff of nightmares and legends."

Sam gave a nod to Carlisle's question, blantantly ignoring Dean's earlier jab, though his forehead creased, brows furrowed. "Yeah, they were all varying degrees of the same thing. Some with a bit more left to them, but always drained of blood and always torn apart." Sam answered. "Looks like whatever it was, it was pissed this time." He glanced over at Carlisle. "Maybe Jane Doe fought him, or her, whatever it is," he shook his head, his gaze darting back to Dean. "So, the vampire who changed you," he asked Dean, "what was his name again?" Sam asked, brows raising.

Dean was agreeing when Sam asked the unexpected question and he automatically answered, "Alistaire Feerson. Why? What's he got to do..." Bella's words rang in his head. "I think you have other things to be concerned about rather than getting obsessed with the guy who took away your toy."

Carlisle pulled his gloves off and stood up. "I think we're done here. We'll take a look at the samples and get back to you." Tossing them into the bio hazard trash, he walked out of the room, leaving the two men there.

Sam's gaze darted to Carlisle as he spoke, nodding to his words. "Thanks, Dr. Cullen." Sam offered, watching as the vampire walked out of the room, his gaze then darting back to Dean. "Who said I was _obsessed_ with anything?" Sam gave a shrug of one shoulder as he gathered the photoos back up and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. "As for my _toy_ ," Sam added with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "according to some I never really had one to begin with. Just give me a few days," he waved a hand above his head at Dean as he walked to the door, "I'll find him," he turned at the door, his back pushing against it. "Of course, there won't be much left after I do," Sam promised shoving the door open and walking out.

He meant it... he _really_ meant it, if that flash of yellow in Sam's eyes meant anything. Dean quickly followed, catching up and walking at his side. "Don't. For me... don't."

Sam continued walking toward the hospital doors, his stride unfaltering. "Have to." Sam told him matter-of-factly, not looking over at him, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Not alone. Sam," he put his hand on Sam's arm. "Promise me, not alone. That vampire will kick your ass. I don't want you to d... please. At least let me go with you."

Sam paused, his gaze intent on Dean's face. "Your faith in my abilities is overwhelming," he said sarcastically, sighing as he shifted his weight. He reached for Dean's hand on his arm, picking it up and holding it within his own large hand. Hazel eyes darted around them, before returning to Dean's face as he lifted his hand, kissing Dean's palm. "I don't need another friend, Dean," he told him softly, squeezing his hand gently. "And what I do need, you are denying exists, so," he gave a small sad smile as he released his hand and started walking again. "And just so we're clear, NO, you are NOT going with me. I'll - I'll take one of the others. Jacob," he gave a nod, pushing the stairwell door open.

"You're doing it again." The blood started throbbing at Dean's temple. "Picking one of _them_ over me. Fine Sam... do it, do what you want. I don't care anymore." And yet his palm throbbed where Sam kissed him, and hell... he had the strongest urge to pull Sam into one of these offices and bend him over a desk.

Sam released the door and took a step back, shaking his head. "No," he answered softly, "I am not choosing one of them over you. I will not take you with me when I kill the bastard who killed you for," he frowned, "I think fairly obvious reasons. Besides, it's a wolf thing no vampire would understand." He took a deep breath and let it out slow, "you made it clear that you don't want anything I have to offer you anyway. Wouldn't want you to go _slumming_ , would we?" 

Dean pointed at him. "You made it clear anything between us has to be hidden in the dark, under the shadows and behind closed doors because your _brothers_ say so. Don't you fucking pretend you were offering anything different. No handholding in town, isn't that what you said. God damn it..." He started to walk away and turned around again. "This is highschool... all over again. I like straight talk... you have your secrets and your... your pals and..." yeah, maybe he was jealous of Sam's pals. He shook his head, and looked down.

Sam's jaw clenched as he looked at Dean. "Haven't you ever had secrets? Secrets you couldn't tell _anybody_?" Sam asked softly. "Because that's where I am. I don't _want_ things to be like that, Dean!" he yelled, running a hand through his hair. "What, you think I planned this!?" he shook his head. "Far from it. But I have responsibilities now and things that I _have to_ do. I want _nothing_ more than to be with you all the time. I fucking _hurt_ when I'm not around you!" he nodded, "Yeah, hurt," he huffed, tearing his gaze away. "Until I can get them to see, to _know_ what _I_ know, that I _did_ imprint on you, that is is possible, that you are _mine_ ," he shook his head with a scoff. "All they see now is me betraying 'my kind' with a 'cold one'."

In a few strides, Dean reached Sam and grabbed him by the flaps of his jacket, whirling him around and up against an office door. "Then tell them to fuck off," he shouted back, in Sam's face. Opening the door, he pulled Sam inside, this time slamming him up against the door from the inside. "I did... I will tell every damn vampire who tries to tell me that hanging with a werewolf is wrong, is dirty... I'm ready to tell them to fuck off. You..." he pulled him and slammed him against the door again, "with your _duties_ ," and kept slamming him each time he spoke, "and your _responsibilities_ and your _fucking secrets_ can't do that? Doesn't that tell you... right there... it isn't real. It's not." He practically snarled in Sam's face, not sure which of them he was convincing.

Sam gazed unflinchingly into Dean's angry golden green eyes. "Then why does it hurt when I don't see you for more than a couple hours? Why do I put you above myself? When I attacked that wolf who was after you, I knew what would happen. You're a vampire. A vampire who was on res lands, it's in the treaty. You broke a rule and I didn't care. I would have fought him to the death to save you. Why do I find myself unable to look away from you? Why do I _feel_ that it's real, if it isn't?" Sam asked softly. He tore his gaze away from Dean's. "I can't go against Uley," he looked back, "It's - I can't. Ask Jacob if you don't believe me. I would if I could." He shook his head, "and you, are you gonna take me home to meet your Edward, your Alice, how about Emmett?" he gave a disbelieving look. "Don't lie to me, Dean. I know you wouldn't want to. I know what they say about us." 

"Maybe you're rebelling against Uley. Maybe it's something left over from when we were kids. I dunno what it is Sam... maybe you wish... you want it to be more. Hell, maybe you're even right... you have imprinted on me... then what?" Their gazes battled. "You gonna tell me its some undying love? That's in the movies. You'll meet someone else, a wolf... or whatever," he screwed his eyes shut trying to stop the images of his fiance and room mate fucking away, forcing himself to shake free of them, "or your Uley will tell you to rip my head off... or to ignore me ... and you'll do it." He remembered how betrayed he'd felt when Sam dropped him cold when they were in school. "It's what happened, isn't it? Back then? You didn't stay away from me because you wanted ... because you were scared about what I'd think if you kissed me, you were listening to Uley... even back then." 

Slowly, Dean pulled away. "I don't make friends easily. And every time... yeah... you're right, it hurts too much, so I don't expect anything more." 

Sam frowned, pulling away from the door, his gaze intent on Dean. "The other time you tried to love," Sam shook his head, "I would never hurt you like that, Dean," he told him softly, tearing his gaze away, running a hand through his hair. "I guess it doesn't matter though," he looked back, "if you really don't believe me." He gave a small nod, "I guess it they must be right. If I had imprinted on you, you would feel it too," Sam told him sadly, slowly turning toward the door. Reaching for the handle he paused to look back at Dean.

"And yeah, I was listening to Uley, or I never would have not called you. I - it was my first time shifting and somehow Uley knew." He shrugged a shoulder, "he was there. Helped me through it." He hung his head, "I'm sorry," he looked up, "for then and for now. I - I really thought I had -" he sighed and shook his head, offering a small smile, "Not your problem." Sam opened the door and walked out, making a beeline for the stairs, taking them two at a time, knowing he had to get the hell out of there.

* * *

[A few days later]

It was twilight. Dean had the day off and was sitting on his porch, looking out over the cliffs at the vast gray waters, and listening to the waves crashing against the cliffs. He'd felt Sam around. Several times a day. Once he'd seen him driving by, slowing, and then moving on.

And right now, when Dean was trying to find peace... because twilight was the best time for it... he was feeling a tug and it came from the woods... and he knew damn well, without looking, without sniffing the air... he knew it was Sam. Turning his head, he shouted. "Sam... I know you're there. Come out."

Sam hadn't been back to Dean's, well not in a way that Dean would readily know and each time he was in the area, he made sure he had some excuse or another that he could give... just in case. Because as much as he had tried, the whole four hours it had lasted, he couldn't seem to keep himself from seeing Dean. If Dean didn't feel any of this too, if it wasn't imprinting, then Sam had no idea what it was, all he knew was that he had to see him, be near him. Touching would have been nice, but some things were out of ones control. Much like his ability to tell Dean everything like he so often wanted to. He was already in trouble with the pack, since he couldn't keep his feelings and actions from them, not fully anyway. 

Crouching in a tree, his back against the truck, Sam watched the vampire as he sat on is porch, a frown marring Sam's face, brows furrowing as he sighed softly. Hearing Dean call out to him, Sam ignored it. He didn't want to see him, why was he bothering with calling to him? He wasn't technically on his property. Crossing his arms over is chest, Sam remained where he was, leaning his head back against the bark of the tree trunk.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean turned bodily to stare into the woods. Fine. This time concentrating and focusing his will, he called again. "Samuel Black, c'mere. I need to see you." And he did, he wanted to see Sam. Hated all this sneaking around shit. Even if they tended to get into stupid arguments. "Right now Sam... come here."

 

Sam sat forward with a sigh, before inching closer to the edge of the thick limb he crouched on. Jumping down to the ground, he crouched as he landed before rising to his full height again and walking out of the woods over to where Dean sat on the porch. Staring into Dean's face, Sam frowned in confusion and looked back toward the tree he had been sitting in, then back at the vampire before him and clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing. "What the hell do you keep doing to me?"

"Nothing. I just called you," Dean answered, giving his most innocent smile. "It's rude to watch a person when they can't see you. Anyway, why're you hiding? Afraid I'll bite." Oh yeah, between the hour of the day, and seeing Sam, it seemed his mood improved. "Or... maybe you want me to?"

Sam opened his mouth to argue that Dean had NOT 'just called him', only to snap it closed continuing to frown at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not _hiding_ ," Sam mumbled, shrugging a shoulder. "I was _sitting_." He narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Afraid that you'll bite me?" he huffed and shook his head, shifting his weight as he dropped his gaze. He purposely didn't answer Dean's last question.

"Assuming I'm not interrupting anything... why don't you sit with me?" He looked up. "Has to be better from here, than from back there." He half way expected Sam to either walk away, or tell him they had to go inside. 

 

Sam stared down at Dean for a few moments as he thought about that. He wanted to, he wanted to just be able to sit out there with him. But could he? Deciding that he was gonna do what he wanted for once, Sam gave a small nod, moving over to one of the chairs and taking a seat, his arms falling away from his chest as he did. "Officer Swan never mentioned if Carlisle got back to him about the samples."

"Oh, so this is a 'business call'... I see." Dean's gaze flicked to Sam. He knew damned well it wasn't. "Well, what Carlisle did not tell Officer Swan is that there was someting _like_ werewolf DNA in the fur, but it wasn't an exact match, and that he has no idea what it is."

Sam gave a nod, "Oh." He eyed Dean for a long moment before he shook his head. "No, not a business call," he glanced down at his v-neck t-shirt and jeans. "Not very official attire." The corner of his lips quirked up slightly, before he tore his gaze away self consciously. It was easier before, sure they were arguing a lot, but at least Sam had known how to act, had followed instinct and his desires. Now, after Dean's insisting that there was nothing like that between them, Sam wasn't exactly sure how to behave around him. It was almost easier to simply watch from the woods. Being this close only made him want more, want things that Dean obviously didn't. He ran his hands up and down the thighs of his jeans as he looked back at Dean. "I should," he pulled to his feet, "should probably let you get back to," he frowned. "Yeah," he sighed.

Squinting, Dean stared at him for a long moment. "Stay." Changing his mind, he released Sam from the compulsion abruptly. "I want you to stay." 

Sam licked his lips, "You're sure?" he slowly sat back down, chewing is lip. "I -" he hung his head, shaking it, "I don't know how I am suppose to _be_ around you anymore," he slowly pulled his head up, hazel locking with golden green. "Tell me?"

Dean felt his chest constrict. He didn't want this... didn't want Sam to be so uncomfortable around him. He swallowed, searching his face, then reaching and taking his hand. "It doesn't have to be all or nothing." Pulling Sam's hand higher, he kissed his palm, then dropped Sam's hand onto his own knee. "We could be ourselves. You wanna wrestle? I can wrestle. You wanna get mad?" He shrugged, "no way you're ripping my face off. Don't you see you _can_ be yourself?"

Sam stared into Dean's eyes, his own softening, looking pained, "And what if what I want is to love you?"

"Then I wish you'd never let me go to college... or that you'd come with me. Cause now, part of me is broken." He felt his eyes sting, and it wasn't over Cassie either, it was over the look in Sam's eyes. "I don't know how much I can give you." He sniffed. "You want to love me? I can't stop you. I... I think you're right, you did imprint me. Cause I can't walk away, even when I can't give you exactly what you want." He dragged his gaze away and looked over at the ocean.

Sam slowly slid out of his chair onto his knees. "Look at me." Sam said softly. Kneeling before Dean, he reached for his hands. "I couldn't stop you from going to college. I -" he sighed and hung his head, eyes squeezing closed as he grit his teeth. _I was doing what the pack told me. Dammit to hell!_ Lifting his head, soft hazel orbs searched jade, "I know you said that you were hurt," he shook his head, " _I_ would never do that to you," Sam told him softly, lifting one of Dean's hands up to his mouth to softly brush his lips against his knuckles, his gaze never straying from Dean's.

There was conviction in Sam's voice, in his gestures, in the way he made his promise. Dean felt something start to thaw deep inside him, to melt... to accept that Sam was telling the truth. The fear was still there, but he was nodding, maybe even agreeing, his fingers clenching around Sam's.

Sam licked his lips as he lowered Dean's hand, "I think I loved you even before you left for college, but was just too young and stupid to know it." He offered a small smile, the thumb of one hand caressing the back of one of Dean's. He sighed, "And yeah, I let you go," he shook his head, "I dunno how, but I did. I told myself the pain I felt wasn't real. Told myself that I was wrong. Like the pack told me, I tried to believe that they were right, but -" he shook his head. "When I saw you again, I knew. I just knew." Sam bit his lip, "You believe me? You feel it too?" He smiled, blinking away tears that wet his lashes.

"I think so, yeah," Dean swallowed. "It hurt when I left, more than it should have. And now... I look for you all the time... all the time." Goddamit he sounded like some romance novel... He cleared is throat. "I _feel_ you, when you're around. I know you're there... it has to mean something." He licked his lips. "It happened that night... when I left the party, and we hadn't been talking for weeks. You came after me, you remember? Our first kiss? There was this... this heat... I don't mean... it was literally hot, like when I touched your stomach and mine. I think you imprinted on me then."

He gave a nod, smiling. "Yeah, I think maybe so." He licked his lips, bringing Dean's hand back up to his mouth, brushing his lips against them again, "We'll work it out," he squeezed Dean's cold hands gently in his hot ones, "somehow, we'll work it out, make it work for us."

"Yeah?" He hoped so, he really did. Leaning in, he replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing Sam slowly, tenderly, his mouth and tongue lingering, then moving, then lingering, as if he was discovering Sam for the first time. When he pulled back, he grinned. "So... you taking me cliff diving or what?"

Sam's lashes slowly fluttered as he opened his eyes once Dean drew his mouth away. His gaze intent on Dean's, the vampire his sole focus. So much so that the question Dean asked actually had Sam blinking in confusion. "Huh?" he tore his gaze away to look toward the ocean then back at Dean, brows furrowed. "You want to go cliff diving... now!?" he asked him, looking at Dean as if he were crazy before he huffed and shook his head, "Vampires," he mumbled, a playful grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?" Dean stood up and as he walked to the steps, started to peel his shirt off, turnng his head so his eyes never left Sam's. He dropped the shirt on the stairs. "A little cold waters scares a werewolf?" His hands moved down to the button of his jeans, "who knew... see, maybe you should just let me bite you."

Sam narrowed his eyes, frowning as he pulled slowly to his feet, his gaze locked with Dean's. "I'm not scared of cold water," he huffed, reaching for the hem of his tee, pulling it over his head as he toed off his shoes and reached down, pulling off his socks.

Sam's gaze narrowed more, "Let you bite me, huh? We'll see about that. You know, we cliff dive all the time." Sam told him, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Grinning, Dean kicked off his shoes and dropped his jeans, then jumped off the stairs and headed for the cliff's edge, knowing no self respecting wolf would let that challenge go.

Giving Dean a small head start, Sam bounded off the porch, chasing after him.


	3. Chapter 3

[One week later]

Dean was innocently channel surfing, with a bottle of coke in his hand, when he heard some screeching tires. Alice. He rolled his eyes at her driving skills and fondness for the newest and the fastest. She didn't even bother knocking and slipped inside his house.

He shifted, making room for her on the couch. "Jasper out of town? I mean why else are you out visiting your old uncle?" His eyes tracked her across the room. 

Alice smiled as she walked over to him and took a seat on the sofa beside him. "Jasper is at home," she said, her golden eyes searching his face as she pressed her lips together. "How have you been?" she carefully asked, one perfectly arched brow quirking.

"You mean in the past week? Great, though I do need to make a dinner run soon." He felt her inquisitive gaze and knew he was in trouble. "Want a soda?" He started to get up, without waiting for the answer he knew was coming.

"No," she wrinkled her nose, "thank you." Her gaze followed him. "Carlisle says you have been... busy." 

Damn. He crossed the room anyway, and then leaned against the mantle. "Yeah, we've been pulling a lot of hours. Kinda surprising for a small town hospital but Carlisle is well known so they're bringing patients from other hospitals," he shrugged. "And how about you, been keeping... busy?"

"What's her name, Dean? Who is she? Anyone we know?" Alice asked him, dismissing his talk of the hospital, knowing that he was well aware that it was not what she had been referring to. 

"Who? There's no 'her'... where do you get your ideas?" He shook his head. "You been watching too much romance channel."

 

"Really?" she eyed him, "Carlisle seems to think there is someone special in your life, though he stubbornly refuses to share just _who_ this special someone is." She licked her lips, sighing softly. "And here I thought you would feel that you could confide in me."

"I do confide in you, I'm just... it's too soon," Dean said. "And no, that face isn't gonna work on me. Right now... it's just a 'friends' thing." He could tell that instead of satisfying her curiosity, he was only managing to sharpen it. He'd best keep away from Edward, or everyone would have the full on scoop.

"Is this _friend_ human?" Alice asked, "other wise, what's the big secret?" she pulled to her feet, shaking her head. "And if she is human, then learn from Edward's mistakes. Change her and be happy."

"Yeah... would be easier if we could just... you know... attract vamps-only or something," he agreed, watching her move. Maybe she'd leave. This was about the time Sam had taken to dropping by. "So Jasper... you left him alone?"

Alice smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Jasper is with Edward and Emmett, he's fine. Though maybe I should have brought him with me." Her brow quirked again, a smirk pulling at her red lips. "So, she is human..." she frowned, "Wait. You said there was no she. Is it a _he_?"

Dean tapped his fingers on the mantel. "You're like a freaking dog with a bone. Shouldn't you be able to just 'see?'" he demanded. "Anyway, what if Bella visits. You should be with Jasper," he nodded.

"If Bella visits Edward, Emmett, Ros and Esme are there. And it _is_ a he!" she smiled. "A human guy _friend_." She nodded, "you realize you are going to have to bring him over to meet everyone."

The sound of gravel crunching under tires, had Alice looking toward the door and back to Dean, her eyes widening. "Is he here? Is that _him_!?"

Sam walked up to Dean's door and knocked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Dean let out a sigh and called out, "come in." A moment later, when Sam was inside, he spoke again. "Alice... this is my _friend_ Sam. Sam, my _niece_ , Alice." He looked like he was relaxed, but he was prepared for anything. 

Sam looked from Dean to the vampire next to him and back, lips parted his gaze darting from one to the other.

Alice lifted the back of her tiny hand to her nose, as she made a face. "Oh Dean," she groaned miserably. "A dog? Really?" she looked from Dean to Sam and back.

Sam clenched his jaw, muscle twitching as his eyes narrowed on the vampire girl, before his gaze darted back to Dean. "I'll come back later," he mumbled, taking a step back toward the door.

Alice looked as though her eyes were about to tear up like Sam was a strong onion or something as her golden eyes darted between the two.

"No, wait!" Dean walked to the door and grabbed his arm, tugging him back into the room. He could feel Sam's muscles tensed, and he looked over at Alice and wondered if her fangs were extended. "White flags... alright. I'm serious. Play nice, for me." His gaze darted once again to Alice. "And that means no 'dog' jokes," then back to Sam, "or any 'leech' jokes." This was going to be the visit from hell.

Sam gave a nod, his gaze darting toward Alice every few moments though his attention was centered on Dean.

Alice nodded, slowly lowering her hand from her nose. "I -" she cleared her throat. "Nice to see you, Sam." She looked over at Dean, as if to see how she did, before her gaze darted back to the wolf before her.

"You too, Alice," Sam answered, obviously making an effort just as much as she was, though they both seemed intent on staying on opposite ends of the room from one another.

Sam looked back at Dean. "I didn't know you had company, I would have come by later, or earlier," a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he shrugged a shoulder, "okay, both." 

Dean grinned, then felt Alice's sharp gaze and sobered. "No, it's okay. I mean you already know Carlisle, and now you know Alice too. Two down and... yeah plenty more to go." Then he saw Alice's nose wrinkle again and cut her off. "Alice... Bella's scent bothers you too. Be nice... as nice as you are to her."

Alice quirked a brow. "So, Sam is... like Bella then?" she asked, her golden eyes darting between them before they settled on Dean, the true question within their depths hard to mistake.

Sam's gaze darted to the vampire girl and back to Dean as he raised his brows waiting for Dean's answer too.

Dean glared at her and shifted his weight. "You're very... nosy and persistent today."

Alice only smiled in return, her gaze darting over to the wolf and back to her 'uncle' as she shrugged her slim shoulders.

Sam cleared his throat. "I think that was Dean's polite way of saying that 'no, I'm not'," he informed her.

Alice's golden gaze darted to Sam as she raised her brows. "I guess it's just as well, isn't it?" she asked, offering a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sam's jaw clenched, "I guess so," he answered, eyes narrowing, breaths coming slightly faster.

The tension rose in the room. Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "Stop it... please." He opened them, then went to stand next to Sam, putting his arm around Sam's waist. "Yeah... Sam is my Bella, alright. Just... give us some space Alice, please. We need some time." His gaze shifted back, locking with Sam's. "To figure this out, how to make it all work. Right?"

Sam nodded to Dean, hazel locked with golden green, though he stole glances at Alice from the corner of his eyes as she walked past them, his own arm wrapping around Dean, hand gripping a handful of the material of his shirt.

Alice seemed to relax as soon as Sam stopped with the near panting. "The others are going to want to know," she glanced at Sam, "meet him. You should have him for dinner," the corner of her lips quirked, "I mean _over_ for dinner." Alice opened the door and looked back at Dean. "This all could have been avoided if you hadn't been too hard to get information out of," she told Dean with a smile, her golden gaze flickering over to Sam. Her nose started to wrinkle, before she stopped herself and cleared her throat, giving a small nod though she said nothing and stepped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Sam pressed his lips together as he looked at Dean, slowly blowing out a hot breath as his grip on Dean's shirt loosened.

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Well... that didn't go too bad," he said, turning in toward Sam. "So... before _and_ after, huh? Miss me that much?" Yeah, he was shamelessly fishing for compliments, but sometimes he couldn't help it. His hand slipped to Sam's hip and he dragged him close, against his body. 

Sam gave a disbelieving look. "That was, 'not too bad'? She insinuated that I smell bad and wanted you to have me for dinner." His eyes narrowed, "And I'm pretty sure I saw fang a few times." As Dean pulled him closer, Sam relaxed more, leaning in to brush his lip across Dean's jawline. "I always miss you." he told him softly, "I walk into the next room, I miss you. I go outside, I miss you," he said, slowly kissing his way back toward Dean's throat.

Half chuckling, half moaning, he tilted his head back and felt Sam's hot breaths skim across the sensitive skin of his throat. He moved his hand, stroking Sam's hair, loving how he felt and the things Sam was doing to him. "Anyone tell you you've got low standards?" He laughed again. "No, don't answer that one. So ... did you bring a movie with nice long commercials?" When they watched t.v., commercials were time for kissing and messing around. If it was a DVD, they created their own 'commercial times.' 

Sam gave his head a small shake. "No," he breathed the word against Dean's neck, "but AMC is playing Pearl harbor," he answered, "they always toss in about a thousand commercial breaks."

"Oh, good." Putting both arms around Sam's waist, he started walking him backwards toward the couch. When the back of Sam's knees hit the furniture, Dean's hands went under the hem of his tee and started to push up. "You don't need this, do you?" Not waiting for an answer, he bent down and kissed Sam's firm stomach, moving his mouth back and forth up his chest, following the path of the material he was pulling off Sam's body.   
Sam's head pulled back from Dean's neck as the back of his knees hit the couch, his hands at his vampire's waist, digits threading through the belt loops as he gazed at him. Sam only managed to shake his head in answer, before his shirt was being pushed up, Dean's mouth against his skin.

It was an odd sensation for a werewolf, what with being so warm and Dean a vampire, being so cool, but somehow it felt soothing to Sam. Like a cool compress to someone with a fever, Dean's cool hands, mouth and body were the same for Sam. He could only assume the same was true in reverse, seeings as Dean never complained about how hot he was.

A soft moan tore from Sam's throat as Dean kissed a trail across his skin. His fingers slid from Dean's belt loops before he raised his own hands, pushing the over shirt Dean wore off his shoulders as he dipped his head, his mouth at Dean's shoulder, tongue darting out to lick a path across the skin as he tugged the neck of his tee to the side.

"Fuck..." Dean's fingers bit into Sam for a moment, then he pulled Sam's shirt off. Still, Sam's mouth at his throat was wreaking havoc with his senses. "Erotic zone... for vamps," he managed to push out, biting his lip as Sam's mouth stayed at his throat, licking and teasing him. "Keep it up Sam, and you're gonna make my fangs show. Know how you hate that." He started to push Sam down onto the couch.

Slowly pulling his head up, Sam gazed into Dean's golden green eyes, his own filled with desire for his vampire. As Dean started to push him down onto the couch, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him down with him as he lay back, head pillowed on the arm of the couch, limbs tangled together. "Fangs show, huh?" Sam asked softly, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Well, you know what happens then right?" Sam slid his hands up Dean's side, pushing his shirt slowly up, hazel gazing into golden green. 

Before Dean could answer, if he was going to, Sam pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it away from them, lifting his head off the sofa arm to suckle the skin of Dean's neck into his mouth, a low groan breaking from his throat. 

"Oh God... what?" Dean asked, pressing his lower body down harder against Sam, "you get a hard on?" He licked his lips, barely holding back a moan. "Your little claws come out... kitten claws?" It was like he was enveloped in heat, the heat of his own desire sweeping through him, and Sam's warmth encasing him. And now, his teeth did ache... a lot. He pressed his tongue under his fangs. "Hmmm?"

Sam released the hold his mouth had on the skin of Dean's neck as he huffed, "I'll show you 'kitten claws'." Sam rolled them, making them both fall off the couch with Sam landing on top. Smiling down at Dean he dipped his head, lips against his neck, hot breaths fanning sensitive skin. "Now what were you telling me about those pointed little bat teeth of yours?" Sam asked, running the tip of his tongue along Dean's throat.

"They want to come out to play," Dean answered, finding himself on his back with Sam's weight pressing down on him, driving him crazy with need. "You make em want to come out..." he groaned, chasing Sam's mouth, trying to distract him from torturing his throat like that. "Kiss me..." He ran his hands down Sam's back, then closed them over his muscular ass, squeezing, pressing him down harder and moaning as their jean encased cocks ground together. 

Sam lifted his head, only to dip it down again, slanting his mouth over Dean's as his hips ground down against the vampire's a low groan breaking from his throat as his tongue darted inside Dean's mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth, sliding along side Dean's own tongue.

So good... it really was good between them. The fire... the heat... and all they were doing was kissing and touching, and oh God, Dean wasn't sure how long he could keep from demanding more. This was great... really great, but when Sam left, Dean was always left wanting. He wasn't used to not going all the way, at least after a couple of dates, not since high school anyway. He sucked on Sam's tongue, then twisting his own around it, pushed his way into Sam's mouth, rolling them over in the process. 

He felt the press of Sam's hard length against his belly and wanted to cop a feel. Pushing his hand between them, he squeezed over the hard outline of Sam's cock, groaning as Sam got harder and thicker in his palm. 

Sam's hands ran over Dean's bare back, sliding down and up, digits threading through the short soft strands of his hair as they kissed. The vampire's hand against his denim clad cock had Sam groaning into the kiss, his hips thrusting up off the floor.

So good, it was always so friggin' good and Sam wanted so much to keep going, wanted to mate with Dean, to make him his in every sense of the word. But, he'd made a promise, promised that he would never hurt Dean and if that meant that he had to wait, to allow Dean time, then Sam was determined to do that, even if each time he left it was not only with a heavy heart but with an aching in his groin.

One of Sam's legs lifted off the floor, sliding up and around Dean's hips as Sam arched his back, pressing his hard cock up against Dean's, soft moans breaking from his throat only to be swallowed up in the kiss. Tearing his mouth from Dean's, his breaths panting out hard, Sam rolled them, then rolled away, leaving Dean to lay on the floor beside him as he closed his eyes and fought to regain control, one hand pressing against Dean's chest in hopes of holding him there away from him. "We're," Sam panted, "missing the movie."

Dean tried to roll back on top, but feeling the pressure on his chest, lay back down on the ground. Sonova... "M... movie? Right." He didn't give a flying fuck about the movie right now. "Sam..." he moved his hand up the wolf's inner thigh, covering the bulge in his pants. "Think your... your tail is wagging," he said, squeezing him lightly, and once again trying to turn toward him, hoping to distract Sam from the damned movie. 

Sam squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing hard as he gave a nod and hissed in a breath between his teeth. Opening his eyes, Sam rose up into his elbows. "I should go," he mumbled softly, quickly pulling to his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he made a beeline for the door. 

"What... no!" Dean scrambled up, and dropped onto the couch. Had he pushed too hard? He put his face in his hands. "What about the movie?" Damn... he should have taken the hint when Sam held him back, but he wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Looking at Sam, really... all he wanted to do right now was strip him of all his clothes... have him skin to skin. All this... he didn't even know what to call it. Carlisle said something about 'courtship' but Carlisle was so damned old. They didn't do that these days, unless wolves...

Sam paused at the door, tilting his head back with a sigh as he squeezed his eyes closed. "I can't - I'll come back in a little while," he looked over his shoulder at Dean. "I promise." Tugging the door open, he walked out. 

Dean's head hit the back of the sofa. He almost shouted 'don't bother,' but he knew he'd regret it and it was only his lust talking. Maybe he needed another talk with Bella to find out what the scoop was, were all werewolves virgins or something. Or was there some hoop he had to jump through before it was time to get down and dirty? He could tell Sam wanted it... but the hesitation, the stopping short... what the fuck?

He heard the car door slam, and then the engine revved. A pair of headlights flashed into the room for a second, then Sam was gone. Great. Grabbing the remote, he started to surf ... nothing... nothing... nothing. Nothing to take his mind off the ache between his legs. At least Edward had a great reason he had to suffer, but Dean didn't Goddamit. He couldn't hurt Sam, Sam couldn't hurt him... match made in heaven as far as sex was concerned, right?

He pressed the power button and shut the t.v. with a sigh. Then his hand was tapping the sofa, bored. Bored but not wanting to do anything... anything but Sam. And here he thought the imprintor _had to_ give the imprintee what the imprintee needed. So much for that!

Dean looked over at the door. Maybe he should chase him down... make Sam give it up and get it over with. Then any shyness or chivalry or whatever the hell hang up he had would just disappear. His hand moved to his thigh, then almost unconsciously to the still distinct bulge in his pants. He squeezed himself and closed his eyes. He was all too familiar with this... imagining the pleasures they could be sharing.

Yeah... imagining was better than nothing, so that's what Dean did, imagined what would happen if Sam had changed his mind...

Sam was walking back in the door and right over to Dean, kneeling in front of him at the couch, spreading Dean's bent knees and edging his way between them. "Couldn't go," Sam told him softly, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Dean, his head dipping to suck and lick at the vampire's neck, fingertips digging into his back. "Want you so damn much." Sam told him softly, the words whispered against his neck, hot breaths fanning over sensitive skin before Sam was again licking and sucking at his neck, pulling him in closer.

"Thought you'd never come around," Dean gasped, Sam's erotic licks, his nearness making him practically vibrate with need. "Need you... so much Sam. Want you so bad," he answered, cupping Sam's neck, his thumb running up and down over the artery in his throat pulsing with hot sweet blood... Sam's. His other hand danced down Sam's side, lingering over chiseled muscles, then sliding under the waistband of his jeans slightly. 

Sam pulled his head back, hazel orbs locking with golden green. "Take them off," he told Dean softly before leaning in, slanting his mouth over Dean's, tongue darting inside to tangle with Dean's own, soft moans tearing from his throat.

Dean tugged on the waistband, forcing Sam closer as he blindly undid his pants. The sound of the zipper echoed around them. He shoved Sam's pants and underwear down, his hands carressing Sam's powerful thighs, then sliding over his smooth firm ass, fingers dipping into his cleft as he pulled him once again closer. He lifted his own hips, groaning as Sam's hot cock hit his stomach. "Oh God," breaking the kiss, he started to undo his own pants. "Need you so much. Gonna burst," he said, tonguing Sam's lips as he shoved his own pants down his thighs and freed himself.

Sam gasped, his hips thrusting his hard hot cock against Dean's cool stomach. Biting his lip, Sam stared into beautiful golden green eyes, his hands running over Dean, touching him everywhere he could, slowly, seeking, mapping him out all over again. Leaning in Sam sucked the tender flesh of Dean's neck hard into his mouth, teeth scraping over the abused flesh. "So good," he panted softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Dean, pulling him from the couch as he sat back on his heels, allowing himself to lay back on the floor, bringing Dean down on top of him.

"Ungh..." So hot, the way Sam grabbed him off the couch like that. "Didn't know you were an acrobat," Dean whispered, biting his lip as Sam kept going back to his throat, knowing how it made him feel. He started to kick his jeans off, and Sam's as well, fighting to have both of them completely free of clothes. Then they were skin to skin, and it felt so fucking good. Pushing the hair off Sam's forehead and keeping his hand there, holding him in place, Dean lowered his mouth over Sam's.

 

Sam stared up at Dean, lips parted, breaths panting softly, need and desire clear in the depths of his hazel eyes, that fluttered slowly closed as Dean dipped his head, lowering his mouth over his.

He was hungry, so damned hungry for his elusive wolf. This time, this time Sam wasn't gonna get away from him, Dean wouldn't let him. He pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth, moaning as their tongues slid together. Sam had called him his, well Dean was going to show him that Sam belonged to him too. He kissed him hard, tongues wrestling, moving over each others', tasting, never still... never satisfied.

His free hand roamed over Sam's body, for once not hampered by clothes. Down his abs, his hips... and sliding over his cock, stroking it a few times before he lowered himself over Sam again, trapping their hard cocks between them and moving his hips, thrusting, groaning at the waves of building pleasure. "Tell me again you'll never leave me. Tell me there will never be anyone else for you," he begged, desperate to hear the words before he made his own declaration. "Tell me nothing... no one will ever separate us... no one else comes first."

Sam's hips bucked his aching cock against Dean, low groans breaking from deep in his throat, eyes squeezed closed, lips parted as he panted his breaths. Thrusting up against Dean, low moans breaking from his throat as his head rolled, eyes blinking open to stare up at the vampire, hands running over his back, down to his ass, gripping him and squeezing, pressing them together harder. Sam licked his lips as he shook his head, "Never, I'll never leave you. Need you, I ache without you. I swear," he swallowed, moaning as their cocks slid together. "You are my everything. Nothing comes before you, nothing, Dean. Not even myself. No one can come between us, I won't let them." He bit his lip, lifting his head up off the floor, crushing his lips against Dean's.

With every word, every fevered whisper, more of the ice around Dean's heart chipped away, melted. He kissed Sam back with everything he had, teeth clinking together as he fought to get closer. Lifting Sam's leg, making a sound of approval when his werewolf hooked it around his waist and raised himself up to meet Dean's thrusts, Dean knew this time... this time Sam would stay. 

*

Dean's hands moved desperately over his cock, faster, harder... he imagined himself rocking against Sam, catching the sounds the wolf made. "Fuck... ungh..." He was lifting his hips off the sofa, needing so badly to come. Screwing his eyes shut even tighter, he saw himself entering Sam, fucking hard into into him. "Love you... love you Sam... for always," he muttered between every thrust, and then he was shouting Sam's name and coming, the first ribbon of cum coating his hand. "Oh God..." Another ribbon, and another shot out of him, as he finally stopped writhing and eased back down.

Why... why did it always have to be in his own mind? Even though the words were words Sam had told him over and over, the physical part... why did his werewolf run from it?

* * *

Sliding from behind the wheel of the car, Sam walked into his Uncle Billy's house, right past Jacob, ignoring his attempts to talk to him, to get him to do... what, Sam wasn't even sure, his mind solely focused on Dean and the ache in his groin.

 

"Taking a shower," Sam mumbled, heading into the bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door, before Jacob could follow him inside and ask more questions. His hands went to the fastenings of his jeans, only then realizing that he had forgotten his shirt at Dean's house. Pushing the jeans down, Sam kicked them off along with his boxers, having removed his boots at the door.

Reaching down he flung off his socks, then pulled to his full height and reached into the shower, turning on the water. Stepping inside the stall, Sam let the heat of the water soak over his skin, as he hung his head, visions of Dean, memories of that way he had felt, tasted, how it had felt to have him touch him, squeeze him, assulted Sam's senses, making his still semi-hard cock pulse and throb, come back to full attention.

"Oh God, Dean..." Sam whispered softly, head falling back as he raised a hand, bracing it against the baby blue tiled wall, and using his imagination... to make it real, him and Dean.

Dean was sitting on a branch, swinging his legs and looking down at Sam with a smug smile. "Just like the old days, Sam. If you want me, you have to catch me." He dropped his over shirt down on top of the wolf's head, then laughed. 

Sam reached up to quickly pull the shirt away from his head, dropping it onto the ground as he stared up at the vampire, _his_ vampire.

"Only now... you're not the only one who can run fast. So how badly do you want me?" he asked, his heated gaze sliding down Sam's bare chest, all the way to his groin. "How bad does it ache, hmmm? How much you want me to touch you, squeeze you? How hard do you want it?" His eyes glittered with mischief.

"More than you could ever know," Sam answered. "You could make it easy on me and just surrender." Sam knew that wasn't going to happen, but he had to ask. Hands clenching into fists at his sides, muscles tensing, he waited for Dean to jump from the branch, knowing he would at some point and Sam was more than ready for it.

"What would be the fun in that? Besides... I like hearing you pant against my ear... so fucking hot." He swung his leg some more, seeing how closely Sam was watching, every move, just waiting. "You think you can catch me? Wrestle me to the ground? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He loved how Sam's stomach tightened, he could see every little change in his body.

"Careful, my 'kitten claws' might come out," Sam warned, his voice huskier than usual and eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Dean. "And that's not an issue," he gave a nod, "there _will_ be panting. Lots of it." He tilted his head to the side. "Wonder if I can make a - _you_ pant. Would be an interesting challenge." a slow predatory smirk pulled at the corner of Sam's lips, his gaze laser focused on Dean. "We'd definitely be doing more than wrestling... _a lot_ more." 

"Just make sure you're not 'all talk,'" Dean shot back, feinting, as if to jump down, but instead launching himself upward, from one branch to another, and vaulting over a tree. The chase was on!

 

Sam ran a few feet before shifting in mid run, chasing after the vampire.

Dean made his way through the canopy of branches, leaping, climbing, taunting the large wolf that followed on the ground. Oh yeah, he wanted his wolf all riled and ready for him. "Right here... right here Sam," he shouted, surfing the trunk of a tree that had broken. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Dean ran, between the trees, the wind rushing past him, the sound of his wolf always close... if not behind, then paralleling him, making him guess at where Sam was, just as he was making Sam guess.

Sam gave chase for a long while, finally coming up around to head off the vampire, one of the moves that he had been taught by the pack in hunting for vamps, cutting him off and rushing back at him. Jumping at Dean as he turned the opposite way, Sam tackled him to the ground, his hazel eyes glittering with yellow as he looked down, lip curling up before Sam pulled back from the vampire. It was only for a second, then he shifted back and tacking Dean again, his now naked human body stretched out on top of Dean's. Sam dipped his head, breaths panting out against the vampire's neck as he kissed a trail upward to his jaw line. "I won," Sam told him softly.

As the heavy paw held him down, it was only the fact that Dean saw Sam in the wolf's eyes that prevented him from fighting to get up, instinct shouting at him to fight, not surrender. A moment later a very naked Sam was in his arms, kissing and torturing him, hot breaths fanning over his skin. "Not fair," he muttered, shifting so Sam was nestled between his legs. "You used the old...'look I'm hot and naked' trick to distract me." But he wasn't hurting or complaining. He was taking advantage, running his hands over Sam's body, groping him, pulling him close as he sought out his mouth with his own. 

Sam chuckled softly. "I'm always hot and usually mostly naked," he shook his head slowly. "I just won," he dipped his head to nip at Dean's neck, loving how much it seemed to excite the vampire, "fair and square." Lifting his head he let Dean pull him in closer, opening his mouth to Dean's as their lips came together, his tongue darting into Dean's mouth to tangle them together, a low moan breaking from Sam's throat. His hands sliding up under Dean's tee, sliding upward against his skin, pushing the shirt up as he went. As the tee pooled at Dean's throat, Sam ran his hands back down Dean's sides, short blunt nails clawing against his skin before his hands gripped Dean's waist, pulling him up against him as Sam thrust his hips down against Dean.

Arching up off the ground against Sam, Dean agreed. "Hot... really hot, Sam... fuck." They were welded together like that, mouth to mouth, groin to groin, hands searching each others' bodies. The urge to fuck was getting stronger, building, through Dean fought to hold still, to kiss, to just barely move against each other, the torture just as sweet as when Sam paid too much attention to his throat.

Need built inside Dean, winding him up tighter and tighter until he couldn't stand it a second longer. "Sam!" Gripping him by the hips, he raised his own, even against the force of Sam's hand holding him down. "Now... need you ... now," he demanded, a few thrusts later pushing Sam up so he could undo his pants.

Sam nodded, breaths panting out, his hands joining Dean's at the fastenings of his jeans, fumbling to get them unfastened as quickly as they could. Hazel orbs flickered up to meet and lock with golden green. "Have wanted you so bad for so long," he told him softly, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

Dean raised his arms as Sam peeled his shift off. "Now you have me. Come on, show me those claws," he said, springing up and attacking Sam, slamming his back into a tree, but cushioning with his arm behind him. Leaves fell around them. He crushed his mouth over Sam's, kissing him hard, tongue fucking in and out of his mouth, his body emulating the motions of his tongue. So good, it felt so good to play hard and know they were about to screw their brains out. 

Just as he felt Sam gripping him, turning them around, he grabbed Sam's waist and jumped up, landing sitting on a wide branch with Sam sitting between his thighs. He scrambled backward, until his back lodged against the tree trunk, and raised his gaze to meet Sam's now almost feral eyes. "Not afraid of heights, are you?"

Sam gave a small shake of his head. "Not afraid of anything, cept maybe not having you."

Widening his legs, digging his heels into the bark of the branch, Dean crooked his finger and gave a sexy grin. "Come and get it. And I wanna hear you howl, Sammy."

 

Sam's lips quirked into a small smirk as he crawled slowly forward on the branch toward Dean his gaze laser focused on the vampire. Reaching him, Sam sat back on his heels, reaching for Dean, pulling him up against him and slanting his mouth over the vampire's, kissing him hard, lips and tongue lingering before he pulled his head back. "Turn over for me."

"Doggie style?" Dean leaning forward, chasing him and kissing him. "Woof... woof," he teased, then turned over, first on all fours, then moving forward, hands crawling up the trunk so he was on his knees. He looked over his shoulder, his gut tightening at the heat in his lover's unwavering gaze. "Fuck me."

Sam moved forward, arm wrapping around Dean's wraist, pulling him up against his body, Sam's hard cock sliding along the cleft of his ass. A low groan tore from Sam's throat as he dipped his head, nipping at the vampire's neck. "We all have our... 'kinks'." he whispered, hot breath against the sensitive flesh.

 

Sam's free hand slid between them, wrapping around his own hard length, sliding along his length a few times before aligning himself with Dean's tight hole and pushing, thrusting his hips forward. It was good, so damn good, better than Sam had ever thought possible as he moved inside Dean, his mouth at his neck, teasing his flesh with his tongue and teeth as he thrust his hard cock harder and deeper into him.

*

Sam's hand on his cock slid along his length faster, muscles tensing as he panted out his breaths, the image of himself inside his vampire, the thoughts of how it would be, the way he would feel, sending heat spiraling through his system to pool low in his belly. Sam grit his teeth, eyes squeezing tightly closed, groaning long and loud as his balls drew up tight a second before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, coating his hand and hitting the wall before him. His hips moving so hard, his body swayed, muscles locked, Sam came hard to the images in his mind. Slowly leaning forward, he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower stall. "Oh God, Dean..." he whispered breathlessly, eyes closed as his forehead rolled against the wall, "I love you."

Jacob looked toward the bathroom as he stood in the kitchen, eyes wide, hearing the odd, near howl sound coming from inside.

 

* * *

Sam walked up to Dean's door a little later, his hair still wet from his shower. He hadn't bothered with shoes or a shirt, standing there in just his low rise jeans. Sam took a breath as he lifted his fist and knocked on the door, letting it out as he lowered his hand and shifting his weight. He hated that he'd had to leave, but things had gone further than they had before and Sam wasn't sure he would have been able to stop himself if he hadn't gone away right when he had.

Walking up to the door, knowing who it was, Dean tugged the door open. Seeing Sam wet, his hair curling against his neck, and with barely any clothes on, it was as if he hadn't just jerked himself off to satisfaction. One arm on the door frame, he asked quietly. "If I touch you, will you disappear?"

Sam shook his head. "Only when you need me to," Sam answered, his gaze running over Dean's form, taking in the fact that he had changed into sweats, and the fact that he was once again wearing a tee. His gaze settling finally on Dean's face once more, hazel locking with golden green. "Can I come back in?" 

"You gonna tell me where you went? Or is this more of that 'secret werewolf business'?" Yeah, he was more than a little frustrated. But he raised his arm and stepped away, letting him inside, fighting the need to tackle him to the ground and pick up where they'd left off.

Sam walked in, turning around to face Dean again, the corners of his lips quirking slightly. "Mm, sort of 'werewolf business', I guess," he shrugged a shoulder. "I went home. Took a shower." He smiled, reaching for Dean's hand, thumb running back and forth lightly across the backs of his knuckles. "Did you miss me?" Sam asked, biting his lip a teasing light in his eyes.

Looking down at their hands, then back up at smiling eyes, Dean had to fight to hold on to the feeling he'd been wronged somehow. "'By 'miss you' do you mean do I feel like pushing you up against the door and kissing the hell outta you? Yeah... yeah Sam, I missed you." He started to walk backwards to the sofa, eyes drilling into Sam's, hand extending until he released it. "I think you should make it up to me... I could use a massage. What do you say, you want to give me one, don't you?" He gave a little mental push, then lowered onto the sofa, and turned his back, crossing his arms over the arm rest to cradle his face.

 

Sam followed Dean over to the sofa, kneeling on the floor beside him. Leaning over him, Sam whispered in his ear. "Never given a massage before." Hot breath against Dean's neck and ear. Pulling his head back, Sam reached for the hem of the vampire's tee, pushing the shirt up to reveal his muscled back, hooking the ends of the tee over Dean's shoulder, Sam let his hands slide slowly down his back, stopping at his lower back, and sliding to the sides, thumbs on either side of Dean's spine, Sam started to rub gently. "Like that?"

Warm palms, gentle, but pushing down with enough pressure to satisfy him, moved over his back, sending heat through his system. Relaxing... sure, if his mind didn't keep going back to 'sexing.' "Mmm... yeah... like it," Dean agreed, wiggling a little and giving Sam a half smile. "Don't stop..." he moaned as Sam's thumbs moved over him in tiny spheres. "Wish you had extra hands."

Sam smiled softly as he continued to move his hands over Dean's back, sliding his palms along his flesh, pressing down gently, thumbs making circle patterns against his skin over muscle. "No extra hands, but, I have a mouth," Sam dipped his head, running his tongue from the base of Dean's spine all the way up to his neck, nipping gently there. "Does that work?" Sam asked softly, his hands stilling on Dean's back, holding onto him at the waist.   
Shivers of pleasure coursed through Dean's body and he almost came off the couch when Sam's teeth nipped his neck. "Caution... erotic zone," he groaned, wanting Sam's mouth there again, but knowing he couldn't take too much of it without pouncing. And pouncing would be bad... it would send Sam running from him. Sure he'd had many thoughts about compelling him, but mostly they came to him when he day dreamed or jerked off. He had his code of honor, and that would not only violated it but Sam... something he wasn't willing to do. "Wish you had more mouths," he said, "and now I'm scared what _else_ you'll use on me."

At Dean's groaned words, Sam had pressed his cheek to the side of Dean's head, squeezing his eyes closed as his cock stirred to life in his jeans. He paused there, stuggling for control, feeling as though he hadn't just found release in the shower only minutes before returning, wishing, wanting nothing more than to have Dean tell him that he was alright with going all the way, that he was ready, that they could do this. Sam smiled at Dean's wish that he had more mouths, turning his head and leaning down lower, his lips against Dean's neck. What he said next, about what else Sam would use, had Sam pulling his head up fast, eyes opening as he cleared his throat, frowning at the direction he was going in. Where he was trying to go, take them again. Sam moved his hands across Dean's back, brows furrowed as he tried to focus on just that and not the pulsing in his cock, the desire to pull Dean's sweat pants down and... Sam licked his lips, _Change the subject. Change the subject NOW!_ "Did, uh, did you watch the movie?"

Dean was in heaven, or maybe it was hell. Sam knew exactly how to touch him, how to use that mouth to wreak havoc with his senses... make him want so badly. He was teasing him now, and Dean smiled, started to turn to ask if he'd shocked Sam into silence, when Sam finally spoke. Dean's eyes widened, his back stiffening and not at all relaxed any longer. "A movie? No Sam, I prefer it in 'real life.'" And it was going so well. Collapsing on the sofa, Dean didn't know whether he wanted to cry or shout or shake his werewolf and demand sex... like now. 

Then Sam's phone was playing music and Dean was almost relieved. He turned over and sat up, watching Sam.

Sam frowned at Dean's words, but before he could ask he sat back and reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. "Yeah, Black," Sam answered, frowning as he listened to Charlie Swan on the other end of the line telling him that another body had been found. Sam pulled to his feet. "Yeah, okay, I'll be right there." Sam said, flipping the cell closed, his gaze going to Dean. "I gotta go, work," he shrugged a shoulder offering a small apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking at his watch and knowing it couldn't be good. "You want a shirt? Or you going home to change?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't have time to go home," he said as he walked toward the door. "Yeah, my shirt, if you've got it would be good. I don't have shoes, but that's not a big deal seeings as I have to go down to the beach, another body's been found. That was Officer Swan."

Dean went to grab the shirt and handing it to Sam walked out with him. "I'll drive, unless we're running, but that will raise eyebrows." 

 

Sam took his shirt from Dean, slipping it over his head as he reached for the door handle, walking out as he pulled the hem down over his stomach.

Pausing at Dean's words, Sam looked over at him and shook his head. "No, wait here. I'll come back after we're through."

"I'm coming." His gaze met Sam's. "Don't worry, I won't be _touching you_ in public." He didn't wait for an answer, and started to walk to the car. He still thought it was fucked up, for Sam to be hiding him like his dirty little secret. And Sam knew his feelings on it. 

Sam sighed, "Dean," he pressed his lips together as he looked at him over the roof of the car, "it's not like that. This is official police business, not," he huffed, squeezing his eyes closed against the sliver of pain that ran through him making him not finish the sentence and say things that Uley had demanded he not say. Opening his eyes Sam shook his head. "It's not about that," he reinterated softly, giving Dean a pointed look. 

"It'll be a while before the coroner can get here. I could help." He didn't acknowledge the truth of what Sam said, there was so much he didn't say. "You know I can. Or... what... you're still thinking vampire... me?" Carlisle had told Dean he'd be the first one that the werewolves suspected since he was the newest to this vegetarian way of life, or so they thought. Ironically, he'd never taken... even tasted human blood.

 

Sam huffed and tugged the car door open, sliding inside without answering, waiting for Dean to get in before he looked over at him. "You really think that I would think it was you?" Sam asked him, eyes narrowing. He ran a hand through his hair, tearing his gaze away as he shook his head. 

"Can you honestly tell me the thought never crossed your mind?" Dean asked, turning the key. "It's alright. I get it, I mean why you'd think it. Or _they_ might." He sniffed and backed the car up, then turned onto the street. "Which beach?"

 

Sam grit his teeth, frowning darkly. "I never said I thought it was -" he huffed, tearing his gaze away to look out the side window. " _Others_ might think that, but I never said I did," he mumbled softly, chewing on a thumb nail. Blowing out a hot breath, Sam gave Dean directions to where Charlie Swan had said the body was located.

When they arrived, the location of the body was obvious since Officer Swans car was parked to one side, an ambulance the other and between them both crouched Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen. Slipping from the car, Sam walked up to them, Dean next to him. "Looks like we both had the same idea," Sam mumbled, when Charlie Swan looked over at him, then to Dean Cullen.

"Actually, Dr. Cullen came here on his own, I didn't bring him," Officer Swan said as he pulled to his full height, eyeing Sam and Dean as he took a couple steps back to let them see the remains of the body.

"Guess we Cullens think alike," Dean said, meeting his 'brother's' eyes then looking at the corpse. He crouched down, wishing that one of the officers would stop flashing the light back and forth to help them, the dark was fine. He listened as Sam questioned Officer Swan and was brought up to speed. 

Carlisle held up two baggies. Like before... there was fur, and a tooth. 

"You'd think by now this animal would need dentures," Dean muttered, knowing... just knowing it was a vampire fang.

"Could be _animals_ ," Carlisle said, drily.

Dean's gaze flicked to him. As in a couple, he looked over at Sam.

Sam stepped forward, crouching down next to Dean, shining his flash light down at the remains and wrinkling his nose. "What'd I miss?" he asked, glancing up at Dean, feeling his gaze on him. Hazel orbs searched golden green, before he tore his gaze away, to look back down at the remains of a body. "If this thing is eating this much every night," he shook his head, "it's gonna need a diet soon." He ran a hand over his face before turning his head to look over at Officer Swan, "Hey, you still got the photo's from the other body?" 

Charlie frowned and nodded, holding up a finger before turning to jog back to his car. Sam looked back at the two vampires who were looking at him. "It got rid of him, didn't it?" Sam mumbled, pulling a pen out of his pocket, using it to hook a lock of what looked like werewolf hair. Bringing it up to his face, Sam leaned in slightly, sniffing it before tossing it down and quickly pulling to his feet, a string of obscenities falling from his lips as he shook his head.

"Werewolf," Dean said, and he'd already guessed the results of Sam's smell test.

"I think we're back to the one werewolf, one vampire, theory," Carlisle said looking at both of them.

"It's not us."

Carlisle didn't bother to note he hadn't said it was. "Any theories, Officer Black?" 

Sam spun around, looking from one vampire to the other as he nodded. "Yeah, the damn wolf was trying to kill the damn vampire and ended up tangled up in this mess!" A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Wolves do not -" he started through clenched teeth at the look he got from both vampires, only to have to stop as Charlie walked back over, photos in hand. 

"Well this one apparently does," Dean muttered under his breath as he stood up. A few trucks pulled up, and a bunch of dogs jumped off. If Alice had been there, she'd have made a 'cousins' crack at Sam, Dean was sure of it.

"Spread out boys... let's find this thing," Officer Swan said, gripping his rifle. He looked at Sam, jutted his chin toward another group of men, then walked away.

"Let's go," Dean said.

"Dean, this isn't your business," Carlisle said.

"Yeah... well, I like sticking it in Sam's business," Dean answered casually, but firmly.

Sam looked over at Dean, a look of gratitude in the depths of his hazel eyes, even as his brow furrowed with a slight frown. Nodding toward the other men that Officer Swan had indicated, Sam sighed, "Let's go." 

A sweep of the entire area, an effort that lasted the remainder of the night, only ending as daybreak began to clear the horizon revealed, nothing. Not a single shread. 

Walking back toward the car, Sam yawned as he looked over at Dean. "So much for a decent night," he mumbled tugging the car door open and sliding inside. Before Dean had a chance to climb in Sam was nearly asleep in the passenger seat.

"Wolves..." Dean rolled his eyes and got inside.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, the Cullens.... Alice, Esme, Ros and Jasper, to be specific, dropped by at Dean's place, just after the time Sam usually showed up. Dean knew that Alice was at the bottom of the visit, but really there was nothing he could do. They talked a while, then there was a silence.

He cleared his throat. "If you're here to grill me, I think Alice did a good job of it already, she can answer your questions."

"Unlike you, Alice has been most cooperative," Esme said, softening her words with a smile. "We're just worried about you. We've... well Jasper has done some research into this 'imprinting.'"

"Research. What, like its on the net... the hell..." Now he felt like an idiot. He could have found the 'most guarded' secrets of the werewolves online.

"It's difficult to find, but there," Jasper said, then looked at his mom.

"The point is..."

"The point is that you _don't_ have to be with him, this werewolf. The imprinted person has a _choice_ ," Ros told him. "If he said anything that made you think you have to do this..."

"Whoa whoa whoa...." Raising his hand, Dean stopped her. "No one can _make_ me do anything, alright?"

Alice raised her brows, concern clear on her face. "We just don't want you to be doing this for the wrong reasons," she shook her head, "because you don't have to. This," she glanced at Jasper, then looked back at Dean. "What he did, it's _his_ problem, not yours if you don't want it to be," she bit her lip.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean looked down for a moment, then back at them. "It's not... a problem." His jaw pulsed as he came face to face with the truth. "I need him too. I need what he can give me. Friendship. Love," he nodded, even though the word came with difficulty. "Trust... trust that he'll always be there for me, I need him. I need that." 

"Dean liked to be alone, even before he became a vampire," Jasper noted. "I think the 'one mate' thing works for him... he's found his mate, the person he wants to spend most of his time with." Most vampires took off with a single mate or companion, and unlike the Cullens, didn't live in large families. Right from the start, Dean hadn't wanted to live with them, though he visited and became part of their family.

Alice offered a small smile as she nodded.

Ros eyed Dean a moment before slowly giving her own nod.

Esme smiled fully. "Then bring him home to meet everyone," she told him, "please."

"A werewolf... surrounded by vampires? He's not gonna like it," Dean shook his head. "I don't think its a good idea. Something'll go wrong."

Alice smiled as she walked over to Dean, linking her arm around one of his. "Oh, you mean like him finding a way to cut himself on every dull object in the room?" she laughed, obviously referring to Bella. The others smiled. "I think it will be fine, Dean. We'll just," she sighed, "hold our breath until he leaves."

"Alright. I'll see if he wants to stop by tomorrow. Don't cook," he added quickly. "We'll bring something with us or, come after dinner. And... yeah, no dog jokes. I'm the only one allowed to make those. And no showing him fangs, he gets tense," he nodded. "I mean it, Alice."

"If he's got his sights on you, he better get used to fangs."

Dean looked at Ros. "We're working on it. And you... you should sniff him. Once you get used to the smell, I swear it smells like rain... nothing like dog."

Ros wrinkled her nose. "I'll take your word for it," she shrugged, "not that I have a problem with him. He's got to be better than a human."

Alice raised a brow at her 'sister'.

"What!?"

"Alright, Dean, we'll see the two of you tomorrow, after dinner," Esme told him, turning around toward the door, the others following behind her, filing out of his house, one by one.

* * *

An hour and half later, there was still no Sam. Dean's phone calls went straight to his voice mail. Finally tired of waiting, Dean decided to go find him... on the res.

He made a quick stop at his grams, who warned him again not to come here. Telling her he was just a figment of her imagination, he took her blood pressure and helped her to the lazy boy in front of the t.v. before kissing her cheek and leaving.

He was cautious as he approached the Black residence. Billy, who'd always been quite nice to him when he was young no longer really liked to look at him. He'd come to the hospital one day, and when Dean had come to treat him, Billy had asked for another Doctor. It had been awkward, on several levels. But the message had gotten through, loud and clear.

Dean walked around the small house, and heard two heart beats. One was definitely Sam's, the other Billy's. If Jacob had been in there, Dean wasn't sure he'd have risked it. He waited for the right moment, then whisked the door open and closed, passing right behind Billy like an invisible breeze, then standing in the hall to see if he'd noticed. The old man merely rubbed his arms, and switched the t.v. channel.

Good. Quietly walking into the bedroom, Dean closed the door behind him and watched Sam. His wolf was sprawled on top of the bed, in shorts, and had pushed the blanket to the ground. He walked closer, looking down at him, admiring his beauty. He'd been a good looking kid, but now... now he was a handsome man. Even in sleep, his mouth curved slightly into a smile.

Dean's gaze lingered on the column of his throat, and he couldn't help wondering what wolf blood might taste like. Not any wolf, Sam's. But he knew it would never happen. Sam would kill him first. Ignoring the aching in his fangs, he allowed his gaze to inch down that chiseled chest, to his abs, and move over his shorts to his powerful legs. 

Okay... he wanted Sam. Even in the middle of werwolf territory, in the house of not one but two of their kind, if Sam offered himself here, Dean wouldn't... couldn't say no. Shaking his head at himself, he went and sat on the bed, then climbed next to Sam, pulling the blanket off the floor and over both of them. Sam was laying on his back, so Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, turning him over onto his side so that Sam's head was now on his chest, and his leg was slightly over him. The instant their bodied touched, a wave of heat crashed through Dean. His personal furnace was hot in more ways than one. He brushed his mouth along the side of Sam's forehead, loving how well he fit into his arms.

 

"Mm," Sam mumbled the sound in his sleep, shoving at the blanket. "Stop... blanket... Jake... s'hot... not funny... go away." Sam frowned, snuggling closer to the source of calming coolness beside him. "M' tired." He wrapped his arm around Dean, pulling him in closer, turning his face toward Dean's neck, hot breaths exhaling against his skin. Sam's hand around Dean started to move, sliding down his back and up. Sam slid his leg upward, higher over the vampire's body, before his long leg moved again to hook around Dean, pulling his lower body in closer too. He moaned softly as his hips slowly started to move, grinding against Dean. "Mmm..." 

"Mmm..." Dean quietly agreed, turning in even more towards Sam, closing his eyes as Sam pressed into him. One hand sliding up to cup Sam's face, he rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly across Sam's lips, opening his eyes to watch Sam's lips part and try to chase his thumb. Even in his sleep, Sam knew just how to touch him, to affect him. Dean felt the familiar tension building low in his belly, welcomed it as he lightly thrust back against his lover.

Sam moaned softly as he thrust his hips against what had to be a dream. A small sound of frustration sounding deep in his throat as he tugged Dean closer, arching against him, turning his head to bury his face, parted lips against Dean's neck, he sighed softly. "More..." Sam mumbled the word in his sleep. 

Dean just barely held in a deep groan of his own as Sam's mouth hit his throat. It slid back and forth, with every motion of their bodies, sending need pulsing through his body. He lifted Sam's face, this time slanting his mouth across it, keeping him busy by delving his tongue inside, and slowly exploring Sam's mouth. It was a slow, but mind melting kiss, coupled with their light movements against each other. The sensation of Sam's hardening cock pressing into his thigh had Dean moaning with his own need, kissing just a little harder.

At first, Sam's sleep fogged brain didn't know what to make of the fact that he was nearly positive he was being kissed, but then he seemed to come to the conclusion that it was part of his dream. A very realistic dream. Sam moaned softly, his lips and tongue moving slowly,sleepily as he returned the kiss, though in his mind he was giving as good as he got, kissing the hell out of his vampire as they lay on the couch in his house. "Don't stop..." Sam mumbled, his head sliding back against the pillows, revealing his long neck, lips parted as his breaths panted out, his hips thrusting against Dean, arms and leg holding onto the dream version of his vampire tightly.

It was an invitation Dean could not resist. Dipping his head down, he started to kiss and suck Sam's throat, licking him, tasting him. The rush of blood in the arteries under his tongue made Dean's teeth ache... his fangs elongated slightly. "Won't stop... not until you tell me," he whispered against soft sunkissed skin, his hands now roving over Sam's body, his sides... griping his hip to pull him close as they arched against each other. Oh God... Sam was panting now.... and the sound ... the feel of his hot breaths always got Dean going. "Love you... love you baby," he whispered, thrusting against Sam, mouth moving, teeth scraping lightly, need sending blood surging straight to his cock. 

Sam's hands curled into fists against Dean's back as he arched and groaned, thrusting harder against him, breaths panting out hard through parted lips. Sam's head slid forward on the pillow, his eyes opening wide, a predatory look within their hazel depths. It took a minute for his sleep fogged mind to realize what he was seeing, even as his body slowed it's movements, brow furrowing in confusion. In the next instant, Sam was not only releasing Dean, but scurrying back across the bed so fast he fell off the other side onto the floor with a thud. 

Surprised, Dean sat up and looked down at Sam. "What... did I go vampy and scare you?"

Sam stared wide eyed at Dean for a moment, before he quickly crawled over to his bedroom door and reached up, turning the lock. Turning around to face Dean, Sam narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he whispered angrily. "Do you _want_ to be ripped apart!?"

Clenching his jaw, Sam pulled to his feet, walking to the window of his room and looking out before pulling the curtains closed more. He turned to face Dean again then, arms crossing over is chest. "What if someone had seen you!? I told you _not_ to come onto Res.lands!"

"Not what you were saying a few minutes ago." He saw the disbelief in Sam's face. "'Don't stop... Mmm... more,'" he mimmicked in Sam's tones. "I think I like you better when you're asleep." He patted the bed. "C'mere. I missed you. A lot." 

Sam grit his teeth, but walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I did _not_ -" he huffed, not finishing his words, fairly sure that yeah, he probably _did_ say them, even in his sleep. "You can't keep coming out here," Sam told him, running a hand through his hair, turning his head to look at Dean. "It's one thing for me to fight one wolf, but the whole pack," he shook his head, "I'd do it, and I'd lose. Then you'd die anyway." 

"You don't have a lot of faith in me, do you?" Dean shook his head. "You keep out of fights with wolves. They're vicious, even to their brothers. Not very civilized, hmm?." He settled back on the bed and cavalierly reached out. "So what, we gonna pick up where we left off? I think my tongue was in your mouth last..."

Sam narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched, " _We_ are going to get _you_ the hell outta here," Sam ground out. "If Jacob catches you in here, or one of the others," he huffed and shook his head, pulling to his feet. "Come on." He stretched a arm out toward Dean and he waved his cupped hand toward himself. "Let's go. Once you get out of here and _off_ Res. lands, you can put your tongue wherever you want, but not until."

" _Anywhere_ I want?" Dean asked, refusing to give him his hand. "I don't believe you. Besides, I came for a visit... you're not really gonna throw me out this quickly, are you. I'm your guest... and you're not being a good host." He gave a mental nudge. "Let's wreck your bed." 

Sam sat back down, "Wreck my bed, huh?" he smiled and started to lean toward Dean only to stop himself, nearly jumping to his feet. "Cut that out!" Sam told him, eyes narrowed. "I know you keep doing _something_ to me, now stop it and get up."

Dean got up and walked toward him, forcing him back with his body, knowing he wouldn't fight for fear of making noise and getting Billy curious. When he had him pinned to the wall, his own palms flat against it on either side of Sam's body, he asked. "So you'd rather have it up against the wall, then?" He gave another mental nudge, and seeing the fight go out of Sam's eyes, slid one hand over his cheek. His mouth descended over Sam's, open mouthed, as hot and hungry as he'd been minutes ago in bed. Maybe it was crazy, but fear of detection heightened his lust.

The protest that nudged at the back of Sam's mind never made it to his lips before Dean's crushed against them eliciting a deep moan from deep in Sam's throat, his arms rising to wrap around his vampire, pulling him in closer as he returned the kiss, tongues sliding together and tangling. Sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth Sam raised a leg to wrap around one of Dean's pulling his lower body in just as closely as he was holding his upper, hips grinding up against the vampire's. 

 

Staggering forward, pushing Dean back toward the bed, Sam shoved him back down onto it, his lips never leaving Dean's as he fell onto the mattress with him, grinding against Dean's body, hands running over his vampire, shoving at his clothes to get to the bare flesh underneath.

Pulling his head back just slightly, Sam gazed down at him, desire clear in the hazel depths of his eyes. "Want you so much," Sam started to say only to remember not only where they were, but his promise to Dean, his eyes widening before he added, "to get up so we can go." As he pulled off Dean and the bed, standing on his feet, he offered his hand again, jaw clenched. "Come on."

Oh man... oh fuck, he stopped... again, after making him want Sam with a vengeance. Dean stared at him for a long moment, then decided to drop it. "You know something, you're a kill joy." Grabbing Sam's hand, he got up, and pulled him close, running his tongue over the seam of Sam's lips. "But I want more... more of this." He gave Sam a look that said he meant business.

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked at Dean. Did he mean? No, he must mean kissing, holding, touching, like they'd been doing. He gave a nod, licking his lips. "As soon as we get you off Res. land," he answered, raising a hand to run through his hair as he blew out a hot breath, glancing toward the door, then looking back at Dean. "This is gonna be real interesting," he mumbled. "How exactly did you get in past my uncle anyway?" he asked, eyeing Dean, brows raised.

 

Dean cocked a grin. "Vampire speed. I'll catch you on the outside, slow poke." Opening the door, he listened for Billy's heart beats. With silent movements, he moved to the hallway, looked in to see Billy half watching the t.v. and writing on something. When his head was bent, Dean moved faster than the eye was capable of following and was out the door, though some papers went flying around the man. He was sure Sam could deal with that.

 

* * *

 

Dean sat on the stairs of the porch, legs sprawled out in front of him, leaning back with his hands on the step behind him, acting for all the world as if he'd been there waiting on Sam for a long time, when in fact he'd only been there for a few minutes when Sam broke out of the woods. "Don't you look out of breath," he teased, "get over here... you know I love it when you're panting."

Sam's steps slowed to a jog as he spotted Dean sitting leisurely on the porch, grinning at him, like he hadn't just been in the very place he had warned him not to be. Making his way over, Sam stopped at the last step, breaths coming slightly faster than normal through parted lips having run all the way in human form instead of shifting. Sam frowned down at the vampire. "You could have gotten yourself killed," he spat angrily, voice low. "What the hell were you thinking? Not only were you on Res. lands, a place I _told you_ not to go, but in my house!? A place I live with another wolf!?" he shook his head. "Vamps are _not_ Jacobs favorite things, let me tell you," he huffed, shaking his head as he started to pace, crossing his arms over his chest, head hanging. "Thanks to the whole Edward, Bella, Jake love triangle they have going, Jake _hates_ vampires." He stopped in front of Dean, hazel eyes intent on golden green. "He would have tried to kill you as soon as he saw you."

"I'm not afraid of your Jacob, and I needed to see you. Exactly whose fault is that?" he asked in a silky voice, his gaze following Sam back and forth.

Sam sighed, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. "I was asleep," he huffed and moved to sit on the step next to Dean. "I would have come over as soon as I woke up."

"I like you when you're asleep. You should sleep here." He let the suggestion hang between them, swinging one knee back and forth, still lounging casually. 

Sam frowned at him, licking his lips, his gaze darting over his shoulder at the house, then back to Dean. "Here," he pressed his lips together. He could just tell Jacob and Uncle Billy he was staying at the station. "Yeah, I-" he nodded, "I could do that."

"Really? Okay." A smile broke across Dean's face. "Oh, one more thing... I mean before you kiss me. You're invited for dinner tomorrow. Technically, you and I will pick up dinner, and then we'll go over... to my family."

Sam nodded, opening his mouth to say more about staying over, only to close it as Dean went on. "Dinner, with your family? You mean... the Cullens?" Sam tore his gaze away, running his hands over his jean clad thighs as he nodded before looking back at Dean. "A house full of vampires?" he lifted a hand, running it through his hair. "Uh, yeah," he pulled to his feet, pacing away, head bowed. The pack was already starting to ask questions, they could tell he had someone in his life and they knew it was something he was trying to keep secret. Uley had been giving him that distrusting look of his for a while now, and he'd had to work hard to try not to think about Dean when he was in wolf form. "Uh," Sam started as he turned around, shaking his head. "I dunno if that's such a good idea," he said, chewing at his thumb. 

Dean gave a snort. "You scared?" Leaning his elbow onto his knee, he looked down. "They're not gonna want to eat you. You don't smell good to them, not like you do to me." He looked back up. "It's kinda important. We could keep it short. Half hour." There was a silent pause, not a comfortable one. "Aren't you tired of hiding this from everyone? I'm tired Sam. I can't come visit you, or you don't want me to. We can't go out, not unless we're standing like six feet apart. It just... it's one normal thing we could do together."

Sam could see how much it meant to Dean, it wasn't within his power to say no, not that he wanted to. Not then, not knowing what it meant to him. Crossing the distance between them, Sam sat back down on the step, his gaze intent on Dean's as he reached up cupping the nape of his neck with one hand as he took one of Dean's own with the other, nodding. "Okay, yeah, we'll go," Sam told him softly, leaning in, brushing his lips over Dean's, "Whatever you want. Whatever you need me to do," Sam told him softly between one kiss and the next. He laid his forehead against Dean's, closing his eyes. "I know how hard it is, Dean. I don't like that we can't _do_ things that normal couples do. I wish -" he sighed, biting his lip before pulling his head back. "I just _can't_ , it's not within my power to change that. Uley, he -" Sam's words trailed off as he doubled over, his hand slipping from Dean's neck, the other pulling from his hand as he wrapped his arms around his middle, a look of pain etched into his face. 

Some of Dean's tension had started to leave him until Sam doubled over. "Sam... what is it?" he asked, putting his hand over Sam's back and looking down into his face. "What the hell?" 

Sam scrambled to his feet, backing away from Dean, still doubled over. "I'm fine," he grunted, eyes squeezing closed. "I - I can't talk about this," he said as he opened his eyes, "I should go." 

"No... stay." Dean stood up. "Is it something you can't say... are they... are they fucking hurting you, Sam?" He grabbed Sam's arm. "Shake your head... yes or no. Sam!" 

Sam grit his teeth as he looked at Dean. "I can't talk about it. Uley -" Sam growled in pain doubling over more, stagger stepping forward. "I should go," he looked up shaking his head. "I can't - I can't -" Sam tugged his arm free, straightening slightly. "I'll come back," he told Dean, turning and heading toward the woods, "I promise," he called back, slowly straightening as he jogged away, ducking into the woods.

Dean merely glowered at his disappearing back. "Sonovabitch." He got up and walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sleepover. Yeah right. Lately the amount of time Sam spent with him seemed to shrink. He'd get spooked by too much kissing or touching. Or he wouldn't like Dean's questions, or something... always something had him running off, promising to 'come back later.' Well he could shove his promises. 

Dean's foot pushed the pedal all the way down as he took the curves like a raving maniac or someone driving an expensive sports car. The engine of his baby roared as she gave him everything she had. Windows rolled down, music cranked up, he didn't really care where was going.

A couple of hours later, he parked near the wharf in Seattle, then walked toward it. It was bustling with people buying flowers and groceries and arts and crafts. Couples were waiting outside nightclubs, jamming to the music from where they stood. As Dean walked by, he realized, even though he'd gotten himself lost in a crowd, he was very much alone. Alice had her Jasper. Emmett had his Ros. Dean supposedly had his Sam... but where the hell was he? Most of the time, running the opposite way.

After walking up and down the couple city blocks that made up the wharf district, Dean went to sit down at an out door bistro. Ordering a glass of wine, and nothing else, he looked out over the water. Maybe he'd hang out until they kicked him out.

* * *

Sam had walked back to Dean's a short time later after dealing with Jacob's questions and accusations that he also couldn't, wouldn't answer, only to find Dean gone. The car wasn't in the driveway, the house closed up tight. Dammit!

 

Catching his scent hadn't been too difficult, though he hadn't expected to Dean to have gome as far as Seattle. He'd screwed up and he knew it, but he didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like he chose this any more than Dean had chosen what had happened to him. That thought had Sam brooding as his search for the vampire that had done this to Dean came to mind. Sam had a few leads, but nothing concrete, not yet, but he would find him. He wouldn't rest until he found the bastard and killed him. Ripped his fucking ass apart.

Walking along through throngs of people, toward an outdoor bistro, Sam spotted Dean sitting alone at a table for two, staring off at the water. With a sigh, Sam ran his hand through his hair, slowly making his way over, stopping just behind Dean. "Is this seat taken?" Sam asked softly, chewing his bottom lip as he waited for Dean to either allow him the chance to ask forgiveness or tell him to go fuck himself.

Dean closed his eyes as Sam's voice washed over him. It could be perfect... it so damned well could, if it weren't for the interference of his wolf buds. "No. My 'boyfriend's' never around anyway, why don't you take his place?" He licked his lips and looked at the empty chair.

Sam pulled the chair out. "Sounds to me like your boyfriend's an asshole who doesn't know how lucky he is," Sam told him as he took a seat, his gaze locked on Dean.

 

Giving a one shouldered shrug, Dean answered. "Sometimes I think he made bad choices in choosing his friends. Maybe they _influence_ him too much. I don't know if he just let's them, or... if he can't help it. Or maybe he's still having trouble with the concept of going out with a _leech_. I don't think he's over the shock... you know?" He willed Sam to tell him the truth.

Sam listened to Dean, feeling horrible that he had hurt Dean. At the end of Dean's words, Sam lifted his head, his gaze intent on Dean's face. "Look at me," he told Dean, "please." He sighed and cleared his throat, reaching for one of Dean's hands to hold in his. Sam licked his lips. "I am not having trouble with what you are," he told him, shaking his head. "You are," he closed his eyes tightly, " _everything_ ," he opened them, "to me. I don't care if you are _cold_ ," he raised Dean's hand, pressing it to his cheek, "or if you weren't. It has _nothing_ to do with that," Sam told him, pleading with his eyes for Dean to believe him. He hung his head. "As for my _'friends,'_ " he huffed and shook his head, lifting it. "if I could, I would tell them all to go to hell. I don't care what they think or say or want, but -" he pressed his lips together, shaking his head, "it's not that easy." 

"Because they have some _control_ over you." Dean's gaze sharpened. This time, he was the one to take Sam's hand. "I believe you. But we're gonna have to deal with this, if not now, some time. It's going to come to a head sometime. Unless they bend," and he meant like his family had bent and agreed to accept Sam... or to at least try, "one day you may have to make a choice between us." Fear blossomed in his stomach, the thought of Sam choosing the wolves... it hurt, it freaking scared him... and he knew it was not an impossibility. No matter what Sam said.

Sam bit his lip, the fact that what Dean said was true obvious in the depths of his hazel eyes. They _did_ have control over him. Uley had control over him, just like he did over every other member of the pack. It wasn't something he wanted, he never asked for this. It just happened. Hell, Jacob didn't like it either, Uley being able to control them, but fact was fact, and he could.

 

Sam shook his head, "They can't take you away from me," Sam told him, hazel searching golden green. "I won't let them," Sam promised, lifting Dean's hand to brush his lips over the back of it.

It wasn't what Dean had meant. He wasn't afraid of them, but he couldn't see them going for years on end like this. One day the wolves would make Sam choose, or he would. Something would happen, he was sure of it. But right now, he didn't want to push it. He'd promised Sam time, and he'd give it to him, even if he'd never been the most patient person.

"How about you have some dinner? And then we can maybe go do something. Mini golf, something along your speed," he said with a grin, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. Really, there was a race track where they could have some fun, the mini golf was where the parents left their kids while they sped around in race cars. "You know, we could actually have a _date._ "

Sam smiled, dimples showing as he gave a nod, placing Dean's hand on the table, though his own covered it. "We could," he agreed. "Oh wait... don't you guys like to hang upside down from trees like your 'cousins' or something like that?" Sam asked, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips. Of course, he knew that the vamps didn't hang like bats, but he couldn't resist the jibe. Not when Dean always teased him about his 'dog tendencies' or 'kitten claws'.

 

"Mmm, you'd be amazed how good sex is when you're hanging upside down. Ask me to show you sometime," Dean answered, right as the waitress came over.

 

Sam frowned, about to tell him that was a little too much information for him to stomach, but thanks for the visual, but the arrival of the waitress stopped him.

Her cheeks turned pink as she stuttered, asking what she could get Sam.

Sam looked over at her, offering a shy smile. "Other than maybe a gag for my boyfriend's mouth so he doesn't embarrass us both?" he smiled wider, lancing his fingers through Dean's. "Uh, how about a steak, rare. Baked potato, butter. Salad, ranch dressing. Um, a turkey sandwich, whole wheat, loaded, _with_ bacon." Sam nodded, "I think that should do it. Oh! And a coke."

She smiled. "Turkey sandwich, for you?" Her glance went to Dean who'd said he didn't want anything earlier.

"Nope... he always eats like that, it's like keeping a wolf." Dean nodded. "But I'll have a coke too." His wine was barely touched. 

"Two cokes, and half the kitchen. Got it." As she walked away, she muttered about asking her boyfriend to give her upside down sex. At the laughter from the men, she turned and looked at them warily. Nah, they couldn't have heard.

"So you pregnant? Eating for two." Dean raised a brow, and squeezed Sam's hand. "Who's the lucky father?"

Sam frowned, narrowing his eyes. "I am _not_ pregnant," he answered with a soft huff. "Just a little hungry," he shrugged a shoulder, gaze dropping to his free hand on the table as he absently fiddling with a napkin. "They'd like me to be though," Sam mumbled, sighing as he returned his gaze to Dean. "Not _me_ personally, but," his gaze dropped back to his hand, " _breeding_ ," he nodded, looking back at Dean. "All wolves are expected to breed, pass on the gene. It's why..." he licked his lips, straightening more in the chair, letting his sentence trail off as he squeezed Dean's hand he held.

Why they wouldn't approve of a male mate, even with the vampire issue aside. Dean gave a nod.

"So, after we eat," Sam asked, offering a smile, "what would you like to do? Anything you want. Just name it."

"There's a race track close by, if you want to play. Or we could go to a movie. No commercials." He hadn't gotten his daily allotment of kissing and whatever else he could get. His time in Sam's bed had been too short. Sam had chased them out of there like a pack of wolves was after him. There was only one movie house in Forks, so there was no way they could ever go to the movies at home.

"Race track? You want me to beat you in a car as well as on foot?" Sam smiled, "I never realized what masochists your kind are." Sam teased, winking at him. Sam frowned thoughtfully, "A movie with no commercials and no remote to pause it?" he shook his head, glancing up as the waitress brought them their cokes, muttering a 'thank you' to her for them before returning his attention back to Dean. "We'd need new rules. What's playing?" he shrugged a shoulder. "If it's bad enough we could say that we kiss until something interesting happens on screen. Sort of the same idea only backward."

"Mmm, I like that idea. A lot." Maybe Sam was loosening up. "I think I should visit your bed more often." Crap, he hadn't meant to bring that up again. "So yeah, bad movie. You gonna wolf that down?" His eyes held a sparkle as he grabbed his coke and took a small sip. 

Sam frowned at the mention of his bed. That was a sore subject, in more ways than one. His eyes narrowed at the 'wolf' comment as he watched Dean take a drink. "Sure, while you suck that down." Sam gave a nod, reaching for his fork.

Dean choked, and pulled away from his straw. "I am good at that, sucking. Maybe I'll show you at the theater, fangs retracted... I promise." 

This time it was Sam's turn to choke on the piece of steak he had in his mouth, reaching for his soda, eyes wide as he looked at Dean.

* * *

Underworld. Nice, boring movie about Vampires and Werewolves. Oh yeah, Dean had Sam kissing him and panting against his ear in no time. The movie had been out a long time and it was a small theater. There were maybe fifteen people in there, and they'd chosen to sit in the back for privacy. Sam was plastered against him, and Dean had his hand up under Sam's shirt, thumb alternatively rubbing over and then pinching his nipple as he deepened the kiss. Sam felt like a fucking furnace against him, and he loved it. 

Sam arched against Dean, grateful that the stupid theater chair arms moved upward and away so they were right up against one another. If Dean wasn't careful, Sam wasn't going to be able to stop when he needed him to. Breaths panting out, Sam dipped his head against Dean's neck, alternately biting and sucking the tender flesh into his mouth, moaning low, thankful that the movie was loud and that Dean's body muffed his groans as they grew steadily louder.

The instant warm, wet lips dragged across his throat, Dean's gut clenched with pure need. His fingers dug into Sam's flesh as he pressed his throat closer, muttering. "Oh God..." As Sam continued that sweet torture, Dean pushed Sam's shirt up, one hand carressing his chest, the other his back, greedily exploring, constantly moving like he couldn't get enough. 

He couldn't take too much more of Sam concentrating on his throat... not without risking pushing him over the chair and taking him. Yeah that would be a train wreck. "Kiss me... kiss Sam," he pleaded, finding Sam's mouth again. "Open..." The instant Sam's lips parted, his tongue delved inside, stroking Sam's palet and winding around Sam's tongue as he moaned. He wanted more... so much more from this boy... this man.

Sam moaned, his hands running over Dean's body, up under the back of his shirt, along his sides, between them over his chest and down to the waistband of his jeans before sliding around to his back again, his tongue tangling, battling with Dean's. Pulling his head back slightly, Sam nipped at Dean's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Releasing it on a soft moan, Sam dipped his head again, attacking Dean's neck as he pushed him back in his seat, loving every reaction he got from his vampire as he teased his neck, the way he tensed, each moan and groaned word that fell from his lips.

"Ungh... you're wicked," Dean complained, his voice thickening with desire. "It was a mistake, telling you about this... oh God," he bit his lip and rolled his head back as Sam's mouth worked against his throat. His hand slipped up behind Sam's head, fingers gripping and releasing his silky soft hair, his other hand pulling Sam up harder against his body, practically dragging him up into his lap. "Sam... Sam..." Suddenly, he was reversing tactics, having to force Sam away, pushing him by his shoulders, until it was Sam's back against the back of the chair. 

Leaning in, he kissed across Sam's eyelids, then moved his mouth over Sam's lips, licking them, and tangling his tongue with Sam's outside their mouths, before Sam let him enter. One hand sliding up and down Sam's side, under his shirt, he started to tongue fuck him in earnest, just like all that sucking on his throat made him want to take Sam. His other hand inched down Sam's abs, to the button of his jeans, just playing with it but tempted as hell.

Sam's hands slid up Dean's body, pulling from under his tee to cup the sides of his face as they kissed. He am leaned back in the seat, nearly laying down across it as he released Dean's face,his hands sliding down his body to wrap around his vampire, pulling him down onto him, his hands slipping to Dean's lower back, just above his ass, pressing him down as Sam thrust upward a groan tearing from his throat. "Oh God..." Sam gazed into Dean's golden green eyes, hot breaths panting between parted lips. "We have to stop," he breathed the words, only to lean in and kiss Dean more.

 

"No, not yet," Dean muttered against Sam's lips, opening for him, pressing against him in relief as Sam proceeded to start another heated kissing session. No way... no way he wanted to stop yet... no fucking way he wanted to lose this, the way Sam felt against him, the way he moved, tasted... God, the sounds he made drove Dean crazy. As Sam's lips broke away again, he let Sam take the breaths he needed.

"Seriously, I -" Sam shook his head, "I want it to be good for you." Sam told him, hazel eyes searching golden green, even as he arched against Dean one more time, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. Sam closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he fought not to ask Dean for more than he was ready for, his cock so hard he was aching.

"Good yeah... good Sammy, good," he murmured against Sam's throat, nipping him lightly, then licking over the red marks he'd left. "No commercials... deal with it." One hand sliding down Sam's belly, this time he opened the button of Sam's jeans and slowly trailed his mouth down over Sam's tee, biting softly over the cloth and moving lower, sliding off his seat and kneeling on the floor.

Lifting his head, his held the waistband of Sam's pants, and pulled his zipper down slowly with the other hand, his gaze lifting to meet the werewolves. It had to be a comprimise Sam could live with. 

Sam's gaze met and locked with Dean's, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath through parted lips. His gaze darting away to look around them then back down at Dean, Sam slowly shook his head. "You don't have to," Sam told him softly, biting his lip. His cock pulsed and twitched at just the thought of Dean being down there, of what he might do, of how far this might go. God, he wanted it so bad, but he'd made a promise, a promise to Dean to never hurt him. He wanted this to go at Dean's pace, not rush him. A soft whimper tore from Sam's throat as he slid down more in the seat for Dean, even as he told himself to pull him up and tell him no.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it," Dean answered, thinking Sam was joking. Pushing his hand inside the zipper and shorts, he pulled out Sam's already rock hard cock and felt a wave of lust hit him hard. "I don't think you're a wolf... I think you're an elephant in wolf's clothing," he said, as his head descended. Fist wrapped around the base of Sam's cock, he licked around his crown, pulsing the flat of his tongue and sucking lightly as he squeezed and released. The scent of Sam's arousal drew a deep groan from him, as sucked Sam's head between his lips, small up and down motions allowing the wolf to fuck his mouth with just his tip. 

Sam gasped in breath, gaze laser focused on what Dean was doing, low moans breaking from his throat. As Dean took the head of his cock into his mouth, Sam's head fell back against the seat, lips parted, breaths panting out as deep groans broke from his throat. One hand gripped the arm of the chair in which he sat, the other pressed against the seat cushion next to him. He tried not to thrust, tried to hold still, didn't want to ask for more than Dean was ready, willing to give, to do, but his good intentions only lasted a cool wet minute before he was thrusting into the vampire's mouth as much as he could, back arching as he closed his eyes. "Oh God... Dean... fuck..."

This was more like it. God how long had he waited to taste Sam? To have him in his mouth, to know how he would writhe and moan? Too fucking long. Dean moved his hand up and down Sam's shaft, small movements, just like his mouth was only taking an inch of Sam's dick, meeting his fist and pulling up. This time when he started to suck, he felt Sam thrusting harder... trying to control himself, but unable to hide his frustration... his need. And that kicked Dean's lust up a notch. What he wouldn't give to have them be satisfying each other at home... but he hadn't managed to get Sam to let him get this far at home, and if it had to be at the movies... hell, they were going to be coming to Seattle a lot.

With each stroke of his hand, and each movement of his mouth, Dean started to take Sam's hard flesh deeper, one hand gripping his boyfriend's thigh. So good, so fucking good... felt perfect between them... so damned perfect.

Sam's hand slid off the seat cushion, reaching down to tangle his fingers in the short soft strands of the vampire's hair, cupping his face, sliding down to his neck and up again as he thrust his hips harder, faster into Dean's mouth. Panting his breaths, Sam's head rolled against the seat back, brow furrowing as he pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring, writhing against the seat, moaning softly, small gasped breaths leaving him each time Dean took a little more of his cock into his mouth.

Dean pushed his hand up from Sam's thigh to his abs, moaning around Sam's cock as he felt every contraction of his muscles under his palm. He took Sam deeper, opening his throat up and taking all of him. As he started to move up and down the lenght of his shaft, he walked his hand up to Sam's face, thumb running over Sam's mouth, wanting, needing to feel the hot breaths panting out him. He didn't know why it affected him so much, but it did. He hummed around Sam's cock, working him harder, loving how Sam's hips kept coming up, lifting him off the chair. Yeah... yeah baby... lemme show you how it can be... come on...

Sam lifted his head slightly up off the chair back as Dean's hand reached his face, his thumb running over his lip. Chasing after the digit, Sam sucked it into his mouth a moment, before his lips were parting again, breaths panting out hard, hips thrusting upward, his lower body coming up off the seat with each one. Heat spiraled through his body, pooling in his groin, muscles tightening and tensing. The finger tips of the hand that gripped the arm of the chair turning white as he held on tighter, his hand that had been running over Dean's face, neck and through his hair, pulling away to fist against the seat cushion next to him as he grit his teeth. "Oh God... Dean... Nuaagh... gonna..." his chest rose and fell heavily with his panted breaths, balls drawing up tight. "Oh God, you gotta stop!" Sam whimpered, head thrashing against the chair back. Sam ached, hips lifting off the seat as the first rope of his spunk shot down Dean's throat a long low gutteral groan tearing from his throat.

The word _stop_ was quickly followed by jerking motions that screamed of _go_ , which was exactly what Dean did. He sucked harder, faster, and then his wolf was coming apart and making the best noises he could imagine. He swallowed everything Sam gave him, thick hot ropes of cum, proof of his release. Licking Sam clean, he let his cock slip from his mouth, and looked up. "Surprised it's not steaming..." 

Slowly pushing Sam back into his pants, he got up and took his seat, searching Sam's face, loving how dilated his pupils had gotten, how flushed he was even in the dark. "Bet that's how you'd look after I--"

Sam groaned, pulling away from his chair to lean in toward Dean, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in and slanting his mouth over Dean's kissing him hard before pulling his head back, shaking it slowly. Hazel orbs intent on golden green. "You didn't have to do that, babe. I can wa--" Sam's sentence died off as his attention went to the screen as talk of a vampire/werewolf hybrid came on, the lead vampire, Selene, was talking about how strong a hybrid would be, the best of both worlds, but also with the weaknesses and hungers of both.

Sam slowly looked back over at Dean. "It couldn't-- In Forks?" he looked back at the screen, suddenly interested in learning more about a hybrid, even if it was the Hollywood version.

"Hmmm?" He didn't want to think about the movie, he wanted another taste of Sam, but he followed Sam's gaze to the screen. "Hybrid? Ah.... I don't think vampire's can... you know, procreate. Then there's the whole different species thing. Not to mention, how many werwolves get with vamps, and... yeah," he gripped Sam's shoulder. "Maybe. Remember how the dna was 'almost' wolf? Same with the dna we took off the fang... 'almost' vampire. A hybrid. But how?"

Sam shook his head, chewing his lip. "I dunno," he looked from Dean to the screen and back. "Maybe it's not _born_ , maybe it was _changed_ , like a vampire somehow." Sam's brows furrowed as he looked back at the screen. It was a thought, but even after he said it, he doubted it's likelihood. "What if a wolf drank vampire blood? Would that--?" he shook his head.

"What if a vampire drank wolf blood, would that?" Dean asked, running his finger along Sam's throat. "That would be a pity. I like you hot and panting." He blinked. "Ah... inter species, I really don't think so but I haven't been one for long. Why don't you check with your... people, and I'll check with mine." He looked back at the screen. "Vampire and wolf... you think someone is scamming our story?"

Sam frowned in slight confusion as Dean's finger ran along his throat. He turned his head toward Dean's hand only to look back as the vampire pulled his hand away. Sam gave a nod to the idea that they each talk to their own kind and check out the possibilities of such a creature existing. He grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss before shaking his head. "I think it's a sign. It's telling us that we should be together." Smiling wider, dimples showing, Sam took Dean hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm. Hazel orbs intent on golden green, Sam frowned again. "Do--" he licked his lips. "Was that a hint? You want... my blood?"

Dean's eyes widened. "No, I swear... I just. No." He looked away, very aware how against the grain that would go for Sam. "It was a joke."

Sam gave a nod, slightly slanted hazel eyes studying Dean. "Okay." Biting his lip, Sam's gaze dropped to their hands. Bringing Dean's up to his mouth he brushed his lips across his knuckles. "M' sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... or anything." 

Dean swallowed, moving his knuckles back across Sam's mouth. "Not... not offended. I don't want you to think that... to worry that I'll... So, my powers of resisting blood are legendary." Yeah, he did crave Sam's blood, but only because he craved Sam in every way possible. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Sam nodded. "It's okay. I know. I shouldn't have asked," he licked his lips. "It was," he frowned, "the way you were looking at me, and running you finger along my throat..." he shook his head, offering a smile. "I think all this hybrid talk is getting to us," he winked, pulling Dean closer. "Now, where were we? Oh, right, I was kissing you and telling you that you didn't," he leaned in giving Dean a kiss, "have to" he leaned in again, kissing his vampire, a little longer this time, "do that."

"Don't think that deserves an answer," Dean said, putting his arms around Sam. "How long can a wolf hold his breath?" His mouth descended over Sam's purposefully, he intended to find out.

* * *

Walking up to Dean's door, bouquet of flowers in his hand, Sam tugged at the sleeves of his sport coat. He hated dressing up, and yet here he was, dark dress slacks, dressy shoes, sport coat, and a dress shirt... although when Jacob had told him that the outfit needed a tie, Sam had all but run from the house. He might be dressed up, but he was damn sure leaving the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

Of course, his cousin thought he was going to visit the relatives of their latest murder victim to ask a few questions, and _not_ to a house crawling with vampires to have dinner, or to have 'after dinner' - whatever that meant - with them, and his vampire boyfriend.

Knocking on the door, Sam braced his free hand above him on the door jam, waiting for Dean to answer.

Knowing Sam's footsteps, Dean had a smile on his face as he opened the door. Chest constricting, he stepped back to look at the 'full package,' and gave a low whistle. "You look... good enough to keep home and wrinkle up," he said finally getting the words out. Hell yeah, he just wanted to put his hands under Sam's jacket and...

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's whistle, though he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. "Yeah?" Sam asked, pulling his hand away from the door jam above him as he looked down at himself, then back at Dean. "You like it?" he grinned. "I _feel_ like I'm either going to court or a funeral." His gaze roamed over Dean. "You look good too," the corner of his lips quirked, "but then you _always_ look good."

Dean licked his lips. "It's a good thing they all have mates, or I'd never let you into the Cullen house... I'd be afraid one of them would snap you up." 

Sam chuckled, nodding. "Uh-huh, sure. They'd just have to hold their breath forever, right?" he frowned thoughtfully. "What was it Alice said again? Oh yeah, wet dog smell?" he raised his brows, shaking his head. "I really don't think so. Besides," Sam told him, taking a step forward and leaning in, brushing his lips across Dean's. "You're the only _leech_ I'd let cling to me," he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"And I usually hate kittens," Dean answered, leaning in and kissing him again. "We'd better go, before we don't." Taking the flowers, he smiled and might even have blushed just a little. "I don't think anyone's ever brought me flowers before."

Sam smiled and wasn't about to tell Dean that those had actually been for Esme, that he'd only brought them out of his car because Dean always liked to drive. He leaned in kissing him again. "Well, now, they have." Sam told him, reaching to pluck out a single rose from the mix, before turning to walk toward the car.


	5. Chapter 5

After he'd taken Sam through the drive through and watched him eat a couple of burgers and had leaned over and snagged a french fry right out of Sam's mouth with his own, Dean drove them to the Cullen residence. He parked on the driveway and then looked at Sam. "Nervous?" Course the door was already opening.

Sam tore his gaze from Dean to look toward the house and the line of vampires streaming out. "No, not at all," he shook his head before looking back over at Dean and raising his brows. Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. "Let's get this over with. And stay close to me, I don't want one of them pissing me off and well..." Sam nodded, jaw clenched. "Yeah, it would kinda be like you alone on Res. lands," he mumbled reaching for his door handle.

"Sam." Dean leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thanks." Opening his door, he got out and walked around to wait on Sam, shaking his head at the Cullens. Like it would have killed them to give them a few moments of privacy before they came inside. 

Unfolding his tall frame from the car, Sam closed the door and walked up to stand next to Dean, reaching over to take his hand without looking away from the vampires that walked up to them.

Alice smiled at Dean as she walked up and stepping up to him, she gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

Esme stood behind her with Carlisle, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Dean," Carlisle nodded, "Sam."

"This is your Sam." Esme smiled at the werewolf, "it's nice to meet you."

Sam gave her a small nervous smile. "You too. Uh, this," he handed her the rose, "is for you." 

Taking the flower, Esme's smile grew. "Thank you, Sam." She glanced over at her husband who smiled down at her.

Edward stood back a ways, looking decidedly hostile.

Dean slugged him. "It's not Jacob, and he's not here to steal your Bella away. Sam, this is Edward, and Emmett. I think you know everyone else already."

"Practically family." Jasper wore a pained expression, then pushing the door open walked into the house. The others started to follow.

"They'll warm up, I promise," Dean whispered, for all the good that did, before they walked into the large, airy living room. Each of the vampires had already taken a seat, leaving a space open on the sofa, between Esme and Ros, and a chair.

Sam gripped Dean's hand tighter seeing that there was nowhere for them to sit and knowing from all the stares that they were expected to sit separately. A slight frown creasing his brow, Sam headed for the chair. "Sit," he told Dean softly, "I'll sit on the floor." There was no way in hell he was sitting between two vampires and he wasn't thrilled about the idea of Dean not sitting next to him. 

"Sam... I'll..." Before he could offer to stand, Sam was already on the ground, his hand still gripping his own. Dean sat down on the ground next to Sam, and stretched his legs out. "It's our... thing, we like sitting on the floor and watching t.v."

Edward couldn't help listening in on Sam's thoughts. Sam was right, some of the Cullens did think that 'after all, he was a dog'... that it made sense for him to sit on the ground. His lips twisted into a smile. "Your thing is rolling around on the floor during the commercial breaks, not sitting."

Stiffening, Dean gave Sam an embarrassed smile. "Edward reads minds."

Sam frowned, "I see." He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah we do. Makes my coat shinier." He figured that if anyone was gonna toss a dog joke out it might as well be himself.

Esme looked at Carlisle and gave a small laugh. She was the only one who did, every other pair of eyes was trained on Sam. 

"He's... he's kidding." Dean said, adding his laughter to Esme's. Oh boy, it was gonna be a long twenty minutes.

"Can I get you something? Water? Puppy ch--"

"Ros." Dean's clipped word held a warning.

"Popsicle? It's the only thing we have."

Sam leveled his stare at her. "No, thank you." Tearing his gaze away from Dean's blond 'niece', Sam looked over at Esme. "You have a very nice home, Mrs.Cullen. Uncle Billy's place is small. Jacob and I barely fit inside of it anymore."

"Oh really? I'm sure it's very nice. I understand you grew up with--"

"Dean thinks your room is just right, nice and cozy. Sam's got a twin bed," Edward told the rest.

"Stay out of my fucking mind," Dean said. "And if you can't, then ... don't share." 

 

"So, you've been in his bed?" Alice asked innocently.

Sam huffed, turning to glare at Dean. "I told him to stay off Res. lands before --" he clenched his jaw, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh, so you didn't invite him over?" Alice asked, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Why Dean, I never would have thought you'd just throw yourself at someone like that." she tsked, shaking her head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jasper whined.

Alice looked over at him. "We're suppose to be nice to the --" she whispered, glancing over at Sam.

Jasper shook his head. "No, Dean wishes he had done what you are talking about. He's feeling that now."

Alice looked back over at Dean and smirked. "Dean really?" she shook her head, hiding her snicker as she looked away.

Sam looked over at Dean frowning. "You wish you would have _what_?"

Dean glared at all of them. So what if for a few seconds he'd flashed on an image of himself getting naked in Sam's bed and just begging him for sex? "Nothing. Seriously, I brought Sam over so you could meet him. Not grill us over our sex life." _Nonexistent._

"So you met while investigating these werewolf killings?" Ros asked. At Dean's sigh, her chin jutted up. "No vampire would keep losing teeth, come on... unless there's someone who was vamped at the age of 80 or something."

 

Sam's eyes narrowed on her. "No werewolf would senselessly kill a human. Though I can think of a few vampire's we've rid the world of," he tilted his head, glaring.

Dean put his hand on Sam's arm and wiped a hand over his own face. He didn't answer about meeting through the investigation because Ros knew he'd lived on the res when he was a kid, and she was just fishing for details. "We don't know who or what this thing is. Sam came up with a new theory. A hybrid."

For the next fifteen minutes, they were both grilled about this new theory, with some of the Cullens taking the viewpoint that it could happen, and the others thinking it couldn't. Everyone pretty much forgot Sam was a werewolf and the atmosphere became much more relaxed.

"What made you think of a hybrid?" Ros asked. "I mean... it's pretty out there."

Remembering what they'd been doing at the time, Dean nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

Sam's gaze was laser focused on Dean whose shirt had ridden up when he put his hands behind his head. Sam's gaze kept flickering to the small area of exposed flesh, then back up to his face, over and over again.

"Mmm? Oh, we were in a movie. Uh, Underworld, I think." Sam frowned, his gaze never leaving Dean. Images, memories of what they had been doing then, what Dean had done to him running through Sam's mind making it hard for him to think or concentrate on much else, his breaths staring to quicken.

"Yeah.... Underworld. It was... _real_ good," Dean chimed in. "We had a great time and yeah, the main character is part werewolf part vampire."

 

Sam leaned closer to Dean, threading their fingers together as he gazed at him, even though Dean was looking at his family. Sam licked his lips, catching the bottom one between his teeth, before they parted, his breaths panting out. "Mm, yeah, the best. It was so good," Sam agreed softly.

Ros frowned at Sam, glancing to Dean then looking back at Sam. "Um, I don't mean this how it's gonna sound, but, Sam are you alright? You're not gonna go werewolf on us are you?"

Dean tensed.

"No, but I think he wants to ... mate with Dean. Right now," Jasper said, making a face.

"Cut it out guys, he does _not_ want to mate--"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, yeah he does. He wants to tear your clothes off, roll you over and--"

 

A small whimper broke from Sam's throat, that he muffled against his arm.

"Stop it. He does not. Sam's a... he's a virgin. We're wa... well _he_ wants to wait." Dean could have killed himself as he spilled Sam's secret. It was just that the whole family hardly ever kept secrets and when you knew everything would come out anyway, you learned not to fight to hold stuff back.

Sam frowned at Dean. Virgin? Where did he get 'virgin' from?

"He's not a virgin. He's dying to have sex with you."

Dean stood up, and looked down at Sam. "Dying to have sex with me? And you're not a virgin?"

Sam looked up at Dean and swallowed before his lips parted, breaths still panting softly out between them. He shook his head, "I never said I was a virgin. I told you about Jess."

"Mate... he wants to mate," Jasper corrected.

Sam's gaze went to Jasper and back to Dean. "It's fine, it's okay. I know you're not ready and I can wait. I can wait as long as you need me to," Sam told him, "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I swear I won't. When you're ready, you can just tell me. No matter how long it takes, it's fine."

"Uh oh. Here it comes." Edward leaned forward, a grin splitting his face.

"I'm not ready? What the hell are you talking about? I'm ready, I've been ready... I've been practically begging but I stopped because I thought you were a virgin. You kept running away and ... and wanting to watch t.v. and..." He narrowed his gaze. "I wanted to have sex. Why the hell did you pretend... sonova--" Seeing he had the rapt attention of every single member of his family, Dean's blood shot to his brain. Without another word, he stormed out of the house, leaving Sam in the den of vampires.

"He's a little pissed," Edward advised.

Sam bounded to his feet, running a hand through his hair. His gaze went first to Ros. "You, stop being so observant." He looked at Jasper. "Stay outta my emotions." He looked over at Edward, "And _you_ , you're just enjoying this way too much! I am not Jacob!" With that, Sam stormed out after Dean.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the house, "Let me explain!"

Dean gave him a scathing look and unlocked the car door. "You made me suffer for nothing."

Sam's eyes widened, "You suffered!? What about me!? I suffered too! Look, I thought you needed me to wait. I don't know _why_ you thought I was a virgin." Sam nearly laughed at that, "when I told you about Jess. What did you think I did with her? Have tea parties?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought because you'd been hurt that you needed time, so I was giving it to you. I had to leave so I wouldn't," he pressed his lips together, frowning."'So I wouldn't tear your clothes off, roll you over and--' as your family so eloquently put it." 

Dean slapped his hand onto the roof. "I wanted you to... tear my clothes off. Dammit, Sam." He shook his head, and looked away. "Every time I got closer, you got skittish. What the hell was I supposed to think, huh?" Letting out a frustrated sigh, he opened the door and got inside.

Hurrying around to the passenger side, Sam opened the door. "Think that I'm a pretty awesome boyfriend for giving you time when I thought you needed it?" he offered. Frowning, he glanced down at the seat. "Can I get in, or am I running home?"

He made a face. "Get in." The instant the door closed, he was taking off, reversing and turning the car around in a fluid motion that had the tires screeching. All that time, all that wasted time... they could have been physical. "Every time you ran... it was fucking killing me, and I kept saying you were shy, or a virgin or something. Did I fucking act like I wanted time?" 

Sam sighed. "Yes, no, maybe? I dunno. I just thought..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for and on your porch," he shook his head, "you didn't know how much you could give me. I was... waiting."

He didn't answer for a while, maneuvering the curvy wet slippery roads heading toward the cliffs. "It's just... ridiculous." He glanced at Sam. "You can't 'push' me into anything, I'm not easy to push around. In case you haven't noticed." 

Sam sighed,chewing his lip. "Yeah, but I can be pretty persuasive," he smirked, reaching for Dean's hand and bring it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the back. "So this was our first fight, huh?" he smiled slightly, "And it was all about both of us wanting to mate. Huh..." his smile widened. "When did you want me to sleep over?"

He wanted to be angry, but in the face of that dimpled smile, how could he be? A chuckle worked its way out of him. "I guess it is. Kinda... silly, maybe." Remembering all the disappointing moments, it wasn't really that silly but... yeah, to others it probably would be. He pulled his hand back, then turned off onto a street. "Before we get our wires crossed, how do you mean that?"

Sam smiled, tearing his gaze away to look out the windshield. "How do you _want_ me to mean it?" he asked, turning his head to look back over at Dean. "I know vampire's don't sleep," his gaze searched Dean's face, dropping to his lips as he licked his own before looking back into his eyes. "So how do you _think_ I mean it?"

"I know werewolves do sleep and that it was nice laying next to you when you were in bed." He parked in front of his house and looked over at Sam. "I'd like to do that again, whether there's sex involved or not," Dean nodded. "It... you probably think it's stupid, but I don't want our first time to be..." he let out a sigh, and opened his door got out.

Sam frowned, quickly reaching for his door handle, sliding from the car, unfolding his tall frame to stand beside the car, closing the door as he looked across the roof at Dean. "To be what?"

"I didn't want it scripted, or because _they_ told us what we want or... for Chrissakes... for it to be 'by appointment.'"

"Scripted?" Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, giving a nod as he looked away, toward the house, nodding. Releasing his lip with a sigh, he looked back at Dean. "That would be... different." Hanging his head, Sam moved, walking around the car, hands shoved into the front pockets of his dress slacks as he walked over to Dean, standing before him. Pulling his hands from his pockets he raised his head, taking each of Dean's hands in one of his own. "When we do," he licked his lips, " _make love_ the first time, it'll be _special_." He leaned in to brush his lips across Dean's then touched his forehead against the vampire's. "Cause it'll be with you."

"Hmph." Despite the grumpy sound, Dean leaned in and held Sam by the hips, pulling him closer. "Wonder what you were radiating to Edward and Jasper." He walked him two steps backwards, swaying from side to side as they moved very slowly. 

Sam smiled, lifting his head to look skyward, then lowering a chuckle working out of him. "Oh, I see what this is," he told Dean, "pump the wolf for information." He sighed softly, raising his hands to run them up and down the vampire's arms as they slowly walked backwards. "Hm, well, I was noticing," he cleared his throat, a small frown creasing his brow, " that your shirt had ridden up and uh," he smiled, hazel orbs gazing into golden green. "I was thinking about seeing more of you. All that talk of the movie had me thinking about what you did to me in the theater, wanting more than that. Wanting to pull you in and kiss you, getting rid of your clothes." He frowned, "Uh, ripping them off, I guess was the exact thought." He cleared his throat, a light blush staining his cheeks before he glanced behind as his heels hit the porch steps. 

Turning back to Dean, hazel orbs searched golden gree., "I thought about how wonderful it would be to _mate_ with you," he said softly, eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again as he bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Dean pushed Sam up against the porch post. "Keep talking like that and I'm pretty sure you'll get what you want." He feathered kisses across Sam's mouth, then lingered on the corner, his tongue dipping just inside, touching Sam's and pulling back. "When you were at the hospital, that day Carlisle left us and we went to that office for sec. I wanted to bend you over that desk Sam... wanted it so bad. I wanted to have you as badly as I did that day you wanted to watch Pearl Harbor... remember?" he asked thickly, remember how hard he'd gotten, how much he'd needed it when Sam ran.

Sam's hand rose to cup Dean's jaw as hazel eyes gazed into golden green. He shook his head. "Didn't want to watch the movie," he licked his lips, capturing the bottom one between stright white teeth. "I had to in order to stop. Wanted you so bad," he shook his head slowly, "you have no idea." Sam told him softly. "I -" he blew out a hot breath, "I went home, took a shower just to cool off." His lips quirked slightly at the corner, "ended up taking matters into my own hands," he cleared his throat, giving a small shrug. " _That's_ where I was. Remember you asked me?"

Dean nodded. "Me too... took matters into my own hands. You are freaking giving me callouses, I never jerked off so much as I have since ... since we hooked up." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Wish I'd followed you, watched you. Joined you," he added, his hand sliding up Sam's sides under his jacket. "Should have... could have ended the torture so easy," he whispered, gaze lingering on Sam's mouth.

Leaning in, Sam slanted his mouth over Dean's, his tongue delving inside the vampire's mouth, running over the roof, sliding along side Dean's own, before pulling back, making the vampire chase after it, into his mouth were Sam captured his tongue, suckling on it, a low moan breaking from his throat. Slowly releasing Dean's tongue, Sam ended the kiss, pulling his head back a few inches, lips brushing lips as he spoke. "If you'd've been there," Sam gave a breathy small chuckle, "there would have been no watching. Think you might have found out how well we catch vampires," he told Dean softly, breaths panting softly against the vampires lips. 

"Maybe... we let you catch us," he whispered back, turning them around and walking backwards up the stairs, dragging Sam with him. He stopped on the porch and looked in the forest, having seen flashes of yellow. Hearing nothing, he tugged Sam again, this time to the door. He had it open in seconds, and was pushing Sam's jacket off his shoulders as they walked in. Their mouths met in a hard kiss even before the jacket was off. Dean groaned as his tongue was encased in the heat of Sam's mouth. "God... you're just fuckin' irresistable."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing him hard and deep, moaning into the vampire's mouth as he turned them, slamming Dean's back against the wall, his head sliding from side to side, teeth knocking together as they kissed. His hands moved, shoving at Dean's shirt, pulling it up, only to give a sound of frustration when the material stopped due to their lips crushing together. Digits curling around the neck of the shirt, Sam pulled hard, tearing fabric away from Dean's body, his hands immediately moving to the exposed flesh, caressing, mapping him out, low moans breaking from his throat.

The art hanging on the wall went askew under the force of Dean's back hitting the wall. As soon as Sam sealed his mouth over his own, Dean moaned with need, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. The sound of his clothes tearing had his cock hard and needy in an instant. Then large, warm hands were carressing his bare chest, touching him like they owned him, and Dean's hips bucked in response. "Fuck... Sam," he gripped Sam's shoulders, turning them around and slamming Sam against the Sam wall as he leaned in and tongue fucked him mercilessly.

Sam's eyes squeezed tighter closed as he gripped handfuls of ripped tee, pulling Dean closer, moans tearing from his throat, hips bucking forward against Dean's body, one leg rising to wrap around the vampire's leg. His hands moved, releasing the tee to reach down cupping Dean's ass, pressing him in, his groin against Sam's as he ground his hips.

All Dean needed was Sam's hot breaths skimming across his skin... it just shot his lust up a couple of notches. He pulled Sam's shirt out of his pants, then gripping both sides of the material, pulled it apart, buttons popping and falling to the ground. Dipping his head down, Dean kissed Sam's throat, the combination of the rush of his blood under warm skin and the scent of rain driving him slowly crazy. He licked his way down the center of Sam's chest, stopping to suck tauntly stretched flesh over muscle into his mouth. He made his way to Sam's nipple and lathed his tongue over it,sucked on it, then licked again, loving how it tightened under his tongue. The slow oral torture continued as Dean's hands explored Sam more thoroughly, his stomach and hips, his ass... kneading his cheeks. 

 

Sam's back arched away from the wall, hands pressing against Dean's ass, pulling his body against his own as he ground his hips, thrusting up against him.

Now that Dean had slid down Sam's body, Sam's hard arousal pressed into Dean's abs. Anxious to feel more, Dean moved his hand from Sam's ass to Sam's groin, squeezing him hard between the legs as he continued torturing Sam's nipple, loving every reaction he wrung from his werewolf.

Reaching down, Sam tugged Dean up and dipped his head, sucking the skin of Dean's neck hard into his mouth, biting and licking the sting away a low groaned growl tearing from his throat. His hands moved, sliding between them to the fastenings of Dean's jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging open the zipper in his haste. Slipping his hand down the front, slipping under parted denim and the cotton of his briefs, Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's cock squeezing his hard length. "Want you so much," Sam whispered, hot breath panting out against Dean's neck before he licked and sucked the sensitive skin again. 

"Ungh... Sam. Ungh..." Dean groaned again, biting himself hard and almost drawing blood as Sam's mouth and hot breaths tortured his most sensitive areas, and his long fingers closed around his cock. "N... never touched me, before," he whispered, squeezing Sam to the same rhythm that Sam's hand was moving on his shaft. "Fuck..."

Need filled him, scorched him like a fire storm. Tearing himself away from Sam, Dean's gaze raked down Sam's open shirt and pants, then back up to his disheveled hair, swollen lips and lust blown pupils. "Clothes off. Now." Locking gazes with his wolf's hazel eyes, he started to strip his pants off. "Come on _kitten claws_... move."

 

Sam stood, breaths panting out as he looked at the vampire, hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides, desire, need, raw animal lust raging through his veins. Jaw clenched, Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Run," he growled the word through clenched teeth, hazel eyes flashing yellow.

It was like a silent language passed between them. "Catch me," Dean answered, taking two steps back then racing to the door and then leaping over the porch railing as he tugged his pants up and lengethened his strides. 

As soon as Dean started to run, Sam's head turned, his gaze laser focused on the vampire, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he turned to chase after him.

Dean ran straight for the cliffs, turning to see Sam shift as he leaped off the porch. Taunting the wolf, he reached the edge of the cliff and started to jump from jagged rock to jagged rock part way down the cliff, then back up onto the cliff's edge. 

 

Sam chased after the vampire for a long while, before pausing to look down toward the raging waters below, then back at the running vampire. Taking off toward an area further along the jagged cliffs, Sam ran straight for Dean, knocking into him with his massive body, sending both vampire and wolf over the side of the cliff and into the water below.

Dean shouted as the heavy wolf collided into him and they dropped like boulders off the side of the cliff. "Cheeaterrr," he managed to scream, as they rolled into the surf, and he pulled himself up to his feet only to find that his lover had torn his pants from waistband to ankles and they were falling off him. "Guess you meant it," he laughed, stepping backwards towards the narrow strip of beach as he kicked the tattered remains of the jeans off. 

 

Sam pulled to his feet in the water, having shifted back to human form after he hit the water's surface, his gaze intent on the vampire before him. He gave a one shouldered shrug, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Wouldn't be fair if I were the only one naked," Sam told him, slowly walking toward the vampire.

 

Under the moonlight, Sam's body was all shadows and light as he moved gracefully. Dean was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. It had him stopping and practically stuttering. "It's not f... fair... period." Licking his lips Dean started to walk back toward Sam, arms wide open, long strides, eyes as predatory as they could get, focused on one thing. His werewolf. 

Meeting Dean at the shoreline, Sam reached out, arms around his vampire, he pulled him in close, slanting his mouth over Dean's, kissing him hard as his arms slid down, wrapping around the vampire's thighs, picking him up momentarily as he bent, taking them both down to the ground, laying in the sand, Sam stretching out over Dean, the water crashing over them then pulling back into the sea. 

The sand sifted from between Dean's fingers as the water receded. Grains of it washed away as his hand moved over Sam's back, holding him close, lifting his body up to make them fit together. "Love you... Love you Sam," he whispered, the last of the ice in his heart melting away as he said the worlds he'd thought he would never mean again. "Need you," he moved his hand behind Sam's head and dragged him down.

 

Sam looked down at his vampire, hazel eyes searching golden green, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He was about to tell Dean how very much he loved him, how much he meant to him, how he had never, would never love anyone as much as him, only to be silenced before he could begin, as Dean pulled him down into a kiss.

Mouth to mouth, they kissed hard... tongues twisting around each other, teeth clanking, mouths crushing hard. They rolled onto their sides and then back, Sam's weight pressing into Dean. The water moved over them again, climbing and spashing off Sam's back. Sam was right... it was special... their first time, their every time would be forever special.

Lifting his head, Sam's breaths panted out against Dean's lips. "Love you so much," he shook his head as he gazed at the vampire. "So very much," he said softly, leaning back in to crush his lips to Dean's again, kissing him hard, possessively. His hands running over the vampire's flesh, down his sides, pushing one hand under Dean's thigh, he raised his leg to hook it over his back, sliding his hand back up his body, cupping his vampire's face as they continued to kiss.

Dean brought his other leg around, locking his ankles together at the small of Sam's back and lifting his hips up and down, rubbing his hard length against Sam, head digging into the soft sand as he pushed his body up against Sam's. As their hips locked in a dance of desire and heat, their kiss intensified. His tongue moved in and out of Sam's mouth, a moan breaking from him as he writhed under his lover, needing, wanting, feeling like he was going to explode. "So good Sam, so good." His hands roved over Sam's back, pulling him close, "need you so damned bad. Mate with me," he used the words Edward had used to describe what Sam wanted. He squeezed his eyes closed as Sam's mouth moved over his throat, sending him closer to the edge. "Mate with me, please. Show me your mine... only mine."

Desire burned through Sam's veins at Dean's words, nearly driving him over the edge. Dipping his head he bit Dean's neck, knowing how much it excited his vampire and loving each reaction he got from it. Running his tongue over the bite, Sam kissed the spot better before lifting his head. Passion glazed eyes stared down at Dean a moment before Sam pulled back, moving down his vampire's body, dropping kisses along his way, against Dean's chest and toned flat stomach.

Wrapping his hand around Dean's hard cock, Sam glanced up at his face a moment before he dipped his head, running his tongue around the crown, dipping it into the slit, moaning softly as he closed his eyes. In one motion, Sam took Dean's cock deep into his mouth, sucking hard, cheeks hallowing out as he pumped his hand along his length.

The instant Sam took his cock inside the heat of his mouth, Dean's eyes glazed over. His hands gripped Sam's shoulders, dug into them as he raised his hips, fucking Sam's mouth... trying to get the pressure he needed so badly. "Hell yeah, oh fuck." As Sam sucked on him, moving up and down his shaft, sounds started breaking from Dean, whispered words of need, of desire, of love. As the pressure built low in his belly, he dug his heels into the went sand and sat up, holding Sam's head in place as he rolled them over so that Sam's face was under him. 

Knees sinking into the sand, Dean crawled forward, down on his elbows, mewling as he fucked Sam's mouth. His body moved, mindlessly seeking the release, but at the same time wanting to hold back. To make this last. To come when they were fucking. "Sam, oh God... need." Biting his lip, he threw his head back. "Need so bad."

Laying on his back in the sand, Sam reached up, cupping Dean's ass cheeks in his hands, moaning softly, humming around Dean's cock as he thrust in and out of his mouth. His hands moved, short nails clawing along Dean's flesh, across his buttocks and up his lower back, then down again.

Dean could barely think straight anymore. All he knew was that the way Sam was touching him, his hands clutching at him, it amplified the sensations ripping through him, tearing him up, rebuilding him. "Yes, yes... oh God yes," he groaned, as is balls tightened up against his body. Two more hard thrust of his hips, his cock buried deep into Sam's throat, Dean started to come. "Sam!" he shouted, competing with the sound of waves crashing around them, crescendoing as ropes of come left him. He tried to pull up, but didnt' fight when Sam held him in place, another rope of come leaving him almost as violently.

Dean suddenly collapsed face down on the sand, smiling like a fool, then rolling off Sam's face and onto his back and reaching out for his wolf.

Rolling over onto his side, then moving onto his hands and knees, Sam crawled over to Dean, dipping his head at the side of Dean's stomach, sucking skin and a few grains of sand into his mouth, then moving into open mouthed kiss. Dragging his lips up the vampire's body, he moved to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, slowly tightening his lips around the hard nub in a kiss before pulling his head back, lowering himself down to lay with his chest on Dean's,his lower body in the sand, as he gazed down into golden green eyes just a moment before he leaned in, slanting his mouth over Dean's.

"Mmm," Dean kissed him back and pulled back. "You got sand in your mouth." He wiped at his own tongue, laughing. "And... you're still fucking hard. What are we gonna do about it?" He rolled over on top of Sam, rubbing his hip against Sam's fully aroused cock. "You in... heat?" he asked, leaning in to feel Sam's breaths over his throat. "Do I put you in heat?" A sharp ache in his belly had him already wanting Sam again. 

Sam smiled at his vampire. "Sand's in your mouth now," he teased. He moaned softly, breaths catching in his throat as Dean rubbed his hip against his achingly hard cock, hips bucking his hard length against him, hissing in a breath between his teeth, panting his breaths. Reaching up, Sam cupped each side of Dean's head, hazel gazing into golden green in the moonlight, as he gave a huffed chuckle. "You do a lot of things to me," he told him softly, lifting his head to slant his mouth back over the vampire's as he held his head still, tongue fucking his mouth, sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth. 

More sighs were exchanged as they kissed the hell out of each other. "I just... I like to hear it," Dean admitted, rubbing his mouth across Sam's. "So, werewolf boy... you gonna be a pain in my ass, or are we playing 'vampire's on top?'" They weren't done here, not by a long shot.

"Oh, you wanna be a pain in mine?" Sam asked, raising his brows. Hazel orbs searched the vampire's face. "What do you say we wrestle for it?" he smirked, a playful light in his eyes. In the next moment, Sam was rolling them, pinning Dean against the sand on his stomach, one arm pulled behind his back as he leaned over him his mouth against Dean's neck, nipping the sensitive flesh.

Dean didn't fight him, but tensed with pleasure as Sam's teeth nipped him. With his arm twisted behind his back, he managed to grip Sam's hand as pleasure washed over him. "Sammy, you make me fucking tingle when you go all possessive on my ass." Only half laughing, he bucked up against Sam's cock grinding against his ass cheek. 

"You _are_ mine." Sam told him softly, hot breath ghosting against Dean's neck before he sucked the skin into his mouth, lowering his hips, his cock sliding against the cleft of Dean's ass. Sam groaned deep in his throat, eyes sqeezing tighter closed as desire crushed over him in waves. "You don't know how many times I dreamed about this," he whispered against Dean's.

"My fangs... Sam," Dean warned as his teeth started to elongate. They had when he'd been fucking Sam's mouth, but it wouldn't have made a difference then. Now, if Sam kissed him... well he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He wanted it perfect between them. He pushed up onto his hands, raising slightly, groaning as he felt Sam's cock rub over his ass like a hot branding iron. 

Reaching for Dean, Sam gripped each of his sides, pulling him back as he sat back on is heels. He pulled Dean down onto his lap, reaching up to cup his far cheek, making him turn his head to look at him. Hazel meeting golden green before Sam's lashes fluttered, eyes closing as he leaned in kissing first one corner of Dean's mouth, then the other, tongue darting out to flick at the side of his lips. "It's okay, just - just don't move," Sam told him softly, his eyes still closed, forehead touching the side of Dean's. Sam's free hand slid up Dean's stomach to his chest and down, his mouth moving slowly over Dean's lips, careful not to dart his tongue inside and touch his fangs, lips teasing like butterfly kisses over the vampire's mouth.

Dean groaned, wanting so much to suck Sam's tongue into his mouth. What Sam didn't realize was that when his fangs were extended, the temptation to take blood was at its greatest. Struggling with his need, Dean shoved his own tongue inside Sam's mouth, stretching his body slightly as Sam's hand moved over his stomach. He pushed back, groaning as Sam's dick teased his sensative hole. 

Sam sucked Dean's tongue, sliding his own against it in his mouth, careful not to let his tongue delve into the vampire's. Wrapping his arm tightly around Dean, Sam pulled him up slightly, reaching down with the other to align his cock with his tight hole. "Sit back on me," Sam told him softly, dipping his head to nip at the vampire's neck. 

Sam's low whispered words had Dean's gut clenching. He sat back, leaning against Sam's chest, putting his arm behind him, to cup the back of Sam's head as he looked over at him. He stared into his eyes as Sam's cock rubbed against his opening. "Was it like this... with your Jess?" he had to ask, even if it was the wrong moment, even if Jess was the last person he wanted to think about, and his own ex should have long ago been banished from his mind. Still, he needed to know.

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked into Dean's eyes. "Not even close," Sam told him softly, leaning into press his lips to the vampire's, lingering there a moment before pulling his head back to gaze into his eyes again. "You're my perfect mate, no one else."

Dean nodded. "Forever." Leaning back some more, he whispered. "You're mine. My perfect mate, forever." He undulated his hips in circles, rubbing harder against Sam's erection, imagining them joined. He wanted that, wanted it bad. Turning his head, he managed to kiss Sam's throat, fighting the blood lust, letting it whip up his need. "Fuck me... fuck me, Sam... right now." 

One arm wrapped around Dean's waist, Sam licked his neck. "Lift up." he told him softly. As the vampire moved, Sam held him close as he aligned the blunt tip of his cock with Dean's tight hole, thrusting his hips, pressing into him as he pulled his vampire back down onto his lap, a deep groan tearing from his throat. Dipping his head, Sam bit his neck hard, breaths panting out against the sensitive flesh as he started to move his hips.

Dean threw his head back as Sam impaled him, the sound he made drawing an answering groan from Dean. He clenched his ass, tightening around Sam's hard dick, lifting up as Sam's hand on his hip guided him, then sitting back down hard. "So deep Sam," he said, feeling Sam's breaths against his throat. "More..." he lifted and pushed down again, and finally found a rhythm, then Sam's cock brushed his prostate and Dean came off Sam, a sound tearing from his throat. He was gasping for air he didn't need, his hand pulling at the back of Sam's head. "Again... he demanded."

Arms wrapping tightly around Dean's body, Sam helped him rise and lower just right, his hips bucking, thrusting under him, low moans breaking from his throat as they moved. Sam dipped his head, mouth against Dean's throat. "Feels so good, baby. So tight and hot," Sam panted against the sensitive skin, nipping and licking him.

Dean squeezed harder, loving how Sam's cock dragged partly out of his ass as he lifted, then Sam would thrust and his cock would brush that spot that had Dean writhing in Sam's arms. "Love it... love you," he agreed, reaching for Sam's hand and pushed it down over his cock. Then they were moving as one, up and down, Sam stroking his cock with Sam's other hand gripping him over his stomach. Dean tried to touch Sam. Needing him so much, whispering how good it was. 

When he felt Sam's movements become a little rougher, a little less controlled, he dropped forward, on his hands and knees. "Fuck me hard. Want you to," he said, head dropping down as he moved back, forcing his ass to press into Sam's hips, groaning as Sam pentrated him deeper. God, every contour of his body fit against Sam's so pefectly. He had to believe they were meant to be, that he was born for Sam and Sam was born for him. Had to as he started to move under the pressure of Sam's thrusts, each a little harder, a little faster. fingers digging into the sand.

 

Sam leaned over him, one arm wrapped around Dean, hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he stroked him in time with the movement of his hips. His other hand reached for Dean's in the sand as he moved inside him, a little harder with each thrust. Eyes squeezing tightly closed, Sam dipped his head, burying his face against Dean's neck, heat pooling low in his belly, balls drawing up tight. "Oh God... Dean..." Sam panted, hot breaths puffing out against the vampire's flesh. Muscles stiffening, Sam threw his head back. "Oh God, cum with me, Dean..." Sam ground out, just before he started to cum hard, cock buried deep inside his vampire.

The instant he felt Sam tense over him, heard his demand in his ear, Dean felt blinding heat wash over him. "Ungh... Sam," he moaned as a few more strokes of Sam's large hand over his cock had him cumming hard. He turned his head, demanding Sam kiss him as another rope of come left him, coating Sam's fist. As they kissed, he knew it couldn't have been better. Couldn't have been more perfect.

Once Sam pulled out of him, they both collapsed onto the sand, faces turned toward each other. Dean stroked Sam's face, tracing the outline of his jaw, then lips. "I think that was our first make-up sex."

Sam smiled as he fought to catch his breath. He swallowed and licked his lips. "We should fight more often," he said softly, hand moving to run over Dean's back slowly, then rising to run his thumb along Dean's cheekbone as he gazed at him. "You're beautiful."

"Ditto." Dean smiled. "You sleeping over? I have to leave for the hospital early, but you can stay."

Sam bit his lip, pressing his lips together he nodded his head, "Yeah, I can do that." He could call the house and tell Jacob or uncle Billy that he was staying over at the station.

At the edge of the cliffs in the forest, half a dozen pairs of yellow eyes shone among the bushes and shaded areas of the woods, low snarls sounding softly as they slowly disappeared back into the darkness.

 

* * *

"I'm sorry, you don't have an appointment," the receptionist said. "You can make one by calling..."

"He's expecting us," Uley told her, leaning over the reception desk, dark gaze locked with hers.

"You're not on the list. I'll... I'll check..." Something about the three guys... She paged Dr. Dean Cullen, advising visitors were here to see him at reception. They had refused to give their names.

Hearing the slight tension in her voice, Dean had opened his sense up. Dogs. They SO did not smell like his Sam. He arrived at the lobby, but left a lot of distance between them. Maybe it was a good thing... maybe like the Cullens had accepted Sam, they were going to do the same. Yet the unfriendly looks on their faces told him otherwise.

Uley eyed the vampire as he walked up, lip curled in a hateful sneer as his dark gaze locked with Dean's golden green one. "Somewhere we can talk?" he asked, though the tone made it sound more like a command than a question. 

The two other werewolves stood slightly behind Uley looking no more friendly then Uley as they looked Dean up and down.

"Three of you, one of me. Guess that's fair." Dean leaned over the reception desk. "Tell Dr. Cullen I said I have company but I'm handling." Straightening, he nodded toward the hall. "This way." His teeth were slightly bared, their animosity drawing the same from him. He took them to his office, taking a position from where he could easily jump through the window if necessary.

Once they closed the door, he crossed his arms. "I'm assuming you're not here for a check up."

Uley glanced at one of the others, who stood glaring at Dean. "It's for a check up... of sorts." Uley answered, his gaze sliding back over the vampire. "We don't like mixing with cold ones. Some of our," he frowned thoughtfully, " _newer 'friends'_ are overly friendly with your kind, and will be delt with, but just so _you_ understand, you need to stay the hell away from him." 

"You need to understand, I don't take orders from _You._ " His voice was low and calm, but storms gathered in Dean's eyes, making them dark enough that they might be mistaken for black. "Maybe you should be dealing with things that concern the safety of your people and not things that don't hurt them."

"The mixing with a cold one, _hurts_ my people." Uley told him, his own voice low, dark eyes flashing yellow, his breaths starting to come faster. "If I see you with Sam Black again, we'll be vampire hunting," he told him, eyes narrowed. "This is your one and only warning."

"You starting a war?" he asked, chin lifting. "Your elders know this?"

Uley's jaw clenched. "Accidents happen."

"Maybe to clumsy wolves." Dean did bare his teeth. He let them see fangs. "Accidents happen."

The others started to breathe heavier at the sight of Dean's fangs. Uley's lips curved into a menacing smile. "Or to vampires who come on Res. lands to see their sick grandmothers."

Two of the werewolves looked at the door right before a knock sounded. 

Opening the door, Sam's gaze darted from Dean to Uley and the others and back, hazel eyes widening, before anger shot through him, jaw clenching. "What the hell is going on?" He'd gone home and changed, and swung by the hospital to see Dean. 

"Welcoming committee. It's like high school all over again." Dean's gaze flicked to Sam for only an instant, but returned to watch the trio he didn't trust. "Anyone who's different, isn't that right?"

Uley glared at the vampire. "Different or the _same_ ," he said, tearing his gaze away from the vampire to give Sam a pointed look. "We need to talk, Sam. Now," Uley told him, brushing past one of the other wolves as he headed out the door. Pausing, Uley looked back at Dean. "I meant what I said, vampire," the wolf told him before tearing his gaze away to glance at Sam. "Come on," he commanded as he walked from the room.

Slowly the other wolves filed out of the office one by one, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Sam shook his head, brows raised in apology. "I'm sorry," he told Dean. "Whatever they said, I'm sorry."

"NOW, Sam!" Uley's voice yelled from outside the door.

Sam turned his head to look toward Uley, then back at Dean. "I - I gotta go. I'll come back. We'll talk about this. I promise," Sam told him, before hurrying from the room.

Dean ran hand over his face. If it would have made any difference, he would have told Sam to stay. To tell them to fuck off. But they'd had this discussion before, and Dean now understood there was some sort of loyalty... forced or written into their DNA, and that Sam was not yet ready or able to cut them loose. Not that he was even certain Sam would make that choice. Right now, he didn't want to force it on him. They could deal with this. 

He remembered the yellow flickers outside his home last night. Bet they'd gotten an eyeful. Bet they'd gotten a helluva'n eyefull.

* * *

Sam stood at the cliffs with the others, the pack all standing together and him apart from them, facing them. It was like some sort of trial the way they all just banded together to question the hell out of him like this. Even Jacob was standing apart from him, though he wasn't over with the others, his gaze darting between Sam and Uley as they yelled back and forth.

"Sam, we know what you have been doing with that... _vampire_." Uley told him, "Where is your loyalty to the pack? To your own kind!?"

"I have loyalty," Sam answered.

Jacob looked from one to the other. "What are you doing with a vampire?"

Sam's gaze darted to his cousin. "Nothing."

"Tell him, Sam," Uley said. "Tell him how you've been mating with a cold one."

Jacob's disgusted gaze went to Sam, "You've been... with one of _those_!?"

"He's not like Edward, Jacob." Sam told him softly, eyes pleading with his cousin to understand.

"They're _all_ the same, Sam. All of them. They're fake. Monsters hiding behind false faces," Jacob shook his head. "How could you?" he asked him.

"Jacob, please," Sam started, taking a step toward his cousin, only to have Jacob back away.

"I don't even know you, man." Jacob told him.

"You have a duty to the pack. Your duty is to mate, to carry on the gene," Uley cut in. "How do you intend to do that with a male, a fucking vampire?"

Sam's gaze darted to the pack leader. "I guess I don't," he shook his head, "I don't know! I just -" he sighed, jaw clenching, "I imprinted on Dean! He's my mate! I can't help it--"

"We told you, _that. can't. happen._!" Uley ground out.

"Well, that's awful funny, cause it _did_!" Sam snapped back, eyes narrowed angrily.

"The purpose of imprinting is to carry on the gene, Sam!" Jacob cut in. "There is no way that you imprinted on a male vampire."

Sam huffed, running a hand through his hair as he hung his head. Pulling his head up, he glared at them all. "I _feel_ it! It's there dammit!" Sam yelled at them.

Uley took a couple steps forward, his breaths coming faster. "Then prepare to fight for your _mate_ , wolf," he sneered a second before shifting into wolf form.

Wolf growls and snarls filled the air, followed by the sound of a wolf yelping in pain a few moments later.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late. Sam should have been here hours ago. Twice, Dean went out to the porch, half tempted to walk onto res lands and drag his mate home. But he didn't want to make it worse for Sam, so he waited... paced... cursed... worried, and paced some more. He could have tried to impose his will on the three in his office, but it never seemed to work well on Sam and it usually wore off after a while anyway. So telling them they were okay with this was not a long term solution.

Finally, he felt Sam's presence, turned, and didn't see him yet. Jumping off the porch, he headed for the woods at a dead run. "Sam," he shouted, weaving between trees, following the pull the wolf had on him.

Sam stopped in his tracks and watched his vampire run up to him. Jaw clenched, he only gave a nod in greeting. "I'm late, I know."

"It's alright, you're here," Dean started to open his arms but stopped, eyeing Sam. He was standing there stiff, looking at him a little like his wolf pals had. He cocked his head, his chest constricting as he balled his fists and anticipated the worst."They don't want you to see me anymore."

Sam gave a nod. "You're right, they don't," he answered, words clipped. Tearing his gaze from the vampire, he looked around them before his gaze returned to Dean's. "Can we go inside for this?"

Dean rebelled. This anti-vamp thing wasn't anything new. Sam had known it all along his pack would stand against this, that's why they'd hidden what they were doing somewhat. He glanced toward his house, then back at Sam, searching his face and still finding not even a hint of softness there. Cassie's face superimposed over Sam's in his mind, but he blinked the image away. "No. No we can't go inside for this. What difference does it make _where_ you do it? Just do it." A muscle worked in Dean's jaw, he had it clenched that tight as he waited for the boom to drop.

Sam sighed, shifting his weight. "Alright," he licked his lips as he gazed at Dean. "One of the girls from the Res., uh, Ruby something," he shook his head, frowning, "she saw us at the drive through. Then on the beach, they were there, watching." He hung his head a second before looking back up at Dean. "I think Jacob probably hates me now," he shrugged a shoulder, the corner of his lips lifting in a sad smile. Taking a deep breath he gave a nod. "So, yeah, they know. _Everything._ " Sam took a step to the side to leaned his back against a tree trunk, grimacing slightly. "I'm sorry that they came to the hospital the way they did. Their fight is with me, they shouldn't have gone to you." 

Dean's gaze sharpened, but he stood stock still, not even turning his head as Sam moved away a little. Sam was probably avoiding his eyes now. And?" he bit out, externally trying to appear as hard and somber as Sam. Inside... he didn't want to go there, but 'melt down' wasn't putting it too strongly.

Sam frowned, "And what?"

He did turn his head now. "You tell me." He opened his arms in an 'are you nuts' gesture. "You think I'm gonna make it easy on you? You gonna do it, then man up and fucking do it. Do it to my face, it's better that way." Dean's eyes filled with anger, because it was easier to deal with anger than with the other underlying feelings drying to drag him down. 

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked at Dean in confusion. "What the hell -?" he huffed, pulling away from the tree. "I'm too fuckin' tired for a guessing game. Why don't you tell me what it is that you're pissed at me about? You can get in line with everyone else I know!" Sam yelled, as he started to take a few steps back the way he'd come, then stopped, looking back at Dean. "Look, I told you I was sorry about what they did and said to you, but I can't take it away. If you're gonna get pissed at me over it, then fine, whatever." 

"I'm not pissed. You're the one who's..." He couldn't take it anymore. "Fine. Go home. I'll consider myself cut loose...again." Dean gave a bitter smile and turned around. This time he wasn't gonna run. He was a man now, not some college kid. Licking his lips, he forced his leaden legs forward, one step at a time... fighting, struggling not to turn back, not to look at Sam one last time, not to remind him of his vow.

"Fine! I should have stayed home after I -" Sam's sentence halted with the rest of Dean's words, eyes widening. He was breaking up with him? Over this, over what the pack had done? Sam clenched his teeth, breaths panting outhard, chest rising and falling hard with each one as he watched Dean walk away from him. "Aauugh!" With a cry of rage, Sam started to run after him, shifting as he moved. Sam tackled the vampire in wolf form, narrowed hazel eyes gazing down into golden green as he pressed a large paw against the vampire's chest, snarling.

Maybe he should have seen this coming. If he hadn't been so involved. If he hadn't loved... he would have expected this, the attack. Staring into the snarling face, Dean only had a split second to think. Self preservation won out and he fought back, throwing Sam against a tree as he sprang up. "This how it's gonna end? Huh Sam? This is it? You kill me, or I kill you? This is your _great_ love? This you _never_ hurting me? All because _they_ tell you to quit me? And that's not enough... you gotta rip me apart too? Well fuck you Sam... all of you." 

Dean walked backwards towards the edge of the forest, wanting to be sure he wouldn't be subjected to another sneak attack.

Sam remained where he fell at the base of the tree, shifting back to human form as he lay there, on his side. "I wouldn't hurt you," Sam muttered softly, knowing the vampire could hear him. "...wasn't 'quitting' you. You were quitting me... I got angry," Sam told him, slowly turning his head as he started to pull up onto his hands and knees, head bowed. The large wound from Uley's bite, when they'd fought was now glaringly visible on Sam's side.

"I wasn't ... you were... what?" Dean's gaze flicked to Sam's side and then he was next to him, on his knees. "Goddamit... what have they done?" He touched the closed wound lightly, jaw locked once again as a different anger and worry coursed through him. His nostrils flared, as if he was breathing. Then he lifted Sam's naked form up into his arms and started to walk out of the woods.

It took him a few moments to control his emotions, and then he spoke again. "You looked... When I came up to you, you looked at me just like they looked at me. I thought... I was sure they talked you out of it... this. I thought you were breaking up with me. I'm sorry... I'm sorry Sam," he said huskily, kissing him lightly on the lips as he strode up the porch stairs, turning slightly to make sure Sam's legs didn't bang into the railing.

Sam frowned. "I wasn't in a good mood. Uley and I fought, I'm a poor loser. I didn't want you to know," he huffed, "my side was still sore. If I hugged you, you would have known." His gaze flickered to the porch railing before returning to Dean's face. "You don't have to carry me," he gave a small smile, brow furrowed, "I'm a big wolf, I'll be okay."

"I know. Want to. And... we need some clothes for you, though I don't mind if you walk around naked." He put Sam onto the couch, and went inside to bring him some clothes. He was back even before Sam could get comfortable. He put the clothes in Sam's lap, and sat next to him. "Okay big wolf, what are we gonna do?"

Sam pressed his lips into a firm line as he gripped the clothes in his lap with one hand and reached for Dean's with the other, hazel gazing into golden green. "We're gonna... not let them get to us," Sam told him, dropping his gaze to their joined hands as he laced his fingers together with Dean's. Returning his gaze to the vampire's, Sam's brows furrowed. "I thought you didn't want... _this_ , because of them." He shook his head, "I still wouldn't have been able to totally let go. You know that, right?" he asked, raising his brows. "You'd have had a wolf hanging around your place all the time." His lips quirked into a soft smile, "peepin' in your windows," his smile grew as he leaned in brushing his lips over Dean's. "Watchin' you take showers," he added softly, hot breaths ghosting over the vampire's lips.

"I'd give you lots to look at, until you changed your mind," Dean answered, putting his arm around Sam and pulling him close. "Sam, what are they going to do to you? They'll know... they'll find out you're back with me. Are they going to keep beating on you?" The thought had Dean's eyes going dark and dangerous. 

Sam pulled his head back to look into Dean's eyes as he shook his head. "I don't care what they do. I'm not going anywhere."

"I care." Dean turned his head so Sam wouldn't see the depths of his anger. "Go away with me. Far from here. Then you won't need to deal with them, neither of us will." He closed his eyes and swallowed, gripping Sam tighter. 

Sam frowned, brows furrowing. "Dean, I can't," he shook his head, "I have responsibilities, a job. I can't just leave," he cupped Dean's face, turning his face to look back at him. "It's okay. I'm fine," he offered a small smile, "they're just scratches. It's nothing."

He knew how quickly wolves healed, the fact that Sam even had marks told Dean they were not just 'nothing.' "Anything I can say to change your mind? Anything?" he asked, trying to force a sense of calm he wasn't feeling.

Sam gave a small soft smile as his gaze searched Dean's face, thumb running over the worry lines on his vampire's brow. "Give it a while, we'll see. If it comes to that then... then we'll leave," he told Dean, biting his lip as hazel eyes gazed lovingly into golden green. "Y'know I can't deny you anything anyway," he sighed, giving a small soft chuckle. "Why do I even try?"

"I don't know." Truth was, Sam was denying him, but Dean wasn't gonna push. "Also... you're still very naked." He ran his knuckles down Sam's bare chest to his treasure trail. "Too bad you're injured, huh? I mean... I kinda had a surprise for you, inside. But maybe another time..." The curious gleam in Sam's eyes had him wanting to grin. "It wouldn't be a good idea now, Sam... no." 

Sam smiled, reaching for Dean, pulling him in close. He dipped his head to the vampire's neck, brushing his lips across the sensitive skin there. "I'm fine." Sam told him softly, hot breath fanning the area. His tongue darted out to run up the side of Dean's neck, "It would make me feel better." Sam told him, a smile pulling at his lips, that he hid against the vampire's neck.

"Don't tempt me," Dean said, giving a mock groan. "Cut that out, I need to resist until you're fully healed." He tried to block further access to his throat and gave Sam a stern look. "You know if you keep that up... I won't be able to help myself. I'm sure you're not trying to tempt me like that." Oh he knew his wolf better than that. 

Sam gave a soft chuckle. "You worry too much. I'm fine, you're better than fine," he bit his lip, his gaze running over his vampire. "I'll let you play 'doctor' if it'll make you feel better." 

"So what you're saying is you want a full body exam? Inside and out?" 

Sam smiled, as he gave a nod. "If it'll make you feel better."

A slow grin spread over Dean's face. He pulled away, glanced at the bedroom door, then whispered. " _Run_."

Sam's gaze darted from the vampire to the hallway a split second before he was up off the couch, the clothes he'd had on his lap falling to the floor as he ran down the hallway toward Dean's bedroom. Sam stopped short at the doorway, his eyes wide as he saw the bed that hadn't been there before. "You got a--" Before Sam could finish, the vampire crashed into him, tackling him down onto the mattress. "Bed," Sam finished, the word pushed out of him with his breath as he landed.

"Oh, you noticed," Dean said, laughing as he slid a knee between Sam's legs and loomed over him. "It's so you can sleep. You know, really sleep in." The thigh he pressed against Sam's cock said otherwise, as did the heat in his eyes. 

Sam moaned softly as he bit his lip, gazing up at his vampire.

"Sam... I'm sorry. About earlier, about thinking you were leaving. Most of the time I know you'd never do that to me. It's just... something I'm just gonna have to work on." 

 

Reaching up, Sam grabbed handfuls of Dean's shirt, pulling him in closer and wrapping his arms around him, rolling them. Dipping his head, he slanted his mouth over Dean's, tongue darting inside to run along the roof of his mouth, slide along the vampire's, tangling them together. Pulling his head back, Sam gazed down into his vampire's eyes. "I'm not _her_ , Dean." he told him softly, shaking his head.

"I know..." Dean whispered.

 

"... Never gonna hurt you," Sam told him, leaning in again to brush his lips across Dean. "'Cept," he kissed Dean's jaw, "maybe" he slid his mouth further back, "when I," he kissed Dean's neck, "make you," he bit the vampire's neck hard, "ache." Sam licked away the sting.

Amusement turned to sharp need. Fangs exploding into his mouth, Dean suddenly pushed Sam away, groaning as he arched off the mattress and held his hand up. "Gimme a moment," he said, eyes dark with the heat of a vampire's lust. "Don't. Move."

 

Sam stared down at Dean, confusion lining his brow until his gaze fell to the vampire's mouth catching a glmpse of his fangs. Sam's jaw clenched, muscle twitching as he pressed his lips together, waiting, watching his lover.

Dean's cock was rock hard. His stomach muscles clenched tight. His teeth aching, nostrils flaring as if to draw in more of Sam's scent. No... no, he told himself, trying to master his feelings, his needs. Trying not to imagine Sam's blood trailing over his tongue, the deep connection there could be between them, the reaction of his body to the knowledge of what it would be like to leave his mark on his lover. 

Sam's hand moved upward slowly, sliding against the bedsheets before he lifted it,running his thumb slowly over Dean's bottom lip. "I'm sorry," he told him softly, "I didn't mean to--" he sighed and licked his lips, the corners quirking upward slightly. "If it weren't for the sounds you make, the way your body reacts, tenses and..." Sam blew out a breath. "I wouldn't be so damn attached to messing with your neck."

"It's alright... I was just... it was just too intense. I..." He looked down. "You were right before. Sometimes I do crave your blood. But I'll never take it, you have my promise on that," Dean said, as the need slowly eased and his teeth retracted. "And that's not a good place to put your finger when my fangs are out," he added, his tongue sweeping over Sam's thumb, letting him see the still sharp and slightly elongated teeth.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he smiled, "I can move pretty fast. I'm not worried about it. And neither should you be," he added, giving Dean a pointed look. "I realize you think I'm no stronger than a poodle," he raised his brows, "which by the way is incredibly insulting, but I can take care of myself."

" _Kitten_ , not poodle. Soft and fluffy, with sharp little claws, and brilliant eyes," he rolled on top of Sam, lifting up to take his own tee shirt off, and tossing it on the ground. Cupping Sam's cheek, he brushed his mouth over Sam's, "irresistible, even against all odds, all reason." Lowering his mouth, he kissed Sam, pushing his tongue inside, tasting him, sighing softly and lifting his head. "I know you could fight me. I don't want you to have to, not when we're making love," he said. "Now kiss my throat, I'm ready for it... don't want you to stop. If I have a problem, I'll tell you." 

Sam ran his hands up Dean's sides and down again as he gazed up at him. "Oh, I dunno a little wrestling might make it interesting," Sam teased, but he knew what Dean meant, knew he was serious. Wrapping his arms around his vampire, Sam dipped his head, brushing his lips against the side of his neck, running his tongue slowly up and down before sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth, sucking hard then biting, his legs moving to wrap around his vampire's as he did. 

The sensations rippling through Dean practically had him crying out. He knew Sam liked hearing his pleasure, so he didn't hide it from his werewolf. He pressed his lower body down harder over Sam's, aided by Sam's legs pulling him closer. "Keep teasing..." he muttered his usual threats, but ran his hands over Sam's naked body, tracing his muscles, loving every inch of him as he lowered his head again and kissed Sam. 

Their tongues dueled, battled. Hands grasped at each other. Dean felt Sam grip his head and hold him in place as they kissed. Only when he heard Sam gasping for breath did he pull away and start to kiss along Sam's throat, then his chest. He knew the rough material of his jeans was brushing against Sam with each of his motions, dragging over his sensitive parts. He tried to be gentle, but Sam's own legs kept tugging him closer, and he didn't... couldn't fight it.

His mouth closed over Sam's nipple, felt it tightening under his tongue and moaned as he licked and sucked hard. His thumb played with Sam's other nipple, rubbing and pinching, loving how his wolf reacted.

Sam's back arched, his hand pressing Dean's head down against him as his other wrapped around him tightly, head tilted back, lips parted, breaths panting out. Moans tore from Sam's throat as he writhed under his vampire, hips thrusting, grinding his hard cock against the vampire's denim clad groin. Slipping his arm from around Dean's body, he slid his hand between them, nimble digits working at the fastenings of the vampire's jeans. Sam slid his hand under the now open denim, under the cotton of his boxers to wrap his large hand around Dean's cock, thumb sliding over the tip.

A groan tore from the back of Dean's throat as he started to thrust into Sam's fist, biting his lip and closing his eyes. So good, so damned good, and each time Sam touched and teased his sensitive tip, another sound broke from Dean. "Sam... killing me," he murmured. He had one palm flat against the bed to hold himself up, with his the other palm, he stroked Sam's face, paying extra attention to his mouth, his blood boiling at the sight of Sam's tongue slipping up between two of his fingers, and then moving between the next two fingers. "Oh my fucking God... so hot." The words were wrenched from him... he couldn't take his eyes off Sam's pink tongue, and the wet heat it left in its wake. 

Sam's gaze remained laser focused on Dean's as he thrust his tongue between his fingers, flicking it downward to the connecting flesh between each finger, slowly dragging it across the area before moving to the next. Reaching the last one Sam gripped Dean's wrist with his free hand, holding his hand against his mouth, his hand on Dean's cock slowly starting to stoke him. "Come here," Sam told him softly, "gimme your tongue." Sam parted his lips, tongue darting out between Dean's fingers as he waited for Dean to do as he asked, sliding his tongue along Dean's as he stuck it out. Lifting his head off the pillow, keeping Dean's hand against his mouth, Sam captured Dean's tongue, sucking it into his mouth through his fingers, a deep moan tearing from his throat, eyes sliding closed. 

As their tongues slid together, up down, weaving between the barrier of Dean's hand, getting sucked first in Sam's mouth, then in Dean's, the world seemed to fade for Dean. All he knew was that this was heaven... Sam with him, under him... hot... wet... sweet... dirty. As Sam's hand kept moving on his shaft, Dean moaned. 

Lifting his head, and pulling his hand away, Dean whispered. "You're no fucking virgin... thank God." Swooping down, he took Sam's mouth again, this time in a fierce kiss, his tongue pushing inside, finding that tempting tongue of Sam's, twisting around it and pulling back, their mouths parting with a wet sound.

Sam barely got a small chuckle out before Dean's mouth was on his, kissing him hard and hot, making him moan, arms wrapping around his vampire, sliding over his flesh as they kissed, fingertips digging into Dean's back as he held him tight. Sam's lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes when Dean pulled back. Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, he smiled at the vampire.

Dean got up on his knees and pushed his jeans down, then took them off together with his briefs. Feeling Sam's gaze on his hard cock, he whispered. "It's what you do to me, Sammy." 

Moving down on the bed, Dean looped his arms under Sam's powerful thighs, lifting them a little as he dipped his head down and sucked Sam's balls into his mouth.

Sam gasped, neck arching back, lips parted, his eyes widening before he squeezed them closed, catching his lip between straight white teeth as his hands curled into fists, low moans and mewls tearing from his throat.

Torturing his sensitive flesh until Sam's thrusting hips told him he'd had enough, Dean licked him from base to tip, then opening his mouth and started sucking his way down Sam's shaft. He moved very slowly, paying attention to every inch of his lover's cock, then licking around his crown. He lifted his head and blew on Sam's tip, before locking gazes with Sam's.

Sam's breaths were panting out as he gazed down at Dean, face flushed, lips parted even as he clenched his teeth.

"Did you know vampire's have very strong tongues? Know what I'm gonna do with mine when you turn over? Think about that, for me, alright?" Oh yeah, he loved how Sam's pupils dilated just like that, and how his breaths quickened. 

Dean's words had Sam imagining just that, his cock pulsing and twitching as he groaned low, slowly closing his eyes, head rolling to the side.

Opening his mouth, Dean took his lover's crown inside, rolled his tongue over his slit, playing with it, before swallowing the length of his entire shaft, taking Sam deep into his throat and swallowing again around him. Using one hand to hold the base of Sam's dick, he started moving up and down, sucking hard, giving Sam the pressure he needed... his own need building as the sounds Sam made washed over him.

Sam groaned, hips jerking up as Dean licked his slit toying with him, teasing him. Soft hisses of breath mingled with labored ones, his long neck arching back. "Auugh! Oh God..." Sam nearly came up off the mattress as Dean took him fully into his mouth a long loud groan breaking from his throat, one hand moving to his vampire's head, digits threading through the soft short strands of his hair, the other gripping a handful of sheets tightly in his fist. "Oh fuck... Dean..."

His hips bucked, thrusting his cock in and out of Dean's mouth as he held Dean's head in place, sounds of pleasure breaking from deep in his throat. Sam's eyes opened, their hazel depths unfocused and passion glazed. He rolled his head on the pillow groaning. "Oh God... good, so good..."

Dean hummed around Sam's cock, moving faster, sucking harder, until he felt Sam start to thrash. He didn't want him coming, not yet. Very slowly, he allowed his cock to slip out of his mouth, licking him one last time after. 

The shock in Sam's eyes had him almost changing his mind. "Turn over on your side, gonna take care of you Sam. Make it real good," he promised, moving so Sam could turn. 

"Gonna kill me." Sam muttered as he rolled over onto his side.

"Pull your knees up." 

Once Sam was curled up on his side, Dean moved up the bed and behind him, almost spooning him, with his own knees touching the back of Sam's head. He ran his hand over and under Sam's ass, licking his sack from behind. 

Sam tensed, a soft whimper breaking from his throat as he bit his lip, eyes closing.

Dean kissed his way back up the cleft of Sam's ass, then bit his cheek, chuckling as he licked over the spot. 

Sam jumped, a frowning pout on his face. "Hey!"

"What? Just a little tiny mark," Dean said, though as he continued to kiss and suck the spot, his mind had to 'go there.' No, he'd never get to mark Sam like that, but a vampire could dream.

He moved his palms over Sam's ass and thigh, up and down, loving how Sam was squirming, how his muscles tightened under him. He kissed Sam's ass, sucking his smooth skin inside his mouth. With Sam's flesh still vacuumed inside his mouth, Dean moved toward his cleft, pulling his ass cheek open with one hand. Kissing him one last time, he rolled his tongue in circles around his tightly puckered hole, pressing forward and just penetrating it a little.

Feeling Dean's hands on his ass, had Sam imagining them doing more, breaths panting harder as he squirmed, shifting slightly on the bed, muscles tensing and relaxing with each touch, each new sensation. Sam's eyes shot open as he flet Dean's tongue at his hole, his entire body tensing as the vampire's tongue pushed inside. "Nauugh..." he swallowed hard, breaths panting out. "Holy hell..." he mumbled the words breathlessly, one hand gripping the edge of the bed tightly.

His lover's reaction had Dean's entire body tensing with need. Unconsciously, he leaned in, pressing his own hard cock into Sam's back, the pressure hardly satisfying and making him ache more than anything else. He pushed his tongue in farther, stabbing it inside Sam's tight hole as far as he could and pulsing. Sam was so tight even around his wet tongue... he could barely wait to to bury his cock inside him the same way.

He started to pull his tongue back and push it in, and out, and in, one hand kneading Sam's ass cheek as he kept it pulled open. Sam's channel was hot and tight and now slick with his spit, and Dean loved the way Sam kept clenching, especially when he pushed his tongue deep. The soft moans had him so fucking hard, had him making his own sounds of pleasure and giving as much as he could.

Sam's breaths panted as he arched his back, thrusting back against Dean's tongue slightly, soft moans and mewls breaking from his throat, eyes squeezed tightly closed. Pleasure crashed over him in waves. Dean's tongue had his cock so fucking hard he was aching, leaking precum steadily. Sliding his head against the pillow, neck arched, Sam writhed with pleasure. 

Feeling his vampire pull his tongue away, Sam actually whimpered at the loss, only to have a finger replace it. His hand moved, clawing at the bed sheets as he groaned. "Oh God... Dean... fuck..." he panted hard, chest heaving with each breath, sounds of pleasure breaking from his throat as the vampire started to push his finger in deeper, pulling it nearly out, only to push it in again, each time a little further. "Oh Dean!..." Sam cried out, muscles tensing as he nearly scooted up the bed, hand gripping a handful of sheets, his head turning to bite into the pillow beneath his head. 

Lifting up and bracing his weight on the elbow of the hand he had working Sam's hole, Dean watched Sam's face as he wrapped his free hand around Sam's cock. As he finger fucked his lover, making sure to brush his prostate, his fist squeezed Sam cock, his thumb rubbing the bead of precum of and using it as lube. "So hot Sam, so beautiful, belong to me," he whispered as he watched his lover slowly come apart, watched him thrash. "Come love... lemme see you come," he begged, brushing his lips over his thigh, nipping him slightly... and fucking against his back as much as he could.

Sam gasped, groaning as he pressed back against the finger inside of him, thrusting his cock into Dean's fisted hand. Rolling his head on the pillow, passion glazed, unfocused hazel eyes looked at Dean as he panted his breaths through parted lips. Heat flowed through Sam's veins to pool low in his belly, balls drawing up tight. "Naugh... Ohgod..." his eyes rolled back as he clenched his teeth, muscles tensing, face flushing a deeper crimson shade, nostrils flared. "Dean!" Sam cried out as his body spasmed, the first jet of cum shooting from his cock, wetting his lovers hand.

Leaning over, Dean pulled Sam's cock toward him, catching the second stream of cum in his mouth... mostly. "Taste so good, my Sam..." another warm spurt hit him, and he licked around his mouth, his hand still lightly squeezing, encouraging Sam to come, his eyes shifting between Sam's dick and his eyes. He licked Sam's cock, wiped his own face, and licked his fingers before dropping back and letting out a satisfied sound. "Know what I said about vampire tongue? Goes double for vampire dick," he said, nudging his hard cock against Sam's back, already imagining having Sam under him.

Eyes closed, Sam gave a soft chuckle as he fought to catch his breath. Rolling and moving over, so that he woudn't roll over onto Dean, Sam lay facing him, or rather facing the vampire's hard cock. "Guess we need to take care of this," Sam mumbled softly, the corner of his lips quirking upward into a mischevous smirk. He glanced at Dean's face before he leaned in, dragging his tongue along the under side of Dean's shaft, base to tip. Wrapping a hand around his length, Sam swirled his tongue around the crown, sucking just the tip into his mouth, cheeks hallowing out as he sucked hard on the sensitive crown, tongue flicking against it.

Instantly, Dean's hand went to Sam's hip, his fingers digging into Sam's flesh as he gave a low groan and pushed into Sam's mouth a little more. White hot heat flooded his system. Rolling toward Sam, this time he put his arms around Sam's thighs, kissed them, hugging them tighter each time Sam's mouth moved over his hard flesh. "You're gonna kill me, aren't you," he whispered, muffling his next groan by pressing his open mouth down onto Sam's thigh. 

Sam pulled his mouth off his vampire's cock, a smile curving his swollen lip. "It's what we do," he answered softly, leaning back in and taking Dean's cock deep into his mouth, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat.

Dean gave a shaky chuckle. "Good thing vamps have nine lives... just like kittens." Then he lost the ability to joke and hung on for the rest of the ride. So good... he was burning up, and it was damned... damned good.

* * *

Dean had a virtual furnace plastered to him. Sam was laying on top of him, arms tight around his waist, breath's skimming teasingly over his throat. Sometimes he would move, make a whimpering sound, then lay still again. The first four or five hours of this had been great. Dean loved the feel of Sam's dead weight over him, loved the sounds he made and the warmth that came from him. He kept himself entertained by stroking his back, and watching the tv with sound turned so low no human could hear it.

But now... now he was bored. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that now, he was hard for the man laying on top of him. Hard because he kept allowing thoughts of fucking him again enter his mind. He'd loved every minute of it last night, and then Sam had fucked him in the shower. And outside the shower. And they'd almost had sex again on the floor, before they got back to the bed.

That was _hours_ ago. Now Sam's scent was filling his nostrils, his whimpers were making him think of the sounds Sam made when they fucked and increasingly relentless need was coursing through his system. He lifted his knee between Sam's legs and started to press his thigh against Sam's cock, kissing him at the same time. 

Sam's breaths caught in his sleep, before he gave a soft moan, hips gyrating against the pressure that was there against his cock, starting to make him hard, even as he slept on, a small smile curving his lips as he snuggled closer to the comforting coolness underneath him.

Feeling Sam's response, Dean kissed him harder. "Wake up, lazy bones," he whispered between kisses, moving his leg harder and groaning as Sam's cock grew erect, pressing against him like a hard knot. "Need you..." he ran his hands down Sam's back, squeezing his ass. 

Sam's brows furrowed as he let out a groaned whimper that on it's own told just how much he _did not_ want to wake up. His head slid against Dean's shoulder, mouth at his neck, his teeth biting tiny bits of skin as another small whining groan tore from his throat.

Groaning, Dean tightened his hold on his lover. He recognized the little nips as annoyance, or a small warning, but little did the werewolf know in his sleep that this was about as good a warning as licking someone's cock when they wanted _it_. His fingers threaded through Sam's hair as he lifted his hips, rubbing his leg harder against Sam's dick. "Come on baby, give it to me... need it," he whispered, white hot heat spreading low in his belly as Sam's hot breaths fanned over his throat.

Sam's eyes snapped open. Leaning in, Sam opened his mouth wide, biting Dean's neck hard as he rolled his hips, thrusting against the vampire, arms wrapping around him tightly. Continuing to thrust his hard cock against Dean, Sam never released his neck, only biting down harder, a low groan tearing from his throat.

"No, no, no..." Dean gasped at the feelings rushing through him. Teeth aching to lengthen, to extend, Dean gripped Sam's face and pulled him off, the tip of his fang cutting his own lip. "Sonova..." He waited the space of a couple of Sam's heart beats, then started to rock up against Sam, making sure his wolf's mouth found his own rather than his throat. He licked the seam of Sam's lips and whispered, "the alarm's ringing. Time to fuck."

Sam gazed at Dean through still sleepy eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips before he leaned in, slanting his mouth over the vampire's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, flicking it over the roof before pulling back, then thrusting it in again, tongue fucking his vampire's mouth.  
Tearing his lips away from Dean's, Sam pulled back onto his knees between the vampire's legs, reaching for his hips and tugging him back and upward. Pressing his hips forward, Sam thrust into Dean's tight hole, burying his cock balls deep in one move. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'it's best to let sleeping dogs lie'?" Sam asked him, leaning over the vampire as he started to move his hips, thrusting his cock hard into Dean's tight hole.

"Ungh..." Dean's hands clenched around Sam's arms as he was unexpectedly penetrated to the hilt. Biting his lip, he pushed back against his werewolf, his gaze locking with Sam's, watching the veil of lust drop in front of Sam's eyes... seeing him hot and needy, a sight he would never get tired of. "Ungh... ungh..." his entire body moved each time Sam slammed into him, making him crave the next time, and the next time, Sam would push deep inside him. "Good... is good," he said, rolling his head from side to said on the pillow. 

Dean clamped his knees against Sam's hips, using them to help the werewolf move against him, dragging him forward as much as he could, closing his eyes each time searing heat rammed into him. "Oh yeah... yeah... like... love waking sleeping dogs... fuck... ungh," he practically lifted off the bed under Sam's hammering thrusts.

One hand bracing his weight against the mattress, Sam reached between them to wrap the other around Dean's hard cock, thumb sliding over the crown as he gazed down into the vampire's face. "Yeah?" Sam asked him, the word a release of panted breath. Sam gyrated his hips, grinding himself hard against Dean before pulling back slowly and ramming in hard again. "Like that?" he asked softly, slowly starting to pump the vampire's cock in his fisted hand.

"Oh yeah... oh yeah Sam, I like.. I fucking like," he answered, writhing helplessly, like putty in the wolf's hands. "Faster," he snapped, realizing Sam was playing with him. Fucking him within and inch of his life but driving him crazy with the slow pumping action. "Please... Sam... Sam!"

Unable to take it, Dean clamped his knees tighter, and rolled them off the bed. They scrambled to get close... kissing, rearranging their bodies. Dean's cock was so fucking hard he thought he was going to explode. Lifting Sam up onto his knees, he wheeled him around and pushed him against the bed, face forward. "Hands on the bed," he demanded, hands gripping Sam's hips and holding him in place.

Kneeling at the side of the bed, breaths panting out, Sam looked back over his shoulder as he laid his hands on the side of the mattress. "I thought I was showing you what happens when you wake sleeping dogs?"

"I'm showing you what happens when awake dogs start falling back asleep," he answered, nudging his cock up Sam's cleft, aligning himself and and kissing him on the lips. "You gonna howl for me?"

Sam's lips curved into a small smile. "I wasn't falling back to sleep, and I don't howl," he answered, dipping his head, his mouth near Dean's throat, "You gonna want to suck my blood?" Sam asked him softly, hot breath against sensitive skin. Brushing his lips softly across Dean's neck, Sam sighed, nipping softly then biting hard, a low groan breaking from his throat. "How long can you take it, vampire?" Sam asked softly, biting him again as he reached back with one arm, hooking it around Dean's head to hold him in place. 

The first bite had Dean fucking into Sam so hard, the large bed moved a foot. Cursing, he shuffled forward, half kneeling, his lover's teeth still clenched around his sensitive flesh. He started to fuck, groaning, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to master the feelings Sam was stirring in him, the blood lust he was intentionally trying to trigger. "Oh God... you're a very... very naughty wolf," he managed to get out through gritted teeth, literally using the last of his iron control, putting the intensity of his feelings into his thrusts. In and out, harder, faster, mouth kissing and brushing the back of Sam's head... unable to do more in that position. 

Sam breaths panted against Dean's through his parted lips, past his teeth that he still had clamped into the vampire's flesh. Slowly Sam opened his mouth, licking the sting of his bite away before brushing his lips across the area messily. "Naughty, huh?" Sam panted, "I think I like that word."

Sam head fell back as a deep groan tore from his throat, eyes closing as he panted through parted lips, his arm slipping from around Dean's head, his hand joining the other holding onto the metal railing of the bed frame under the box springs. "Oh God... fuck... Auugh...so good..." His inner muscles tightened around Dean's cock as the Sam purposely tensed, muscles straining. "How 'bout now? Am I naughty now?"

"Oh God... you're naughty... worst... baddest _wolfling_ I know," Dean groaned against Sam's ear, his cock aching and pulsing inside Sam's tight channel. He pressed one hand on Sam's back, pushing him firmly down onto the mattress as he pulled his hips back and started pistoning into him, fucking hader and harder, throwing his head back as he gave a gutteral cry. 

_Wolfling?_ Sam frowned at the comment, breaths panting out hard, chest rising and falling with each. As Dean pressed him down against the mattress, Sam arched his back, groaning at the feel of Dean's cock slamming into him and dragging acoss his prostate. Clenching his teeth, Sam moved his hands up to the side of the mattress, pressing back against Dean's hold, lifting himself up slightly, before he quickly reached back, grabbing Dean under the thighs and giving a hard tug, falling backward with the vampire.

Sam straddled Dean's hips backward as the vampire lay on the floor, one hand braced against the ground the other reaching down between Dean's legs to cup and squeeze his balls as Sam controlled their movements again. "What were you saying about a ' _wolfling_ '?"

"You expect me to talk?" Dean asked through clenched teeth, burning up as Sam squeezed him and pressed his ass down and lifted. He had to snap his own hips up higher, to drive himself inside Sam the way he needed. "Wolf... def..." he was spiraling hard toward his climax, "... definitely ... big... bad wolf..." he managed, lifting up so high, his cock was buried to the hilt in his lover. He stayed like that... in the air... only Sam's movements giving him relief, and then he dropped down, his hand moving to Sam's cock as he rolled them onto their sides, fucking into him, stroking his shaft mercilessly. "Come... fuck..." 

As they rolled, Sam arched back against Dean, breaths panting out through parted lips. Sam gasped as Dean's hand wrapped around his aching cock, stroking him hard. "Oh God..." his head rolled slightly against the floor, eyes squeezing closed as he bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into his lovers fisted hand and pressing back against his hard length lodged deep in his ass. "Oh fuck..." Sam panted as heat spiraled through his body, pooling in his groin, "don't stop... oh shit, don't stop..." Sam grit his teeth, muscles tensing, a loud long whined moan tearing from his throat as he came hot and hard, his spunk coating Dean's fist, dripping onto the floor.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean felt his balls tighten against his body and shouted Sam's name as he came hard and fast, deep inside his lover. "Oh my God... oh God Sam... Ungh..." 

Sam continued to move, thrusting his cock into Dean's fist, pressing back against the fullness inside his tight hole as his orgasm slowly wound down, breaths panting out hard. Slowly, his movements stopped as he reached for Dean's thigh, pulling it up over his hip. "Mm, morning." Sam mumbled softly.

"Mmm, I'll say," Dean answered, hooking his leg over Sam's the way Sam wanted, and kissing the side of his face, then throat, his tongue ocasionally moving lazily over his soft flesh. He didn't pull out... Sam didn't let him, nor did he want to just yet. His hand moved up and down Sam's body, claiming every inch as his own. "Meet me at lunch? Lose Swan? I know I'm gonna miss you," he whispered.

Sam smiled lazily, "Mm, miss me, huh?" he bit his lip, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Dean. "Will you _show me_ just how much you miss me?" Sam asked, a mischievous and seductive light in his eyes. Sam nodded, as he turned his head back. "I'll meet you. At the cafe?"

"I'll give you a full examination and show you. Yeah... cafe," he agreed. "You sure? I mean... werewolf dudes..."

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me and are keeping me as your sex slave," Sam told him, a wide grin tugging at his lips as he turned his head to look back at Dean. "No, it's just lunch," he shook his head as he dropped his gaze, "I'm not going to stop seeing you, they're going to have to just accept that," he sighed, frowning, "somehow."

"Tell them... there's no way you can give _this_ up," he answered, rolling them over, his cock already starting to get hard again inside his lover. He ran his thumb along Sam's cheek, kissed him, and slowly pulled out of him. "Have just enough time for a quicky in the shower..." Tugging his hand, he didn't give the werewolf a chance to refuse, and instead drew him into the bathroom, laughing at Sam's protests about the too early hour. 

 

* * *

 

Lunch had been nice. Dean had watched Sam eat, and had a coke for himself. Sam had told him that there had been no more killings reported, but that there was a missing person's report. They'd exchanged looks, both of them sure in their guts that it was related. They'd also flirted, mercilessly getting each other turned on, only to part... Sam having to go back to work, and Dean needed in surgery.

After the surgery, Dean changed and was walking out to go speak with Carlisle when he saw Jacob wheeling his father down the hall. Waiting until the werewolf dropped his father off in one of the offices and started heading back, he strode toward him, slapping his hand on Jacob's chest and pushing him up against the wall. He saw the snarl forming before it became audible. "Let's talk," he said, before the werewolf shifted.

"Get your hands off me," Jacob knocked the cold one's arm out of the way, "and move away." His stomach was rebelling against the scent of this one. "I don't have anything to say to a _vampire_ ," Jacob spat, dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Then keep your fucking trap shut and just listen," Dean answered, his eyes darkening. He was sure Jacob had to know Sam had not come home last night. Maybe by now he'd told his pack already. He gave the wolf only a little more room. "I have a message for your leader. I _ever_ see bite marks on Sam again, I will tear him a new one," he said, speaking each word distinctly. "Then I'll make a coat out of him... and out of any one of you that I have to."

Jacob's breaths were coming faster, harder as he glared at the vampire. "Come on Res. lands again and say that," he taunted, glaring daggers at Dean. "You're the one who needs to stay the hell away from my cousin! You and Edward, all of you, you're just the same," he snarled, "fake pretty faces painted over a monster. You're a lie! It's all you'll ever be. And just like Edward has already with Bella, you'll hurt my cousin too, because that's all your kind knows how to do. Be the disgusting monsters that you are."

"You," Dean pointed at him. " _You_ people, _you_ hurt Sam. I saw the bruises you left on him. A vampire didn't do that, bitch. You did." The urge to grab Jacob by the throat, to break him, to show him what it felt like was getting stronger by the second. "And why? Because he won't do as you say? No such thing as free will, it's your way or beat your brothers into submission?"

Dean let that sink in, though he was certain they were all alike. Would they ever apologize for each others' actions, would they admit they were wrong? "I guess Bella is lucky... at least you haven't clawed her face off for her choice." Yeah, it was a dig. 

Jacob reached out quickly grabbing a handful of the vampire's shirt, slamming him back against the wall. "I would _never_ hurt Bella," he growled through clenched teeth, dark eyes blazing with rage, breaths panting out. His lips curled, "maybe Uley wouldn't have kicked Sam's ass for him, if he hadn't been found screwin' a monster," he said, his gaze roaming over Dean in disgust as he took a step back. "You have a problem with the way the pack is run, vampire, you take it up with Uley. Don't come bitchin' to me because my cousin hasn't got any better sense than to hang with the likes of you."

"Bella is screwing with a _monster_. Doesn't give you a right to decide for her any more than you can for Sam," Dean answered, his own hand at Jacob's shirt, shoving him away. "I'm not running. Not in this life time. As for your pack..." he licked his lips. "Tell Uley, I'll come after him, I'll come after his family, I'll come after the girlfriend. Did you know she comes to town on Wednesdays?" His eyes went almost completely black. "All of you have relatives who come to this hospital. You want accidents... I'll give you accidents," he snarled, and moved away. "Touch him again... just try... one mark. You fucking tell Uley."

He took a few steps back, gaze still locked with the wolf's.

 

Jacob watched the vampire, dark eyes narrowed dangerously, breaths panting, his chest rising and falling with each one, some of the things that the vampire said running through his mind. _No such thing as free will, it's your way or beat your brothers into submission?_ It had always been one of the things Jacob hated about the pack, about Uley. He wasn't going to talk to Uley about this, he was gonna confront his cousin, tonight. Something had to change, the vampire was right about that. Sam didn't need to keep getting his ass kicked in over this anymore. Maybe if he wouldn't listen to Uley's command, he'd listen to reason. Maybe.

* * *

Sam pulled the patrol car up into the driveway of his uncles house and shut off the engine. Officer Swan let him take the car home some nights, and with the recent string of deaths and the missing persons, he had actually suggested it.

Staring out the windshield at his cousin who was leaning against the side of the house, Sam gave a heavy sigh. Great, now what? Opening the car door, he slid from behind the wheel, unfolding his tall frame. Closing the car door, Sam raised his brows at Jacob. "That happy to see me, huh?"

 

Jacob frowned, dark eyes narrowing on his cousin. "I had a visit with your vampire today," Jacob told him, shifting his weight as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam hurried over to Jacob, glancing around them as he walked over. "Jake, leave Dean the hell alone," he said, voice low, but obviously pissed.

Jacob didn't flinch, looking up into his cousin's face, as Sam leaned down, looming over him. "I didn't go see him, he came to me."

Sam blinked and pulled away, taking a step back, frowning. "What do you mean he came to you? Here? On Res.lands?"

Jacob sighed. "Do you see a party on the cliffs? No, you idiot. I had to take my dad in to the hospital. We," he pressed his lips together frowning, _talked_ in the hall."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know... the weather, stock reports, _YOU_."

Sam's eyes widened slightly, "Me?"

"Apparently your vampire thinks he's your damned bodyguard, wanted me to tell Uley to back off."

Sam frowned, "You didn't --"

Jacob huffed. "Do I look like that much of an ass? Hell no, I didn't tell him." He eyed his cousin, "but Uley is right, Sam. You need to break it off with the cold one."

"Jake -" Sam started, shaking his head.

"Sam, just listen," Jacob huffed, chewing his lip as he looked at his cousin. "I know what Edward has done to Bella. She's like his damn, I dunno puppet or something. And he's hurt her," he nodded. "Dean's gonna end up hurting you too. They're monsters. Fake pretty faced monsters, you know that as well as I do, man. Why are you doing this?"

Sam sighed, hanging his head. "You claim to love Bella, but what if you had imprinted her," he looked up at Jacob from under his brows, "but the pack, Uley, told you to stop seeing her. To drop it and move on, go mate with someone of _his_ chosing in order to pass on some damn gene that's more important to him than it is to you," he lifted his head. "Would you do it?"

Jacob gazed at his cousin for a long while, dark eyes studying hazel before he gave a nod. "I get it," Jacob sighed softly, his gaze falling away.

They stood there like that a few moments before Jacob looked back up at Sa., "I'm not saying that I condone it, but I guess," he shrugged a shoulder, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Sam gave a small smile as he reached a hand out gripping his cousin's shoulder, "Yeah, me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Turning off his laptop, a wide smile on his face, Sam glanced over at the alarm clock on his night stand. Shit! He was suppose to meet Dean at his house directly after work and even though he'd left the station early, this research he was doing, coupled with talking to Jacob had made him late has hell. 

Pulling quickly to his feet, Sam stripped off his uniform as fast as he could, throwing on a pair of knee length jean cut offs and a tee, slipping on a pair of flip flops and nearly running for the door. 

"I don't think you have to worry about anyone dying," Jacob called after him, to which Sam shot back a playful dirty look before running out the door. 

He made it to Dean's in record time, and with the information he had found online he couldn't even totally managed to feel bad about how late he was. He was getting closer to finding that sonofabitch. It wouldn't be long now and he'd be tearing the fucker's head off his shoulders. 

Knocking on the door, Sam tried for his best sad face as he waited for Dean to open it.

Dean tugged it open and was about to complain when he Sam's expression. "That gives 'puppy dog eyes' new meaning. Get in here," he stepped aside and waited until Sam came in, then pushed him against the door, closing it in the process, and kissing him. "Don't werewolves wear watches?" he asked, when he released Sam to let him breathe. 

Sam smiled, raised hands fisting in Dean's shirts, pulling him back in for another kiss. "Mm, no. Don't worry about white man time," he smirked, "or _extremely_ pale time either." Sam chuckled, kissing him again. "I went home first, had something I needed to research online," he said with a smile, hazel eyes lovingly searching his face. "Oh, and I talked to my cousin," he added, raising his brows as he waited to see what Dean would say.

Dean had been moving in for yet another kiss, but drew back and carefully looked at Sam. "I see. And?" His expression gave nothing away.

Sam chewed his lip as he looked at Dean. "And Jake says he thinks that he's pretty sure you think you're my bodyguard." 

"I like your body, yeah, 'bout covers it." He made a face. "You Blacks are worse than us Cullens. No one can keep a secret these days."

"I'm sure he wasn't under the impression that it was a secret seeing as you told him to tell Uley." 

"No, but it was meant for Uley... NOT you," he noted. Walking back to the sofa and sitting heavily down. "You need me to get you some dinner?"

Sam shrugged. "Jake fed me a couple cheeseburgers and some fries while I looked stuff up," he paused, his gaze dropping to the floor, "stuff, online." Clearing his throat, looking back up, "So I'm only a little hungry." Walking over to Dean, Sam sat down beside him on the couch with a sigh, "Well, Jacob isn't gonna tell Uley," he held up a hand before Dean could complain about that. "I don't want him to and Jake isn't dumb enough to. He and I," he frowned looking away as he nodded, " _talked_." Sam looked back at Dean. "I can't say as he's jumping for joy, but he doesn’t want to tear my throat out either. So," he gave a small shrug, "I think it went well." Sam smiled, "he even made a joke about you as I was running out the door." 

"Joke about me... and that's a _good_ thing?" Dean snorted. "Anyway, Jacob isn't the real problem. You know Uley needs to be dealt with. I'll take care of this for you Sam, and then we can do what we want." He didn't want to chase away Sam's smile, but as long as they were discussing this, they needed to be honest.

Sam's smile slid away as he looked at Dean. "No, you won't. Uley has the entire pack on his side. They'll kill you and you know it. Sure one wolf, one vamp, fine," he shook his head, eyes wide with panic, "but not the whole pack Dean. No." He clenched his jaw, "I won't allow it."

"You ... have no faith in me, and it's insulting," he quoted the wolf's own words, though they'd been spoken as a joke. "Let's not argue. Not over this," he said, cupping Sam's strong jaw, leaning in and kissing his lips lightly. "I think we'll need our energy for 'other things.' Now what should I feed you? You want me to pick up everything on the menu at Marciano's?"  
Sam reached up, cupping a hand behind Dean's head, hazel eyes searching golden green. "Promise me," Sam told him softly, "promise me you won't go after Uley." he begged softly, ignoring Dean's question about dinner.

"Promise me you won't go after Alistaire." Dean had to close his eyes to the plea in Sam's. "It's the same thing, Sam. I can't... unless you want me to lie to you. I can't. But Uley is safe, unless he touches you again." Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Sam shook his head slowly. "It's not the same. I _have to_ do what I'm doing. _You_ don't." His hand slowly slid from the back of Dean's neck, "but if you're not going to do anything right now, I guess that's as good of a promise as I'm going to get." He sighed, hazel orbs searching golden green. The corners of Sam's lips quirked, "you're going to go broke feeding me. Yes, even an old ass vampire."He gave a small chuckle. "Um, just gimme _half_ the menu, like I said, Jacob was on a cheeseburger making frenzy when I left." 

"Old ass? Not yet, but one day," he agreed. "I'll order the puppy chow." He was off the sofa and on his cell across the room within a matter of seconds, his eyes on Sam. He put in the order and asked for delivery, then hung up. "What? Keep looking at me like that and..."

* * *

(1 week later) 

It was a cold gray day. It couldn't make up its mind between rain and drizzle and kept the occupants of Forks guessing. Dean sat somberly in Officer Swan's squad car, staring through the window, peering past the insistent and slightly squeaky window wipers. They were on res. lands, and he should be worried, should be on high alert, but at the moment his heart hurt too much. 

His midnight trips to the res hadn't helped, his grams had passed away. She was his only family... human family. Even if it hadn't been the same since he'd been vamped. He knew he'd made her uncomfortable. It was subtle, but he knew. They hadn't hugged, except for that first night when he'd come 'home.' Since then, she'd surrounded herself with pictures of him... from his youth, the way she wanted to remember him. Warm and mortal. He'd tried not to take it personally, and he'd known she did care... or why would she have warned him so often not to be caught?

"So, Mrs. Johnson was a patient of yours?"

Dean licked his lips and nodded, looking at the officer. "I felt I needed to be here. Thanks for the ride, my car crapped out on me."

"No problem. We're here."

Taking care to get out of the car at the same time as the cop and walk near him, not for protection, but out of the knowledge the wolf pack would not attack in his presence, Dean straightened his tie, his fingers clenched around the white roses.

As they approached the grave site, he felt many eyes on him. Not just the pack, but others. A very few people acknowledged him. He quickly separated from Swan, in case any brought up the fact he'd been born Dean Winchester and had lived at the res for a number of years with his grams.

He heard someone whispering they were sorry, but that was the only person who approached him. He didn't care, didn't expect more. His attention was on the black coffin, and on the tall man standing near it with his back to him and a woman with long black hair next to him, her hand on his back. As far as Dean knew, Sam didn't have any sisters or female cousins, other than Jacob's sister... and that was not her. 

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Ruby said as he looked up at him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. "I know she meant a lot to you." 

Sam gave Ruby a small forced smile and nodded, "Yeah, she did. Thanks," he mumbled, giving a small sniff as he started to turn around, only to have Ruby throw her arms around his neck, laying her head against his chest. 

Sam cleared his throat, raising a hand to place it on the center of her back. 

"You poor thing. After this, you have to come by and I'll make you some lemonade," she told him, her dark eyes gazing up into his hazel ones as he looked down at her.

"Mm, yeah, that'd be great," he mumbled, talking a step back as he turned around, his gaze immediately falling on Dean across the casket from him. At first Sam's brow furrowed in a look of sympathy and regret, before Uley's voice to the side had his eyes widening at Dean, the silent question of what it was Dean thought he was doing there hanging between them. 

Uley walked past Sam, slapping him on the back. "You and your girlfriend think you can keep it decent until after the funeral?" Uley snickered, his dark gaze immediately going to Dean, as he stood there slightly behind and between Sam and Ruby. "Aren't they just adorable?" Uley asked, causing other pack members to chuckle, nodding. 

Sam's jaw clenched as he glared at Uley's back as he walked away. 

"Sammy, you're upset." Ruby pulled him into a hug, running her hands up and down his back. "Shshsh, it's okay," she told him softly. 

Sam wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, as he swallowed, giving a nod, brows furrowed. "Um, yeah, I'm, uh, okay. Thanks, Ruby."

As time passed, Dean's back got progressively stiffer. Her name... Ruby, the one who'd reported Sam, and now Sam had his arm around her... or might as well. What the hell, she was comforting him? Yeah he knew Sam always liked his grams but not to the extent he needed all that..

Teeth on edge, he tried not to think about her having been called Sam's 'girlfriend.' It was impossible, because that was exactly where his mind kept going. Yeah he didn't expect Sam to come by his side, not here of all places. But he also didn't expect him to be playing boyfriend/girlfriend with that...

He closed his eyes as the words to put his grams to rest were being chanted. His mind should be solely on that, but kept wandering to Sam. When he opened his eyes, he was sure the resentment shone through, but he couldn't fucking help it. 

Sam's gaze met and clashed with Dean's, his brows furrowing, not understanding the look he was seeing. Was he pissed? What was he pissed about? For the nearly twentieth time, he had to take a step back from Ruby as she tried to plaster herself against him. He wasn't exactly sure what _that_ was about either, but it didn't matter, all that did matter was Dean, and Sam didn't understand what was going on, but he wasn't able to actually ask. 

As the funeral ended, Charlie Swan reached a hand out, grasping Sam's shoulder, "You wanna take the rest of the day off, son?" he glanced toward Uley and the others, then down at Ruby, offering her a small smile before his gaze returned to Sam's, "hang out with your friends and your girlfriend here?"

Sam shook his head, eyes widening as he started to step out of Ruby's arms toward Officer Swan. He didn't want to stay there, he wanted to get Dean the hell off Res. lands. "No, I--"

"Yeah, Sam, why don't you take the rest of the day off, spend it with us," Uley suggested as he walked up, glancing at Ruby's upturned face as she looked up at Sam. "And look, Ruby would be heartbroken if you left. You don't want to do that, stay here, and mourn." Uley ordered with a sharp look. 

Sam cleared his throat, jaw clenched as he glanced over at Dean then looked back at Officer Swan, offering a small fake smile, "Uh, yeah, guess I'll stay here." 

Charlie Swan gave a nod, letting his hand fall from Sam's shoulder as he turned and glanced over at Dean, "You ready?"

Dean turned away and tossed the white roses into the grave that would be covered later. There were a few things he wanted from grams house, but he'd ask for them or come back and get them if necessary. Giving a curt nod, he turned on his heels and walked to the squad car. A few minutes later, they were on their way, but Dean's mind stayed behind... replaying Ruby's hands all over Sam. Sam's smiles, his agreeing to staying with them in order not to breaking _her_ heart.

As soon as they were off the res, he stopped officer Swan. "I'll get out here. No, don't worry, I need the exercise."

"You're going to jog from here to the hospital? In your suit? Dr. Cullen..."

"It's alright, I have a stop to make." Without waiting for further arguments, Dean headed out.

* * *

He hadn't been at his house and this was the only other place Sam could think of that Dean might be. One arm wrapped around his midsection, Sam walked slowly down the halls toward Dean's office, trying his best to not look like he felt. Like his insides were on fire and being slowly pulled _outside_. 

Shoulder falling heavily against the door to Dean's office, Sam turned the knob with his free hand, forcing himself to stand upright as the door swung open, revealing Dean sitting at his desk, his head bowed over a bunch of papers scattered across his desktop. "You weren't at home." Sam told him softly, leaning a shoulder against the door jam.

"Yeah." Pressing his lips in a flat line, Dean didn't look up. "Neither were you." He knew it wasn't fair, that they were pulling Sam two ways like this, but he swore, he'd have been fine with Sam staying with the pack if that girl's hands hadn't been all over him.

Sam hung his head as he grimaced, eyes squeezing tightly closed, teeth clenched as another strong wave of pain shot through him. Panting silent breaths, Sam slowly raised his head., "Came as soon as I could," he answered, watching Dean ignore him, not even taking his gaze off the paperwork to look up at him. "I'm sorry about earlier..." Sam told him, biting his lip against a sharp stab of pain. "I wanted to go to you."

"I don't care about you staying with your... your pack, you know that. How was your _lemonade_?" he asked silkily, finally looking up, searching Sam's face trying to puzzle out his expression.

Sam hung his head, "Sour," he looked up, "Ask Jacob, I made him go with me," he said, letting his head hang once more as he eyes his eyes closed, hand against the door jamb grabbing onto it in a tightly as his face contorted with pain, long bangs shielding his features from view. "Nothing," he ground out, "happened." After a moment Sam lifted his gaze. "I knew you would think that," he shook his head, "I'm not her, Dean."

"I know," he answered softly. "I know you're not her," he nodded. "I just... I don't like anyone else's hands on you, Sam. Not hers, not anyone. I can't help it." He stared at him a moment longer, then shot up out of the chair. "Did that sonovabitch hurt you again."

Instantly he was at Sam's side, pulling his shirt up to check for wounds and bruises.

Sam took a staggered step backward away from Dean, shaking his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that," Sam told him, releasing the door jamb to grip Dean's wrist in his hand, gently pulling his hand away. "It fine, really." Hazel eyes locked on golden green, before Sam tore his gaze away, squeezing his eyes closed, another wave of pain crashing over him.

"Don't lie to me." Gritting his teeth, Dean gave a mental push, a strong one. "What's wrong. Tell me, right now, Sam. What is happening?" 

Sam grit his teeth, "Aaugh!" He glared at Dean, "I already got Uley on my ass, pushin' me to do what he wants, I don't need it from -" Sam's head fell back against the door jamb as he squeezing his eyes closed, breaths panting out. "M'not suppose to be here," Sam told him breathlessly, eyes still closed. "Supposed to be on the Res.," he swallowed, grimacing, "with Ruby," he opened his eyes and shook his head, "but I refused, left. Been in pain ever since."

"Look at me." He grabbed Sam's jaw and forced him to look up. "You have no pain. You have no pain Sam. You're here, with me, where you want to be and there is NO pain," he pushed, and pushed mentally. "Every time you feel pain, you look in my eyes again, you got that?" For some reason his ability to manipulate Sam's will was very temporary. "Tell me... how do you feel?" he asked. 

Sam frowned, slowly pulling his arm away from his middle. "Better," he answered softly. "Odd," he nodded, "but better." He looked at Dean, hazel eyes searching his face. "You do that for all your patients?" he asked softly, the corner of his lips quirking slightly.

"Only the very special ones," Dean answered, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. "Remember, slightest pain, you look at me again." Sliding his mouth over Sam's, he pushed his tongue inside, sighing as he felt himself sheathed by the warmth of Sam's mouth. He engaged Sam's tongue in a teasing battle, then broke the kiss, and spoke in his ear. "Can I break her arms just a little?"

Sam chuckled softly, "Oh, please do." Pulling his head back to look into Dean's face, arms remaining tightly wrapped around him. "But I warn you, I think she has eight of them," he said eyes widening in mock horror. Leaning back in, he dipped his head, kissing Dean's neck, "I missed you. M'so sorry about your grams." 

Dean nodded. "I have to tell a lot of people that there comes a point when... when it's better to cross over to... to wherever. It's a lot easier when it's not someone you love." He closed his eyes as Sam gave him the comfort Ruby had been lavishing on Sam. "I couldn't stay away Sam. I know I may have started something. Carlisle and the others are pissed at me... but I couldn't stay away." He held Sam tight. "There's some things of hers I want."

Sam held onto his lover, dropping soft kisses against his neck as his hands ran slowly over his back. "It's okay, I know, Dean. I know how much she meant to you. I was just worried about you," he gave a small nod. "Whatever you want, just tell me and I'll get it for you," Sam said softly, lifting his head just enough to kiss behind Dean's earlobe. "I'm so sorry I couldn't go to you there, I wanted to, tried to. I'm sorry, baby," he said, dipping his head back down, lips brushing against the vampire's throat. 

They stood there like that another minute, then Dean whispered, "let's go _home._." As he turned out the lights, and walked down the hall with his arm around Sam's waist, he wished it were possible. One home, one bed, for always. No interference. He searched Sam's face for signs of pain from disobeying the order to stay on the res, and seeing none, he merely held him close, allowing very little room between them. Anyone who saw them would know Sam belonged to him, that was how it should be.

* * *

Even though he had a nice large bed now, once they got to his place, they stretched out on the couch, with the t.v. on low, though neither one of them was paying the flat screen any attention. Dean lay on his side, barely fitting on the edge of the sofa, rolled toward Sam, leaning against him and looking down into his face as they spoke. 

"You looked so handsome today," Sam reached for Dean's hand threading their fingers together, his gaze on that movement before they flickered back up to his vampire's face, "in your suit." He smiled, "are you gonna wear a suit when I marry you?"

Dean's eyes searched Sam's, as their hands played. "You gonna wear a white dress?" he asked, his heart constricting. He didn't know how many times he'd need to hear 'forever' before his soul, damned as it might be according to Edward, accepted and believed it.  
Sam's brows rose, "A white dress?" he huffed, "Um, no," he slid his fingers rhythmically in and out between Dean's, "I thought maybe I'd wear one of those white hospital gowns you doctors are so crazy about, the ones that open in the back," he licked his lips, "easy access for our honeymoon."

Chuckling, Dean leaned in and kissed him, stroking that tempting tongue of his with his own. "I like that idea. You sure you could manage vows with my hand... back there?"

Sam chuckled, "I guess you'd have to restrain yourself from the temptation long enough for me to say them."'

"But you're so damned tempting, maybe you'll need to cuff me, officer." Dean rubbed their still joined hands up and down Sam's chest. 

"Oh now there's a thought. But no breaking them," he warned, "I have to pay for those. Your poor, under paid, underappreciated wolf officer can't afford to have you breaking all his handcuffs," he said with a smile. "Besides, imagine me explaining that. 'No, officer Swan, I don't understand how they keep breaking either...,'" he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. 

"Or you could _tell_ him in great detail and he'd _never_ ask again." Nipping Sam's shoulder, he thought back to junior high, when he'd first gone to the res after his parents died in an accident. "You know, you were always the peace keeper at school. Kinda makes sense you're in law enforcement."

Sam chuckled, "I only looked after you." He leaned in and buried his face against Dean's neck, grazing the skin with his teeth, "cause you were so damn cute." 

"I was not. And I didn't need looking after, I liked getting beat up." He'd been the 'outsider' when he first got to the res, and though it had gotten better over the years, he'd always felt like he didn't quite belong, except with Sam. "Oh God," he groaned at a memory. "Remember that time those kids were trying to make me eat worms? I wouldn't open my mouth for shit, even when I had a bloody nose?"

Sam laughed, pulling his head back from Dean's neck. "And I saved you," he snickered. 

"You freaking offered to eat the worms in my place." He gave Sam a stare. "Always making deals for me. Used to piss me off too." He chuckled, remembering how mad he'd been watching Sam go through with it. When the kids had let him go, he'd shouted at Sam that he'd had a plan. His plan had been 'not to eat the damn worms' ... and win. Now they'd won.

Sam frowned, "I didn't want you to have to do it. You were outnumbered, Dean," he gave a pointed look, "and believe me, no matter _what_ they told you, they would have kicked your ass again after you ate them. I couldn't let that happen." He shook his head and shrugged, "so, I did it. I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe." Pulling his hand away from Dean's, he wrapped his arm around him, drawing him in closer. "And I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"White knight complex," Dean muttered, lowering his mouth over Sam's and kissing him. He pushed his tongue inside, slowly exploring every warm corner of Sam's mouth and playing 'tag' with his tongue, laughing when he realized Sam was really trying to 'catch' his. He broke the kiss, "what did I tell you about vampire tongue?" 

"That it tastes good even in milk?" Sam asked, chuckling softly before leaning back in and flicking his tongue against Dean's lips. "Gimme." 

He knew Sam hated milk. Dean opened his mouth, accepting Sam's tongue but still eluding it, moving faster and faster, his tongue sliding over, under and around Sam's, in a dance that very quickly registered as erotic in other parts of his body. 

Frustrated sounds broke from Sam's throat as he chased Dean's tongue, hands sliding around to grasp at his clothes, pulling him in closer, his breaths starting to pant out, hot air puffing into Dean's mouth with each thrust and twist of his tongue, chasing after the vampire's. 

Rolling on top of Sam, Dean looked down. "Gimme." Mouth open, he slanted it over Sam's in a real kiss, moving his hips to the same rhythm as his tongue, rubbing his hardening cock over Sam's and groaning at the heat spreading through him like wild fire . "Love you. Love you Sam. Would eat worms for you too." It wasn't a very romantic statement, but Dean quickly rectified by giving Sam one mind melting kiss after the other, his hands exploring his lover's body. 

Sam arched and groaned, thrusting his hips up against Dean's as they kissed. Arms wrapping around Dean, Sam held him tightly, hands sliding along his tee covered back, up to his head, digits threading through the short strands and down again. He'd never get enough of his vampire, of that Sam was certain. "Love you, baby. Love you so much." Sam groaned, body arching upward against the vampire's. A small smirk pulled at the corner of Sam's lips at Dean's worm eating declaration. To someone else, it wouldn't have been romantic, to Sam, it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard. 

Gasping in a breath, Sam moaned as Dean kissed him within an inch of his life, their bodies moving together, arching and thrusting, hands sliding along material covered flesh just as wantonly as if they were laying naked in Dean's new bed. 

As Sam hooked one leg around his own to secure him, Dean groaned softly. "Mmm, you're so damned sweet." And he was, damned sweet. And Dean couldn't get enough of him, of this. His hand slid under Sam's tee shirt, seeking, searching over his muscles, brushing over heated flesh as Dean's mouth moved back and forth over Sam's. He ground his hips harder, moaning again as Sam pressed up against him. What would have happened if he'd never been vamped, never become a Cullen? Would he have come back to Forks? To visit grams, yeah... would they have hooked up like this? He had to believe it... any way, shape or form, they were meant to be. His body told him that, his heart...   
Sam's hands moved up to Dean's face, cupping his cheeks in each hand, holding his head still as Sam thrust his tongue in and out of Dean's mouth, moaning with each movement, his hips grinding up against Dean's. "God, you're so beautiful," Sam told him, breaths panting out hot and hard as he gazed into his vampire's face. He swallowed, "and yeah, you always were. Always," he told him, pulling Dean back in for another kiss, hands pulling away as he wrapped his arms around the vampire. He slid his leg slowly up and down Dean's as their bodies moved together, low moans breaking from his throat, swallowed up in the kiss.

"And you were always temptation on legs," Dean answered, his fingers digging into his lover as Sam's leg moved over him, sending the blood surging to his cock. Sucking his lover's lower lip into his mouth, Dean slowly pulled back, eyes focused on Sam's mouth. His lips were swollen and flushed red with blood. His gaze flicked back up to stare into fathomless green eyes, dark as the forests of Washington. "My temptation." He kissed Sam, then slid his mouth over Sam's sensitive ear. "My downfall."

Sam jerked back like Dean had hit him, brow furrowed as he looked at Dean. "Don't say that," Sam told him, "not even in joking, just don't say it. It would kill me if anything happened to you. Especially if it was my fault, or I didn't stop it."

"Say what?" If Dean had needed to breathe, he'd be gasping for breath right now. "Downfall?" He shook his head. "Meant from eternal bachelorhood, it's all," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Sam's. "Gimme." He stuck his tongue out, outlining Sam's lip then painting it.

Sam visibly relaxed as Dean explained what he meant. He licked his lips, a small timid smile curving them, as he looked up into Dean's eyes from under his brows, their foreheads touching. "You're awfully demanding," he teased, holding his face still as Dean ran his tongue over his lips. Sam pulled one arm from around the vampire, reaching for Dean's and pulling it up, pressing their hands together, before he looked back at him. His gaze still locked on the vampire's, Sam pulled Dean's hand up to his mouth, nipping at the skin of the inside of his finger, then moving to the next and doing the same. " _Give you_ , huh?" Sam asked him, between bites, brows raised. 

Eyes closing, Dean nodded. "Yeah.. gimme...gimme... gimme, Sam," he groaned at the sensations skittered up his hand from Sam's love bites and licks. "Never enough, never..." He started to roll his hips again, harder now, lowering his head and kissing Sam from between his fingers, a sound breaking from him when Sam's tongue touched his own. "You sure you're a wolf and not a witch?"

Sam chuckled softly, "A witch?" he asked, fingers of his free hand combing through Dean's hair, his hips slowly gyrating, grinding up against Dean, tongue and teeth teasing his fingers, as he waited for the vampire's answer. 

"Witchling," he nodded, moving first one finger, then the other to Sam's lips, letting him catch them with his straight white teeth. All the while, they moved against each other, the heat building slowly but surely between them. "You have any idea how many times you made me come in my pants in high school? I never told you..." His eyes were still fixated on the things Sam's mouth was doing. "Had to be under a spell." 

Sam chuckled softly, his tongue running up the length of Dean's middle finger. "I made you come in your pants?" he asked, eyes widening as he lifted his brows. "Wow... good thing I didn't know, might have had to see that for myself." A smirk pulled at his lips as he nipped the tip of the vampire's finger, the movements of his hips never ceasing.

"It's a wonder your little wolf senses didn't pick up on it," he shot back, then leaned in, licking Sam's throat, letting the rush of his blood at his pulse point kick up his lust. He started moving a little harder against Sam, deliberately dragging the hard bulge in his jeans over Sam's with each thrust. "Maybe it will now."

Sam released Dean's hand, arching his back as he thrust up against his vampire, a low groan breaking from his throat, eyelids fluttering closed, breaths panting out as he bit his lip, neck arched. Lowering his head, Sam reached for Dean face, cupping it between his hands as he pulled him in for a hard kiss, his tongue thrusting inside the vampire's mouth, tangling with Dean's, teeth knocking, scraping against lips as they kissed fiercely. Sam's hips bucked, grinding up against Dean's thrusting rhythmically, making him ache for release as heat raged through his blood. 

Play time was over and Dean couldn't have been more ready. Sliding his hand under Sam's ass, he started to lift him up each time he ground his hips against Sam's, kissing harder, fucking harder against him. The sounds of panting breaths and groans, of bodies rubbing, metal parts on jeans clinking, surrounded them as Dean started to chase his release. _Sam. Sam. Sam._ Echoed in his mind as blinding heat ripped through him. His fingers bit into Sam's ass, held him up off the couch as he groaned and rubbed against him, eyes squeezing tight as the first rope of cum wet his pants, spreading to his thighs. "Oh God baby... Sam..." He pressed their bodies together again, a moan working its way out of his throat.

With each lifting of his hips, each time they would grind together, each kiss that had him panting so hard his chest was rising and falling hard and fast, Sam spiraled closer to his climax. Moans and deep groans broke from his throat as he held onto his vampire, fucking up against him in abandon, needing him, his cock achingly hard in his jeans, over-sensitized by the rub and scrape of denim and cotton along his length. Sam's neck arched far back, exposing the long column of his throat, lips parted as he panted, fingertips digging into Dean as he held him, muscles tensing. He bit his lip, eyes squeezing closed as the heat that had been burning through his veins pooled low in his stomach. His lips parted on a silent cry of pleasure as he came hard, his spunk wetting the front of his jeans, spreading and soaking into the material. "Holy shit... fuck..." Sam's unfocused eyes opened, head rolling against the arm of the couch as he panted his breaths. His arms tightened around his vampire as he slowly relaxed, sinking back against the couch. "Oh God, Dean..." he sighed softly between labored breaths. 

Dean searched out Sam's mouth one more time, then dropped his head down on Sam's chest and relaxed. "We forgot to take the clothes off," he said, laughing. 

Relaxing against the couch, contently holding onto Dean, he closed his eyes, Sam gave a soft chuckle, "I guess we did, hmm?"

"God, that was... you were... fucking fantastic." He buried his face in Sam's throat. "We need to talk about junior high and high school more often."

 

"Well, there was that one time..." he grinned, looking down at Dean, a mischievous light in his hazel eyes. 

* * * 

 

Sam sat at his desk in the police station, a smile pulling at his lips. "So, there I am, naked on your table, _needing_ you to _help_ me.... OH! And you put those wrist restraints on me, cause I'm an unruly patient," Sam grinned wider. "So, tell me doctor," his voice dropped down suggestively, " _What_ are you going to do to me?"

"Sam?" Dean frowned. "Are you trying to have 'phone sex' with me?" He pushed the dictaphone aside and sat back in his office chair. He'd just called Sam to ask him on a movie date to Seattle and then Sam had randomly launched into this scenario he had to be imagining.

Sam's laugh was a near giggle. "Well, yeah, that's what I was going for. What didn't you like it? Okay, so you wanna be the bad guy I bring in and do a strip search on instead?" 

"Cuff me and shove me on the car and..." Dean blinked. "Stop it... I don't need to be getting horny right now just because my boyfriend is a hound dog." There was a laugh in his voice though his cock definitely twitched. "You want to role play, let’s do it live when there's something I can do about it." 

 

"Hound dog?" Sam huffed, "Aw, don't you have a nice desk you can hide behind? Me, I've got this huge desk, with _so_ much leg room under it, I bet I could put a person under there and they could---" there was a muffled voice at the other end of the line. "Yeah, okay, thanks Officer Swan," Sam said before returning his attention to the phone call. "Now where was I?"

"Getting a blow job from me under your desk at the police station. I just unzipped your pants and kissed you over your boxers. Your hand reached down and..." Dean's eyes glazed over, but he snapped out it. "Cut it out Sam. You want sex AGAIN, come get it. We can have sex, then go to the movies, then have sex there, and then at home again... meet me." His voice had gone husky. 

Sam groaned like he was in pain as he leaned his head down on the desk, his gaze on his computer monitor, the screen giving him all the information he needed on Alistaire Feerson. Frowning his hand moved to the mouse, starting the shutdown of his computer. "I can't," Sam told him softly. "I want to, but I can't. I actually have to go out of town for a couple days. I'm leaving as soon as I get off work."

 

"Out of town? Where, why?" Dean asked, flipping his appointment book open and cursing. There were surgeries scheduled. "I could maybe meet you, or go with you and get back to work early."

"No!" Sam nearly shouted into the phone as he sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Uh, I mean, it's just work stuff, don't trouble yourself over it. I'll get you something while I'm gone. When I bring it to you, I'll give you all the boring details and you can welcome me home." 

Dean was a little disappointed but realistically going would have been a problem. "You sure? How long will you be gone?" 

"Mm," Sam grabbed a pencil drawing a line over the map he had laid out at the side of his desk, doodling a large circle around the area that he had tracked the bastard to. "Probably not more than just two days. If it goes longer for some reason, I'll call you," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "but I really don't foresee that happening."

"Okay, and if you are gone longer, I will meet you. I have a lighter schedule toward the end of the week." He told Sam that he'd go to the Cullens tonight as he'd been spending most of his free time with Sam. 

 

Sam frowned, brows furrowing, he pressed his lips together. He didn't want Dean joining him, but he really didn't think that he would be longer than a couple of days. He and Jacob would be leaving soon and he had a perfect idea of where to find the bastard. No, there was no way it would take longer. That decided, Sam didn't argue, but he didn't agree either.

"Oh, before you go. Your desk, is it the kind no one would see me under?" There was a laugh in Dean's voice as he hung up. It would be good to give Sam incentive to finish his business soon.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, brows raising. He glanced down at the desk, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, "Nope, not a soul could see you." he answered, "Only _I_ would know." As he thought about that a small whine broke from his throat. Slowly, Sam pulled the receiver from his ear, hanging up the phone, letting his head fall onto the desk top as he did.

* * *

[Two Days Later]  
Sam was laughing at Jacob as he frowned over at him. "I mean it, I think that vampire gave me something," Jacob told him again, scratching his arm.

"He _did not_ give you something, Jake." Sam chuckled, looking over at his cousin from the corner of his eye. "It's probably just poison ivy."

Jacob frowned, huffing softly. "It was the infected cold one you dragged me out in the middle of nowhere to kill." 

Sam snickered shaking his head. "It is not," he laughed. 

Jacob eyed his cousin, but he didn't say anymore about it as he sat scratching his arm.

Turning into the driveway of their home, Sam swore softly under his breath. 

Uley and half the pack were gathered on the front porch, all of them looking back at them, smug smiles on their faces. 

"Sam..."

"It's okay, Jake," Sam answered, his gaze never leaving the other wolves as he parked the car and turned off the engine. "Let's just see what they want."

Opening the driver side door as Jacob opened the passenger door, both of them pulled from the car at nearly the same time. 

Shutting the car door, Sam's gaze locked with that of the leader of the pack. "Uley," Sam gave a stiff nod. 

"Sammy Black," Uley grinned. "We need to talk."

Sam gave small shake of his head, his gaze flickering over to Jacob who stood at his side only a step away, his gaze also on Uley, before Sam looked back at the pack leader. "I have nothing to say to you."

Uley cocked his head to the side. "Oh, I think you do," his gaze slid to the other pack members who were snickering now, then returned to Sam. "It's detrimental to your vampire's health," he waggled his brows, grinning. 

Sam took a step forward, before banging into the arm Jacob held out. "What did you do to Dean!?" Sam yelled, hands clenched into fists. 

Uley smiled, taking a step back and shaking his head. "Nothing," he shrugged, glancing at the other pack members who were now laughing outright. "Yet," he added as his gaze returned to Sam. "The motel on North Ave," Uley jutted his chin at Sam, "you know the one?"

It was one that had a sordid reputation for bad girls and sleazy men.

Sam didn't answer, eyes narrowed at the pack leader, breaths panting out hard. 

"I see you do." Uley gave a nod, "Be there in five." He held a hand up, fingers spread, before he turned around and started walking away, the other pack members falling in step behind him, chuckling under their breath as they walked away.

*  
Sam looked over at Jacob as he slid into the passenger seat of the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked him. 

"Going with you." 

Sam shook his head, "No, I need you to go find Dean, make sure he's alright and tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Jacob stared at his cousin unflinchingly. "And I will, _after_ I make sure they aren't planning to kill my only pain in the ass cousin." 

Sam huffed, throwing the car into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

 

* * *

Dean was walking past reception when he was called back to the desk. Raising his brow, he walked back. "Emergency?"

"Oh no, but have you seen Sam Black?"

Smiling, Dean shook his head 'no.' "Why."

"Oh, someone dropped off a bunch of envelopes, blank invitations for admin... fundraiser preparations. There was another envelope mixed into the batch, it’s got his name on it. Do you want to give it to him?" she asked, also smiling and giving Dean a look.

"If I see him, I will." Dean reached out, taking the envelope she offered. 

"See that you do. _When_ you see him," she answered saucily, and went back to work.

Holding the envelope up as he walked out, he smelled a sweet perfume. No, it was cloying. Just like the woman who'd worn it at the funeral. Brows furrowing, Dean opened the envelope that had Sam's name boldly scrawled on the outside. As he walked toward the car, he stiffened.

_Last night was wonderful. The roses, the wine. Tonight, it's my turn. Don't bring anything but yourself.  
R. _

She might as well have left a lipstick mark at the bottom. Dean crumpled the paper and tossed it. His eyes grew darker than the night's sky even though he kept telling himself it wasn't true. There was an explanation. Yeah, Sam hadn't answered his phone earlier tonight, but he was on a job. He'd call. 

Taking two more steps toward his car, Dean turned on his heels and headed back toward the hospital doors, opening up his senses. That saccharine smell would linger for days. He caught her scent and started running, faster than the human eye could see. He went through town twice, then along a road, North Avenue, that would eventually lead to the interstate. Before reaching the interstate, he saw the motel. No fucking way. Slowing, he drew in a few more scents and felt that tug. _Sam._


	8. Chapter 8

Everything faded, everything but the motel. Focusing on the sound of his lover's heart beats, Dean made a bee line for the third room on the ground floor. Jacob didn't totally disagree with the pack. After all, a nice res. girl was a hell of a lot better than some vampire, but this was _not_ the way to go about changing Sam's mind, not to mention Sam was more than a little pissed about it.

Coming to a stop in front of the vampire, Jacob just stared at him for a minute, he hadn't actually thought this part through. "Uh, hi, um, what are you doing here?" he asked, brows furrowed. "Uh, Sam wanted me to go find you earlier. Heh, guess I forgot. He, um, he said he'll be by to see you as soon as he can."

Dean came face to face with the werewolf. "Get out of my way," he started to brush past Jacob.

Jacob darted back _in_ the vampire's way, glancing over his shoulder toward the room Sam had disappeared into, and returning his attention to the vampire quickly. "Why? Where ya goin'? What's the hurry?"

Baring his fangs, Dean hissed. "You _will_ get out of my way and remain silent." Giving a colossal mental push, one he hoped would stick, Dean walked around him again, turning his head to be sure that Jacob did as he ordered.

Jacob helplessly obeyed the mental command, and watched the vampire walk past.

Dean didn't have to even reach the window to see through the slightly open curtains. He could hear the sounds. He couldn't believe them. Not again... lightning could not strike him twice. It was impossible.

And yet, it wasn't.

Initially, an ice cold calmness settled over him as he watched, as if it was just a movie he had no involvement in. Sam, shirtless, knelt in the center of the bed, with Ruby on her knees in front of him, sitting on his lap, facing away from Sam. He had an one arm around Ruby's waist, his hand moving up and down her abs and chest, brushing and cupping her breast over a lacy black bra. She was arching back, toward him, one hand back, holding her hair off her neck as Sam's mouth moved over her throat. They moved in rhythm, rocking back and forth. Even if he couldn't see their bodies below the window, he knew Sam was taking her right there... from the moans sounding from her.

He focused again on Sam's mouth at her throat. Nipping. Sucking in her flesh. Giving her fucking goose bumps...

His cold anger cracked. His blood boiled, went straight to his temple. Looking into that room, he saw red... red blood, over the walls, soaking the bed, the carpets... staining the curtains. He took a step toward the window and mentally saw himself kissing Sam's _cold_ dead lips. "Sonovabitch."

A second later, he was gone, running at vampiric speed, running like he had all those years ago when he'd been caught by a vampire. But nothing could catch him now, nothing. And no one would hear his shouts in the middle of the forest, or know what it was that toppled trees in his wake, or who it was that scared the wildlife away.

*

Sam pulled back from Ruby frowning, brow furrowed. 

 

Turning her head, she looked back at him over her shoulder. "What is it, Sam? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Sam told her softly, pulling away from her and off the bed.

"What!?" She asked him, dark eyes widening as she moved to her hands and knees, watching him reach for his jeans.

Sam shook his head. "I thought I could, but I can't. I'll - I'll just have to fight them,"

"The whole pack!?" she yelled at him as if he were crazy.

Sam looked over at her, hazel locked with dark brown as he nodded, "Yeah."

Ruby scurried off the bed to her feet, to storm over to him. "You're willing to let yourself be killed by the friggin' pack rather than sleep with me!?" she yelled, eyes wide and full of hurt.

Sam shook his head. "It's not like that," he reached out, cupping her cheek, "I'm sure you're a great girl, but I'm in love -"

"With a vampire," she finished for him.

Sam's jaw clenched, muscle twitching. "It's not a disease."

"Oh really?" she spat, eyes narrowing. " _I_ was willing to give you a son! What is that vampire going to do for you?"

Sam smiled sadly, head tilting to the side, "Love me."

Jacob's frantic banging on the door had both of them quickly looking over.

Sam hurried to the door unlocking it to find his cousin out of breath, dark eyes filled with panic.

"Dean..." he gulped in a breath.

Sam frowned. "What? What about Dean!?"

"He was here, he saw you two through the window," Jacob told him, his gaze darting between the two of them.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh God, SHIT!" he didn't bother dressing, shifting instead and heading for the woods, "I tried to stop him!" Jacob yelled after him.

* * *

Hours later, Dean returned home, mouth stained with the blood of deers he'd killed in a rage. His mind was still a red web of bloodlust and he was doing everything he could to control it. Over and over, he flashed on Cassie and his room mate... the pain nothing compared to what he felt when he flashed on Sam with Ruby.

_I would never do that to you._

Soft words... collosal lies. False promises... shiney eyes and cute dimples... Sam was the one that was built for lies, not him... everything they said about cold ones... that was Sam.

For the first time in his vampire life, Dean felt very much the human. His insides were torn up, shredded by glass. Also for the first time, he regretted his vampiric state. Now he would be taking this nights work with him into eternity.

*

Sam pulled into the driveway of Dean's house, giving a sigh of relief when he _felt_ him there. He had run all the way to Dean's earlier, just after Jacob had told him that Dean had been to the motel, but Dean had been nowhere around. The Cullens' house had proven void of his vampire too, so Sam had gone back home, showered, dressed and now he was just thankful that they could finally talk about this, that he could explain what had happened, what was going on. 

Slipping from the car, Sam walked up to the door and knocked. "Dean, baby, open up, it's me. I know you're upset, but just let me explain. It's not what you think," Sam called through the closed door as he leaned an arm against it. 

The lights were off in the house. Dean stood leaning against the wall, staring into the unlit fireplace, his jaw pulsing. Not what he thought? He cracked a smile that didn't reach his eyes and which revealed his fangs. "Get off my property. Don't EVER come back," he said, his voice deadly quiet. 

Sam's eyes widened as his heart consticted. Slowly he pulled back from the door looking at it as though it had just tried to bite him. "Don't - don't say that, baby, please." Sam pleaded, leaning back in toward the door, palms flat against it's surface. "Come on, I want to see you, I missed you. Been gone, remember? Come on, lemme in and I'll tell you everything. I swear to God, it's not what it looked like. Dean?"

"Fuck you. Fuck you Sam. I see your face again and I will tear you a new one." His nostrils flared as he tried to come up with even one explanation for why he was wrong. There was none. "Just leave me the hell alone."

 

Sam pulled back glaring at the door, anger making his breaths come faster. "No! I will _not_ leave you the hell alone, I love you! You're my mate!? Remember, I _can't_ leave you alone! Now open the goddamn door!"

Striding to the door, Dean pulled it open, his hand practically crushing the knob. 

Sam took a stagger step backward as the door opened, his eyes wide. As his gaze fell on Dean, he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and explain away what he had seen. There had been a reason for it and it wasn't what he was sure Dean was thinking. However before he could do more than open his mouth, Sam was snapping it closed again as a barrage of words left Dean.

"You were bouncing a baby on your lap and I _imagined_ that she was about five foot five? Get off my patio, you lying sack of shit," Dean snarled, slamming his fist into Sam's chest and catapuling him backward, breaking the rail in the process. He took another step and looked down at him on the ground. "You think I'm kidding? I'm not. Go fuck yourself. Fuck her, fuck your whole pack... whatever you want, just leave. Me. Alone."

Before Sam could get anything out, he was flying - sailing actually - backward. His back crashing hard against the railing before smacking against the ground with a thud. Breaths panting heavily out, his anger bringing on the need to shift, Sam clenched his hands into fists as he grit his teeth, willing himself not to. He knew if he shifted right now, things would _not_ end well.

"Dean," he ground out between clenched teeth, "it's not like that, I AM NOT _HER_!"

"You're worse than her. WORSE." He shouted, looking down at the werewolf. "I trusted you. You told me, how many did you tell me, you fucker... how many times did you say it... that you'd never do this? But one person wasn't enough for horny little hound dog, right? So you had to have her and you pretended to be out of town cause you knew I'd fucking smell her on you. I _still_ smell her on you, you think a shower helps?"

He didn't want to hear anything else from Sam, so he started to turn away.

"I didn't fuck her!" Sam spat, slowly pulling to his feet as he tossed broken pieces of wood off of himself. Standing to his full height, Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "I _did_ go out of town, you can ask Jacob, or Uncle Billy. Jacob went with me," he slid his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out the gold pocket watch he'd picked up from the ground after he and Jacob had killed Alistaire. He tossed it at Dean's feet. " _That's_ where I was," Sam told him, "I'm not some fuckin' horny..." he huffed, "'hound dog', I didn't want her. We didn't go through with it. _I_ stopped it." He ran a hand through his hair, nodding, "Yeah, real trusting, thanks."

"Oh... you're right... you're absolutely right," Dean hit himself on the forehead. "How could I not trust you. You didn't fuck her. That wasn't you naked on that bed, in some flea bag motel room. And your cousin... nah, he wasn't your watchdog standing out there like your fucking pimp." Bending over, shaking with rage despite his calm words, he snatched up the watch. "And this... I'm supposed to thank you for this? What the hell is it, like the roses or jewelry a cheating husband gives his wife?"

His hand curled around the remaining railing. "I _did_ trust you. Until I saw her moaning all over you. Until I saw your mouth all over her throat. _Now_ I don't trust you. You're nothing but another dirty werewolf to me. Next time you're in heat, don't come around here. Why don't you go mount Uley... piece of work... the both of you."

Sam's eyes narrowed, even as each of Dean's words sliced open his heart. "Dirty werewolf?" Sam nodded, jaw clenched, eyes hard as granite. "Fine, vampire. If that's the way you want it. Just know, that _YOU_ threw this away, not me. I didn't fuck that bitch," he pointed at himself, "And I wasn't naked." His hand fell away. "I can't help it if she's overly vocal about nothing. It wasn't _my_ fucking idea! Uley gave me an ultimatim," his eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Dean, "so I ate the worms again so that you wouldn't have to, and _again_ , I get yelled at for it." He huffed and shook his head, walking toward his car. "Look at the inscription on the back of the watch, I'm sure you'll recognise his name," Sam said, yanking the door open.

He turned his head, his gaze on Dean. "I did what I did to save your life," he shook his head, frowning, "but even then, I couldn't go through with it. Told them I'd have to just face the whole pack when they came to kill you. It was a lot better than what they wanted me to do." He tore his gaze away and slid behind the wheel, slamming the car door closed, he started the engine.

Dean's eyes filled with tears, but he didn't look away, and his expression never softened. He'd never asked Sam to eat worms. He never asked him to do anything but love him to the exclusion of all others. And then there was Ruby. 

Turning the watch over and seeing Alistair's name, he crushed it in his fist, then dropped the ball of twisted metal and glass onto the ground. He hadn't asked Sam for that either.

* * *

Sam didn't go to work the next day, or the next one, or the one after that. At first calling in himself, then getting Jacob to do it for him. He never left his room, his bed, save for the time of night he used to go see Dean, then he'd run for the woods, only to hide and watch the vampire from there. 

 

The second week, wasn't much different, Sam slowly slipping down into a dark depression. He barely ate, slept most of the day away, always waking as if pulled from sleep by some spell, at the same time each night, only to return in human form to his perch in the tree next to Dean's house, or as a wolf, roaming the edge of the woods, watching him.

He'd thought back to the afternoon that he'd come home to the pack waiting for him at his uncle's house. About driving to that sleezy motel and having Uley _tell_ him he was going to screw Ruby and pass on the gene like a good little wolf. Of course he'd told Uley to go fuck himself, had started to leave, only to have Uley follow him.

A promise to accept Dean had been offered if only he'd do this, do it for the pack, for _his kind_. When he had still said no, Uley had tossed out the one thing that had broken him. Dean had broken the treaty, had showed up on Res. lands in broad daylight, everyone had seen him. The elders agreed, Dean was fair game. Following Uley's order was the only way to get the pack to not hunt Dean down and kill him. If Sam complied, Uley promised to look the other way on the vampire's indescretion, if not, then the pack had a vampire problem to deal with. The excitement in the others at the prospect of killing a vampire had given Sam little doubt as to which option they had figured he would chose.

He wasn't sure who had been more shocked when he had agreed, Uley or himself. But then, the entire time, his mind had been filled with Dean, on how hurt he would be, on how this was too much to ask. His promises to _never_ hurt him like _she_ had.

Now, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, he should have said no and simply taken on the pack then and there, it probably would have hurt less.

Sam finally returned to work three weeks after Dean had ended it with him, though he made every excuse in the book as to _why_ he could _not_ go to the hospital for anything work related, always bowing out and asking Officer Swan to go in his stead. As much as he _had to_ see Dean, it was better if Dean didn't see him. Sam just didn't know if he could survive another rejection.

* * *

The inability to sleep was a curse. Even though Dean volunteered for extra work at the hospital, took other peoples' shifts, even did their paperwork, which he fucking hated, he had a lot of dead time on his hands. Hours and hours to remember. The good times. The soft words. The smiles and the laughter. The 'us against the world' feeling they had when they were behind closed doors at his place.

But it always ended the same way. With Sam fucking that slut. Nuzzling her neck. Making her moan and rub against him.

 _Mine_.

That seemed so long ago. 

He functioned. Like a well oiled machine. Never late for work or for an appointment. Keeping up with the medical journals. Putting up appearances at the Cullens. Perfectly dressed. Anyone would think he had the perfect life.

But Dean's heart was gone. His enjoyment of life... or unlife. He stared at the t.v. and it might as well be black and white. He drank his beloved coke, and could not say what it tasted like. 

He had two settings... empty and angry. He preferred the former.

He could feel Sam still. When he was outside, he would quickly retreat to the indoors, slamming the door shut. He didn't know how to stop the pull of the wolf, if he had, he'd have cut that tie as well. Sometimes... often... he thought about leaving. Starting over yet again. The Cullens had friends who lived like them, vegetarians. Maybe he'd go check that out, though he was a loner by nature and it had taken a long time for him to mesh with the Cullens so completely.

 

* * *

Jacob was wheeling his dad down one of the long hallways of the hospital, toward the same office he had been in before. Billy had a physical therapy appointment there every other week, and Jacob always took him. On the way there, Jacob spotted Dean in the emergency room area. Once his dad was checked in at the office, Jacob left and headed back to the ER to find the vampire. 

Standing in the middle of the hall in the ER, Jacob's dark eyes followed Dean, waiting for him to look over. He knew the vampire was aware of him, aware that he was watching him. 

Dean felt dark eyes on him. Reminders he didn't need. He finished signing the chart, handed it to a nurse and left to go to his office. He'd just bet Jacob and his dad and their whole pack of wolves were jumping for joy about now. Bastards.

Closing the door with a controlled move, he went and sat down at his desk. 

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the vampire as he turned and walked away from him. With a glance around, Jacob followed after him, staying a few steps behind. Reaching the closed office door, he reached out, jaw clenched angrily, and turned the knob, stepping inside. "A bastard and a coward, I'm impressed." 

Dean immediately stood up, hands on the table and leaning forward. "Bastard and coward, coming from a pimp... I'm deeply wounded." His gaze clashed with the werewolf's, with far more animosity than they had the last time Black had been at the hospital. 

"A pimp?" A grin tugged at Jacobs lips, making his dimples show. "And just _who_ was I supposed to be pimping?" He raised his brows, another action much like Sam's. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "I was watching you," he jutted his head toward the door, "in the ER just now."

"I don't have to name the players, not unless werewolves have worse memories than chickens." He narrowed his eyes. "You were either pimping or peeping. Either way, makes you pond scum. Now what do we have to say to each other? Cause I got nothing."

Jacob pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing slightly. "I was watching you and trying to figure it out, ya know?" he went on as if Dean really hadn't spoken. "What is the allure exactly, why love a _monster_?" he shook his head, "I still don't get it." His gaze dropped as he sighed and gave a nod. Slowly he raised his head, his dark gaze meeting Dean's. "One thing I do know is that I was right. For Bella and Sam's sake I wish I wasn't," he shrugged, "but I am, again. I told Sam you'd hurt him. Told him that you were just a pretty face covering up the monster underneath, but he wouldn't listen, just like Bella didn't listen." 

Dean dragged his gaze away from the dimples and let anger course through him. "You don't understand? You're REALLY putting this on me? Listen buddy, either you don't exist on this plane of reality or... well maybe it's okay for a _wolf_ to have two bitches, and maybe your daddy wouldn't mind seeing your mama fuck the neighbor, but it's not okay with me. Monster? Maybe. But I never stepped out on him." He straightened. "Now get your ass out of my office."

Jacob slammed his hand down on Dean's desk leaning toward him, his face in Dean's, breaths panting out. "Do not presume to think you know one thing about my parents. Sam didn't have two bitches," his gaze raked over Dean with distaste, "I only see one _bitch_ here. And _this_ ... it's slowly killing my cousin. He didn't screw that girl, I don't care what you saw or _think_ you saw. If you don't know that about him, then you never really knew him at all." He shoved away from the desk, turning toward the door. "Have a nice fucking day."Pausing he eyed Dean. "You really are a 'cold one'," he spat, before walking out. 

"I wasn't... not before Tuesday, April 24, 8:12 p.m." He dropped down on the chair and took an unneeded breath. "This is what you did. All of you." He visualized Uley, and Jacob, and the rest of them, then stared at the closed door. Jacob... wasn't he the one who told him to keep away from Sam? Something had scrambled his brains. 

_Killing my cousin._

Right. Dean got up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

[Two Days Later]

Dean drove up the side of a mountain and parked where a contingency of cops stood at the side of the road. When he went to talk to them, they gave him an escort through the trees to the site of the killings. A site that he was only too familiar with. He knew exactly what the cops were looking at up there.

Walking at human speed, it took a bout a half hour to get to the area that now had police, their photographers, and other investigators around. Some of them had scarfs over their noses. Course Dean immediately felt Sam's pull. Fucking great.

His gaze glanced off Sam. The urge to look, to really look at him was there, and it took everything he had to refuse to meet his ex's eyes. Unfortunately, Officer Swan was next to Sam when he called.

Dean came over, leaving a good distance between himself and the werewolf. Tension crackled between them.

"Dr. Cullen, can you take a look at these carcasses? Do they remind you of anything?" Officer Swan asked. 

Looking down as the deer that had been torn apart and bore teeth marks, he gave a nod and answered tightly. "On the surface."

 

Sam had recognized the scent on the animals as soon as he saw them, it rose over the stench of rotting meat and dead animal carcas. It was Dean's scent. "Nothing else about them seem to ring a bell with you?" Sam asked, brows lifting, though his gaze seemed to remain on the deer, his head bowed, though he peeked at Dean from under his long bangs.

Dean stiffened. "The state of the remains, the bite marks, the lack of blood, there are many similarities to the other killings. The main difference being these are animals, not people."

"Animal deaths don't come to our attention often. But these are hard to ignore," Officer Swan said, directing someone to take picture.

Nodding, Dean asked whether they'd found any teeth or hair, knowing the answer even before the officer nodded his head in the negative. 

Sam cleared his throat, the toe of his booted foot lightly kicking the deer's body, his his hands shoved into the front pockets of his pants. "I would have thought Carlisle would have been the one to come out," he mumbled half under his breath.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he shot back, also speaking low. Dean tried not to breathe at all, not to take in the scent of his ex, though he kept forgetting ... kept catching the scent on the wind out of habit, even caught himself leaning toward Sam before straightening and walking around the carcass.

"This time, a lot more of the meat is left," Swan noted. 

"There are enough differences that there's room to doubt it's the same... animal," Dean agreed.

"I didn't say that. Is that your conclusion?" Swan asked.

"I don't have a conclusion, not yet."

"What animal could ... would do this? It looks like a frenzy killing."

"Land piranhas," someone joked.

"Someone definitely _poked_ the beast." Dean said, eyes sliding toward Sam for a second.

Sam looked over at Dean, his gaze meeting the vampire's straight on. "So, is that how it is? Get this thing angry and it goes on a killing spree?" his eyes narrowed. "Wonder what had pissed it off before?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, hazel eyes filled with accusation before he tore his gaze away. "Maybe it was always just a killer in disguise," he mumbled under his breath, stepping around the carcass and walking past Dean. 

Dean glared daggers into Sam's back, then turned to speak with Officer Swan a couple more minutes. He made some useless suggestions as to evidence that needed to be collected, always very aware of Sam's location and the fact he was probably listening. Making up shit in his own mind about Dean being responsible for the human deaths. Yeah, bet his werewolf pals would be all over that theory. 

When he was done, he started walking back.

"Sam, escort Dr. Cullen back to the road," Officer Swan called out.

 

Sam looked over at Officer Swan about to protest only to snap his mouth closed as his gaze slid to Dean. _Dammit._

"I know my way," Dean answered. 

_Yeah let him find his own way._ Sam ran a hand through his hair, returning his attention to the ambulance driver who had been called just in case.

"Let's not take any chances. Sam."

Sam looked back over toward Officer Swan frowning darkly. He sighed heavily, talking a step back and around the ambulance. "Yeah, I'm goin'," he mumbled darkly.

"Fuck," Dean,muttered under his breath, heading between the trees without waiting for Sam.

Sam trudged after Dean, his gaze intent on the vampire's back, even if he _wanted_ to be as aloof as Dean was being, he couldn't deny the need to see him, the pull between them. 

"I could smell you all over those deer," Sam said, not bothering to shout, knowing full well, Dean could hear him. "You wanna explain that to me?" 

"Just be glad it was deer and not the two people I wanted to kill," Dean ground out, his jaw pulsing as he lengthened his strides. "Good bye Sam, I don't need a fucking escort." 

Sam stopped walking abruptly, staring at Dean's back. "Yeah, the killer usually doesn't need protection against himself," he called after him, hazel eyes narrowed. 

Turning, Dean put his wrists together and stretched arms out. "You gonna arrest me? Arrest me. Otherwise, shut the fuck up." His eyes clashed with Sam's, stirring memories of the heat between them. Rejecting their truth. Eyeing him, head cocked to the side, he walked backwards, weaving between trees, never tripping.

Even as Sam glared at Dean, his heart constricted and ached, wanting nothing more than to go to his vampire and pull him into his arms, never letting go. He shook his head instead. "No, unlike some, I need more evidence," he whispered under his breath.

"You should trust your senses." His eyes drilled into Sam's. He didn't know why he was standing there. He didn't need any more hurt any more reminders. He hadn't even asked for this in the first place. Dropping his arms, he started to turn away.

Sam sighed, "Dean wait." He jogged toward Dean, catching up to him, hazel eyes searching the vampire's face. He licked his lips nervously. "I miss you," he told Dean softly, pleading with his eyes for Dean to see, to understand, to believe him, believe _in_ him.

As Sam's soft words washed over him, Dean flashed back to the image of Sam's face buried in that bitch's throat, both of them gyrating... fucking in that motel room. "Yeah well, go bury yourself in Ruby. It'll pass." His nostrils flared as he kept trying to focus on Sam instead of the image, trying to fight the familiar anger before it got out of control.

Sam's brows furrowed as he frowned, a look of pain on his face. He shook his head, "I didn't sleep with that girl, Dean. I swear I didn't," he told him softly before tearing his gaze away head hanging as he nodded, muscle twitching in his jaw. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sam raised his head, looking back into Dean's face, hazel orbs wet with unshed tears. "I wouldn't," he frowned, shaking his head, "couldn't do that."

"You were _with_ her. You had your clothes off. She was fucking bouncing on top of you. You were in a Goddamn motel room, Sam. You weren't home, you weren't out of town, you didn't fucking call and say you were back. You were with HER and not ME. Slice it up any way you want, justify it any way you want... fool yourself, fool your cousin... fool anyone you like into thinking that THAT was okay. But not me, Sam. I've fucking been there." His voice rose with his accusations, his own eyes stinging with unshed tears he didn't want to acknowledge. "It's not _okay._ It's just fucking not." 

Sam's face fell, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I know, I know. But, I didn't do it, Dean. They - they met Jacob and me when we pulled in," he sniffled. "I didn't have time to call you," his face crumbled before he bit it back, tearing his gaze away as he turned his head, blowing out a hot breath. Looking back as he swallowed, Sam lifted a hand, wiping at his tear streaked face, "They said I had to be there or they'd kill you, so I went. I didn't know," he shook his head, "I didn't know what they wanted!" he yelled. "And then when I did, I only agreed to save you, but I still couldn't go through with it." He ran a hand running it through his hair. "You gotta believe me," hazel orbs searched the vampire's face. "Say that you believe me," he said, voice rising as he pleaded, "please."

As Sam spoke, Dean could mentally see the events unfolding the way Sam made them out. Maybe it happened that way, maybe he was exaggerating in a way to make himself as sympathetic as possible. "I believe that you believe it," he said finally, that was as far as he could unbend. 

Sam's brow slowly furrowed in confusion to Dean's words. That _he_ believed it? 

"You should go now. Do what _they_ want. They always held more power over you than I did, anyway," Dean said, slowly turning away. He forced himself to take one step, then another, and another, holding the image of that woman in his lover's arms firmly in his head. It would never leave him. It was a lesson he'd been taught not once, but twice. 

Sam took a couple stumble steps forward toward Dean as he walked away before stopping himself, his hand against a tree trunk. He watched Dean walk away from him, his heart breaking all over again, twisting painfully in his chest. "I love you," Sam whispered the words, much to quietly for any other human save for himself to hear, as he hung his head, shoulders slumping. 

"Not the way I need," Dean whispered, haunted by Bella's claims that a wolf always gave his imprintee what he needed. Not in this case, Sam hadn't. By his actions, Sam had driven him closer to the brink of murder than he'd ever know. He had the feeling, they'd both pay for it until the end of their lives. 

* * *

[A few days later]

One evening as he was leaving the hospital, one of the nurses who was also leaving bumped into him at the door. Apologies were exchanged and then Ellen asked if he wanted to go to the local bookstore for coffee. She'd tried to ask him for coffee quite a few times, and he'd always said no. But tonight he sensed Sam's presence somewhere out there in the parking lot and that was the only reason he agreed. "I'll drive," he told her, walking her to his car. And when she asked him why it was that a doctor was driving an ancient car, he felt a stab in his heart. Sam had never had to ask him that. He'd known. Understood. Pasting a smile on his face, he got into the car and took off.

They had their coffee and even with only half his mind concentrating on what she was saying, he was able to keep up with the flirting. The thing of it was, he knew... he felt Sam's pull. Sam had followed, and even if he couldn't see the wolf, he knew he was out there. What? Did he think he was the only one who could hook up? 

When they left the bookstore, Ellen told him she lived walking distance from the bookstore. He put his arm around her as they headed down the sidewalk, pulling her closer when she said she was cold. He couldn't offer her warmth, but most humans didn't notice. And that thought had him recalling how warm Sam's body would get, how he could feel the heat emanate from him even when they weren't touching. Damn him... damn Sam for making him fall for him, damn him for making him want things that were just an illusion.

They crossed a parking lot and walked up an outside flight of stairs. He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her as he felt her hand wind around his shoulders. Yeah, it was the devil that made him do it, but he nuzzled her throat just the way Sam had to Ruby, and then taking her hand, he grazed her knuckles with his mouth.

"Dr. C... Dean... why don't you come in?" She said, breathlessly. Her knees were about to buckle.

"I'd love to," he said, walking in behind her, and closing the door on the past that had gone nowhere. 

Sam stepped out of the shadows, looking up at the door that had closed behind Dean, tears stinging his eyes as he grit his teeth.

Okay, they were even now, he could get the hell out of there. 

Minutes ticked by without Dean walking out the door, without stopping it the way he had. 

"I didn't go through with it." Sam said softly, chest rising and falling hard as his breaths panted out, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I DIDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT!" Sam yelled as loud as he could, a second before he rushed forward, shifting as he moved. Dodging the building, Sam headed for the woods at a full out run. 

* * *

He'd been at the hospital when he'd seen seen the girl with long dark hair. Unable to see her face but seeing how she swung her hips and smelling that too sweet perfume, he'd instantly followed, his fangs elongating. Eyes dark, he'd stalked her to the parking lot, and when she turned, he saw it wasn't her. It wasn't Ruby.

What if it had been?

Clearly he was going fucking nuts. He hadn't had any luck letting go. He couldn't go back in time. He couldn't go ahead. And something had to give.

It did. 

Dean had feelers out for positions in hospitals in other parts of Oregon, Alaska, and he was even looking into Montreal. Credentials could always be fixed to work abroad. With its underground network of stores ... a virtal underground city, Montreal made a fine choice of home for a vampire.

He would leave as soon as things panned out, and he didn't expect it to take long. But he wasn't leaving without his gram's locket, and the pictures in her album. There were a couple other things too, but those were most important.

Was it foolish, especially now that a silent war had been declared between Sam's brothers and himself? Probably. But it didn't stop him. He wanted to pull one over on them, one last time. Bastard werewolves.

He'd made it in and out of his grams' house with no problem. He had everything he wanted inside his jacket pockets, but he'd swung by the Black house... one last time, going nowhere near it, but remembering the first time he'd been in bed with Sam. The excitement, the adrenaline... his laughter at Sam's sheer panic. That was one thing that was missing from his life now. Laughter. 

He heard a wolf howl from a distance.

Eyes sharpening, he didn't wait. He took off at a dead run, heading straight into the woods, leaping over roots, practically flying across the terrain.

A half dozen dozen pairs of glowing yellow eyes tracked the vampire, huge wolf bodies rushing out of the brush after him. Two went around, flanking the vampire on each side, two more chased after him from behind the other two ran off to cover ground and meet the vampire head on inthe distance. They had him now. 

Dean saw a movement ahead and dodged to the side, half climbing a tree to get momentum as he jumped. He thought he'd found an opening, but he was wrong, their snarls were coming from all sides, and yellow eyes gleamed ahead of him. "Sonovabitch." He changed direction again, and again, but each time, the wide circle of wolves kept closing in, pulling closer, giving him less place to run, until he was surrounded and they closed ranks. 

One wolf slowly stepped toward Dean now that they had him surrounded with nowhere else to run, it's yellow eyes narrowing at him as it snarled, saliva dripping from the giant beasts gowls. They weren't going to do this fast, but slowly, take their time with this one and tear him apart piece by cold dead piece.

Slowly the other wolves began to follow suit, closing in on the vampire, leaving him only enough room to stand as they crept closer, close enough to be able to feel their warm panting breaths.

The wolf before Dean crouched to attack, ready to jump, pounce on the vampire, the animal's gaze holding a certain satisfaction within their depths as he looked at the vampire before them. If the cold one had half a brain, he would know it was the pack leader, Uley, who would be his executioner.

The bushes nearby shook, the sound of large animal feet hitting against earth in a mad run sounding around them, just before a lone large brown wolf jumped out from the brush. Sailing through the air and coming down directly on the wolf who had been about to pounce on Dean, a loud growled snarl filling the air.

As the wolf landed, the other rolled, the sounds of their fighting sounding through the forest as they crashed into trees, heads shaking, teeth gripping, piercing into flesh, loud whines and broke from amongst the fight, but it didn't stop. The two wolves locked in a death match.

Sam... Without thought, Dean dove toward them, and all hell broke loose. The other wolves surrounded him again and his attempts to break out of the circle resulted in claws and fangs tearing through him. Strangely, it was clear they weren't killing him right now. It was about the fight between Sam and Uley. They weren't letting him get away or interfere, but their attention was on that fight.

He kicked one of the wolves in the side, out of the circle. It's heavy body slammed into a tree, cracking its trunk. Before he could gloat or take advantage, Dean was knocked down on his stomach, several clawed paws on his back, holding him down, forcing him to watch the match just as the wolves were.

The two wolves stood on hind legs, teeth biting at one another, heads turned sideways each going for the others throat. Sam lunged at Uley, knocking him onto his back, his jaws quickly closed around the pack leaders throat, head shaking as he growled. 

Long claws pawed and scratched at him, tearing open flesh, ripping out fur as the pack leader craned his head, biting Sam's shoulder. A hind leg kicked at his mid section, throwing him off balance. Sam rolled and Uley followed, lunging and attacking, jaws at Sam's thoat the same way his had been on Uley's. The pack leaders eyes narrowed. One hard flick of his head and he could snap Sam's neck.

"Stop... all of you stop..." Dean found his face pressed into the leaves and grass. He put all his power behind the mental push, though eye contact made it more powerful and he had no idea how it would work on so many of them. "Enough!" As he kicked out, he felt powerful jaws grip his calf.

In a rush of movement another wolf jumped into the area from the same place Sam had jumped from, landing in the center of the wolves on Dean, causing them to scatter in surprise as the wolf snarled at them all.

Pulling off the vampire, the wolf stared a long hard moment into golden green eyes, before turning his attention to the fight between Sam and Uley which seemed to have paused as they both looked over in shock. 

The new wolf growled at Uley, bumping into Sam over and over to get him to move, to walk. 

With a look back toward where the vampire had been, Sam and the wolf who had just appeared, Jacob, took off at a run away from the others.

Almost simultaneously, Dean took off with Sam and Jacob, leaving Uley and the others behind. He could smell blood. Sam's. His own, but he would heal fast. Watching Sam run with his cousin, he knew Sam would be fine. He'd wear marks for days, but he'd be alright. 

When they reached the edge of res territory, the two wolves stopped. Dean slowled down and passed between them. Before he could succumb to the need to check out Sam's injuries, he gave them a salute. "Won't be doing _that_ again," he said, his gaze meeting the hazel eyes of the wolf who'd saved him initially, then walking away.

Sam whimpered, then gave a mournful howl before turning around to run in the opposite direction toward home.

Jacob however stayed and watched the vampire until he was out of sight before turning and trotting after his cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

As Dean parked the car, he saw the guy from the real estate office had arrived and was just finished putting the 'For Sale' sign on his property. 

"It's a shame you didn't like small town life. We really could use a few more good doctors. People around here are getting old and we have our fair share of 'accidents,'" the man said.

"I liked small town life a lot, but then it started getting 'crowded.'" There was a tinge of bitterness in Dean's voice. 

The agent shrugged. "I'll get in touch with you if we have any bites. It's a nice property."

Dean nodded, then shoved his hands into his pockets and started heading for the house. He'd thought about keeping it, but too many memories would haunt him. Did haunt him.

Sam stepped out of the woods as the real estate guy drove away, a dark frown marring his features. Walking toward the house, he looked toward the front door and quickened his strides. Standing in front of it, Sam banged on the door. "Open up! We need to talk!" he waited and when the door didn't open he went on."What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't _leave_! Open the fucking door or I swear to God I'll shift right here and break it down!"

Teeth on edge at being told what he could and could not do, Dean wrenched the door open. "You must have enjoyed breaking my railing, because you're about to break my window next," he said, prepared to throw Sam through it if he did break into the house and act up. "Get it through you thick head... not welcome here, not anymore." He crossed his arms. "And if you think fighting off your own brothers changed anything, you're wrong. For all I know... the whole fucking thing was a set up. Wouldn't put it past you."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "I don't give a rat’s ass what you think about why I saved your ass. I did it and it's over, so drop it alright!? And you can't leave." He pressed his lips together with a huff. "I - I need you here. I imprinted you," he shook his head. "You have to stay, I have to be able to see you." 

"I don't give a _rat's ass_ about what you need, not anymore. You didn't about me, when it counted. The ONE fucking time it counted, and you didn't. We're not talking about this again, Goddamit. It's a waste of time... my time. You..." he waved his hand in the direction of the street. "Hit the road. You want action... There's a motel on North Avenue. I think you know it." His lips pressed into a flat line. He wanted Sam gone. Away. He wanted his emotions back. The ups and downs where killing him. 

Sam grit his teeth, breaths panting out as anger surged through him, reaching out he grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt, shoving him through the open door into the house, slamming his back against the wall. "I DIDN'T FUCK HER!" he yelled through clenched teeth, his face in Dean's. "I.did.not. _do_ anything with that girl! I wasn't even fucking naked and neither was she! I stopped it! Unlike you! Did you have a good time with that bitch from the hospital!?!"

"Get your hands off me you sonovabitch," he snarled, taking a handful of Sam's shirt. "You didn't do anything... you didn't do anything?" He raised his voice, then dragged Sam to the sofa and sat down, pulling Sam down onto his lap, facing away from him. "I wasn't doing anything with Ellen, she wasn't naked, she was...." in one motion, he ripped Sam's shirt off from neckline to hem and caressed his bare chest, but there was nothing soft in the way he touched Sam. "... just like this. And I wasn't doing anything when I kissed her like this," he snarled, bringing his mouth to Sam's throat, kissing him, licking him like they were lovers again, only he was punishing him... his nips hard enough to almost break Sam's skin, and he didn't care that his fangs elongated. 

He started to lift his hips, rubbing his cock against Sam's ass, hard. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't REALLY enjoying it when I had my dick up her like this. It wasn't a good time Sam," he sucked the flesh of his throat in his mouth one last time, the image of Sam and Ruby grinding against each other in that motel emblazoned in his mind.

Sam was panting hard and it wasn't from anger alone. His body instantly responding to Dean's touch, eyes squeezing closed, heart rate kicking up, muscles flexing as he reached back behind himself to hold onto his vampire. Each word the vampire spoke sliced through Sam's heart like shards of glass, but he didn't want this, the feeling, touching him again, being touched... to stop. He grit his teeth at each bite, feeling Dean's fangs against his skin. Opening his eyes, lips parting on a gasp of air, Sam gave his head a small shake. "I didn't," he licked his lips, "didn't have my dick anywhere near her," he told him on a breath of air. "Wasn't my idea!"

"It was all MY idea Sam. I had my dick up her so far..." he kept raising his hips, getting hard, grinding into Sam's ass, "... I forgot everything. Forgot you, forgot your stupid ass promises, didn't have to deal with your fucking 'brothers' or your excuses about why you can't leave 'em. We were outside, she wasn't ashamed... didn't want to hide me. She shouted my name Sam, loud... for everyone in the building to hear, and it was good ... so good... like you and I _never_ had it," he ended, standing up suddenly and dumping Sam off his lap. His nostrils flared, he was very aware of Sam's hard on... of his own, but anger was burning most other thoughts out of his mind.

Sam glared up at him, breaths panting out hard a second before he sprang up off the floor. "You son of a bitch," he snarled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, tackling him to the floor. Pulling back a fist, as he sat up, Sam swung. "You take that back!" he punched Dean in the face as hard as he could, breaking his own hand in the process.

Dean's head snapped back. The scent of blood stole away any remaining reason he had. Pulling his knee in, he kicked Sam off him, sending him flying onto the coffee table, breaking it. He crawled over, straddling Sam's hips, pinning one hand to the floor and then gripping the wrist of Sam's injured hand and slamming it onto the ground. "I wanted to kill you... and her, wanted it so bad. But now it’s better. I fucked Ellen," he spoke in Sam's face, "you hear me, I fucked her and I feel better. I don't need you. Don't want you... don't fucking follow me around unless you're a sick perverted puppy like your cousin, and you like to watch. Cause Sammy, I'll give you a show _you'll_ never get over," he snarled, his nose almost touching Sam's.

Sam grunted in pain, both physical and emotional. He raised his head, breaths panting out, eyes snapping open at Dean's words, hazel orbs narrowing on the vampire angrily. "No," he shook his head, "I'll rip her goddamn heart out!" he yelled, shoving Dean back with all his strength, "and yours!" As he crawled backward on hands and feet - like a crab - Sam's breaths came faster, the images Dean painted running through his mind, _his_ vampire in that blonde bitch's arms, loving _her_ , touching _her_ , saying the kind of words they had to one another to _her_ instead. Sam staggered to his feet, "I would never do that to you!!!" he yelled, charging Dean again and shifting in mid motion, the wolf knocking the vampire onto his back so hard the floor tile cracked.

Enraged, instinct taking over in the face of an attack by a mortal enemy, Dean snarled, fangs extending fully as he grabbed Sam by the haunches, tossed him off his body just as the wolf barreled into him. He rolled over, started to stand, and the wolf was on him again, both of them snarling, Sam's growls drowning out his own voice. Furniture broke, glass shattered, the television cracked and fell off the wall. Still they fought, Dean unable to think anymore, just wanting to inflict the same pain that had been imbedded in his dead heart since the moment he'd seen Ruby with his lover. Wanting, needing Sam to feel it, body and soul... needing to rid himself once and for all of the emotional turmoil.

Pain and heartbreak surged through Sam, pushing him onward, his only thought to rid himself of some of his own pain. To attack the one who was hurting him, who refused to listen to him when he tried to explain, who had done the very thing he had been unable to do. Had slept with, _loved_ someone else. 

As Dean pulled to his feet, Sam launched himself. On hind legs, Sam's powerful jaws bit into the vampire, teeth gnashing, gripping onto Dean, Sam's head shaking violently, tearing flesh as large front legs and powerful paws braced over the vampire's shoulders.

Dean was slammed with his back against the wall, sharp teeth embedded deep into his shoulder. Unused to searing pain, he half shouted as he snarled, finding himself trapped. "Sonova..." There was no recognition in the yellow eyes in front of him. He tried to wrench his shoulder out of the wolf's jaws and to push him off.

Sam's eyes narrowed on the vampire before him, instinct to kill such a creature kicking in and over powering all other thoughts as one large paw pulled off Dean's shoulder to swipe at the front of the vampire, tearing clothes and skin open with long thick claws as his teeth remained deeply embedded into the vampire's flesh. Rip him apart, kill the cold one. It was what they did, why they were, why they existed. Protect the others, protect humans from the monsters. It was an instinctual drive that glazed Sam's narrowed angry eyes. 

"No," Dean roared, pushing at Sam bodily, feeling the sticky blood flowing down his bare chest, rubbing against the wolf's fur. He was not going to die here, he wasn't. Sweeping his forearm in and upward cut under the wolf's jaw, he knocked those dangerous teeth up and away from him and managed to duck under the wolf's powerful front legs. As he started to run, his torn shirts fell off him. He pushed off the ground, making a leap for the window.

As the vampire started to run, Sam crouched, turning toward him and leaping forward rushing after the vampire, jumping out the window after him, chasing him down, angry snarls tearing from his throat. As he gained on the vampire, Sam leapt, knocking Dean face first onto the ground, head bowed, angry growls and snarls tearing from his throat, mouth next to the vampire's ear, hot breaths panting out in puffs against his neck. All they had to do was grab the vampire with his powerful jaws and rip, tearing him in half, that was it and it would all be over. Only Sam's movements slowed, his touches changed from angrily aggressive to sexual as he lowered his body down on top of Dean's body, his tongue darting out to lick the vampire's neck, hips sliding against the vampire, wolf cock against Dean's jeans covered ass. 

Dean had been sure it was the end. One of them, probably himself, was dead. Sam's teeth would close around his neck, would sever his head and it would be over. Still, he fought to scramble away, stilling only when he felt a hot wet tongue slide against his throat and neck. No pain. It made no sense, he was still trapped. He could hear Sam's heart beating hard, his breaths panting out with the force of his exertions and anger. As he tried to roll away, he felt a hard knot against his ass, felt the wolf bucking against him. His stomach muscles tightened as he understood... the wolf was trying to master him... to...

Biting his lip, he started to crawl over the grass, to move away, but always Sam's heavy paw was on his arm and shoulder. "You don't own me," he bit out, knowing in his heart it wasn't true, but hating the thought.

Sam snarled against the vampire's ear, his own version of, 'Oh yes I do, just as you own me', hips continuing to slid against Dean's ass, wolf teeth nipping gently at the vampire's neck, tongue lapping over the site, only to nip once again, tiny warning bites meant to tease as he held the vampire down with one massive paw against the center of his back, the other before his shoulder, blocking his ability to crawl away. 

Unable to move, Dean cursed and railed, trailing off only when he realized that Sam was deliberately licking his throat, nipping him... trying to trigger his lust. _No goddamit_ he wanted to shout, but his body recognized Sam, knew it was Sam's tongue, Sam's heated breaths... and reacted. Need for his mate built up inside him, enflamed, encouraged by Sam's motions against him, a reminder of what it was like between them. He felt Sam pressing against him, whimpering near his ear and lust slammed into Dean full force. "Kiss me... Goddamit, kiss me Sam," he demanded, turning his head, no longer fighting to get away. Wanting, needing his lover, he knocked away the wolf snout. " _Kiss_ me."

The wolf's head snapped quickly back, eyes narrowing as a growl tore from his throat before he lowered his massive head, tongue thrusting between the vampire's lips, lapping at the interior of his mouth, whines tearing from the wolf's throat mixing with deep growls. When Dean didn't fight him anymore, when he held his mouth open, allowing Sam's wolf tongue to lap greedily at him, between one lick and the next, it became Sam's human tongue that lapped at Dean's mouth as he shifted back into his human form. Arms sliding, rising to cup Dean's face as they kissed. 

Dean groaned into the kiss, rolling over onto his back the instant Sam shifted. Sam's rock hard erection pressed against his bare thigh, where his jeans were torn off, sending blinding heat through Dean's system. He didn't _want_ this... didn't want to want it. But he _needed_ it, and he'd take it. One last time.

Carding his fingers through Sam's hair, he clutched his fingers tightly around the silky strands and pulled him roughly down, next to him, half rolling on top as he lowered his mouth, brutally kissing him, punishing him for making him feel like this. Half a man without him. For hurting him. For the lies. For letting _them_... his brothers win. 

Moaning as they kissed, Sam moved against Dean, arching, lips crushed together, tongues tangling, dueling as they kissed hard, demanding more of each other. Teeth grinding against the inside of lips, hitting against one another, punishing, brutal kisses that held no gentleness in their gesture. Sam was reclaiming his vampire. His mate. Dean was no one else's, not the blonde's from the hospital, _his_ love,his mate only. 

Hands slid from the vampire's face, arms wrapping around him, fingertips digging hard into his flesh as he clung to him, hands flat against his skin, pressing him closer.

Dean understood the possessive nature of Sam's touches, even as it fed his desires, it angered him. He had no right. "You threw this... us away, are you happy now," he demanded, forcefully lifting himself up and ripping the last remains of his jeans off his body. His wounds had already mostly healed. Lowering back down, gripping Sam's wrist, holding it to the ground, he stared into his eyes. "Are you?"

Sam gasped, panting his breaths as he stared up at Dean. "No," he gave his head a small shake, "and I didn't do it, Dean. I wouldn't. I've told you that," he answered, bucking his hips up against the vampire's, a groan breaking from his throat, eyelids sliding closed. "Love you," he whispered softly, head rolling to one side. 

"No. It's not about 'love.' It's about 'sex'. I was right the first time," Dean groaned as the need to bury himself inside Sam became stronger. "We're having sex Sam, and then you're leaving." He started to align his cock to Sam's hole, knew it would be better, less personal if he turned him over, but was unable to. Needing to see him, needing this last time to be with Sam's face in his throat. _His_ throat Goddamit, not that brunette bitch's. "Bite me," he said, lowering his throat over Sam's mouth as he pushed himself inside Sam, burying his cock in Sam's tight heat. It had been so long... so fucking long. A storm of need started to crash over him. Relenting to the needs of his body, he started to fuck... fuck hard.

A deep grunted groan tore from Sam's throat, neck arching as Dean shoved his cock into him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean as he lowered his head, mouth opening, biting hard into the vampire's throat, moans and groans sounding against Dean's skin as Sam rocked under him, pressing back against his vampire's cock buried deep in his ass, hips bucking upward, making his hard cock slid between their stomachs. Sam's fingertips dug into Dean's back as he gripped at him, fingers curling, holding onto his vampire, his mate as tightly as he could. 

Taking Sam's actions for agreement, Dean dragged Sam's leg up around his waist, pulled almost out and then slammed his hips forward, head tilting back as a he impaled Sam with his thick hard cock, grinding as Sam clenched around him and left Dean Speechless. He started to move, to fuck, easily finding a rhythm... their rhythm, moaning as Sam's mouth and teeth wreaked havoc with his senses, scraping against his throat, teasing, bringing with it the danger that Dean would bite back. But he didn't care, he wanted what Sam had given Ruby, wanted it times ten.

He felt Sam's legs tighten around him. Lowering further, he trapped the wolf's cock between them, trying not to think of how hot and hard it felt against his belly, how much it reminded him of a branding iron. _Forever_ was just a word. An empty promise. This was real. Him, inside Sam. Sam's hot breath on him. And the sounds they shared. "Mmm... God," he groaned. "Need... need..."

Sam's arms moved, hands sliding up Dean's body, one cupping the base of Dean's neck, the other cupping his cheek, Sam's teeth releasing Dean's throat, trailing breathy open mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, along his jaw line. "Mm, anything you want." Sam told him softly, breathless. His mouth slanting over the vampire's, tongue thrusting inside, running over the roof of Dean's mouth, flicking against it, sliding alongside Dean's tongue, tangling them together in one deep kiss after another. Low moans and guttural groans broke from his throat as they moved together, as he pressed back against Dean's cock with each of the vampire's thrusts.

"Ungh..." Dean's biceps bulged with the strain of lifting and lowering his body. Angling his thrusts, long strokes interspersed with short ones, always hard, always unrelenting, hitting against Sam's prostate, making him acknowledge him... this... with every sound he made in response. Their kisses grew fiercer, as out of control as their bodies slamming together, searching... seeking release... chasing. 

Sam's lips tore from Dean's, breaths panting out, chest rising and falling hard and fast with each breath. Passion glazed hazel eyes gazed up at the vampire, pupils lust blown, face flushed. "So good... love you," Sam told him breathlessly before dipping his head, biting hard into the flesh of Dean's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth hard enough to bruise. Heat spreading through his body, singing through his veins, pooling low in his belly. Their moans and groans mingled, sounding around them. Sam squeezed his eyes closed as his muscles tensed, hips bucking hard upward, pushing himself back against Dean's cock embedded deep inside him, ramming in and out, hitting and dragging against his prostate. Sam's balls drew up tight to his body, as he clung onto Dean in a bruising grip. A loud guttural cry of pleasure tore from Sam's throat as the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting their stomachs, smearing between them.

The argument died on Dean's lips as Sam's teeth closed over the flesh of his throat, sending a tidal wave of intense heat through him. Meeting Sam thrust for thrust, he held Sam's hips in a vice-like grip, raised him up in the air as he rammed into him one more time, shouting out Sam's name and grinding against him in small fast motions now. He exploded deep inside Sam, releasing rope after rope of cum, the wet heat of Sam's own release spreading between them keeping him going. "Fuck... fuck... fuck...fuck..." his harsh whispers grew softer as he finally collapsed on top of Sam in a heap of exhausted satisfaction.

Sam's mouth pulled away from Dean's throat, breaths panting out, he held onto his vampire, kissing his temple, the side of his face. As Sam lifted his head off the ground, he opened his mouth, crushing his lips to Dean's, kissing him hungrily but with much more gentleness than before. Slowly ending the kiss, Sam let his head fall back down against the ground. "God, I love you," he murmured softly, his eyes sliding closed. 

The kiss burned clear to his soul, if he had one. But the words, he'd heard them so often. From _her_ , and then from Sam. Sam who knew what had happened with Cassie, Sam who promised him it would _never_ happen again. "Shut up... please... please shut up," Dean said, resting his face in the crook of Sam's throat, soaking up his heat for a few minutes. Making the fantasy last.

Sam frowned as he slowly opened his eyes, his head turning back toward Dean. Pulling his head up, he dropped a kiss against Dean's lips. "Anything you want, baby," he told him softly, laying his head back down, his arms tightening their hold around the vampire.

A snort broke out of Dean at that. He'd heard that too. Anything he wanted, but Sam had given him exactly what he hadn't wanted. "It's not that easy," he said, closing his eyes for a moment, lifting his face and kissing Sam, his tongue caressing Sam's, mouth sucking on his lower lip as he pulled up, and broke free of his arms. 

He stood up, looking at his stomach still wet with come and slightly red with his own blood. His gaze then traveled over Sam's body, coming to rest when their gazes locked. It hurt. It fucking hurt. "I didn't ask for much, I don't think," he said. Dragging his gaze away, he walked up the porch steps, stepping over shards of glass and went into the house. 

Sam rose up on his elbows, frowning at Dean's back as he walked into the house. 

A few moments later, dressed in just a pair of jeans, Dean returned with a towel, and some clothes. Dropping them in a heap next to Sam, he nodded toward the forest. "You can... go home now. This... this will all be over soon." 

Sam's gaze followed the clothes as they landed beside him before he looked back up into Dean's face. His eyes widened, lips parting on a shocked breath. "What?" Sam scrambled to his feet, leaving the clothes behind, frowning in confusion at Dean. "What do you mean I can 'go home now'!? I don't wanna _go home_! I want to be with _you_!" he frowned harder as he made a frustrated sound, "What the hell are you talking about this will all be over soon!? You can't mean you're still leaving!?" Hazel eyes searched golden green. "No," he choked back emotions as his heart twisted in his chest. "No, I don't believe it. You can't mean that."

Dean's eyes darkened to nearly black. He ran his hand over his face, then looked at Sam. "I can't. I just can't Sammy. Spilled milk... it's too late. It can't be fixed." Turning, he looked down at the ground and started to walk slowly away. The 'for sale' sign mocking him from a distance as he climbed the stairs.  
Sam stared after Dean, lips parting as his breaths grew heavier. "No," he ground out softly between clenched teeth. "Dean, wait!" Sam called after him, rushing to catch up to him, he grabbed one of Dean's hands in his to stop him. Sam brought Dean's hand up to his mouth, turning it over to kiss his palm softly, eyes stinging with unshed tears as he gazed into the vampire's eyes and shook his head. "What about this?" his gaze darted back to the ground where they had been then returned to Dean's face. "What about what we just did? You can't tell me it didn't mean anything, that you didn't feel it too! We're meant to be together."

Sam had caught him before he was all the way up the stairs, and now they were almost even in height, though Dean was higher. Looking down at his hand in Sam's, palm burning with the heat of the wolf's kiss, tears stung Dean's eyes. He hardened his heart. Had to. He was never gonna go through this again, ever. "Sex isn't always about love. You should know that." He squeezed Sam's hand, held it so tight it might have broken if he'd been merely human. His hand shook as he told himself to release Sam, to let him go... right now.

Sam shook his head, eyes filling with tears as he shook his head. "No, no, no..." were words he muttered brokenly, softly, rejecting the reality of Dean's words. 

Licking his lips, Dean pulled his gaze away and dropped Sam's hand and left him... left everything they'd once meant to each other, and walked inside, closing the door and leaning against it. 

Sam reached for Dean, reached for his love, his mate, as tears fell from his eyes, only to have Dean walk away from him, from them. Sam's heart ached so badly he was positive a heart attack for a human couldn't hurt this badly. He watched the door close on him, on their relationship, their love. Falling to his knees, Sam cried out, face wrecked as he sobbed. "No! You can't so this! Dean, please! Dean!" But his pleas were only met with silence. Sam slowly slumped down onto Dean's porch, his legs slowly sliding in as he curled up in a ball, and wept.

* * *

[2 weeks later]

Dean sat in Carlisle's office, his own now empty and bare since he'd given notice to the hospital. "That's kinda freaky, life imitating art."

Carlisle's eyebrow quirked. "Oh, you mean that movie." He nodded. "Well, for the sake of keeping the peace, we should notify them. Can you call Sam? I checked with the PD earlier and he's on vacation."

"Vacation. Huh." Dean put the papers back in the envelope and passed it back to Carlisle. "I'll give you his number."

"I have his number. He hasn't taken my calls."

"Well he sure as hell won't take mine," Dean shot back. "I gotta go," he got up.

"Dean, running away isn't the answer."

"I'm not running. I'm shutting a door that should never have been opened in the first place." 

The office door closed behind him.

* * *

Bella drove her truck up to Jacob's house and parked. Edward hadn't been thrilled, but she'd wanted to see her friend, and Carlisle had asked her to ask him for a meeting. Some things were best done face to face, especially where volatile werewolves were concerned. She knocked on the door. 

Jacob opened the door a crack peering out at Bella before his gaze darted past and around her. Dark eyes returning to her face, a slow smile pulling at his lips. "Hi, Bella," his brows furrowed as he opened the door a little wider, though he held onto it as if she might rush in. "Uh, what brings you here?" 

He didn't like to think it, but it was possible. Maybe Edward had sent her here for that uncle of his, to check up on Sam for some reason. Maybe just so that he could twist the knife a little more. After all, it was what vampire's did. Hurt people. 

"Jake," she smiled and took a step to give him a light hug. When he didn't move, she searched his face. "Am I banned from the house?"

He shook his head, dark gaze searching hers before he tore it away to look past her, "You alone?" he asked, looking back down at her. Sure the Cullens weren't allowed on Res. Lands but that hadn't stopped them lately, or at least not Dean.

She gave him a look. "Yeah. Is something going on?"

Jacob stared hard into her eyes for a long minute before blowing out a breath and opening the door wider for her as he smiled, "Nah, nothing's going on. Come on in." Sam was in his room with the door shut as was the norm lately, it wasn't like he'd care she was even here.

She walked inside and went to sit down on the couch. "I told Dr. Cullen I was coming over and he asked me to let you know... hey, is Sam around?" She looked toward the hall.  
Jacob frowned, "Uh, yeah he is," he told her, side stepping into her line of vision of the hallway, as if that would block her questions. "But he's busy right now," he paused, eyeing her and wondering which Dr. Cullen. "Why?"

"Dr. Cullen's been phoning him," she shrugged. "He asked me to deliver a message while I was here." She wondered why he was acting so cagey. "Is this a bad time? You guys have visitors or... or something?" she asked.

"Oh," Jacob mumbled, hanging his head for a minute before he looked back at her. "Sam's not really up to taking any calls right now. Whatever they have to say, you can tell it to me." It sure wasn't like he was going to tell Sam whatever they said.

"It's..." she tugged on a piece of her hair, curling it around her finger. "It's about what he was investigating. I guess you can have him call Carlisle. Do you... do you want me to leave?" He hadn't said, but she sensed Jacob would rather she wasn't there. 

Jacob relaxed visibly as he gave a soft sigh. "Oh, no, “he shook his head, walking over to take a seat on the couch next to her, facing her. "It's not that, you're fine. I was just," a muscle twitched in his jaw as he clenched it. "I didn't want Dean making more trouble for Sam is all."

"Dean?" She knew what had happened, nothing was ever kept secret at the Cullens'. "What kind of trouble?" Searching Jacob's face, she gave a sad smile. "He's leaving the day after tomorrow. I don't think he plans on bothering Sam." She knew better than anyone that the two camps would have different ideas and opinions about who was right or wrong.   
"Good riddance to him," Jacob spat, jutting his chin up an inch. Slowly lowering his head with a sigh he shook his head, "I hope Sam can take being without him." He lifted his head to look into her face. "Sam imprinted on Dean," he licked his lips, "his leaving is gonna kill Sam." His features hardened, jaw clenching. "Not that his words haven't already and it wasn't like any of this is Sam's fault! Uley forced him into things, but Dean won't even listen." 

Jacob pulled to his feet shaking his head. "Sam doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't do anything but lie in his bed and stare at the wall." He whirled around, "This is what vampire's do to people, Bella! This is what I warn you about!"

She remembered the depression she'd fallen into when Edward left her. She didn't think it was a vampire's effect but then again... "He said he saw Sam with a girl. I'm not sure, but I think... I think when he was human, his fiancé' cheated on him too. He's not very forgiving and Sam... Jacob, you told me that a wolf can't hurt someone he imprints. I told Dean that. I think it's part of the reason he... you know, got together with Sam. Then this... I don't understand." Lifting her chin, she locked gazes with angry dark eyes. "I'm not judging."

Jacob frowned, "It's not as easy as all that, you weren't there, you didn't see the look on Sam's face." He walked toward the television set. "Sam's in his room," he jutted his chin toward the hall, "go ask him."

Eyeing him, she got up and slowly walked to the hallway. She knew Jacob's room and Billy's so it had to be the third room. Knocking on it, she spoke near the door. "Sam, it's Bella. Can I come in?" 

Sam heard the voice, but didn't answer, didn't move from his spot laying on the bed on his stomach, his head turned away from the door. He'd long ago cried his eyes dry of tears, though they were still red and felt like they had sandpaper in them. 

Jacob walked down the hall, shaking his head at Bella. "He won't answer you, you just have to go in." He reached past her for the door knob. "Sam, we're coming in," Jacob called as he turned the knob, slowly opening the door.

"Sam." Bella took a few steps and stopped. When he wouldn't look at here, she went and sat down on the bed next to him. "I know how you feel. I think you know that too." It wasn't only vamps who couldn't keep secrets. "It doesn't help, you know. Laying there and wishing, or willing someone back." She was very aware Jacob was listening, and that she might be hurting him. 

The silence was resounding. 

"Okay, I don't mean to bother you. I'll just give you Dr. Cull... Carlisle's message," she quickly corrected. "He said you're dealing with a hybrid. It is probably stronger than wolf and vamp, and it needs a lot of water. Maybe its lair is near freshwater," she said. "He thought you should know."

Sam snorted, "I was right," he huffed, "a lifetime ago." His words were whisper soft and his voice sounded raw, like he'd been screaming for too long. "I didn't do it, Bella," Sam licked his lips and gave his head a small shake, though his gaze remained fixed on some spot on the wall. "I was so scared," he swallowed, "I thought they were gonna kill him." His eyes filled with tears he didn't think he had any more of.

"What?" She leaned in. "The girl? He said you did it because... because the pack wants... you know, babies." Her normally pale features took on a blush. 

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion before he gave a soft harsh laugh. "That's what he said?" his eyes closed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No wonder he hates me," he sniffled. "No," he licked his lips, one hand sliding against the mattress to pick at a thread. "They told me they'd kill him, the way they talked, I thought half the pack was waiting for him." He caught his bottom lip between straight white teeth. "It was, make a baby with Ruby or the pack kills Dean. I couldn't let him die," he said softly, another tear sliding down his cheek. Sam sniffled as he pulled his head up, his gaze meeting hers. "I knew he'd be mad, but at least he'd be alive. I'd explain, make him see. But then... I couldn't do it. I stopped it. I couldn't do that to him. To us," he chewed his lip, "I told Jake and Ruby that I'd take on the whole pack myself, but I wasn't gonna do that to Dean. It doesn't matter anymore. I lost him anyway." His brows furrowed, face falling, a whine sounding deep in his throat as he grabbed a pillow and buried his face to muffle his tears. 

She could feel his pain, like it was hers... all over again. "Vampires are stubborn. At least the Cullen men," she said, reaching for Sam's hand. "But I know for a fact that behind that pretty face, Dean is hurting too. Edward knows," she nodded. "Come with me, to the Cullens. Tell Edward what happened. Even if Dean doesn't believe you, he'll believe Edward." She looked guiltily at Jacob, then back at Sam. "Take a chance. I did." 

Sam gripped her hand in his, his face still buried in the pillow. Lifting his head, he sniffled, raising his other hand to wipe at his face before turning his head to look at her. "The Cullen house?" he snorted, his gaze darting to Jacob and back to hers for a second before he hung his head. "Yeah, didn't wanna live that long anyway," he sighed softly.

"Just don't bleed around them," she teased. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

It was that rare day in Forks when the sun had broken through the thick layer of clouds and was shining. Dean had ignored three pre-dawn attempts by his family to get him to come over and spend it with them since none of them could be seen outside. What type of evolutionary scheme made you almost invincible, and hid you behind a pretty face, as the werewolves put it, and then called attention to you and gave away your nature just because there was sun? And sparkling diamond skin? Really? Edward was sensitive about it, thought it made him a monster. Dean... Dean just thought it was too damn girly. If they made dolls that sparkled like him, he'd bet every little girl would snap it off the store shelves.

He heard a thud, then a couple others on his porch and tipped his head back, resting it on the couch. He'd said 'no.' Goddammit, how many times did he have to say it? He didn't feel like playing, or talking, or anything else. Right now, he was going to drink his damned coke, watch t.v., and wait out the next couple days before he took off. "I am not playing baseball," he shouted, wondering why they were risking detection. Sure his house was a little isolated, but not _that_ isolated. "Go away."

Jasper and Edward exchanged looks as they walked toward the door behind Alice and Bella. Alice nudge Bella, giving a nod toward the door. 

"Uh, Dean, it - it's me, Bella. Can I come in?" Bella stammered, looking over at the vampires with her. Edward placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

Sam stood just off the porch, jaw clenched, muscle twitching as he watched the vampire's before him. Some part of himself really wasn't so sure this was going to work, as much as he wanted it to, as much as he dared to believe that maybe, just maybe, Edward and Jasper could get through to Dean. He wasn't so sure anymore as he stood there and heard Dean's angry words through the closed door.

If it had been _anyone_ but Bella, he'd have told them to pound sand. But she'd come when he'd asked to meet with her and he felt some sort of obligation. Coke in hand, he walked to the door, opening it up. "Are they all hiding behind you?" he asked, giving her a surly look, then looking at the others coming up behind her. "What's going on?"

Alice gave Dean a small smile, "Nice to see you too, uncle Dean," she told him softly, brushing past Bella as she stepped into the house. Jasper and Edward followed behind her. Bella hung her head shyly, glancing up at Dean. "Sorry," she told him softly. Edward paused next to her, his hand at her side, ushering her into the house with the others, his gold gaze meeting Dean's briefly.

Dean felt the pull and looked beyond the porch, cocking his head to the side when he saw Sam. Turning his head to look at his nieces and nephews making themselves comfortable in his living room, his mouth went flat in a firm line. Leaving the door open, and walking back inside, he leaned against the fireplace, arms crossed. 

"That's just rude," Alice said, walking back to the door. "Sam, come on in."

Sam shifted his weight, slowly pulling his head up from having had it hanging after the look Dean had shot him. Taking a deep breath, he gave Alice a small smile and nod, walking up the porch steps and into the house past her. 

Alice watched Sam enter, closing the door behind him then walking back to take her seat next to Jasper on the couch. The four of them, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella taking up all of the couch's room, leaving Dean and Sam to either have to sit near one another in chairs or be stubborn asses and stand. Alice had a feeling her 'uncle' would choose the latter. 

Standing with his back pressed to one wall, Sam stared at Dean where he stood by the fireplace, unable or unwilling to look away. 

The tension was thick in the air. Dean felt Sam's stare, his gut clenching under it's weight. Slowly, he met Sam's gaze. "What is this? What are you doing with _my_ family?" Since no one else would answer him, he thought Sam might. 

Sam tore his gaze from Dean, hanging his head as he gave a soft sigh and shifted his weight. 

"I asked him to go with me to see Edward," Bella cut in softly. 

"And then we brought him here with us." Alice finished, her golden gaze intent on Dean. 

"Sam's being here is upsetting him." Jasper said quietly. "He hurts more when Sam's near." 

"He's just pissed that we're here with _his_ wolf," Edward stated bluntly, golden eyes hard as he looked at Dean, the corners of his lips turning upward just slightly in smug satisfaction at his having given away Dean's thoughts.

Dean gave Edward a hard stare. "I'm pissed you're here. Period." He grit his teeth, his fingers tapping on his biceps as he waited... gave them a minute. "What is this?" he asked again. "Ambush... for what?" It felt like they were all turning on him, and he didn't even know for what purpose.

"It's not an ambush, it's intercession," Alice said, her eyes pleading with Dean's to listen.

"Intercession. I don't have a drug or alcohol habit, and I don't think my soda habit needs... _this._ " He eyed the door.

"We heard Sam's side of this," Edward told him, muscle twitching in his jaw, "Jasper and I. I think you might need to listen to him. One. More. Time."

"None of you were _thrilled_ with my choice of boyfriend before, so why the fuck do you even care? Just let it go. I have." Dean's temples throbbed. Vampires weren't supposed to get headaches.

"No you haven't." Jasper told him. "Stop trying to pretend like this is okay with you, like you aren't hurting. We know you are. You want him back." 

"He thinks he needs to harden his heart against Sam so he won't be hurt again," Edward interjected. "But Sam never meant to hurt you, Dean." 

"He was scared." Jasper said, "Terrified really... for you." 

"Oh what should we care? After all, he _is_ just a smelly old dog. Dean has better things to do then care about the fact that Sam was terrified that the pack was about to ambush him, rip him in half," Alice said, pulling to her feet. 

Feeling cornered, Dean's anger flared. "YOU did not see what I saw. None of you... alright?!" he shouted. "Sonova...." He put his hand on the mantle, gripping it tight. "I've never killed anyone... I'm the only one of all of you... but that night .... I was this close... this fucking close," he yelled, pinching his index and thumb together. "And I still might..." his gaze travelled to Sam. "If I saw her again, I might. You didn't have to..." he shook his head.

"Stop, Dean. Listen..."

"No, you listen," Dean cut Edward off. "Ask him. Ask him how many times I said we should get out of here, but he chose them. Alright? _Chose_ them. And he was scared for my life? Why the fuck didn't he give her his precious sperm _in a cup?_ This is bullshit!"

"Love makes people do crazy things sometimes." Bella interjected softly, reaching for Edward's hand as she looked over at him. 

Edward turned his head looking down at Bella, leaning into her lovingly for a moment before he tore his attention away and back to Dean. "He was scared for you, they ambushed him the same way he thought you were being ambushed. He was acting on auto pilot to save you. Then when he calmed down and thought about it, he stopped it, knew there might be other ways." 

Sam slowly pulled his head up, sad hazel eyes looking over at Dean. "I couldn't do that to you, to us. I told them, Jake and Ru-" he licked his lips, "told them I would take on the whole pack before I would do that." 

"He means it, Dean. It's not a lie." Jasper added. 

"If you could see what I saw in his head," Edward told Dean, muscle twitching in his jaw, "you wouldn't be acting like this now."

Dean wanted to believe. Wanted to so bad. He'd gone through a lot of scenarios in his own mind, and it always came down to Uley telling Sam to do the deed and Sam agreeing. Whether he went through with it or not, that was just splitting hairs. They'd been practically naked...

"Dean. It's not the way it happened. You're seeing it all wrong. He thought you were surrounded. That if he said no... you were dead. Right there, _right then_ and there, not later." Edward held Dean's gaze. His uncle would know he wouldn't lie, wouldn't exaggerate, wouldn't want him involved with someone who couldn't be a committed mate. "You're hurting him. Like I hurt Bella..." he took her hand and squeezed it. "You've punished him enough for loving you, trying to save your life the only way he knew how."

Sensing that Dean was processing, starting to think on what they'd told him, Edward got up. "They don't need an audience for this, we've done what we can." He pulled Bella along. "Later," he said to Sam, and walked out.

Sam's eyes tracked them as they all walked out one by one, giving a small tight smile to each as he nodded to them. When the door clicked softly closed, Sam's gaze darted back to Dean as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. "Bella," he hung his head, "she's a really a nice girl," Sam mumbled softly, feeling awkward now that they were alone. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Everything he had said before had only been met with anger. Slowly his gaze slid back to Dean. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

By then, Dean had placed himself in Sam's shoes. The way Edward said... and what would he have done if the same choice had been given to him. Yeah, it had looked to him like there was 'enjoyment' going on behind that motel window, but he'd been out of his mind too. What he'd seen had been colored by his past, and by his shock. 

"Me too. I'm sorry, Sam." He searched Sam's face. "I... I just. I'm an ass," he nodded, forcing the admission to pass through his lips. "I didn't listen, wouldn't believe. I think I needed to hang onto my anger cause the alternative... I was gonna lose it. What..." Licking his lips he looked down for a sec, then back up. "What are you thinking?"

"You're not an ass. I know what I did," Sam frowned, " _almost_ did, hurt you. But, I would never," he shook his head, hanging it as he uncrossed his arms, hands sliding into his front jeans pockets. Lifting his head, Sam gazed into golden green eyes. "Where do we go from here? What do you want, Dean?" 

"I want what we had back," he answered without hesitation, his voice thick with emotion. "I want you. Want our dreams back... eternity. But..."

Sam's chest constricted, breaths starting to come faster, unshed tears stinging his eyes as he looked at the vampire. "But?" he asked softly. 

"But..." Dean nodded. "Sam, you gotta choose. It's me, or them. I'm... I'm really leaving here." He crossed the room and cupped Sam's chin. He wanted to kiss away those tears, erase the strain on his werewolf's face. In the last weeks, Sam had gotten a little gaunter, a little paler. Dean knew he was responsible for some of that. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Sam's in a feather light kiss. "Come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam closed his eyes, pressing his lips together as he nodded. "I'll go anywhere with you," he told Dean softly as he opened his eyes, hazel gazing into gleaming golden greens. 

"Canada. Montreal?" Dean asked, hands sliding around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. "You'll go?" He was having a little trouble believing it had been so easy. Sam had fought him on it before. "Really... just you and me?" He swallowed. "No one interfering with us. Make it... us... a reality." He bumped his hips against Sam's.

Sam pulled his hands from his pockets as he nodded. "Yeah," he said softly, reaching out to place his hands at Dean's hips, pushing his hips back gently. "I'll go." He shook his head as he looked deeply into Dean's eyes. "There's never been anyone for me but you. If this is what you want, I'll do it." 

"It's what I want, for _us_. You free, of them," Dean kissed the corner of Sam's mouth. "Us free to ..." he slid one hand over Sam's ass, pulling him up tight against his body. "... wherever we want. Free to love." 

Sam stumble-stepped forward toward Dean as he cupped his ass, pulling him up against him, a small slight frown furrowing his brows, hands clutching at Dean's belt loops. 

Dean nuzzled Sam's throat for a moment, then pulled his head back. "I didn't sleep with her. Ellen. We just watched DVDs. What you saw outside, it was just for show. I wanted to hurt you. But I didn't want her. Don't want anyone but you, Sammy." He kissed him lightly, and then feathered kisses down his throat. "Always you."

Sam's eyes slid closed as relief washed over him at Dean's words. He hesitated and clamped down on the desperate need to let go, to pull Dean in, to kiss his lips, to hold him tightly, to... be the exact horny hound dog Dean had accused him of being before. Like he'd proven he was when they'd had sex in the yard. He swallowed, taking in a deep breath. He could do this, go slow, and not be the way he was. He had been too sexual before, trying to push Dean into phone sex, always wanting him. He hadn't been able to help it, his vampire's every touch sent heat through his veins, made him want, made him need, need to mate. 

Burying his face against Dean's neck, he whispered, "I love you," against the vampire's sensitive flesh, kissing him softly as he simply held him. 

A soft sound escaped Dean's lips. "And I need you. Need you so bad, Sam. Didn't know if I'd ever feel right again," he whispered, swaying as he walked backwards toward the couch. "Never a moment of peace... always thinking about it, you," he admitted. Dropping down on the couch, he dragged Sam on top of him, laughing. "You back where you're meant to be. With me."

Sam smiled, against Dean's neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, hugging him for a moment. Then he found himself pulled down over Dean's lap. Sam frowned, brows furrowing as he held himself up, hands against the seat cushion and arm of the couch. "Nowhere else I want to be," he told Dean softly, dipping his head and brushing his lips over the vampire's. He pulled his head back and started to lift off of him.

Raising questioning eyes, Dean kept one hand firmly on the small of Sam's back. "Where ya going?"

Sam shook his head as he bit his lip, "Nowhere. I was just sitting up."

"Like you right where you are," Dean said tugging him back down. He hooked one leg around Sam's, securing him and grinned. "We could stare into each others' eyes all night or we could do...other things."

Sam ran a hand slowly up Dean's side, cupping his face. "Could look at you forever," he said softly. Pulling his hand away he reached for Dean's threading their fingers together, raising their hands to his mouth, brushing his lips over the vampire's knuckles as he gazed intently into golden green eyes. "Missed you."

Dean's eyes fluttered shut for a mere second. "Missed the peace you give me. Missed _us_ ," he answered, running his knuckles back over Sam's lips, using them to part the werewolf's lips. "Aren't you gonna kiss me?"

Sam's brows furrowed. "I did kiss you," he said, running his lips back and forth across Dean's knuckles. 

Hardly satisfied, Dean cupped the back of Sam's head. "Feels good on my knuckles... would feel better on my lips. Come on Sammy, gimme," he started to pull his head down.  
Sam dipped his head, mouth slanting over Dean's, tongue darting in to flick along the roof of his mouth, tangle together with Dean's briefly, before he pulled back, kissing his lips softly, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Better?" he asked softly. 

It wasn't a long kiss, wasn't too deep or lingering, but if he'd done more he knew he'd be asking for even more than that. Wanting his vampire again, wanting to feel his naked flesh against his own, their bodies tangled together, and he wasn't so sure that was some where he should push them toward. Give Dean time, space, don't be so needy. He could do that, he _would_ do that, for his vampire.

Dean laughed. "A little," he said, still hanging on to Sam and looking up at him. "You teasing me?" Lifting his head, he licked the seam of Sam's lips, and at the same time rubbed up against his cock. "Kiss me Sam, want you."

Sam bit his lip as he looked down at Dean, brows furrowing. "Are you sure?" he asked him softly, tearing his gaze away to look at their joined hands, lowering his head to kiss the vampire's knuckles again. "I don't want to push you," he picked his head up, looking back down at Dean's face, "I can wait." 

Searching Sam's face, Dean saw or felt something. "Okay, is there something else we need to talk about? I'm not a virgin. You're _definitely_ not a virgin... thought we had that cleared up already. Help me out here... I'm not Edward, I can't read your mind," he said, wanting so badly to have Sam manhandle him a little and unsure at his hesitation. "Unless you're angry still... need time?"

Sam gave a small shake if his head. "I'm not angry," he brought their joined hands up to Dean's face, running the back of his along the vampire's cheek. "I have nothing to be angry for." He chewed his lip as he looked at Dean. "I don't want... I tried to get you to have phone sex, I was the one who started," he swallowed, "in the yard." Leaning his cheek against the vampire's, he continued. "I don't want to be a horny dog to you." 

"Are we keeping tabs?" Dean was incredulous. Getting a good grip on Sam, he rolled them off the sofa and onto the floor. Since they'd broken the coffee table before, it was no longer there. Landing heavily on top of Sam, he straddled his. "I started it when we had angry sex after I found out you weren't a virgin trying to wait on sex," he reminded Sam, dragging his ass up and down over the bulge in Sam's pants each time he gave consecutive examples of being the initiator, though he had no idea why it was an issue. "As for phone sex... I wanted _you_ , didn't want to be at work all hot and horny _for_ you." Dropping down, he gave Sam an open mouthed kiss that was more a tongue fucking, then pulled back up. "Do I have to beg for my horn dog to come back to me?" His hand slipped, under Sam's tee and started sliding up his abs, "what do I have to do, Sam?"

Sam's breaths panted out, hands going to Dean's hips as he arched upward against his vampire, a low groan breaking from his throat. Sucking air between his teeth, Sam looked up into golden green eyes. "I just didn't want..." Lifting his head up off the floor he gave it a small shake, "Nothing," he nodded, lowering his head. "Yeah, oh God, yeah..." his hands slid around and up Dean's back, pulling him in. "I want you, want you so much," he told him softly, thrusting his hips upward, grinding his denim encased hard cock against his vampire's ass, groaning low. His hand slid up to cup the back of Dean's head as he lifted his own, slanting his mouth over Dean's, kissing him passionately, tongues tangling and moaning into the kiss. 

This was what he'd wanted... needed, the fiery kisses... the scorching touches only his werewolf could deliver. He'd been ready to confine himself to a life without, and now that he had it back, he wanted it all... wanted it now. "Yeah... God yeah," Dean moaned, grinding against Sam, weaving his tongue around his lover's, demanding everything Sam could give him. He had Sam's tee shirt up at his throat, hands roaming over his body, sweeping over muscles... fingers digging into hard flesh. Only when Sam had to breathe did he pull up. "Didn't want what," he asked, his mind blurring... struggling to keep the thought in his head as he ripped Sam's shirt into two.

Sam panted in breaths through parted lips, passion glazed eyes staring up at Dean as he pulled his head back. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Huh? Didn't want -?" he reached up pulling Dean's shirt up, anxious hands half tearing it as he pulled the garment off his head, tossing it away. Sam's hands slowly moved down Dean's bare sides, up his chest, thumbs ghosting over his nipples, circling them slowly as he gazed up into the vampire's eyes, a naughty smirk pulling at his lips. "What did you ask me?"

With each touch of Sam's palms, Dean rolled his body forward, lust sweeping all thoughts from his mind. "Fuck if I know," he barely managed to answer, his gaze dropping to Sam's thumbs, then meeting the fire in Sam's and groaning. "Sneaky like a feline," he whispered, hands flat on Sam's chest as he ground himself harder against him. His hands shook a little when he reached for Sam's button and zipper. "Lemme hear you meow," he taunted, dropping down so his throat was over Sam's mouth, needing, wanting to feel his hot breaths.

Sam smiled, scraping his thumb nails over his vampire's nipples as he ground his hard cock up against Dean's ass. "Meow," Sam panted the word breathlessly before his mouth latched onto Dean's throat, biting into sensitive flesh, a deep groan sounding deep in his throat. Sliding his hands down his vampire's torso, Sam's own fingers tugged and pulled at the fastenings of Dean's jeans. Once undone, Sam pulled his mouth from Dean's throat as he lifted his head and shoulders off the floor, arms wrapping around his vampire, pulling him down against his body as he rolled them, one hand quickly sliding in between them and down the front of his lover's jeans and boxers. Sam's large hand wrapped around Dean's hard cock, slowly stroking and squeezing him. Dipping his head to his vampire's throat, Sam sucked the skin back into his mouth, loud moans and groans leaving him as he bucked his hips, grinding his cock against the vampire's hip.

Dean's laughter died the instant Sam sucked the flesh of his throat. "Fangs..." he warned, fighting the need that Sam stirred so easily in him. Stretching forward, moaning as Sam slid his hand down to his jean, he was about to beg for more when his werewolf read his mind. Dean found himself under Sam, arching up off the ground into Sam's palm. He was so fucking aware of Sam, of Sam's building need, of the way he was rubbing himself almost desperately against his hip. At first he was concentrating on giving Sam the pressure he wanted, then everything went fuzzy again. Between the things Sam's mouth was doing against his throat, and his hand stroking his cock, Dean was a writhing mess. "Oh God... oh God baby... oh fuck," he moaned, moving his head from side to side.

Releasing the vampire's skin from his mouth, Sam bit into the sensitive flesh hard, his free hand moving to Dean's, threading their fingers together as he held the vampire's arm down against the floor, hot breaths panting against the skin he held tightly in his teeth.

A deep groan broke form Dean, his fingers curling, pressing into the back of Sam's hand as his werewolf trapped his hand against the floor, jacking him almost mercilessly now and puffing his hot breaths over him, knowing how much heat from his body affected Dean. "Take em off, Sam. Jeans... Need to feel you," he said, lifting his head and landing a messy kiss, his tongue drawing Sam's into his mouth, sucking on it, sheathing it and pulling off. "Need you Sam," he nudged his hips up, biting his lower lip as his cock surged harder into Sam's warm palm. "Please. Please!"

Pulling back slightly, Sam slid his fingers from Dean's hand, reaching down to tug at his jeans, his other hand still pumping his cock. Edging the pants down, inch by inch, he finally got them down to Dean's thighs. Releasing his cock and pulling half off Dean long enough to pull his jeans the rest of the way down and off, Sam reclaimed his position, hand wrapping around Dean's hard shaft, squeezing as his hand slid along its length, his mouth near Dean's as his breaths panted out. "Is that what you wanted?" Sam asked breathlessly. "Or how 'bout this?" he asked, pulling back, moving down Dean's body his head lowering to lick a hot trail up the underside of his lover's cock, tongue circling around the tip, dipping into the slit, pulsing there as he looked up at Dean's face.

Dean belly ached profusely the instant Sam released him and worked on taking off his jeans. He'd meant he wanted to feel Sam naked, not to have him take his hands off his cock. But when his werewolf came back, touching him just right, asking him that question at close quarters, Dean lost the ability to speak. The instant Sam's warm tongue dragged up his cock, Dean reached up and clamped his hands on Sam's shoulders, raising his hips, a plea breaking from him. The sight of Sam's pink tongue claiming his dick sent shudders of need through him. He scooted down suddenly, throwing his legs over Sam's shoulders, hands now clamping onto Sam's arms. "Want... now," he said with an insistent growl, pulling his knees close and forcing Sam lower.

Sam grinned, glancing up at Dean. "Now who's greedy?" he asked before dipping his head, taking Dean's cock deep into his mouth, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat and swallowing. Moaning softly, Sam slowly pulled his head up, humming against Dean's shaft, tongue flicking at the underside before pulling his head up so far that just the crown remained in his mouth, sucking hard enough to bruise the delicate skin.

"Me... I'm greedy," Dean readily admitted. Anything... anything to be buried in the heat of Sam's mouth. And when he was, he lifted and dropped his head back hard onto the floor, biting his lip as pleasure coursed through him. "Fuck... yeah... just like that," he said, trying to fuck Sam's mouth then groaning as Sam sucked the hell out of his tip. His blunt nails dug and raked into his werewolf's arms as he urged him on. "Killing me..." His gaze locked with Sam's, and when Sam hummed again around his cock, another moan broke from deep within Dean's throat. More, he wanted more... he pulled Sam closer with his powerful legs, one hand reaching up now, fingers tangling in Sam's hair as he pushed him down. 

Sam gave Dean what he wanted, taking his cock deep into his mouth and pulling up over and over, his hand chasing after his mouth along Dean's hard shaft, squeezing and pivoting as he quickened his motions. His free hand ran across Dean's bare stomach, down to his groin, lower to cup his balls squeezing, scraping short blunt nails under his sac.

"Holy shit... Sam..." Afraid he was going to come, Dean exerted the last shreds of his control, trying to get his mind off the feel of Sam's large hand on his stomach, and on his balls, cupping him, making him feel so damn good... pushing him to the edge. 

Sliding his hand away, Sam moved it to Dean's hip, before pulling his hand away from his cock grabbing onto his opposite hip, then in one fluid movement as he pulled his head back, Sam lifted Dean's ass end off the floor, wrapping his arms around his middle, holding the vampire so that his ass was in the air, level with his face. Sam lowered his head, lapping at Dean's tight hole, pressing his tongue against it, then inside, fucking him with his tongue.

The sudden show of strength had Dean's gut clenching. Half his body was in the air, his back against Sam's groin and chest, and his ass up so high, it was level with Sam's face. The first wet slide of Sam's tongue along his sensitive hole had him cursing with pleasure and clawing the floor. Eyes squeezed shut, he groaned as Sam's tongue invaded him. "So good... oh God Sam..." he couldn't help writhing and was glad Sam was gripping his hips like a vice. "More... yes... oh fuck yeah..." He started to turn his head from side to side, tried to push back against Sam's tongue but it was impossible in this position... he was powerless. He groaned again. 

Lapping almost hungrily at Dean's hole Sam pulled one arm slowly from around the vampire's waist to press his index finger against Dean's spit slick hole, pushing inside, sliding in and out as Sam continued to lap greedily, pointing his tongue and pressing it inside with his finger and pulling it out again, only to suck and nip at the sensitive skin around his hole. Sam inserted a second finger, brushing them against Dean's prostate over and over before gripping it between his finger tips, sliding them along the tight bundle of nerves as if it were a tiny dick being stroked between his fingers. All the while, Sam's tongue lapped relentlessly at Dean's hole.

So many sensations driving him wild. Warm, firm mouth, sucking along his hole. Wet tongue... fingers invading him, brushing...touching... squeezing... milking his prostate, merciless in their assault, taking him higher and higher, twisting him up on the insides. "Ungh... ungh... Sam..." the pressure built and built, and all he could do was go along for the ride, begging, pleading for release, telling Sam he loved him, speaking in half broken words...

Dean's balls drew up tight against his body. "Sam!" he shouted, but that was all he warning he could manage before milky white jets of cum landed on his own belly and chest, drizzling down due to the force of gravity. As another rope of cum left him, he slapped his palm loudly on the ground. "Oh yeah... oh God Sam... fuck..."

Sam mercilessly continued to milk Dean for all he had, unwilling to stop until there was nothing left. Only then did he pull his head back, his fingers from deep inside of his vampire and lower him flat against the floor. 

Sam moved, spreading his body down over Dean's, uncaring that his vampire's cum was getting on him, smearing between them. He dipped his head, his lips at Dean's jaw, kissing his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips softly. "I love you." Sam told him softly, hazel gazing into golden green. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he snickered, "You were," he gave a nod, "a pretty horny little bat there." 

"Horny... bat... that's funny, heh." Arms around Sam, Dean sighed, and kissed him again. "Gimme a moment." He lifted his body and confirmed Sam was still aroused, rubbed his hip against Sam's cock to make sure he stayed that way. "Love you too, Sam." He rolled them over, kissed Sam hard, still moving lightly against his body. The werewolf's jeans feeling too rough against Dean's now sensitive skin. Lifting up, he started to pull down Sam's jeans. "Can kitten come out to play?"

Sam gave a small chuckle, his gaze laser focused on Dean, watching him remove his jeans. "Kitten?" he huffed, a smile pulling at his lips before he arched, bucking his hips upward against Dean, a low moan tearing from his throat, eyes sliding closed for a moment before he opened them again. "Need you."

Wiping his hand across his own belly, wetting his palm with his cum, Dean closed his fingers around Sam's hard flesh, stroking him hard but slowly, his mouth hovering over Sam's as he lay on his side next to the werewolf. Every breath from Sam skimmed hotly across his mouth and cheek, giving him a pleasure that no one could possibly understand. "Vampires are idiots... if they knew how it feels to have someone so warm under you... kissing you... there'd be no war," he said. "We wouldn't be a unique pair."

Sam's hand slowly slid down Dean's side as he gazed into the vampire's eyes, hips bucking his cock into the vampire's fisted hand. A small smile tugged at the corners of Sam's lips. "You know you like being the only one..." he bit his lip, groaning low as his eyes slid closed. Lower lip sliding from between his teeth, Sam opened his eyes, "the information would get out, then everyone would have a werewolf," he leaned in, nipping at Dean's throat, "everyone would get this, know what this was like." He licked a slow trail along the vampire's neck, "where's the fun in that?"

"I do... I do like being the _only_ one," Dean admitted, hyper focused on Sam's reactions, loving how he spoke in fits and starts between groans, knowing he was struggling to keep his concentration. He'd been there... hell, once Sam's tongue trailed along his throat, he _was_ right there with Sam. Moving slightly, he met Sam's mouth with his, tonguing every corner of his werewolf's mouth as he moved his hand faster, rolling this thumb over Sam's crown, dipping it sideways into his slit. He loved how hard Sam had gotten, his cock would be flat against his stomach if it weren't for Dean's hand around it.

Sam groaned, breaths panting out, his hips thrusting his aching erection into his vampire's fist. His head fell back, lips parting wider as low moans and soft groans tore from his throat, his hand that had been lazily sliding along Dean's side now gripping him tightly, fingertips digging hard into the vampire's flesh. Gritting his teeth together he sucked air in. "Aaugh!... Oh God..." the words tore from his throat, hips starting to move erratically.

"Right here... right here baby," he whispered, giving Sam more friction, still watching his face... every movement, every flare of his nostrils, every quiver of his lips and every lust glazed plea-filled look from his lover. Moaning, unable to resist, Dean dipped his head down and kissed Sam again, his tongue sliding alongside Sam's, tangling with it. His own cock was as hard as if he hadn't released only a short time ago. He had it pressed up against Sam's thigh and was slowly going crazy as Sam's erratic movements gave him not quite the pressure he needed.  
Sam leaned in, his own neck near the vampire's mouth, breaths panting out against Dean's shoulder as he continued to move his hips, thrusting his cock into the vampire's fist. "Do it," Sam whispered softly, "know you want to." Turning his head he leaned in more, biting hard into Dean's neck, a cry of pleasure leaving him as his balls drew up tight to his body a second before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock.

"Fangs... no," Dean moaned, his teeth elongating suddenly, without warning. Fuck. He knew Sam liked to trigger his fangs, his blood lust, but he'd told him he needed a warning. He struggled... struggled against the blood lust, doing all he could to keep stroking Sam as he rode the heat of his own terrible lust which his werewolf would never understand. His teeth scraped against Sam's throat, but he pulled his head away, biting his own tongue instead as he gave a pain filled moan and rivulets of his own blood ran down the side of his face.

Sitting up, Dean closed himself to his own needs, and milked Sam's cock with both hands, light fast motions, stroking and twisting until Sam came again, and Dean was locking his gaze with his wolf's. His head was tipped back, and his fangs showed... there was nothing he could do about it. "Not safe," he muttered, though it was hard to chastise after the mind-blowing sex. 

Bracing himself up on his elbows as he lay on the floor looking up at his vampire, Sam panted his breaths, his gaze locking on the fangs he couldn't help but see, making him pant harder, the instinct to shift, to change and kill a vampire boiling just below the surface, hazel eyes flashing yellow. 

Moving quickly, Sam sat up, arms wrapping around Dean, tackling him backward toward the couch and turning him around so that Dean faced away from him. His fangs were no longer visible this way. Reaching down with one hand, the other arm still tightly wrapped around his vampire's waist, Sam wrapped his large hand around Dean's cock, slowly sliding it along his length as he dipped his head, mouth at Dean's neck. "Totally not safe," Sam countered in a strained voice, his hot breaths panting against sensitive flesh before he bit Dean's neck hard, latching onto his skin, tongue pulsing against his flesh. 

The side of his face lying on the sofa's seat, arms also wide open on the seat, Dean suddenly gripped the cushions and groaned. "Jerk..." Need raced like fire in his bloodstream. "Oh God Sam... you have _no_ idea," he muttered, doing everything he could to control his needs, even as Sam started to slide his hand over his dick and gave him something else to think about. 

Releasing his bite on Dean's neck, Sam nuzzled against him there, hot breaths panting against the sensitive skin. "About wanting my blood?" Sam's lips quirked into a smile against the vampire's throat. "No," he answered, before running his tongue up Dean's neck, "but about fighting instincts," he gave a small nod, "Oh yeah."

"We're a pair that makes no sense," Dean managed, reaching back with one hand, stroking Sam's face but trying to push him away from his neck... he'd had too much stimulation, was afraid he'd succumb to the need to take Sam's blood.

Sam's hand pumped Dean's cock harder, faster, wrist pivoting, squeezing his length. "Gonna make you cum again," Sam panted against his flesh, "you want me to tongue fuck you again, my needy little bat boy?"

Images of how Sam had tongue fucked him earlier had Dean's cock pulsing with need. "Oh... God Sam..." he tried to pull up off the couch, but Sam was holding him down. "Want... want your dick inside me... want you to fuck me hard," he answered, pushing back against Sam, "make me come again... need it."

Kneeling behind Dean, hearing his moans of pleasure, feeling his muscles tense, his hip twitch and thrust into his hand, the feel of his cock pulsing within his fist, the way his vampire nearly writhed in his arms had Sam hard and needy all over again. His dick slid against the cleft of Dean's ass as he ground and gyrated his hips against him. "Yeah?" Sam mouthed the word near Dean's throat, hot breaths fanning his skin, "you want that?" he asked, thrusting his cock against Dean's ass, sliding it between his cheeks. 

Pulling his arm from around Dean's waist, Sam aligned his cock with the vampire's tight hole, thrusting hard into him as he wrapped his arm back around his waist, jerking him back against him as he rammed his cock into him balls deep. "Aaugh! Fuck!" Sam groaned, "So fuckin' tight..." he panted, eyes squeezed tightly closed. Opening his mouth against Dean's neck, he bit down hard at the same moment he began to thrust his cock hard and fast into his vampire.

Pleasure tinged with pain had Dean groaning at Sam's invasion. His werewolf was so deep inside him, he couldn't ask for more. "Oh God... yes..." he said, clenching around Sam's cock, squeezing him, pulsing around him as he pushed back. "Do it..." he whispered, when Sam's teeth clenched around the skin of his throat again without warning. "Sam!" he growled, his hands clawing at and destroying the sofa cushions, tearing them apart.

Dean was seeing red... needing Sam's blood in his mouth... wanting to know how sweet... how spicy his lover's blood would be. "Goddamit," he swore as Sam started to fuck him, tried to concentrate on that instead of Sam's mouth at his throat. "Harder..." he demanded, needing to focus on anything but how Sam was working his throat.

Sam gave Dean what he asked for, thrusting hard into him, pulling nearly all the way out, only to slam back in again, finding a hard fast rhythm. His mouth released Dean's neck, moving back, trailing along it, hot breaths panting against the nape of Dean's neck, moving slowly to the opposite side of where he had been, only to bite hard into him again, a low growled groan breaking from his throat.

"Oh God...oh my fucking God, you're killing me," Dean groaned, pushing back, slamming his ass into Sam's hips, biting his lip as Sam's large cock filled him, rubbed against his prostrate and made him pulse with pleasure. "Yeah... yeah... fuck..." He closed his eyes tight as Sam kept slamming into him, both of them needing so badly to get there fast. "Fuck..." he reached back, blunt fingernails raking and skimming over Sam's skin, wherever he could touch him, and then he was arching back and coming again, hard, and shouting Sam's name. 

As Dean started to come, his inner muscles squeezing the hell out of his cock, Sam releasing Dean's neck. Eyes closed, teeth clenched together, he tilted his head back. "Oh God, Dean!" Sam shouted as he started to cum, filling Dean's ass with his hot spunk. 

Sam continued to move inside his vampire, only a little slower now, at a more leisurely pace as they both collapsed forward onto the ripped up sofa. He kissed the side of Dean's face, nuzzled his own against Dean's, hands sliding along his skin, touching him, feeling him, caressing him. "Mm, so good..." Sam panted softly against Dean's ear. "I think you should feed me now," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
,  
"Can't live on love and sex for all eternity?" Dean chuckled. "Okay... you want a sheep or a full cow?" Laughing some more, he waited for Sam to slide out of him, then turned around and pulled him into his arms. "Gotta talk about this new... biting habit of yours over dinner. Not saying I don't enjoy it but... you know."

Sam smiled, reaching for Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together as he gazed intently into Dean's eyes. Bringing their joined hands up to his mouth, Sam kissed the tip of his vampire's index finger, then moved to his middle. "Biting habit?" he asked softly, drawing the tip of Dean's finger into his mouth, nipping at it softly. "Like an addiction?" Sam asked him, brows lifting, as he moved to the vampire's ring finger, doing the same. "I'm a big wolf, not scared of a needy," he kissed Dean's finger tip, "little," his tongue darted out to lick up his finger, "bat," he smirked, sucking the vampire's finger into his mouth, cheeks hallowing out. Pulling his head back, Sam licked his lips, "Now feed your big bad wolf."

Mesmerized by the sight of Sam's tongue weaving around his fingers, Dean had to drag his eyes back to Sam's. "You do that... and you expect me to... to stop and..." he licked his lips and groaned. "This _little bat_ is about to shape shift into a _needy rabbit_ if you don't cut that out." Burying his face in Sam's throat for a moment, he drew in his werewolf’s rain scent mixed with the musky smell of sex clinging to both their bodies. "Okay... I'll feed you, but this conversation is not over, and it's happening with a table between us."

Sam chuckled, "I can do some pretty impressive things across a table too," he said, giving a naughty wink. 

* * * 

Because Sam was going to Canada with him and had to give notice, Dean decided to stay in town a couple more weeks. Sam practically moved in with him, and stopped hanging around the pack, other than his cousin. Keeping away from them and refusing to perform his 'duty' resulted in pain geared to punish and to force Sam to comply with Uley's will that he return to the pack. Dean helped Sam deal with it, even finding him a few times a day, to stare into his eyes and impose his own will over Uley's... to stop the pain. 

They spent some of their time outside the house together, actually walking in town and going to the movies. Dean could tell Sam was never fully comfortable with it though, and they were both wishing time would pass faster. That they were already off to Canada to start their new lives together.

Sticking around might have been worse for Sam, but it wasn't a cake walk for Dean either. He wished he could completely let go of the Ruby thing, but there were times when he still obsessed over what he'd seen. Still wanted to tear a hole in a wall. Still watched angrily when he saw a woman who looked like her from behind, still had to close his eyes and let the rage pass.

Once, they were at a restaurant and the waitress put her hand on Sam's shoulder. All Dean saw was that she had dark hair and dark eyes and was leaning toward him. Gripping the edge of the table, he stood up. The table top broke right off the legs of the table, then Dean shot out of the place. He paced outside until Sam took care of the bill and explanations, and came out. They didn't talk about it, other than his whispered apology to Sam. He couldn't help it.

That night as they lay in the bed that Dean had bought for Sam, and maybe for a few other reasons, reasons that had them naked and entangled together amongst the sheets, Sam bit his lip as he gazed into golden green eyes. "You know, most wolves think vampires have horrid, ugly eyes," he smirked, leaning in to place a soft kiss against each of his vampire's eyelids before pulling his head back. "I think they all need glasses." 

Their hands slid together before Sam pulled their laced fingers up to his mouth, brushing his lips cross the back of Dean's knuckles. He gave a heavy sigh, brows furrowing. "There's something I'd like to do before we leave here if it's possible," he told Dean, "I want to find what it is that's killing people and animals. I want to find this hybrid and get rid of it." His gaze flickered to their hands as he nipped the vampire's finger tip. "Bella said Carlisle told her that the thing needed to be near freshwater. I think maybe that's where I'm gonna start looking." 

Nodding, Dean traced Sam's mouth with his finger, smiling as Sam's tongue returned the favor, tracing his finger. "Alright... if you can stand not sleeping for a night," he teased, knowing how Sam loved his sleep, "and get your ass out of bed and into the shower without molesting me in it... then we can go out and look for this thing. Together."

Sam gave a sigh, rolling his eyes dramatically. "I guess I can _try_ to hold myself back from molesting you... but I like molesting you," he said, then sucked Dean's finger into his mouth. Slowly releasing his finger, Sam licked his lips. "You know I don't like the idea of you going. It's dangerous," he flung a leg over one of Dean, pulling him closer. "I don't want you in danger, but you're not going to give me a choice in this are you?" Frowning, Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's. "Well, if you _must_ go with me, then you can hold me up if I get too sleepy. And if we get too bored looking, we can make up for missing shower time, up against a tree," he said raising his brows and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from laughing.

"It’s a deal... cause there's one more thing _I_ want to do before we leave here. I wanna have sex up in the highest branch of the tallest tree in the forest." Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, and gave his werewolf even more reason to laugh. "It's a bat thing."

* * *

They covered a lot of ground around Lake Crescent and the nearby falls. Sometimes one of them would catch the scent of this thing that was neither fully vampire nor werewolf. Even in the dark, the lush green earth coverings and clear waters were beautiful... so beautiful it was hard to imagine that an evil horror might live near here. They found more fur and fallen fangs, which had them both grossed out. Blood, Dean could take, a sliced up body got no response from him other than sympathy for the victim, but decay like they seemed to be facing, that was something else.

They split up, though Sam's howls would tell Dean where Sam was whenever it was time to meet up. Hours passed, and then just as Dean was about to jump a stream, Sam grabbed him from behind. His werewolf's eyes were gleaming, even as he released Dean's shirt from his mouth and shifted back to human form, completely naked.

It didn't take long for Sam to spill his new theory. This thing wasn't only vampire and werewolf, it was human too. That's why they kept losing its scent. But it was the same human scent that was in too many places. His theory was that this thing phased from one form, to another, to another.

"The cabin," Dean said, at the same time Sam did.

Walking toward the cabin in the area, Sam continued looking around them, sniffing the air as they made their way through tall grasses and up a hill side. "You know somethin'?" Sam glanced over at Dean, "I've been naked now for the last twenty minutes and you have yet noticed. Just thought I'd point that out," Sam told him before speeding up his strides.

Dean gave a low chuckle. "Good thing too, or it would have taken us three hours more to get here."

They reached the cabin a few minutes later, the scent of both the hybrid and human strong as the door creaked open on broken hinges. "I should call the rest of the pack," Sam mumbled, glancing over at his vampire. He gave a small shrug. "They'd be of help."

There was a short silence between them, then Dean nodded. "Call 'em." 

He walked past Sam and pushed the door open, listening for any sound... human or wolf heart beats. The scent was strong, but there was nothing here, nothing. He walked to the kitchen and saw only blood, and from its scent, it was animal blood. "Sam..." There were more teeth, fur and this time evidence of claws. He kicked at them with his toe. "It's not in here, Goddamit." 

Sam mentally called the pack while he remained at the door as Dean went inside. They'd be here soon, all of them, and there would be little time to explain anything, luckily Jacob would be among them and he could tell what he knew before they arrived. 

Walking over to Dean, Sam crouched beside the remains the creature left behind this time and leaned over, palms flat on the floor on either side of the mess as he took a good sniff before pulling back and standing to his full height. "Doesn't matter that it's not here, got it's scent good." He glanced over at Dean, "in all forms. It's not gonna get far." 

Off in the distance, the snarls and growls of the pack closing in echoed through the forest. "They're here," Sam mumbled clenching his jaw as he looked back toward the door before returning his gaze to Dean. "Do me a favor? Stay behind me?" he gave Dean a pointed look. He sure as hell didn't need to worry about the pack adding Dean to its list of creatures to rip apart tonight.

Dean made a face. "I am not hiding behind you. We're through hiding." Grabbing Sam's hand, he tugged him close and gave him a kiss, then let him go. The snarling grew louder. "Maybe one step behind," he muttered. Jerking his chin toward the door, he indicated he was ready.

As they walked to the door, Jacob appeared there, filling up the doorway, naked as the day he was born of course. "The pack's outside," he gave a nod of his head, indicating behind himself. "Uley knows as much as I do, I tried to fill him in on anything he didn't know. You got anything else?" 

Sam gave a nod, turning at the waist to glance back toward the mess of remains on the floor, "Back there, and -" he sighed, "we're pretty sure this thing shifts to human form sometimes too." 

"Shit." Jacob mumbled. 

"Yeah," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "If, uh, the others wanna come in, to get a good whiff." 

Jacob gave a nod, a small smirk pulling at his lips as his daze darted to Dean. "How do you like hanging out with a pack of dogs?" his gaze darted back to Sam, grinning. "I'll catch ya later, man," Jacob told him, turning back toward the other wolves.

"Oh God... now I have to bleach my mind out," Dean groused, having tried his best to keep focused on Jacob's face and not his naked body, though he did get a good flash of his ass as he walked out.

Sam gave a small nod, frowning, "Yeah," he looked over at Dean, "well, guess this is the part of the story where the hero turns into a dog." He grinned, leaning in to brush his lips across Dean. Pulling back he headed for the door.

"The rest of 'em better not come in here naked," Dean shouted, after Sam, walking near the door, but keeping clear of it as he heard the deep snarls and approaching sounds of the wolves. 

One by one, wolves came into the cabin, sniffling at the remains on the floor, then turning and walking out, each one eyeing Dean as it did. The last to enter, was Uley, snarling as soon as his gaze landed on Dean, only to have Sam come in behind him, running into him to push him along. 

Sam paced back and forth between Dean and Uley until the wolf walked out, then Sam turned his head, hazel wolf eyes glowing yellow in the low light as their gazes locked for a second before Sam took off out the door, running along with the pack. The hunt was on.

Some of the tension melted from Dean once he was alone in the little cabin. When he walked out, the wolves were gone, already running. He listened for Sam's sounds, then took off after him, jumping up to dive from one tree to another at times, then landing near his wolf. He let Sam do the tracking and followed his lead, noticing subtle things like how the pack wove together, then separated, as if mentally talking about their actions. 

Uley continued to be aggressive with his snarling, but Dean hardly paid attention to him. Sam was doing a fine job of keeping them separated... using his body to do so, and Dean didn't have a thing to worry about. 

The tone of some of the howls and snarls changed. Sounded a lot more like they had when the wolves had closed in to attack him on the reservation. Tensing, Dean ran faster, catapulting himself up into the trees to get a bird's eye view. When he dropped down near Sam, he spoke, "there's a makeshift bridge over a stream... like someone strong broke a tree to walk across it." 

Sam's head turned briefly in Dean's direction before he broke out at a faster run, Jacob and another wolf flanking him as others broke off and went in separate directions, all of them heading for the steam. 

Reaching it, wolves climbed onto the tree, sniffling and growling, tilting their heads back to give howls as others ran into the water, running up the stream and back down toward the group again. Sam looked over at Dean, turning his head to look across the stream then back at the vampire again as if in silent request, asking Dean to have a better look from the trees, something they were unable to do. The scent had faded at the water’s edge as if the creature knew what it was doing, covering itself from detection.

Running, Dean catapulted himself up, racing along the trunk of the tree to look down. He scanned the area, his gaze sweeping back and forth until he saw what looked like manmade shelter. The instant he pointed, Sam and the others took off. He dropped all the way to the ground, roots breaking under his descent, then took off after them.

Hearing the snarls, the hybrid crawled out from under the covering he'd made for himself out of tree branches and aluminum sheeting. He'd gorged earlier, on water and blood, and felt strong. The weak human part of him was gone. He was better than them... those wolves, he would vanquish them, and drink their blood... it might make him stronger than the prey he'd been hunting before.

Dean saw that large creature, twice the size of Uley head toward them without a hint of fear in its red eyes. Its body was all muscle and fur, just like a werewolves, but it's face was vampire... including the wickedly sharp fangs.

Uley led the pack, Sam dropping back to run with the others. The pack broke up into pairs the way they did when hunting vampire, two ran off to the left, two to the right, another two ran past the creature off to the far side, to run back toward it as he tried to get away, only it wasn't acting like a vampire, it wasn't running away, wasn't looking for a tree to climb, it was running headlong toward Uley, Sam, Jacob and Dean. 

Sam and Jacob looked at Uley, waiting for his call to back down, but he didn't give it, instead he picked up speed and lunged at the beast, his jaws going to its throat. Sam and Jacob jumped a second behind him, each going for a part of the creature that would cause the most damage, weaken it, kill it the easiest.

Oh God... Dean could not believe he was hunting with a pack... what he wouldn't give to have Emmet with him, or Edward, or even better, Alice. Her nails would probably end up scratching Uley up but good... after they got the creature. Dean dove into the fray, avoiding wolf claws as well as the hybrid's. One by one, each attacker was thrown off... the hybrid was so fucking strong. 

The pack circled, attacking two or three at a time, falling back and letting their rested brothers dive in to replace them. Dean easily fell into the same pattern, cursing worse than a sailor when that thing clawed him from chest to stomach. Rolling away, he looked up at the night's sky, listening to the others fight as he waited for his wound to heal. It was a matter of time. It might be stronger than any one or two or even three of them, but eventually, they would wear it down, the same way they wore down a vampire.  
Sam trotted over to Dean, a whine tearing from his throat as he paced back and forth, his gaze darting from the fight to his vampire and back, his own body streaked red with blood, chunks of fur missing here and there along his coat. Crouching low, attention fixed back on the fight as it was his and Jacob's turn to jump back in, Sam lunged, his strong jaws locking onto the creatures throat, head shaking violently as growls and snarls broke from him.

Pushing up off the ground, Dean dove in again, after Sam, grabbing the hybrid's large paw, pinning it to the ground when it would have swiped at Sam. "Now... end it," Dean shouted. distributing the weight of his body to hold the struggling creature down. He smelled blood... a lot of it, and when he looked up, he saw the creature's throat had been ripped open. 

Releasing its still moving body, Dean walked behind it, grabbed its enormous head and twisted it, pulling it completely off. You had to decapitate a vampire. "Let's burn it," he suggested.

A few moments later, he was treated to the sight of too many naked guys. Muttering under his breath about the things he _most_ never wanted to see, he watched as some of them dug a hole and tossed the carcass inside. They piled wood both under and over the thing, and using dried wood, created a fire. 

The stench of the burning body had Dean making a face. Then Uley was walking up to them, and his features hardened, his hand going possessively behind Sam's back.

"Good work, Sam." Uley told him, smiling as he extended a hand for Sam to shake. 

Sam paused, looking from Uley, down to his hand and back at his face, before he slowly reached out with his own to shake the pack leaders hand. Uley's gaze slid to Dean though he spoke to Sam. "Ruby would be proud."

"Fuck you," Dean took a step toward the naked bastard, right hook aimed at his jaw and ready to make him eat dirt once and for all. His fist connected with a satisfying sound, only he wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. "You sorry meddling sonovabitch," he snarled, punching again, this time missing Uley's face as the guy slipped away and started to shift.

"Stop it! Both of you, just -" Sam started shouting and then Uley was shifting and it was too late, the entire pack followed suit, Sam with them, standing between them and the vampire. 

One by one, some members of the pack went to stand with Sam, while others remained at Uley's side. The pack was splitting, it was splitting because of Sam and Dean. Growls and snarls filled the air as werewolf stood against werewolf.

They all freaking looked the same to him, except for Sam. Dean would bet that one there was Jacob, but wasn't sure who the other wolf with them was. At least some of the wolves thought for themselves. "We're not hurting anyone, and we'll be out of your hair soon. Why don't you just go stick to res lands for a few days," Dean said, biting back insults, trying to make it so that Uley and the others could leave without losing face or feeling like they had to fight. "He can't help what he feels for me, you _know_ that. He imprinted before I was vamped, just what the hell do you expect him to do? It's in YOUR nature... YOURS to protect a mate. You can't live with that, then you're just gonna have to live without him in the pack."

Uley lunged forward snapping at Sam, making him take a step back, though Sam was baring his own teeth at the pack leader. With another warning growl and what was as close to a dirty look as a wolf could give shot in Dean's direction, the pack leader and the half of the pack siding with him turned, running back for home. 

Those that stayed, whined softly, pacing around the area a few moments before looking back at Sam who jutted his head in the direction Uley and the others had gone. The wolves didn't wait, taking off after the pack leader. Dean might not ever know the names of those who stayed and stood by them, but Sam did. 

The last wolf standing with them was Jacob. The wolf bumped against Sam a couple times, almost playfully, before turning and running off with the others. Sam shifted to human as soon as they were all gone.

Dean immediately put his hand around Sam's waist, but didn't pull him into his arms due to the blood still on his chest. Most of his clothes were in shreds. "Getting from the forest to my house is gonna be... interesting, if we wait until daylight," he drawled. 

Sam leaned in, pressing his lips briefly to Dean's, kissing him softly before pulling back, "Guess we better hurry then," he told him softly, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Race? Winner gets to decide how we celebrate," eyes flashing yellow.

"You're gonna ask for 'sleep' aren't you," Dean nodded, thinking that's what the mischief he saw in Sam's eyes was about. Tricking him into thinking sex and then...  
Sam gave a laugh, "Guess you're just gonna have to find out," he answered, shifting in the next second then taking off in a full out run toward Dean's house.

"Cheater!" Dean shouted, taking off after the wolf. One good thing about staying in human form... you could taunt, and taunt he did, leaping over Sam, calling him all sorts of things... things Sam would probably toss back at him in bed and torture him for. 

* * *

[Four weeks later - Montreal]

 

Their large apartment was in central Montreal, in a tower that was connected to the network of underground stores, restaurants, and businesses, that made it unnecessary for Dean to ever step foot outside on a sunny day. Their windows went from the floor to the ceiling and were mirrored on the outside so that no one from another building could see in, but they felt like they were out doors.

Dean had started work at the hospital. Sam was going through the approval process and would soon be a cop again. They'd had to pull strings, but Carlisle had many friends around the globe and got it done. 

The freedom to hold hands, walk around and be themselves, not to worry about the pack... that was what Dean liked most. No, what he liked most was Sam at his side, in his house... their house, all the time. Sometimes he still brooded about the Ruby incident, but he was getting better. Usually all Sam had to do was touch him or smile, and he'd be pulled out of his darker thoughts. 

He knew Sam missed his family, but at least Jacob and Billy talked to him a lot over the phone. He was mending fences with some of the others of the pack too, but Uley would be a tough nut to crack. There was talk of Sam's family coming for a visit, as well as the Cullens. They'd just have to work it out so that the two groups didn't come at the same time.

It was Friday night, and the moonlight was flooding in, giving Sam a silver tinge since they had the lights off. Dean gave a knowing smirk. "Full moon. Guess it means I'll have my hands full tonight." He headed for the kitchen, stopping at the door. "Why don't you get something to watch on demand? I'll get you a beer." For himself, he still preferred cokes.

Sam grinned at Dean's full moon comment. It seemed on full moons things got a tad wilder between them sexually, not that Dean ever seemed to mind, not even the last time the moon had been full just before they had left Forks and Sam had gotten that idea to cuff Dean to the bed with his Police issue handcuffs, giving Dean the warning that he was _not_ to break them, of course. After all, he had to turn those things back in before he left the department. 

Channel surfing through the movies on demand, Sam sighed, frowning at the television. There really wasn't much on, nothing they hadn't already seen anyway. Besides, watching TV wasn't exactly what he had in mind anyway. He was still adamant about getting Dean to bite him, take his blood. It was something he _never_ in a million years would have thought he wanted, but after talking to Edward, Jasper and Alice that day, when he had told them, explained to them all about Ruby... about how Dean kept throwing in his face the fact that he'd been nuzzling Ruby's throat, he'd found out a few things about vampires and biting that he hadn't known before.

They'd explained to him that it was a form of bonding for vampires, that there was nothing else like it, that no human or werewolf could ever understand the closeness, the unity with someone, with their mate, that a vampire would feel when connected that way. 

Sam wanted that, for Dean, for them. He also wanted Dean to be able to be himself. Jasper and Alice had been shocked that Dean hadn't already bitten him. Sam, of course, had told them about Dean's neck kink, but that no, there had been no biting, not on Dean's part anyway. Edward, Mr. Voice of Reason, had explained that Dean was holding back, fighting it, the want, the hunger, in order to keep Sam safe. 

Never tell that to a wolf. It only made them want it more and gave new meaning to the phrase, 'like a dog with a bone'. 

With a sigh, Sam clicked off the television, tossing the remote down beside him as he ran a hand through his hair. He was determined to get Dean to do this and what better time than now? Under a full moon. The thought had a smirk pulling at the corner of Sam's lips as Dean walked back into the room.

Dean took a few steps toward the couch, stopped, and gave an exaggerated lean to the side as if to look behind Sam sitting there. "I see your tail's wagging. Should I be worried?" he teased, taking a sip of his coke, then putting Sam's beer on the coffee table.

Sam gave a huffed chuckle, "My tail, huh?" His gaze locked with Dean, watching him. "Was just thinking about getting other things to wag. Or in your case I guess I should say _elongate_." His gaze locked with Dean's.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh yeah?" Dean moved to stand right in front of Sam, legs slightly apart. "I'll elongate alright... Zipper's getting cold," he smirked and took another drink.

Sam smiled as he sat forward, reaching up to grip his vampire's hips. "We can't have that now can we?" He asked softly before leaning in, his head dipping, mouth open at Dean's fly, hot breaths softly panting out against it as he rubbed his mouth over his cock through the denim.

"No... no we can't," Dean agreed, pleasure and heat coiling low in his stomach. As Sam's mouth pressed harder along his shaft, Dean groaned and pushed Sam back on the couch, climbing onto the couch with his knees on either side of Sam's thighs, straddling him. He had one hand on Sam's shoulder, the other on the back of the couch for support. "This mean we're not watching a show?" Oh, he had no problem with being 'the main attraction.'  
Sam pulled his head back, a small naughty smirk pulling at his lips. "We could video tape it," he suggested, leaning back in as his hands slid around, nimble digits working the fastenings of Dean's jeans.

"Tape it, huh?" Biting his lower lip, Dean looked down at Sam's hands on his jeans, sucking his stomach in when Sam pressed against his cock. "So you can watch when I'm at work? Take care of yourself?" he asked, groaning as he imagined just that. "Only if you tape yourself too."

Jeans open, Sam tugged at the waistband, pulling it down Dean's hips until his vampire's cock sprang free. Moving one hand to wrap around his length, Sam dipping his head, tongue darting out to lick up the underside of his cock base to tip. "You wanna watch me jerk off?" Sam asked him softly, hot breath fanning against Dean's cock. Sam looked up at Dean's face as he ran his tongue around his crown, dipping it into the slit, pulsing his tongue there as he waited for the vampire's answer, the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly.

"Oh God... what?" His eyes fluttered open as he looked down, watching Sam's tongue on his dick, his fingers digging deeper into Sam's shoulder. "Do I ... yeah... course I wanna..." He gave a soft moan, licking his lips. "I wanna _everything_ with you Sam. You know that," he forced the words out.

Sam gave a thoughtful frown as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, his hand slowly pumping and squeezing Dean's cock, wrist pivoting as he stroked him. "Everything?" Sam asked him softly, tugging the vampire's jeans farther down with his free hand.

"Hell yeah," Dean answered.

Pulling his hand from Dean's cock, Sam pulled up just slightly as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, tackling him backward onto the floor, his body blanketing Dean's as Sam dipped his head, nibbling at Dean's neck, one hand reaching between them, returning to the vampire's cock, stroking him. Hard long pulls and slow teasing slides as his mouth worked at the vampire's neck, teeth scraping, biting, and tongue pulsing against the tender flesh.

"Whoa," Dean chuckled, just missing the coffee table and hitting the floor hard, then closing his arms around Sam. "You're very... _enthusiastic_ today," he whispered thickly, thrusting lightly into Sam's fist and groaning at the little love bites at his throat. "Is this a night when we should have given the neighbors tickets to a show again?" Bringing one hand to Sam's face, he stroked his cheek and ran his thumb over Sam's mouth at his throat, dipping its tip inside, trying to distract Sam or to give himself another sensation to worry about.  
Sam turned his head toward Dean's thumb, nipping it with his teeth. "Mmm, probably," he answered breathlessly. Turning his head again, Sam bit hard into Dean's neck, squeezing his cock at the same time, thumb rubbing across his tip. Releasing the vampire's skin, Sam ran his tongue over the abused flesh. "Even biting? You want to even do that with me?" Sam asked softly, hot breaths fanning Dean's neck.

"Stop!" The word came out as a command as he felt his teeth elongate... aching with lust for blood, Sam's. He pushed Sam up, letting him see his fangs trying to extend all the way. "Told you to warn me, Goddamit Sam. Because I do, yes... but it's not happening. We can tease, we can play, but THAT is not happening." Dropping his head down to the ground, he took a few unneeded breaths.

Sam pulled his hand from Dean's cock, cupping Dean's head in his hands, making him look back up at him, "Why?" Sam asked him softly, "Don't you want to be that close to me? _Bond_ with me like that?" he leaned in, biting Dean's neck again, his hands sliding down from Dean's face, wrapping around him, trapping his arms against his sides. Sam's mouth worked at his throat, tongue pulsing against the abused flesh, teeth scraping, biting, and sucking the area of skin into his mouth hard. "Do it," Sam told him panting harder against the vampire's neck, "I want you to."

Hot puffs of air skimming over his erogenous zone had Dean's stomach clenching. "I... Sam, I'm already bonded with you. Fuck... you know that." He ran both of his hands over Sam's face, fingers moving past his hair line, clenching around silky soft hair. He pulled him back slightly, trying to maintain control over the situation. "Stop this madness... what has gotten into you? You used to tease but stop when..." yeah, he'd tell him his fangs were out and Sam would lighten up. But not lately, and Dean didn't understand it.

Sam gazed into Dean's eyes, his own searching them as he panted. "I talked to Jasper and Alice," he swallowed, giving a small nod, "Edward. I know how much you want this, Dean." He pleaded with his eyes, "I want you to feel free to be you. _I_ bound us together," he licked his lips. "Now _you_ do it." He leaned in, neck hovering and brushing over Dean's lips. "Do it, baby," Sam told him softly as he slid his hand down his lover's body, wrapping his hand back around his cock, stoking him, his head turning slightly to bite into Dean's neck hard.

"God..." Dean gave a pained sound, clenching his teeth, barraged by needs that were intensified by every suggestion falling from Sam's lips, and by every touch. It would be so easy... so fucking easy. The hard bite had Dean jackknifing up, a snarl working from the back of his throat. 

Sam looked at Dean, eyes wide, brows furrowing in confusion. What was wrong? 

Dean's eyes were dark, very dark as he stared at Sam, who he'd pushed off him. "How many times have you told me what a werewolf's job is, Sam?" he demanded? "I won't have you do the exact opposite... the _exact_ opposite of what you think is your place in the world, not for anything, you got that?" 

Sam opened his mouth, only to close it again, blowing out a breath of air as he reached up to run a hand through his hair. 

Dean licked his lips. "Then there's the venom... and what about the danger? You don't think it will trigger a fight? I do not want to kill you... to change you... and I do not want to end up dead either." He put his face in his hands. "The moon is getting to you. Clearly." 

"The _moon_ is not getting to me!" Sam spat, sitting back on his ankles, hazel eyes locking with onyx. "I just thought," he huffed, "you know what? Never mind," he told him, tearing his gaze away, pulling to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never mind what? You know I'm right, you know it." Dean nodded, eyes pleading with Sam to be reasonable. "We'll talk about it again, in a few days, when you're not so... excitable, alright? Sitting across the table from each other, we'll discuss it." 

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I'm not _excitable_ ," he snapped, but the truth of the matter was he was drawn to the idea of going outside, shifting and running with the pack, mating. More tonight than any other. He hung his head, "I don't think the venom would bother me," he said softly, lifting his head as he gave a small shrug, "I'm not exactly your average human," his lips quirked slightly at the corners, though there was no amusement in the gesture.

Nodding, Dean gave a smile. 

Sam sighed as he started to pace. "A fight _is_ a very real concern, I'll give you that. And yes, it _would_ go against what I am," he huffed, shaking his head, before looking over at Dean. "But then, doesn't loving a vampire?" Sam tore his gaze away, "Instinct would make me want to kill you," he paused in his pacing to look into Dean's face, "but I think my love for you is stronger than that." He offered a soft smile that quickly fell away as he resumed pacing. 

Running a hand through his hair, Sam licked his lips, brows furrowed. "Dean, you've said yourself we're a couple that makes no sense, but," he paused again to look back at Dean. "I want you to be free to do what you want when we're together. I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back," he shook his head, "not with me."

"Couples fight about money, about places they want to go see, things they want to do, houses they want to buy. They fight about jobs, and family... why is it you and I fight about... sex?" he asked. "Our first fight... sex, or lack of it. Second fight... sex... with other people. And now..." Dean looked down, gathering his thoughts.

Sam's brows furrowed. "Huh... wow..." he tilted his head to the side.”Who's the horn dog now? Cause I don't see it that way. First fight was about how we each were so worried we might hurt the other person that we neglected to mention to said person exactly _what_ we were refraining from - for them. Second fight," Sam hung his head, licking his lips, his voice softer as he spoke. "It was about feeling hurt and betrayed, misunderstandings and pain, fear," he said, slowly raising his head. "This one," he shook his head, "about me wanting you to be you instead of holding back!" his voice growing louder again with each word. Sam stormed over to the kitchen, grabbing a knife, "You want my blood?" he cut a small line across his forearm, holding it out afterward toward Dean, "take it."

Dean felt shame wash over him at Sam's recharacterizations of their fights in non-sexual terms. Before he could say anything, Sam was in front of him, arm out and Dean's started to scramble back, though his eyes were laser focused on the rivulets of scarlet running down tanned skin and he breathed in the scent of Sam's blood. His nostrils flared, his fang aching more than ever... elongating again. "That is _not fair_ ," he shouted, his chest heaving as he tried to fight the need. "Stop... for Christ's sakes Sam... stop..." A muscle pulsed in his jaw, and he was doing everything he could to keep from grabbing Sam's arm and forcing it to his mouth. 

Sam took a step closer, teeth clenched together. "Stop trying to be the damn hero!" he ground out, closing the distance between them and dropping down onto his knees over Dean. "I don't need you to protect me from you," Sam told him, breaths panting out, chest rising and falling hard with each one, hazel eyes focused on Dean's fangs. "I _need_ you to," Sam clenched his teeth as hard as he could, fighting the desire to shift, muscles tensing, "love me!" he growled out as he reached a hand out, gripping the back of Dean's head as he shoved his bleeding arm against his mouth.

"God..." Wet, sticky blood covered his mouth. Dean could almost taste it. "I do... I love you," he snarled. "This doesn't prove anything, it..." Unable to move away from temptation, his resolve cracked. His fangs extended. He tilted his head back, eyes tortured, fangs in full view. "Look... look what you've done," he whispered, raising both hands up, his fingers clamping around Sam's forearm on either side of the wound.

Sam squeezed his eyes closed, turning his head away from the sight of Dean's fully elongated fangs, his breaths panting hard, chest rising and falling fast. Sam grit his teeth, gasped in a breath through parted lips, and then grit them together again. 

His eyes snapped open, gasping in a breath the moment he felt Dean's tongue against his arm, licking away the blood, felt his mouth against the wound. He wanted nothing more than to turn his head, to look, to watch, but he didn't know just how safe for either of them that would be, the want, the need to shift was so strong he was barely holding it back. Sam bit his lip, a soft whine tearing from his throat as he closed his eyes, "Don't stop." 

As if he _could_ just stop on a dime. Dean's grasp tightened as he licked the slightly spicy blood, recognized it as that of his mate... wanted ... wanted more... wanted if from an artery that would pump more into his mouth. Groaning, he dragged his fangs over Sam's skin, pressing lightly, wanting to break skin... fighting it... fighting hard, but sucking hard at the same time.

Suddenly, he tugged Sam down to the ground, snarling when he thought Sam was pulling his arm away. He wanted this... he was going to get this. 

Sam sat on the floor next to Dean, a death grip on his arm. His breaths panted out hard through parted lips, hazel eyes flashed yellow as he watched his vampire's desperate actions. 

Dean lifted his head, "don't say I didn't warn you," he ground out, leaning in and kissing Sam on the lips, spreading the blood over his lover's mouth, licking it off him, pushing it into his mouth with his tongue, groaning when Sam's tongue moved against his own. 

Sam gasped in a breath at the feel of Dean's blood soaked lips against his own. He didn't flinch as Dean pushed his own blood into his mouth. Blood wasn't a new thing for a wolf, the taste of it, having it in his mouth. What _was_ normally thought of as disgusting by a wolf was a vampire's desire to actually _drink_ it, but so far, Sam wasn't finding anything about what Dean was doing disgusting. It was more, suggestive, sexual, erotic. Not at all what he had been lead to believe it was. But then, this was Dean and himself, not just a random vamp or a random victim. 

Tangling his tongue around Dean's, Sam moaned softly, raising his free hand to cup his vampire's face as they kissed. His hand slid slowly upward, digits threading through Dean's short cropped hair, his hand curling into a fist, holding onto the vampire as the kiss grew deeper, more aggressive. By the time Sam pulled his head back, his eyes were passion glazed, breaths panting between parted lips for more reasons than just the want to shift.

Blood pounded at Dean's temples. He couldn't get the taste of Sam out of his mind and wanted more. Pulling Sam's arm up, he moved his mouth to where he'd squeezed out more blood, licking it off Sam, his cock getting hard... his fangs vibrating against soft skin. It wasn't enough. Pulling back, he grabbed Sam's shirt with both hands at the collar, and tore it into two, eyes latching onto the column of Sam's throat, heat washing though him at the sight of the pulse that was beating strongly.

Sam wasn't fighting him, but something primitive inside Dean's brain was triggered, and he expected a fight... expected Sam to try to stop him, to steal what was now _his._ Giving another warning snarl, he pushed Sam down onto his back, grabbing both wrists and bending them back, pinning them on the ground next to Sam's ears.

Half straddling Sam's body, pressing him down flat by using his knee and his hip, demanding complete submissiveness, he looked into hazel eyes... a warning lighting his own. "Don't move." 

Sam's hands curled into fists where Dean held them against the floor. He gazed up at his vampire, hazel eyes flashing yellow with each beam of moon light that hit them, breaths panting out hard, chest heaving. At Dean's command, Sam's gaze darted down, almost as if he had no say in the matter, to his vampire's razor sharp fangs. Swallowing hard as he fought the want to change, to rip the vampire before him in half, Sam squeezed his eyes closed. "I love you," he whispered softly, turning his head to one side.

"You better. Or this isn't ending well," Dean answered, pulling his lips back to bare his fangs as he lowered his head. He sank his teeth deep into Sam's jugular, bringing his hips down at the same time, grinding against Sam, pressing him into the ground with his body, with his mouth at his throat, with his hands pinning him. _Mine_ Sam's blood flooded his mouth, sweet and spicy, and fast like the wind, exciting, like running through the forest, like jumping off the highest trees... and hot, so fucking hot, like only his lover could be. Groaning, Dean started to fuck against Sam as he drank, taking from him, showing him who he belonged to, that he was a vampire's wolf... _this_ vampire's wolf. 

Sam's eyes snapped open as Dean's fangs sank into his neck, lips curling back in a snarl as survival instinct, the wolf's survival instinct against a long-time enemy kicked in hard and strong. The need to shift, the instinctual demand to do so, hung there at the edge, like a sneeze that didn't quite happen, as Sam fought against it, fought not to attack his vampire. Breaths panted through parted lips as narrowed hazel eyes darted about the room, his wolf's mind planning an attack, even as Sam tried to think of something else, of the feelings Dean's body stirred within his own as he ground against him, the feel of his lover's mouth against his neck, tried to tell himself that it was a kiss, just a kiss, but the wolf knew better. Ripping his wrist free of Dean's grasp, Sam wrapped his arms around the vampire as he dipped his head, lips parting, mouth opening, biting hard as he could into the vampire's neck, head shaking. A bite that had he shifted, would have been a death blow.

Anger roiled through Dean when Sam dared to break his hold, a snarl sounding. Before he could force him back, Sam's teeth closed over his own throat, sending blood and heat surging directly to his cock. Moaning with pleasure and pain, Dean came in his pants, hips rolling, pressing against Sam's as he drank, swallowing his lover's blood, mentally vowing this bond between them would never break... that he'd break anyone who tried.

Feeling Sam open his mouth to bite again, Dean moved his mouth off Sam's throat, to his mouth and kissed him hard. It was a fierce, bruising kiss, teeth clashing, tongues warring, pushing and pulling, battling for dominance. "Mine," he growled, "don't fucking move," he went back to Sam's throat, lapping up the rivulets of blood, before inserting his fangs through the original wounds and drinking again, slowly calming.

The kiss had distracted the wolf, even as it inflamed Sam, had him bucking up against Dean, grinding against him. Sam swallowed, lips parting on a groan as Dean's fangs slid back into his jugular vein, his hips thrusting hard upward, back arching, holding there a moment before slowly lowering back against the floor. His eyes squeezed tightly closed, hands sliding over Dean's back as he drank. "Oh God..." he panted out softly, hands sliding up to hook over his vampire's shoulders as Sam held onto him, hips rolling, thrusting, grinding hard against his lover.

It was good, so good. He could enjoy it now that the initial blood lust had been satisfied. Very aware of Sam's motions, his needs, Dean started to move over Sam, one hand sliding between them to undo Sam's jeans. Pushing his hand inside, he squeezed Sam, fucked against his thigh, and sucked, squeezed him again and thrust, setting a rhythm, and moaning against his throat. He could stay like this forever, forever...

He heard Sam's sigh, and a part of him knew he had to stop. Forcing his head up, he licked Sam's wound, then his lips. "You're mine. Always were, Sam. Always will be," he said, with finality, lowering his head and licking into Sam's mouth, tongues tangling wildly as they rolled across the floor, their bodies pressing, rubbing, trying to get closer. 

Sam kissed Dean back, giving as good as he got, hands running over the vampire's body, gripping his ass and pressed him down harder against him as he thrust upward, grinding their bodies together before they rolled again and Sam tore his mouth from Dean's, hands going to the waistband of Dean's already unfastened pants, to tug them down, yanking them off as he pulled back for just a second, reclaiming his place. "Want you... need you," Sam panted softly, tugging down his own jeans as far as he could before lowering his body back down thrusting against Dean, making their cocks slide together.

"Hell yeah, need you," Dean answered, lifting up against Sam's warm body, groaning as their cock's collided. He used his legs to try to push Sam's jeans off, rolling them over in frustration so he could rock back, and peel the damned things off. His lover lay before him, legs wide open, bathed in moonlight, and wearing his mark on the side of his throat.

A deep groan broke from Dean, his heated gaze traveling over every inch of his werewolf before he crawled up his body, dropping kisses on his legs, his thighs, his cock. Licking his way up his flat belly, chest, throat and finding Sam's mouth, his tongue met Sam's as he welded their lips together.

Sam's hips bucked, thrusting his cock up against Dean's as their mouths met, tongues tangling. He wrapped a leg around the back of his vampire's leg, pinning him against his body, arms wrapped around him and sliding down from his back to his ass, pressing him down hard. 

Tearing his lips away from Dean's, Sam lifted his head, dipping it, to run his tongue across the vampire's nipple, sucking it into his mouth, nipping at the hard nub. Running his tongue across it, Sam slowly pulled his head back, reaching with one hand to pull Dean closer. Leaning in Sam bit into the tender flesh of the vampire's neck as his hips bucked up hard against Dean's. Releasing the skin, Sam licked across the bite, hot breaths panting against sensitive flesh.

"Oh... God..." Dean groaned. "You're enough to give a vampire 'werewolf moon heat'," he muttered, closing his eyes as white hot heat lanced through his body. "Fangs..." he warned out of habit, as they extended. "Naughty... naughty puppy... need to be punished, hmm?" Pushing up, hands flat on either side of Sam's body, he started to fuck against him hard, eyes locked with his werewolf's, letting Sam's leg wrapped around his own set the pace. 

They stayed like that for a while, locked in a rhythm, speaking with only their eyes, Sam's breaths panting out, skimming Dean's chest. "How does it feel? When you're in heat?" he asked, both needing to know, and trying to put off the moment when he would take Sam, take him hard. 

Sam panted his breaths as he looked up at Dean, brows raising, "In heat?" he gave a breathy chuckle that quickly died away along with the smile. Sam's eyes took on a predatory glint as he stared up at his vampire. "It's an ache, like a fire on the inside. Makes a wolf want to do naughty bad things," the corners of his lips quirked into a wicked smirk as his gaze traveled over as much as Dean's body as he could see before returning to his eyes. 

With a quick movement, Sam rolled them once then again, suddenly lifting Dean up onto his knees so that Dean was kneeling with his body against the wall, face pressed against it, Sam's own body pressed in close behind him. His cock slid against the cleft of Dean's ass as Sam bent his head, his mouth at Dean's throat, hot breaths panting out. "How does it feel to be the object of a wolf in heat's lust?" Sam panted the words softly, biting hard into Dean's neck at the same moment that he reached down, aligning his hard cock with Dean's tight hole, thrusting balls deep inside.

Hands flat on the wall, Dean arched back crying out his lover's name. "Picking up vampire speed?" he asked, through gritted teeth as waves of heat tore through him. Surprises like this... it’s what he lived for. With all the sex they had, neither one could ever predict what would come next. It was a good thing they were strong and flexible. "I pity Edward," he snorted at the thought of having to be careful with a human. And then Sam was moving, thrusting in him, and he could barely think. Laying his head back on Sam's shoulder as his lover nuzzled and nipped his throat, Dean's mouth parted, allowing the wolf to see his sharp fangs... to let him know what he was doing to him.

As the heat between them intensified, Dean used the wall to help him push back against Sam, riding his dick as much as Sam was riding him. "Doing things a bit backwards here... you're the naughty puppy. I was gonna... pun... ish... unh... God... you," he gasped, thoughts derailed as Sam's cock brushed against his prostate and drove him wilder with need.

Sam pulled his head up, moving to the other side, and leaning in, hot breaths panting against the vampire's neck. "You are punishing me," he told him softly, thrusting harder as he gripping Dean's hips in his large hands. "I'm a bad puppy," he smiled against the sensitive skin, tongue darting out to lick up the side. "I think you need to bite your puppy," Sam told him softly as he bit hard into Dean's neck, a low groan tearing from his throat. Releasing the abused flesh, Sam kissed it softly better. "Wanna watch you drink my blood as you come." 

"Oh God... don't say that... don't fucking say that," Dean groaned, the image taking hold in his head as they fucked harder and harder. "If you _saw_ me doing it, you'd wolf out... almost did... admit it..." he struggled to keep talking. "Tell me you didn't want to kill me, that the burn wasn't there in your gut," he demanded. It could have been a mess... Sam wolfing out, him protecting himself...

He grabbed Sam's hand off his hip, pulled it up in front of him and licked the wound that Sam had cut into his arm. Incredible heat raged through him at the first taste of Sam's blood. "This has to be enough, Sammy. Has to," he whispered hoarsely, pressing his teeth against Sam's flesh, but refusing to break new skin.  
Dean was right, he _had_ been close to shifting, had wanted nothing more than to destroy the vampire that was blatantly drinking blood, instinct had demanded it, but Sam had fought it with everything he had. He could do it again. 

Breathing in slowly through his nose, his eyes closing Sam raised his head, shaking it. Slowly he opened his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to Dean's temple, "I can fight it, I did before," he told him through gritted teeth, breaths panting out. "Fuck.... tie me up," Sam blurted, "the tie wraps from work, brought them from Forks. In drawer, with cuffs. Tie me up, Dean." 

"So fucking dangerous in the moonlight. I think you need to go vampire hunting," Dean answered, groaning at the thought of stopping. Still... the thought of tasting Sam again, when he was coming... he couldn't quite get rid of it, couldn't banish it from his mind. "Okay... okay," he nodded, leaning his forehead against the wall as he waited for his werewolf to pull out of him.

A few moments later, he was getting up and pulling Sam up off the floor. Sam's flushed face, his hot breaths... they were like a drug to Dean. Pulling him into his arms, he gave him a bruising kiss, lips crushing as his tongue pushed inside Sam's mouth. He kissed him hard, owned him, then released him. "Go to the bathroom. Hands against the mirror, over the sink," he said, walking to the hallway that lead to their bedroom.

Sam took a step back and gave a nod, his gaze roaming over his vampire before he turned and headed up the hall to the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, Sam left the light off as he stood before the sink, bracing one hand against the wall before him at one side of the mirror, reaching down with the other, wrapping it around his cock, stroking himself slowly, bottom lip caught between straight white teeth.

When Dean returned, he stood at the door and watched Sam in the mirror, occasionally letting his gaze skim over Sam's ass, clenching as he thrust into his fist, then back into the mirror, drinking in the sight of his lover turned on and stroking himself. His fingers bit into the door frame, his own need making his cock surge with blood and press up against his stomach. He must be a masochist, because he didn't move to touch his werewolf... he just stood there.  
Sam's head fell back, lips parted as he panted, his vampire's scent strong in his nostrils, he knew Dean was standing there near him. Turning his head, hazel orbs locked on Dean's. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he thrust his cock harder into his fisted hand. "You gonna just watch?" he panted, catching his bottom lip again between his teeth as his gaze slid over his vampire, "C'mere."

"I could watch you forever and never get tired," Dean answered thickly, taking one sluggish step after another until he was behind Sam, kissing the side of this throat. He wasn't sure about doing this, but knew his werewolf was going to be stubborn about it, and that if they were successful, nothing would ever be the same... that it would be an addiction neither would be able to resist. 

He licked and kissed Sam's shoulder, then down his arm, taking his wrist and pushing Sam's hand flat against the mirror. He moved over to the other side, this time raking his sharp teeth down Sam's other arm, and licking him better, before slamming his other hand down onto the edge of the glass counter. The glass bowl and counter fixture sat on four chrome legs, and Dean took several of the tough plastic ties and used them to tie Sam's wrist to one of the legs of the counter. He secured them in a way that they would tighten with every movement or tug, so if his claws appeared or he started to shift, they would still hold him, at least long enough for Dean to have a chance to stop Sam... do whatever it took. 

Sam's breaths panted out, soft moans breaking from his throat at the feel of Dean’s mouth against his flesh, kissing, licking, teasing him. His gaze intent on every move Dean made as he bound his wrist to the counter fixture.

Moving to the other side, he crouched down and tied Sam's opposite ankle to the leg of the counter. Sweeping his hand up Sam's inner legs and thighs, he leaned in and bit his calf hard. "Make you feel at home?" he teased, then kissing it better, started to lick his way up the same path as his palm.

Sam's leg muscle twitched and rippled as Dean's hand traveled up his leg, the bite making his muscles flex and tense, a low grunted groan leaving him, lips pressed together, nostrils flared as his head fell back. "Home?" Sam panted the word, giving his head a shake, "Nah, getting bit at home, doesn't make my cock throb." 

"That's a good thing... or I might have to kill someone." Dean pressed a firm kiss against Sam's sack, then licked it. Inching his tongue around it, he pressed it against that sensitive area between Sam's sack and cock, mouth open and half sucking at the same time. 

At the feel of Dean's lips against his sac, his cool wet tongue against his warm flesh, Sam groaned softly, breaths panting harder, chest rising and falling hard with each one. "Oh sweet God..." 

He pulled back, his hands wandering up Sam's ass. "How's that throbbing going?" This time, he nipped Sam's ass, then grabbed the lube from the narrow glass drawer under the counter. "Touch yourself," he said, drizzling some of the lube down Sam's crack, and adding some to his finger tips, he started to push his finger inside Sam, watching him the mirror. "You're so fucking beautiful..." 

Sam bit his lip, shifting his weight, tugging slightly at the wraps that held his wrist, "Fuck..." he hissed in a breath between his teeth. "It's bad, getting worse," his dick twitched as if to confirm his words. Sam moved his free hand to his cock, wrapping his large hand around its length and started to slowly stroke himself, hips thrusting his throbbing dick into his fisted hand, the muscles off his ass clenching and unclenching as he moved, head tilting back as he started to stroke himself harder, breaths panting out hard through parted lips. 

Sam groaned as Dean pushed his fingers inside his tight hole, sliding them in and out with the rhythm he was pumping his shaft. "Heh," he swallowed, licking his lips, "Beautiful?" he arched back against his vampire's fingers, a cry of pleasure tearing from his lips, "Oh God... fuck me, drink my blood." Sam told him, pulling his head up, his gaze locking with Dean's in the mirror. "Need it, need you. Now."

The desperation in Sam's cry... the look in his eyes... it got rid of any notions Dean had of a slow burn. An inferno of heat stirred in his loins and there were no more second thoughts, just need... desire for Sam, to bring them together, to bind them in his way. 

He slammed his body up against Sam's, skin slapping against skin, his hand shaking slightly as he aligned his blunt tip to Sam's hole, biting his lip in anticipation. "Gonna fuck you. Make you mine. Drink you," he promised against Sam's ear, eyes locked with his lovers in the mirror. 

Sam moaned at the images Dean's words had swirling in his mind, the way they made his cock twitch and pulse with lust, his eyes fluttering slowly closed as he reached back with his free hand to grip Dean's hip behind him.

One hard thrust of his hips and every inch of his cock was buried deep inside Sam. "Holy fuck," he groaned as Sam's tight muscles clenched around him, sending renewed heat through his blood stream. "Fuck... fuck... fuck..." he grunted, thrusting again and again, one arm wrapped tight around Sam's center, pulling him close each time he thrust. 

As Dean thrust hard into his tight hole, Sam's eyes shot open, muscles tensing and spasming around the deep invasion of his body. Deep long groans tore from Sam's throat as he rocked, pressing back against Dean's cock, his hips thrusting his hard length into his fisted hand. "Oh fuck..." Sam growl-groaned through clenched teeth, breaths panting out hard and heavy.

As intense waves of pleasure crashed over Dean, he ran his free hand over Sam's nipple, watching in the mirror as it pebbled, then pinching it. The way Sam banged into him at the sudden pain had Dean cursing again. He moved his mouth up and down the side of Sam's neck, baring his fangs... letting Sam see what he'd wanted. It hurt... fucking hurt to wait... fucking hurt to think how it would feel to be fucking his werewolf and drinking... forcing Sam to fight his nature in order to allow Dean's to surface. Could there be a greater sacrifice? 

Sam's lips parted as he watched his vampire in the mirror, his gaze darting to the nipple that Dean teased relentlessly, sending waves of heat low to pool in his groin, his cock pulsing, thickening even more, growing even harder in his fisted hand. His nipple aching, somewhere between pleasure and pain, making Sam buck back against Dean harder, slamming himself back on his cock, his hips thrusting hard forward into his fisted hand. Breaths panted, chest heaving, eyes passion glazed and unfocused as they met Dean's once again in the mirror, watching as mouth, the fangs that his vampire bared to him as his mouth moved against his neck. 

Sam's body jerked back, his wrist tugging at the bindings at the sight of Dean's fangs, the plastic wraps tightening against his wrist and ankle, breaths panting harder. Sam tore his gaze from the sight of Dean's fangs, staring intently into Dean's eyes. "Do it," he panted breathlessly, "oh God, just do it..."

Dean didn't need another invitation. Tonguing the shell of Sam's ear, he moved down to his throat, his tongue instinctively finding Sam's pulse point and a possessive snarl breaking from him... a primitive warning to anyone who tried to stop him. Eyes uncharacteristically dark and reflecting danger, he pressed his teeth firmly against Sam's tender flesh. 

Sam's muscles tensed as he watched the vampire in the mirror, the instinct to shift warring with his will not to, with his need to submit to his vampire, to allow Dean to do what he needed, to stop holding back this part of him. 

Heat from the blood rushing under Sam's skin emanated... resonated through Dean's teeth and body, triggering needs no non-vampire would understand. He moved his hand from Sam's nipple, to the other side of his throat, his thumb pulling Sam's chin to one side. 

Sam's gaze remained locked on the sight of the vampire's fangs, even as his head was turned. Breaths panted out hard through parted lips, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Opening his mouth wider, Dean suddenly bit down, his fangs instantly piercing Sam's flesh in two deep puncture wounds. Holy fuck... Sam's blood rolled over his tongue, hot and spicy and sweet ... a thousand flavors all screaming of his lover. He started to fuck into Sam harder, blood lust making his mind haze... his body partly out of control with the need that drove him, rode him like a sonovabitch.

"Unaagh!" Sam panted, teeth clenching together, gaze laser focused on the vampire's mouth, muscles tensing, rippling, bulging, as he struggled against the wraps holding him, pulling back against them, his hips bucking his aching cock into his fist as he rammed himself back against Dean's dick lodged deep inside of him. 

Eyes flashing yellow in the dark of the moon as a sliver of sliver moon light hit them, Sam arched his neck, his body back against Dean's, head laying against the vampire's shoulder. Sam turned his wrist this way and that as he tugged at the wrap, his free hand pulling away from Dean to slap hard against the wall in front of him, fingers curling as his short blunt nails grew into claws, clawing against the wall paper. "Nuugh! Don't stop! Fuck..." Sam growled out between gritted teeth.

There wasn't a chance of him stopping, not now, not even when he sensed the tension rise in Sam, not even when he realized the struggle now raging within his werewolf. His gaze flicked to Sam's claws, his teeth bit even more firmly down, establishing who was in control here. He moved his thumb slightly, now had it pressing against Sam's Adam’s apple... a clear threat if he tried to turn away or move. 

_Mine. My mark. My mate._ As Dean drank deeply, he claimed Sam as his again, this time properly, branding him with his teeth, branding him from the inside with each hard thrust of his hips that had Sam slamming into the counter. He felt his love struggling, felt him move his free leg, and pressed into it, pinning Sam to the counter, using his body to prevent him from getting free... from changing. 

Sam's head fell forward, teeth gritted together, breaths panting out hard and hot, chest heaving hard with each breath, his body shook, trembled, muscles tense as he fought off the strong desire, the instinctual need to change, to defend himself, to kill his natural enemy. "Oh... God..." The words groaned growls that tore from deep in Sam's throat, eyes squeezed tightly closed, hips bucking back against his vampire, his hand stroking faster, insistent tugs along his hard cock. 

Pulling his head up, eyes predatory and shimmering yellow, teeth and mouth shifting, a show of the wolf within, only to shift back again, mouth open, breaths heaving, chest and stomach rising and falling with each gulp and release of air. Sam tugged, struggling against the wraps at his wrist, his bound leg jerking back from the sink leg, weight shifting as he fought his very nature.

Locked in his vampire's blood lust, Sam's struggles felt like the flutters of a bird... to be caged, to be held, to be controlled. Automatically, Dean's hand slapped onto the back of Sam's neck, forcing him down toward the sink, a part of him still conscious to Sam's desire to watch... allowing him to look in the mirror, though with more difficulty now. His mouth never left Sam's throat, his blood so fucking addictive... it would take a miracle for him to give it up now. Feeling Sam try to lift up, he shoved him down again, ramming his cock deeper into his werewolf. " _Take it,_ " he managed to snarl against his throat as he started to fuck Sam senseless. 

Lips parted as he panted his breaths, his hand against the wall, sliding down to grip the edge of the sink in a tight grip, Sam looked up at their reflection as best as he could, pushing back against Dean's hold on him, face flushing a deep red as muscles tensed, his hand around his cock tightening as he stroked himself, bound arm tugging, struggling for freedom, the wraps digging into his skin. "Uungh!" he grit his teeth, grinding himself back against Dean, as he struggled, movements growing frantic, the sight of his own blood, thin scarlet ribbons running down from where his vampire's mouth was clamped firmly on his throat making it nearly impossible for him to bear.

Dean's body tensed. His balls drew up so tight against his body it fucking hurt. When he lifted his head and drew his fangs out of Sam's throat, he could see his irises had bled completely back. He pumped, thrusting hard once, twice, watching the blood roll down Sam's throat... seeing the wolf's struggle, and then he gave a loud snarl, gripping Sam's hip with one hand, and his chest with the other, fitting their bodies tight. 

Sam groaned, breaths panting, eyes glazed and wild as Dean pulled him up, crushing his body back against Dean's, Sam's hips thrusting hard forward, his cock into his fist, back against the vampire's dick in his ass. A growled hiss of breath left him as he gritted his teeth, muscles flexing and rippling as he moved, struggled and writhed within Dean's arms. 

Heat raced through Sam's veins, a tingling pleasure that pooled low in his belly, making his balls draw up tight, his head falling back against his vampire's shoulder. "Nuugh... fuck..." 

As his climax started to rip through him, Dean tilted his head back, then struck again, his fangs sinking deep into Sam's throat, fresh blood gushing in his mouth as the first rope of cum left him, filling his werewolf. 

Sam's body convulsed, back arching, hips thrusting forward, muscles tense and drawn tight, the tendon in his neck protruding, face flushed a deep scarlet, breaths panting through gritted teeth as Dean bit into his neck once more. "Unuugh!" Sam cried out as the first rope of spunk jetted from his cock, splattering onto the sink counter. 

Dean groaned again, as another wave of heat ripped through him, forcing him to thrust against Sam's ass as he came again, a second time, taking his lover's blood... taking his essence in him, just as he was filling Sam with his own. 

Sam groan growled through his teeth as another rope of cum left him, coating his hand, some splattering onto the sink. He struggled harder, yanking and jerking on the wraps, claw tipped fingers digging deep gouges into the sink where he held onto it.

Anchored deep inside Sam, Dean kept him in that position, holding him like a vice... his body pressing Sam's against the counter, refusing to allow room... any room between them. As another rope of cum left him, a thick, heavy feeling of satisfaction started to spread across Dean's belly. Slowly, he released Sam's throat, dipping his head down to lick him clean, again and again as the wound bled. Pulling back from Sam's body slightly, he took Sam's softening cock into his hand, squeezing it. "Vampire style... you satisfied?" he asked, his voice low and raspy. He put his other hand over Sam's on the sink, fingers sliding up and down the werewolf's claw tipped fingers... watching intently as they shifted back.

Sam's head fell back against Dean's shoulder, breaths panting out hard, chest rising and falling with each one. He swallowed, licking his lips, "Oh God... so good..." his eyes closed, then opened again. "Yeah, very satisfied." His gaze darted down to their joined hands, a small breathless chuckle working out of him. "We need a new sink," he panted softly.

"Oh yeah... or... new equipment... something," Dean answered with his own chuckle. He kissed Sam's throat, licking it free of the last signs of blood as the wound was already healing. "Love you. And now any vampire within a hundred feet of you will know you're _owned_." His eyes glittered with amusement and a hint of possessiveness, as they met Sam's in the mirror.  
Sam returned Dean's intense stare in the mirror for a moment before his lips quirked upward once more into a smirk. "Yeah, because we all know that what every vampire secretly longs for is a werewolf of their very own." His free hand reached back, sliding along Dean's side, as his smile slowly fell away. "Was already _owned_ a long time ago," he told him softly, "my heart anyway." Sam turned at the waist, turning his head as far as he could, reaching up to cup the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in. "I love you too," he said softly before his lips parted, slanting over the vampire's.

It was a long, lingering kiss... neither one rushing now. Dean just enjoyed Sam's taste, the way his tongue moved with his, the way his body reacted, slipped against his own... just like they were made for each other. Vampire and werewolf... go figure. When he could finally bear to be apart, he kissed Sam hard one last time and walked to the door. "I need a coke. Want one? And oh... last one in the Jacuzzi is a tiny little fluffy rabbit." He left with a grin on his face, sure that no matter how slow he got the drinks, he'd win. 

Sam's mouth opened and closed as he watched Dean start to walk out, he jerked at the wraps holding his wrist and the ones holding his ankle. "Uh, yeah, but Dean-" Sam frowned as Dean walked away down the hall, his gaze going to the wraps as he tugged harder, the thick ties only tightening more on his wrist, his hand starting to turn purple, wrist chafing under the wrap as he turned his hand trying to break free. He could hear Dean laughing from the kitchen. Jerk. 

Breaths coming faster, Sam shifted, easily snapping the wraps as if they were tissue paper as he did. Turning, the wolf raced down the hall toward the Jacuzzi, jumping up and over the side, not caring that his vampire was already there as his giant body splashed water all over the vampire, the walls, the floor, and himself. 

Shifting back, Sam grinned at Dean. "Huh, I might be a fluffy rabbit, but you're a wet rat."

"Bitch!" Dean yelled, shaking the water out of his eyes and grimacing at the flood on the floor of their enclosed patio. "I don't have a tail... you on the other hand... fluffy... definitely fluffy." Grinning, Dean hooked an arm around his werewolf. "Come... let's make like rabbits..." He didn't have to ask twice, his horny werewolf was already on the same page and welding their mouths together.

* * *

[3 Months Later]

This night was the culmination of three weeks of hunting. Dean's werewolf hadn't been satisfied with life on the force and was moonlighting. And doing a damned good job of it without his pack. The citizens of Montreal and the surrounding areas ought to be thanking God for his presence... especially now, when the so called Night Time Killer was about to go down.

Dean didn't bother to try to muffle his footsteps as he followed deeper into the park. When the other man's footfalls stopped, so did Dean. 

Three seconds later, a blond man with cruel thin lips, but an otherwise handsome face, appeared in front of him. "I think you are treading on my hunting grounds, boy. Go find your own prey," the vampire said, in a deep, richly accented voice.

Dean could feel the power coming off the vampire. Bet he was old... as old as Carlisle, or more. It too must have sensed that Dean was a fledgling still, less than a decade old. "Oh, I think I've found my _prey_ ," Dean answered, giving the other vampire a hard look.   
The vampire smiled, a mere curving of his lips, fangs showing, eyes hard as granite. "I think you are getting in over your head here, boy." He gave a small chuckle, "I could snap you like a twig without even trying." 

"Really? You think so?" Raising a brow, Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "You should say your prayers now. Call it instinct or whatever, but I think you're about to be... finished."

The vampire laughed. "Oh am I now? One puny fledgling?" he shook his head, "I think not." 

Sam stood back a few hundred feet, downwind of the vampires, listening to their words, waiting for the right moment to strike. Breaths coming faster, he shifted, hidden in the darkness of the nearby woods.

Puny? Okay that almost made him want to attack the jerk. But Dean thought it would be more fun to introduce him to his surprise. "What about him?" Dean drawled, motioning toward the trees with a jerk of his chin. "Does that change your mind?"  
Sam stepped out of the woods, lips curled back in a snarl, wolf eyes shining yellow in the moonlight as he crept slowly forward, his gaze intent on his prey. 

"A vampire in league with a mutt?" the vampire asked, moving quickly, with vampire speed, around Dean, shoving him toward the werewolf, before turning and running off, the motions a blur of movement. 

Sam growled a loud warning snarl tearing from his throat as he took off after the vampire, jumping up and over Dean as he ran, vicious snarls and growls filling the night.

"Ha... funny," Dean muttered, taking off after them and channeling Alice in vicious mode. Between himself and Sam... Bigmouth was going to find himself sliced and diced smaller than he had done to his victims.

As the vampire ran, Sam took off into the woods, the way Uley had taught the pack, head off the vampire in the direction he was going, double back and strike. Dean had, as Sam had told him, 'become a good wolf', chasing the vampires directly toward him, this becoming their classic move, meeting in the middle and tearing the rogue vampire to shreds. Tonight, was no different. 

* * *

They had it down pat. They killed the vampire. Dug a pit, buried it, and headed for their car at the edge of the park. Dean went to the back of the car, grabbed fresh clothes for both of them and returned to the trees. Sam got dressed, and Dean wiped himself clean and changed out of his bloody clothes. One arm behind Sam's back, he headed back toward the car, this time joking around. "You're sexy when your little kitten claws come out," he said, leaning over and kissing him.  
Sam grinned, chuckling softly. "Kitten claws," he rolled his eyes, "and you make a very good puppy. Who said vampire's were too dumb to learn new things?" he bit his lip, as he poked Dean in the side, jogging away from him a few steps and letting himself get caught, just so he could have another kiss, moaning softly as their lips met. 

"Puppy..." Dean nodded, chuckling. "I'll show you puppy... He bared his teeth and forced his fangs to elongate. Hungry. You drink beer, I drink you..." he suggested, his hand sweeping down Sam's back to his ass. "Let's leave the car behind..."

Sam smiled. "Drink me, I'll make you do more than that." His gaze darkened with lust, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his gaze dropped to his vampire's. Sam jutted his head to the side. "There's a hotel over there with a bar on one of the top floors." He could hear the music in the breeze, "You wanna go there?"

Gripping a handful of Sam's shirt and pulling him close, he kissed Sam again. "That would be yes." Sucking Sam's lower lip into his mouth, he pulled away, the wet sound making his gut clench. Without another word, he started to race for the hotel, already thinking of the ways they'd have each other before the night was out.

Ten minutes later, they walked in and Sam headed to the bar to order a drink for himself and coke for Dean. Dean stood near the door, watching, a smile playing on his lips until a dark haired woman leaned across Sam and whispered in his ear. He could see her throat, he knew she'd brushed it against Sam. His eyes darkened as he fought against the need to rip her away, to remind her Sam was his. Remind... no, it wasn't Ruby, but that didn't mean his jaw wasn't clenched so hard it ached.

Sam smiled as the woman pulled away, reaching up to pull a leaf out of his hair that she had leaned in and whispered to him was there. Her dark gaze meeting his as she pulled back. "Just thought you might want to know before your girl got embarrassed," she told him with a wink, before turning and walking away. 

Sam gave a small nod, tearing his gaze away to look back at the bartender as he brought over his drink and Dean's coke. Sam gave the man a nod, as he slid over his money. "Keep the change," he mumbled, turning to walk back over to Dean. Seeing Dean's expression, Sam frowned as he walked over, handing him his soda. Capturing one of Dean's hands within his own, Sam glanced back over his shoulder toward where Dean was staring with that venomous look in his eyes. "What? Someone mention a bloody deer?" he asked, noting how inky black Dean's eyes were. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Dean dragged his gaze off the woman, nostrils flaring. "Got the drinks... let's go." He just wanted to be as far away from her as possible, or his mood would be ruined. Fuck... he knew it wasn't logical, he knew it. Yet he still couldn't help it.  
Sam's grip tightened on his hand, brow furrowing as he looked at Dean, then away again, only then realizing that the woman who had whispered in his ear about the leaf was a brunette... with dark eyes. 

Sam sighed, raising his free hand to run through his hair. "Dean," he shifted his weight, hazel orbs intent on Dean's dark ones. "She told me I had a leaf in my hair, she," he smiled a small chuckle working out of him, "she didn't want 'my girl' to be embarrassed." He leaned in, his cheek against Dean's, head turning slightly, making his hot breaths ghost over his vampire's neck. "That's all."

"I know. It's fine." His voice was still clipped, even as Sam's warm breaths started to shake his mind free of his dark thoughts. "Sorry." He closed his eyes for a second then slanted his mouth over Sam's, lingering there before pulling away. "Did you just call me 'girl'?"

Sam's lips slowly curved into a wide smile before he chuckled softly, "Um, no, _she_ did."

He finally chuckled, and nodded. "I'm an idiot sometimes, I know." He moved his hand up Sam's arm. "Vampire thing."

Sam sighed softly as he gave nod, muscle twitching in his jaw as his gaze searched Dean's face. "I know. It's," he shook his head, "I don't want her. I _never_ wanted Ruby." Sam's hand squeezed Dean's, releasing it to cup his cheek, "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I only want you, then, now, always." His thumb ran slowly across Dean's cheekbone as he gazed intently into his eyes. "Marry me."

"I know that Sam, it's not tha-- wha... what?" Dean thought he hadn't heard right, but his chest was constricting and his eyes were searching Sam's to find truth. "What did you just say?" He turned his face slightly pressing his cheek into Sam's thumb. 

Sam smiled. "I said, marry me," he told him, tearing his gaze away to look toward the floor. "Of course, it would be my luck to end up with the only vampire that was hard of hearing, so when I proposed I looked like an ass, because bat boy here needs a Miracle Ear to hear me," he rambled on sarcastically to no one, the smile on his face spreading wider making his dimples show.

"I don't need a Mirac... Sam!" Dean smiled suddenly. "Um... yeah... I mean 'yes,'" he nodded. "'Yes, I'll marry you. I mean... you're not asking me because," he nodded toward the woman he'd already forgotten about. 

Sam's smile slid away as he gave a nod. "Yes, Dean, I'm asking you because I had to be told I had a leaf in my hair," he sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'm asking you because I want you to be the one who puts leaves in my hair for the rest of eternity. I want to wake up to you nudging me like the horn dog vampire you are, to bicker with you about who's stronger a vampire or a werewolf, to sit and talk to you, to watch crappy movies and listen to our families call each other names for the rest of my life... with you... just you... only you. Because I love you."

With each proclamation, warmth swept through Dean. His smile broadened as he reached out and put his arm around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. "I want to be the one who put leaves in your hair, the only one. I want to share your moonlight fever, I want to break more furniture with you," he nodded. "I want to listen to stories about your day putting the bad guys where they belong. Want you to keep turning up at the hospital and locking my office door so I can give you a ... consultation. Want to share my life... for all eternity, only with you. Now..." He kissed Sam's cheek and spoke hotly in his ear. "That box in your underwear drawer... is that my ring?" He'd been very close to opening it up when he'd seen Sam hide the box.

Sam's eyes narrowed, before he pulled his head back to look into the vampire's face. "Jacob always said you all were nosey," he sighed dramatically and nodded, "Yeah..." Sam's eyes widened, "you didn't look did you?"

"No! And I am _not_ nosey, but I am impatient. You gonna give it to me when we get home?" He grabbed Sam's shirt and started walking backwards out the door. "I mean, we don't _have to_ stay here to drink... we could go home." 

Sam chuckled. "I dunno, maybe I should make you wait a few days," his eyes widened, a wicked gleam within their depths. "I could tease you with it," he grinned, "Orgasm or box, what would you chose?" he laughed wickedly. 

"Cruel... you're really cruel," he answered, still dragging Sam out. "What kind of self respecting horndog of a werewolf passes up on sex after a hunt?" he asked. "Come on, don't you want me? Clothes off... on all fours... wiggling my ass at you... ring on my finger," he added for good measure.

Sam laughed, "Oh well, I guess I wouldn't want my horn dog status revoked, you might find a hornier wolf, and then there would be all the dead bodies from my killing spree," he sighed, chuckling. "Ass in the air, huh?" he asked brows raised, "I think we can work out a deal. Something that would appeal to both vampire and his werewolf," Sam told him softly, leaning in to slant his lips over Dean's, tongue delving deep into Dean's mouth. 

"Yeah." They were still kissing and shoving against each other when they hit the street. Impatient to start their future, Dean twisted around. "On my back... now." The instant he felt Sam's arms go around him, Dean started to run at vampire speed, jumping on top of cars and launching from them, leaving alarms going off in his wake. "We're playing vampire first... then werewolf!"

THE END


End file.
